


IT: Revival

by NBCWerewolf



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 108,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBCWerewolf/pseuds/NBCWerewolf
Summary: AU fanfic not connected to "Our Little Horror Story". Technically the unofficial "follow-up" to "It: Chapter 2".27 years after the events of "IT: Chapter 2", Pennywise is offered another chance to resume his charade in Derry, to once more turn the little town into his playground/hunting ground. After all, there IS a balance to be restored. Desiring nothing more than to escape the endless expanse of time and nothingness, It accepts this "offer".Too bad the entity in clown form never bothered to read the fine print: that he'd return in the physical state of a young child, would be briefly stripped of his powers and would have to re-learn them all, and that he'd have to entrust his survival in the hands of a young human lady he comes to know as "Jay".Let's hope she's read some manual titled "How to Care For Your Space Clown".
Relationships: Pennywise (IT) & Original Female Character(s), Pennywise (IT)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 150
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

All that It's conscious mind knew was darkness.

Within, time was not relevant. Who knew exactly how much time had passed in the world, outside? Hours, days, weeks. Months, perhaps years. And yet, no living soul out there was even aware of It's presence. Within, It could not move, could not see. But It was alive, and It could think. And think, It did. Often. And It remembered.

There were seven of them, originally. Seven threats to It's own survival, threats that It could not slay in their youth. Rather, It fled with serious injuries, yet survived; fell into an early slumber. When It re-emerged, It called them all back, seeking revenge. It expected them all to have grown, forgotten how to face their own fears. One of the seven "lived up" to those expectations, never even living long enough to return to Derry. The fear had consumed him. Oh, how It had wished to taste it! That was pardoned; meant that one less threat now stood in It's way. The remaining six still heeded the call, facing It deep within the earth. It's lair, where It had crashed upon arrival in this world, was intended to be their tomb, where It would feast in victory. This much was true for a second Fallen, but as for the last five...

It could no longer overpower them.

Circumstances were changed.

IT was the next to fall, helpless to stop them from ripping out the beating organ It wasn't even aware It had. To have one meant to bear emotion, did it not? And It never bore emotion, beyond the false ones It often used to lure close its prey. A master of deception and mimicry, It was. Once. For after those remaining few crushed its heart, all It came to know was darkness. Endless time and a pitch dark that never relented...until a familiar voice cut through, reached out. Another Cycle had reached its end; It was offered the opportunity to come back. To try again in another round of this seemingly never-ending game. If it were just to leave the endless, vast nothing, It would accept. But there were to be strings attached, of course. Conditions that were to be met while It breathed again. Not that It would be bothered to listen; that was simply not in It's nature. So long as It could hunt, slay, spread fear, once more!

And so, the Voice submitted, granted what It longed for, all this time.

It regained movement, physical stimulation--only to be immediately restrained, restricted. It fought, struggled, clawed for a way out. And a way out, It found. Warm slush gave way for warm air, musky and damp as It's lungs were purged of fluid, replaced with oxygen. The darkness lifted, soiled earth and rock filling It's vision. There was a little light, seeping in from the outside world through imperfections in It's birthplace. Memory flooded back, slowly, gradually. It had once landed here, made this its lair, and...was slain, here. Old paths leading in were long gone. Regaining use of its limbs, It stood. Instantly, It sensed something was wrong. What surrounded It was far larger, spacious, than It previously remembered. At itself, It looked. Physically, It was still in the form it last assumed. A clown; It's favorite. However, proportionally, It was...far smaller than it once was. Limbs were shorter, gloved hands and boot-wearing feet far smaller. The clown suit still fit, with the exception of the frilled collar and sleeve cuffs--which were rather massive, compared to It's current size.

Not that it took long to sink in: this was one of those "strings" previously mentioned. Crimson lips spread over sharpening teeth in frustration, blue eyes turning gold as they shut tight. Reborn in such an infantile form, forced to start all over. Re-learn all of its old tricks and trades, dropped back down at an inexperienced level, forced to claw its way back up to its mastered state. It dared not to even think of how childish it must look, currently robbed of any threatening or intimidating facial capabilities. Certainly, its teeth could grow sharp, but in It's current state, It could deal no more damage than perhaps cleave off a finger. Small, gloved hands rose, fabric ripping as tiny claws sprouted to rake at its hair. Light blossomed behind closed eyelids.

"If you desire to survive and resume the acts you once performed, you must abide by a new game's set of rules," the Voice instructed. "Learn to adapt, learn when to swallow your own sense of pride. Only one from the world above will hear you, and resources down below are scarce. Pray that One discovers you in time."

There was nothing more. The snarl It emitted through clenched fangs sounded no more threatening than the cub of a large cat. Essentially trapped in the form of its favorite prey...a form of humor, amusement, in the eyes of the higher being watching over It. How It despised having such a superior...! Anger was forgotten, useless, pointless. It was officially made a pawn in a new game. Now, It had to play by its rules. For now, there was a pain in its stomach that needed satiating. With a grumble, gold eyes reverting to blue, It peered around the chamber. At its back was the ruptured egg in which it had been sleeping. It's shelter, while It's body had been reforming. Beyond the jagged formations encircling the chamber, there was little else to catch It's interest. Well, besides the skeleton at rest, not far from It. Head tilting, It grew curious, encouraged to step near. Stumbling up-right movement was swiftly traded for quadrupedal movement, It finding travel on all fours stable, for the time being. Close to the skeleton's upper arm, It stopped and observed.

A member of It's preferred prey: human. An adult, judging by its size. There was only one, no other dead lying with it. It noted the dusty garb adorning the bones. They were familiar. A gloved hand pressed a curled finger to It's chin. Now, when had it last seen--oh, of course! This used to be one of the remaining Six, the only one It had succeeded in impaling. The only other one to die along with It, that day. The memory had a smile tug at It's lips. Ironic it was that It would be reborn to devour the remains of an old nemesis. Tiny bells jingled with It's motions as it picked at the corpse's clothing. Bodily fluids, long since dried, fused the fabric to what bones were left behind. The skeleton itself was dust-dry and easily broken. Something It was glad for, as its strength in current state wasn't as it once was--but would be, again. There was no meat, no fear, on which to feast. Yet, dry bones were preferable to nothing at all. For now, It was satisfied with one hand, silent air broken up with the crunching of bone.

The Voice was ultimately right: food and water would be hard to come by, this far down. If It didn't get out soon, It's rebirth would be for naught. Yet, as It earlier discovered, old pathways out were long erased. It would have to find another way out. And so began the tedious task of searching out buried tunnels, using its only available tool, now that it temporarily lacked its ability to transform itself: its own voice. "Only one above will hear you," the Voice had said. It could not yet speak, but It COULD emit sound. Cries, snarls, chirps, squeaks. The likes of which sounded nothing at all like anything, Earth-born. For how long It would crawl along and call out, It didn't know. All that It DID know was that exhaustion would eventually seize its childish form, and force it to resign to rest. Another short munching of the skeletal remains would give It back a little energy, and the whole process would start over, again.

Again.

And again.

Until there were no water puddles from which to drink, no bones left to eat. All that remained of It's food were useless fabrics and a skull. A skull It soon held in both hands, blue eyes pitifully gazing into empty sockets. For how long It had been crawling along and calling out, It didn't know. Resources were depleted, and It still hadn't been heard, found. How unfair: It would perish, down here. Again. It almost swore It could hear the skull's living voice laughing at it from beyond the grave. Mocking It, ridiculing It. Sharpened teeth were bared, emerging claws digging into bone. With a restrained snarl, It threw the skull, shattering it on whatever it collided with in the darkness. Bits and pieces It would snack on, later. Then...sit and wait for the end to come, again. Disgraceful of the Eater of Worlds...! But what else was there to do? Temporarily stripped of a majority of It's powers and abilities, motion and movement restricted...there was little hope.

How long had It been down here? It didn't know.

A flash of light zipped along the far wall of the chamber, successful in grabbing It's attention. Light, movement. Something ALIVE was down here with It! Its body rose on all fours, carrying It closer to the source of this new development. Light swept through the cracks of the caved-in tunnels, leading It on a path It hadn't yet discovered. Never did It stop its wandering, until flustered groans hinted at the prying of fallen rock among the tunnels, ahead. Planting itself in a broken pipe, It peeked, waited. Rocks shifted and vanished from sight as whatever force beyond them pulled them free. A hole was eventually left in their wake, permitting the light source through. A person emerged, the carrier of this light. Around the chamber, the light was shed. Then...It somewhat recoiled, the light nearly blinding it.

Another voice spoke, feminine, yet hinting at an age-range closer toward a young adult.

"What...? W-well, hey there, munchkin. What are you doing, down here?"


	2. Chapter 2

Jay Wolfe was looking forward to the end of the hot, miserable weather.

Summer was nearing its close, due to take its last bow and depart the stage that was the world for Autumn to take over. The brunette honestly couldn't WAIT. A change in seasons meant nicer, more bearable weather. And Halloween. Did she mention Halloween? How could she not? It was only her favorite holiday! Soon, it would be time to break out the costumes, pick and choose which she would wear: new or prior? A part of her was tempted to don a cosplay and hit the streets as such, but...her beloved werewolf costume had a special place in her heart. She would likely cave and end up in the fur-suit of gray.

Few kids actually liked to see it--the brave few that stuck around upon the sight of her, anyway.

Outside of the Halloween season, Derry, she found, was rather...well, boring. Sure, there were plenty of jobs to work, a few things to do: the movies, the arcades, a skating rink at one time, if memory served her well. If Mother Nature was feeling nasty, Jay still had the library and, of course, PageTurner's, her employer. Growing up, movies and an afternoon spent at the arcade were more than enough for her. When school had let out on Fridays, she'd hurry home on foot to show her mother the results of her tests for that week. Good grades meant money to spend on a movie and a few hours' worth of monster-slaying at the arcade. Therefore, she had taken it upon herself to make sure she'd passed every test.

While most of the other kids at school avoided the local "bookworm", Jay had managed to earn herself a few good friends. There was Victor Franks, a boy with shoulder-length ginger hair and square glasses. Most of the bullies considered him the "Geek", what with his preferred habit of wearing ties to school. He was primarily shy, and avoided conflict. But catch him in a bad mood, and he'd display the hidden strength nobody knew he wielded--presumably in the form of a sucker-punch! There was also Winnie Caspers, a Hispanic female around Jay's own age. Considered the "Outsider" by most, as were many of the dark-skinned race. She was known to keep a beanie pulled down over her curly black hair, sharing the same near-sighted curse as Jay and Victor. Many chose against sitting with her at lunch, which was fine with Jay. She rather LIKED being able to hear Winnie when they spoke. Winnie was also well-gifted when it came to exams; she knew practically EVERYTHING. Jay's Go-To when she needed to study.

Finally, there was a boy by the name of Toby Lawrence. An oddball among his classmates, he was the only one Jay knew of in town whom bore natural white-blond hair. A shade most girls wanted and most guys envied. He was known for his laid-back attitude and likeness for wearing jackets, nevermind what the weather was like. He'd met Jay first of all the group, having shared one class with her and the same time period at recess. They shared snacks and talked, and had been close friends, since. With the bullying at school growing worse by the year, the four decided to stick together, watch each other's backs. Jay declared them all "The Wolfe Pack". Now in their early twenties, the group had latched on to their little group's title, never even giving it the thought of letting go.

The Pack used to do it all, together: movies, arcade, killing time where they shouldn't and weren't supposed to--namely the nearby junkyard and a spot they knew as The Barrens. Fishing down there wasn't great, and the place often smelled like wet trash, but it was an ideal spot to catch up on some reading or studying. Jay remembered many a visit during which Toby and Victor would test their knowledge with rounds of flash cards, the only break in the silence as she and Winnie did their homework. Over all, their childhood had been a pleasant one. Maturing into adult life, however...

Only a year after Jay's graduation, her mother passed away. Since "Dad" had never been a part of the picture, the house was left to Jay. Along with all of its finances. Jay, unfortunately, couldn't keep up with the payments, and was ultimately forced to sell it, down-sizing to an apartment. She'd since gotten a proper job, and was living comfortably in her new living arrangements. Growing up also saw to the irritating personal invasion of Ray Norman, once a fellow classmate with dirty-blond hair. He'd grown up to consider himself an irresistible stud, despite his outdated dressing habits and the fact that he worked at his old man's restaurant. He'd always had a secret crush on Jay when they were kids. Yet, after becoming young adults and having heard about her mother's passing, Ray had re-doubled his efforts to try and get the brunette to move into the "nest". So far, he'd succeeded at nothing.

This summer had seen to another new development: the boys of the Pack had left Derry on a small road trip, Jay and Winnie having been invited, but unable to go, due to their jobs. They were both happy to see the guys kill some time, together. Every now and again, each needed their own mug of "girl or boy time". The remaining females expected their phones to be filled with texts and pictures, seeing as though this summer was THE summer the guys were going to try alcohol for the first time. That at least granted the ladies some "girl time", permitting them to see movies the guys never wanted to, burn hours at the bookstore they both worked at and talk about books over beverages during breaks. Read that right: Jay and Winnie both worked at a book store/cafe called "PageTurner's", with Jay working the store register, and Winnie working in the cafe. Rarely did they work the same shifts, so when they DID, they never wasted a moment of their break without one another's company.

With the boys gone on their trip, Winnie and Jay tried to make up for their absence with near-daily outings. Fun and games, originally. But not even a week into the boys' departure, Jay began to hear things. They first began as the brunette left work with Winnie at her side. Derry wasn't so big a town that the two couldn't walk, deciding to play it smart and save on gas. The wind had picked up in the middle of their conversation, carrying with it sounds Jay had never heard, before. Nothing like any known animal or man. After brushing back her shoulder-length hair, she had her eyes narrow behind her glasses. "Did you hear that?" she'd asked, prompting confusion in Winnie. Her friend paused with her on the sidewalk, listening. Then shook her head. "I don't hear anything," Winnie had confirmed, reassured of nothing out of the ordinary. Perplexed, Jay peered from one side to the other, searching for the source. Alas, the sounds died away, and she could hear no more. So her minor hunt ceased, she brushing it off as "simply hearing things".

But the sounds drifted in and out, everywhere. Wherever she'd gone, Jay could hear the bizarre noises, and they all appeared to be bouncing out from underground! From storm drains, in-ground grates...she'd even begun to hear them from the drains in her own bathroom! And yet, each and every time she'd ask the people around her if THEY could hear the sounds, they all said 'no'. She let this drag on for over a week...before hearing the sounds AGAIN from her bathroom. She'd instantly sat up in bed, glaring daggers at the small room's sink. Okay, did no one else hear that?! Seriously?! Well, it was driving her mentally insane! In frustration, she'd kicked off her sheets, got up to dress and pull on a rain jacket and boots, and went about grabbing her supplies from her tool bag in the kitchen. Flashlight with fresh batteries...check. Spools of thin rope...check. Pocket knife, if she ended up needing it...check. Although she wouldn't get signal down below, she'd taken her cellphone along in a back pocket. Out through the front door and into the dying night, she'd gone. Her destination: the manhole cover around the back of the apartment complex.

Short fingers dug at the hole in the cover, finally finding purchase, and gripping with enough strength to hoist the cover from its resting place. Some of her rope was fastened around the nearest tree, and below ground, she'd descended. Flashlight on, all she had to do was follow the source of the noises. Along the way, she tied off sections of the rope, her essential 'bread crumb trail' to keep her from getting lost, down here. Easy to do, in fact, if not for the rope slacking behind her. She was also thankful it hadn't rained in a while, otherwise these pipes and tunnels would be slick...or flooded. Derry wasn't known for its "light sprinkles", after all. A few unwelcome critters scurried out of her light, causing her to cringe and forcefully carry onward. "I should ask them to send down an exterminator," she mumbled, her crouching progress slow, but steady. Until at last, she'd come to a point where she could stand up, aiming the beam of light around her new surroundings. There were signs of cave-ins from the past, stories she'd heard about, growing up. Supposedly, an old house on Neibolt--abandoned, most thought--had collapsed on itself, triggering a chain reaction below its foundation. Nobody had yet breached the debris to make repairs. Whatever was trapped down here, she'd hoped she would find the dying animal and get out.

How surprised she was to hear something SHATTER, instead! It sounded so...organic. Like bones breaking. How curious. Her light led her on, bringing her upon the sight of an old cave-in. Rock and dirt were piled and packed within the old tunnel, preventing entry. The light was cast 'round so she could better observe the blockage. There was a fairly large rock by the bottom-right; she could move it, with some effort. So, the flashlight was set down, positioned so that she could see what she was doing. Bare hands took hold, and she pulled. It didn't move. She pulled, again. It shifted, in the very least. A few more tugs, and the rock came loose. A little dirt fell, disturbed. But there was no further collapse, the rest of the wall holding up, well. The hole left behind was large enough for her to fit through, but not before she reached to gather up her light. The chamber on the other side allowed her to stand, the only way to advance that she could see being a large busted pipe, just above her head. Something moved within this pipe, prompting her to take a better look.

What she saw looked like a small child. Dressed up like...a clown?

"What...? W-well, hey there, munchkin. What are you doing, down here?" she spoke, honestly stunned to find a child this far down in the sewer system. Who in their right mind would be heartless enough to drop a KID down here? The child didn't speak, but emerged just an inch more as if to further investigate her. "Somebody down here with you?" she wondered, aware the child couldn't speak. They didn't appear old enough to. Yet, the child DID audibly sniff, like an animal drawing in her scent. There was no fear to be detected, but the scent of fresh meat...how could It resist? Ignoring her blinding light, It bared sharp teeth and claws, without warning launching itself at her. Panicked, she felt herself jump back, reflexes thankfully making her quicker than Itself. When the first attempt failed, It turned upon landing and charged again, at least trying to aim for her legs. She dodged this by leaping up onto fallen debris, then scaling the jagged wall, from there. The tiny monstrosity tried to follow after, but with its body far from fully developed, It could not sink in its claws, its grip failing. Jay did not peer back down until after she heard It land, glancing to find It on all fours on the ground. It gave itself a shake, causing little bells hidden among its costume to jingle. She half-expected it to turn and scramble back up toward her, but...it didn't. Instead, it sat and lifted a hand to rub an aching spot on its head. It sniffled, already hating how the tables had been turned.

"Gracious--you are WIRED!" the brunette mumbled. Wary eyes remained stuck to the small, clownish form, while her ears caught the sounds of grief.

Picking up on its distress, Jay quietly climbed down, cautious not to take a misstep and fall. The child took no notice as she stepped down, silently approaching it. Was this some feral child? Did someone try to dispose of it by leaving it down in the sewers? And why had they dressed it up like a Victorian-style clown? Kneeling dangerously close, Jay carefully and hesitantly reached, fingers barely brushing one of its puffy shoulders, just as it whipped around in place, again on the defensive as it stood on all fours. Jagged teeth were bared at her. But instead of backing away as she had the first attack, she simply held up both hands. She meant it no harm, and hoped it knew that. "I'm not gonna hurt you," she said, her voice sincere. The creature's golden eyes glared from one hand to the other, confirming there wasn't a weapon in either's grasp. They soon focused on Jay's face, as if It were trying to pry into her thoughts, mentally map out her intentions. As It did so, Jay reached slowly in act to pick It up. The clown caught on, snarling at her. She didn't relent, and It soon dropped the facade. Gold eyes turned a bright blue, sharp teeth sheathed behind pouty red lips. It did nothing but emit a confused sound as she lifted it by the underarms. Standing, she let the clown come to rest in one arm. "See? Not so bad, is it?" she smirked, grateful to the heavens above that she was able to get this far without losing a finger or limb.

She fought to hold in the laugh at the wall-eyed blank stare the clown suddenly assumed. Perhaps this was a new experience for the child? Even still... "Clearly, you're no human. I'm...honestly not sure what you are. Clown, or little monster? But..." Another glance was spared at the chamber. Who knew how far deep it really went? "I guess it would still go against my morals and my conscience if I just left you down here. Wouldn't be right to let you starve. Or...suffocate." The air quality down here wasn't ideal in the slightest. She doubted there was food and safe drinking water here, either. "Let's get back up to the surface, for now. Figure the rest out as we go," she decided, adjusting the child in her hold and gathering up the flashlight she'd dropped. Her trailing rope led her the entire way back, the child she held sitting tired and hungry against her body. Fresh meat was literally with a bite's reach...yet...It was too drained to even try. Another of those "strings", It supposed. Well...It would play nice, for a time. Let this creature fetch it some food, give it time to rest. There would be time to plan a next move. For now, It would accept a sort of "guardian" figure---just until it was restored to its mastered status.

For the first time in weeks, It got to see the sunrise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be explanations to everything, in due time. Typically, the human's supposed to crush the monster baby under a rock at this point, but...there are reasons Jay doesn't, in this case. (Mostly because I wouldn't have a story anymore if she did. xD)


	3. Chapter 3

Her sleep had been dreamless, brain plausibly too tired to even work up the energy needed to generate a good dream or two. Encroaching day clawed and dragged itself across the night's receding shadows, chasing away the stars and the moon. And yet, rather than head directly for bed upon opening the apartment's door, Jay walked for the bathroom, carrying her new little "guest" with her. First thought was to bathe him--a male, from what Jay could determine--and search him over for injuries, cuts that may need cleansing and treating. The small clown was fascinated with the function of her bath tub, fully absorbed as he sat on the tub's edge and watched it fill up. That sort of peace only lasted until Jay attempted to shed him of his costume, something he did NOT approve of. First try was a warning snarl and a swipe of sprouting claws. Second resulted in the snagging of her arm, his dagger teeth in the back of her wrist. A layer of skin was lost, and there was a lot of blood. Jay quickly relented, letting him soak himself in the bath while she dressed her own wound--which thankfully wasn't as bad as she'd imagined.

No trips to the hospital, thank Heavens.

Watching him bathe himself at least took the focus off the pain as the bleeding gradually stopped. He was rather animal-like in nature, and his cleansing habits reflected that. Rather than douse himself in any sort of soap, he simply let the water wash over him and then shook it off, as if he were a dog. Surprisingly, it did the trick: dirt and other soils washed right off of both him and his costume. When he was satisfied with his bath, he perched himself on hands and feet on the tub's edge, shaking himself dry as any canine would. Further surprisingly, when he'd finished, he was completely dry. The same couldn't be said about the bathroom walls, however...

A quick drying with a towel while the tub drained saw to most of the water's removal, but as Jay observed him, she found it strange how his face paint hadn't washed off as he was bathing. She'd tried to clean it off herself with a wet rag, but before she could even near it to his face, he gave her a warning growl. "Ya wanna lose more skin?" was what he was appearing to ask. With pursed lips, the brunette chucked the rag over her shoulder to let it land in the sink, empty palms held out at him. Only when he was convinced her hands held nothing did he permit her to pick him up and carry him out, nevermind the gauze wrapped about her left arm. Exhaustion began to take hold, and the human opted to set him down on the bed in her guest room, praying he would just go to sleep. Just like with the bath tub, he was completely taken by the concept of being set on a plush mattress. The blankets, he'd soon playfully thrown over himself. Assuming it enough of a distraction, Jay slipped out and closed the door after her, retreating finally to her own room. She'd immediately changed outfits and threw herself in bed.

The rest of the morning had been quiet and uneventful, which Jay assumed was a good thing. Maybe her guest had finally calmed down and passed out, same as she did?

Her rest was interrupted by an animalistic growl of annoyance. Drowsy eyes eased open, her gaze on the strange clown hunched down at her side. Golden eyes narrowed in a glare, his red lips slightly parted. "What n--" Jay began to groan, crying out in brief pain and withdrawing her hand when he went to take a nip of her fingers. "Okay, I get it: you're hungry," she spoke instead, forcing herself to sit up and look for the clock on her nightstand. It was almost two in the afternoon. She stood with a yawn and the slight popping of her lower back, giving her body a faint shiver before proceeding to gather up the little clown to take him to the kitchen. The intimidation in his expression withered, gold eyes turning a bright blue. On a chair at the dining table, he sat, once Jay set him down to begin the hunt for a late breakfast. Er, lunch? "Bad thing is, I don't think I have anything suited for a human toddler, much less a monster," she sighed, opening a cabinet to push aside various cereal boxes. None of these even had marshmallows in them.

Distracted, she paid no attention to the clown now tilting his head to catch the soft sounds of something scurrying in the next room. The shuffling of boxes drowned out the clown's descent from the chair, his quadrupedal movements quiet as he left the kitchen. Jay didn't turn as she pulled back from the cabinets. "Well, if you don't mind waiting a little longer, we could go out and--" She jumped at a sudden loud squealing in the adjacent room. Around the counters, she stepped, stopping in the threshold between rooms, eyes wide behind her glasses. Over by the TV stand, the clown had hunched down, shoveling something furry into his mouth. The desperate squeaking had died, along with the creature producing it. The clown only noticed her when most of his "food" had been shoved passed his jaws. The rat's tail dangled from closed lips, which were pulled in an innocent smile. Under normal circumstances, an adult would be horrified to find a child eating a rat. Yet, in this case, the child in question presumably was not a human, nor was Jay tempted to take him to be identified. Humans in the science field could be cruel to experimental subjects. Heck, look what they did with rodents! Necessary, perhaps, but NOT with a young humanoid. She would find out what he was in due time--on her OWN. So, instead of having a panic attack at the sight in the living room, Jay leaned against the wall with a wary smirk. "Guess I don't have to call an exterminator, anymore."

His smile widened, accompanied by the pasta-like slurping of the rodent's tail. Jay shook her head and returned to the kitchen to prep herself something to eat.

*****************************

"Alright...so...what am I to call you?"

At her voice, the clown turned to look over a shoulder, gloved hands still pressing their palms to the window through which their owner looked. The brunette had gotten dressed, busy combing her medium-length hair. Unable to talk, he just stared at her, eventually morphing it into a glare.

"I mean...I can't call you 'munchkin', forever. For now, I'm at the conclusion you won't stay this little all your life, and...the name's kinda silly for an adult."

His red nose twitched. She had to wonder if he even understood what it was she was saying. Perhaps, while they were on neutral ground, she could try to understand him a little better? She stood once more at the threshold between the living room and the hallway, resting a shoulder against the wall. In said living room, the clown had busied himself at the window, peering out at the people who passed by, blissfully unaware of the premature threat lingering in Jay's fourth-story apartment. "You don't understand anything I'm saying, do you?" she questioned, holding his focus. He was still, body frozen as he continued to watch her. Okay, maybe slow the speech a bit? "Um, do YOU...understand...what I say?" Jay gestured as she spoke, hoping the physical assistance would help. For a few minutes more, he just stared. Until he eventually nodded, once.

"Okay. So you get basic human language. Um...do you...have a name? Or...a title by which I...can call you by?" More physical gestures. Another frozen pause. He slightly shifted, turned his face away, and nodded again. It sensed it HAD a name, a title. Something It had once made up. But...what that name was, It...failed to remember. There was a name, just hanging off the tip of its tongue. Not like It could speak currently, either way. That stumped Jay. The clown had a name, but was unable to tell her--in both senses. Blue eyes drifted to the coffee table, where her laptop sat, closed. "Hold up, I've got an idea." Suspicious eyes turned soft as the clown faced her, watching her take a seat on the couch. The computer was opened up and turned on, emitting a jingle before letting her access the Internet. He appeared puzzled as he gazed from the device to her, and she quickly caught on. "This? Uh, THIS...is going to help me...figure out your name. Okay?" His expression was almost humorous, in that he clearly didn't believe her. What human-made device was going to help her pinpoint ITS name? Still, It couldn't deny it was curious, intrigued. So, down off the window sill, It jumped, its crawling unnaturally quick as It crossed the floor and scaled the sofa to perch Itself beside her.

Nothing she paid attention to, as she was busy trying to pull up anything relating to Derry's numerous clowns. "Our town's had so many carnivals and fairs in the past, I honestly couldn't say how many clowns we've had wandering the streets. Maybe we'll get lucky and find a picture of yours, or something?" She first began by looking up all of the town's previous festivals. Documentation and people's personal postings were what she'd found. Rather than hunt through them all, she switched to picking through photos, pictures. Distant shots of earlier carnivals popped up, some during the day, others at night. Rides and attractions were portrayed, a few costumed actors smiling at the cameras. When the search there held nothing, Jay tried looking up Derry's clowns. MANY painted faces turned up, most of which she'd never seen--or at the very least, remembered. She slowly scrolled through the list, the clown beside her now appearing rather bored. Sure, there were a lot of clowns showing up on this strange device, but none looked like him. Some wore enormous hats, some had the rainbow painted across their faces, one was even straight black and white! Whom even was that one with white face paint, blood-red hair, and a bulbous red nose? The sight of it almost made him cringe.

All but forgotten, when he saw a familiar ad nearly disappear from view. He suddenly darted forward, a gloved hand firmly digging in its fingers upon landing on Jay's knee, his other arm up and jabbing its hand at the screen. The sudden jolt of movement startled Jay, which was immediately replaced by pain at the firm hold the smaller being then possessed. Silent in displaying her agony, Jay reached a hand down to tap his, signaling for him to let go. He took her hint, lifting that hand to point at himself. "Thank you," she lowly muttered, peering back at the image. It was a snapshot of a carnival advertisement, which depicted a rather jolly-looking man in white face paint and a Victorian-style costume. She read the clown's name and title stretched across the top of the image, then took her time in glancing from the picture to the child. A short brow rose. "Pennywise?"

Smiling enough to reveal his little rodent-like front teeth, he nodded energetically, hard enough to upset the bells among his costume. She glanced back again, comparing hairstyles, face paint patterns and colors, suit details. Beyond the fact that the clown in the picture and the one at her side were vastly different in age, the two looked very much alike. "Hm...I kinda see it. Hair's similar. Costume's kinda the same, although YOUR neck ruff is a bit too big for you." She snickered at the incredulous look the small clown then sported. "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. 'Pennywise', then, huh?" Another perky nod. "Alright. Well, then it's nice to properly meet you." She offered a hand to him in greeting. "My name's Jay." His gaze landed on her outstretched limb, head tilting just before his left eye began to wander. As if It knew what to do under these circumstances! He blinked back into focus, teeth growing sharp as his mouth opened. By now, Jay knew better: before he could give her another nibble, she retracted her hand and instead used a finger to tap his cherry nose. "Boop~"

This time, she DID laugh, Pennywise virtually frozen in mid-motion, as if his mind were trying to process what the heck had just happened. Sharp teeth returned to human stature as his mouth gradually closed, the small clown looking absolutely bewildered. Like she'd tapped his reset button, or something. "No biting, okay? You're supposed to do THIS." She gently took one of his tiny hands in hers, careful in giving it a friendly shake. He humored it--for a second. He then tried again to nip her fingers, but could do nothing as she whipped them from his grasp, curling one against her thumb and flicking the tip of his nose. "Ack! NO." He recoiled, covering his affected body part. What was THAT?! And why did it hurt?! "No biting. At least, no biting ME," she told him, shortly before her computer jingled with an incoming message. An email. "What do you folks want, now?" she sighed, turning away from Pennywise to open her message board. It was from Winnie.

W: 'Hey, I'm getting off work, soon. Texting from my phone. You up for lunch?'

She heard Pennywise sniffle on her right, briefly sparing him a glance to see him wiggle his nose, as if testing that it wasn't permanently damaged by her "act of punishment". She had to admit, it tugged a smile at her lips. Her fingers took up typing.

J: 'Sure. Haven't got much to eat around here, anyway. Where at?'

W: 'I'm craving a burger, right now. How 'bout Sal's?'

J: 'Sounds good. Um...'

Jay paused her typing to peer again at Pennywise. He sat patiently now, blue eyes on her and red lips pulled in a slight frown. Her typing resumed.

J: 'Sounds good. Um...do you mind if I bring someone with? I don't think I can leave him alone.'

W: 'Leave 'HIM'? Who?'

J: 'I'm kinda-sorta...babysitting.'

W: 'For who? Someone I know?'

J: 'Not exactly, unless they work in the sewers?'

W: 'Lol--NO. Where is this going, Jay?'

J: 'I'll fill you in when we get there. Just expect a little company.'

W: 'Well, alright. Leaving in seven minutes. See you soon.'

Lips pursed, Jay closed out her message board and shut her computer, turning once again to the ginger-haired clown beside her. "Welp, I hope you'll be on your best behavior; we're going to meet a friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wondered what would happen if one successfully booped Penn's nose...
> 
> OLHS will be updated in a couple more days, so stay alert!


	4. Chapter 4

Halloween was already beginning its domination of Derry.

Plastic skeletons were being set up in front of business doors. Pumpkins carved with silly faces were posted up in windows. Comical witches crashing into closed doors were being hung up to greet those who walked through. Given another few weeks, and there would be fake tombstones and hand-made ghosts everywhere. From somewhere nearby, the scents of apple cider and cinnamon drifted out. Scents that WEREN'T helping to soothe Jay's empty stomach. A bowl of cereal hadn't provided enough calories to keep her satisfied, clearly. The brunette put it out of mind as she walked down Derry's streets, a ghost-white hoodie pulled on over her T-shirt. She hoped its long sleeves would provide enough coverage to hide her bandages. On the front of this hoodie was a small illustration of a chibi-styled skull wearing a witch's hat. Not that it could be seen, what with the clown she held in her injured arm currently blocking view of it. Navy jeans and sneakers completed her outfit for the day.

The clown in question paid her no mind, far too busy peering this way and that at all of the spooky additions to the town's setting. What were these humans doing, hanging up exposed bones? Why were they shoving knives into the surfaces of various gourds? Were these part of some bizarre ritual? Why hadn't IT heard of it? Did they never stop to consider maybe IT wanted to take part, too?

Curious, almost envious, bright-blue eyes continued to pick Derry apart as the human carrying their owner moved on into its very heart. Scents of grease and burning cheese greeted them as Jay approached the burger stand called "Sal's". The service doors were open to the public, fresh patties sizzling on hidden stove-tops. Before the red-and-white building were several tables, some of them taken by couples or family units. One was occupied only by a single woman, beanie-hat pulled down over her hair and eyes locked on the screen of a device on the table. She was garbed in a pastel dress shirt and a long skirt, looking as though she'd come straight from work.

Because...she had. That's what she'd said in her online message.

Jay called out to her once she was close enough, Winnie peering up and giving the area a quick survey before greeting the brunette over. Brown eyes shot then to the small creature her friend was holding. "Aww, what a little cutie! Who's the little fella?" she smiled, tucking her phone away. "The, um...sound I kept hearing in the sewers," Jay replied, standing just short of the table's seats. Pennywise glared suspiciously at this new human, curious if she were as presumably trustworthy as Jay. At the reveal, Winnie's eyes widened with shock. "In the SEWER? Someone left a toddler in the SEWER?!"

"Would seem so. When nobody else admitted to hearing those weird cries and howls, I decided to head down there, last night. Poke around a little. Came to find HIM scurrying around, down there," Jay explained, briefly bouncing the small clown in her arms.

"That's horrible!" Winnie frowned, petrified. "What kind of heartless do you have to be to leave a TODDLER in the sewers? What some people won't do!" She waited as Jay set her precious cargo down and took a seat. "Did anybody happen to post missing posters? Did you call the police station, see if anyone reported a missing child?"

Jay hesitantly shook her head, "I...honestly didn't think about that. I kinda took it at face-value that someone didn't want him, if they left him abandoned, below ground. He's at least old enough to remember his own name, though. I guess."

"He knows his name?"

"Uh, yeah: Pennywise."

At the muttering of his name, the clown turned to look curiously up at his caretaker. Winnie accepted that as proof, muting a giggle. "W-well, that's...definitely unique. I was expecting something ridiculous, like 'Momo' or 'Bub'." To those names, Jay smirked with furrowed brows, "If either of those HAD been his name, I would have changed it in a heartbeat."

"So, what are you going to do with him?" Winnie prompted.

"Hm?"

"Well, he's presumably abandoned. Probably wouldn't be a bad idea to take him to the authorities, see if anyone's out there looking for him."

"Like...?"

"I dunno. A circus? I mean, why's he dressed as a clown, anyway?"

"I couldn't tell you. He's been dressed like this since I found him."

"You didn't bother to change his outfit?"

"Heh--I tried to. Once."

"What happened?"

Cocking a brow, Jay lifted her left arm, her right hand tugging down the sleeve to expose her bandaged wound.

"Whoa! He did THAT?"

"Cleaved off a nice chunk of flesh. I'm just glad it didn't require stitches."

Winnie whistled her impression, "That's going to leave one heck of a scar, Jay."

"Heheh, tell me something I don't know. Anyway, um, now that we're all gathered, you wanna...?" The brunette motioned to the burger stand.

"Oh! Yeah, I guess we should. It's why we're here, isn't it?" Winnie stood and gathered cash from her bag. "Would you like me to get yours? So you don't have to shuffle Junior around." Snickering, Jay offered her thanks and turned over her payment card, telling her friend her order. As she waited for Winnie to return, she sat and watched Pennywise, whom was again occupied in watching the festivities happening around him. Curious it was that he was so far interested in the early decorating. Maybe he was from one of those circuses that solely focused on Halloween? Considering his face paint's pattern would look eerie on an adult...? At his current age, it just made him look childish--despite how neat and sharp the grease paint looked. But who was Jay fooling? The creature she'd found wasn't even human! For all she knew, this "child" may have been some weird circus attraction and had simply wandered off, gotten lost. Purposely forgotten, as most would strike a panic if word got out that an inhuman being was loose among the public.

...Still, that would be one heck of a circus! Jay personally had to wonder if they were looking for extra hands. Would be plenty a reason to get out of Derry.

Those thoughts were pushed aside upon Winnie's return, she setting down their orders and handing Jay back her card. "Hope it's okay if I ordered Penn here something. If I were him, I don't think I'd take kindly to watching everyone else around me eat and not get me something," she snickered, passing around one combo meal and a kid's meal. Jay's lips parted initially to pardon the apology, fill in the details about having witnessed Pennywise gobble down a rat in her apartment, but quickly decided against it for two reasons: she didn't want to spoil Winnie's appetite, nor did she want Winnie to have a mini heart attack. Instead, she slid the kid's meal closer to the small clown, watched him sniff at it. It was almost as if he'd never seen a burger, before. The way he tilted his head, stared at it, disgusted. Did humans EAT this? What even was that color? It SMELLED like meat, but...what had they done to it? And what was that yellow sludge dripping from under its cover? Humanoid teeth were faintly bared, a disgusted sound slipping through, and he pushed the "offering" away.

"Is he even eating solid foods?" Winnie asked, having already taken a few bites of her own food.

Jay had to be careful in answering her. "Hm...sorta-kinda? I, uh...think he's more, er, 'accustomed' to...somewhat fresher meats."

"Fresher? What, like...medium-rare?"

The brunette paused, occupying her own mouth with her meal. Deep-blue eyes scanned their surroundings in search of a conversation-changing topic, when she detected movement upon the ground, not far away. A squirrel, calmly nibbling at whatever it held between its tiny hand-like paws. Jaws still busy chewing, Jay reached a hand to tap Penn's back. A faint jingling of his bells announced his shifted focus. She didn't look at him, instead opting to point by him to the animal in question. A louder upsetting of his bells followed. Instantly, he was off his seat and on the prowl after his next target. Only bites away from finishing off her burger, Winnie stopped eating to watch, finding his behavior rather...strange. Why was he sneaking up on a squirrel on all fours? He almost resembled a cat in his approach. If a cat wore an over-sized ruffled collar, that is. How the dumb rodent didn't see him, neither woman knew. But by the time the squirrel DID see him, he was far too close. When it took off for the nearest tree, so did he. Like his prey, he scaled the tree with ease, pursuing it into the branches.

Neither woman could see the mayhem that ensued, but perhaps that was a good thing. Winnie already seemed horrified. "Please don't fall," Jay called, once her mouth was clear of food. The chaos among the branches silenced, the young "hunter" descending with his prize dangling from his teeth. Half of it disappeared into his mouth as he returned to the table. Back in place beside Jay, he severed the animal's tail from its body with a sickening crunch, chewing with content while ignoring the blood that dribbled from his lips. The look that Winnie gave Jay just then only made the brunette smile back, sheepishly. "More like practically still breathing," Jay finally spoke in response to her friend's previously unanswered question. For a long moment, there wasn't much Winnie could say. How could she? She'd just watched a child CHASE and EAT a living animal! "Jay, what are you thinking?!" she finally hissed out, voice low so as to not alert the people around them. "He's clearly NOT human! Humans can't hunt squirrels like a darn alley cat! And you want to KEEP him?!"

Her burger gone, Jay had taken to wiping her hands clean with napkins, dropping them in that moment to press her palms together in a begging act. "Please-please-PLEASE keep this a secret between us! I just need some time, maybe to figure out what exactly it is we're dealing with."

"He's probably not going to stay this small, forever. And what if he starts eating bigger things than squirrels? What if he goes on to eat US? Eat HUMANS?!"

"Win, as my friend...? Please?"

The Hispanic female hunched her shoulders, uncertain. Uneasy.

"You know what people will do to creatures they don't understand. We've seen the movies, heard the documentations on TV. You had even said it yourself how much you're against animal-testing, experimentation. Imagine what they'll do to Penn if word got out. They might put him up on display as some living attraction, or worse! Perhaps stick him in some experimental containment unit underground, jab him with needles around the clock. You want that to happen to him?"

....................

No. Winnie didn't want that to happen to him--even IF he'd just devoured a living creature in front of her. No living, breathing being deserved treatment as some sort of monster, not even something as inhuman as this strange little clown. With a sigh, she gave in. "Fine, fine. You can keep him. Somebody's gotta keep an eye on the little trouble-maker, else neighborhood pets'll start going missing, next." She failed to deny Jay a smirk in response to her friend's relieved grin. "In the meantime, though: Start. Your. Research. We'll need to know exactly whatever...he is. He won't survive on squirrels, forever."

"Thanks, Win. I owe you, big time."

"Heh, you sure do. Be glad you have such an awesome, loyal friend."

"Oh, I am. Truly! Awesome friends like you deserve caramel lattes."

"That sounds amazing~" Winnie agreed, open to free lattes in exchange for keeping her lips sealed. Yet...that hint of caution on Jay's face sent warnings her way. "I know that look. You have a favor to ask, on top of having me shut up," Winnie then stated plainly, a few fries going cold in her fingers. Read like a book. Jay blew a sigh through shyly-smiling lips. "Welllll...considering I still have a job to work..."

"Jay, don't even--"

"And we very rarely, once-in-a-blue-moon work the same shifts, together..."

"I'm not even listening!"

"Would you, as my awesome friend, be open to the idea of babysitting while I'm at work?"

How did Winnie figure...?

"You want me to watch your animal-eating clown while you're working." A statement, not a question.

"Just for five days a week. AND! And not only will I bring you your lattes, I'll cover your dinner, as well," Jay offered, hoping to sweeten the deal.

Her friend only eyed her through her lenses. Judging eyes soon landed on Pennywise. His expression was blank, eyes a bright blue. He made no sound, but when Winnie stared down at him, he quietly offered up the squirrel's severed tail. Again, Winnie gave a deep sigh, then held up a hand to list off her conditions, "You feed him BEFORE you go to work, bring me back a meal, AND I get your Wi-Fi password."

"Wi-Fi, yes. TV and/or movies, no. I don't need a giant cable bill before I go to drop it for good."

"Deal."

Both women shook on it.

"Right," Winnie muttered, peering again to the clown. "Why not tell me what I need to know, and how I can keep the little carnivore entertained?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frankly, I was planning on introducing Ray's gang in this chapter. BUT...this one's been sitting in Notepad for days about 90% complete, and I hadn't the proper time to flesh out THAT particular encounter. This weekend had been INSANE, what with a recent request to cater to a wedding--which meant pumping out 19+ food tray orders!
> 
> Doesn't sound so bad, but when ONE tray order takes 15-30 minutes to make? On TOP of unloading trucks and stocking shelves? Yeah, things got busy, time was short, and someone was away on vacation. NOT. A. FUN. TIME.
> 
> By the time I'd get home, I was too tired to even consider working on Ray's introduction to "Revival", this soon. So I'm hoping you guys are okay with a "between friends" chapter.
> 
> Give me time to "recover", and there should be an update to OLHS, rather soon.


	5. Chapter 5

"I really haven't had enough time to understand everything there is to know about the little guy. Just...what I've figured out in the last 24 hours."

"Hey, any little bit will help. Something's better than nothing. Like, we know what he prefers to eat: something alive, breathing. Suppose you COULD, in theory, take him out at night, let him catch something in the back alleyways, perhaps."

"Which will more than likely end up being an alley cat or feasting rats..."

"Better a stray than someone's pet. Not that I wish ill on any animal."

Jay flashed a grin, "Win, WE eat animals."

"At least the ones on a menu were already slaughtered and prepped. That squirrel back there wasn't doing anything but minding its own business."

The darker-haired female of the two carried a To-Go bag containing Pennywise's untouched boxed meal, a last-resort for that night if Jay couldn't take him out to hunt, while the brunette carried the tiny clown in question. Theirs meals finished, Winnie's next impromptu idea was to go check the stores for Halloween decor and costume ideas. After all, it was better to go ahead and prepare for the "candy-fiends" sooner rather than later, in their eyes. That, and if they were early enough, they could score the best decorations. Jay had let Winnie drive them back to her place, where she and Pennywise waited while Winnie changed out of her uniform. A quick grab at her purse signaled her readiness, and the group set out again for the stores.

There were far more children out with their parents, by this point. Hovering around glowing plastic pumpkins, poking at whatever hanging decor they could find, running after or away from each other with masks stuck to their faces. Adults called after them, some kids wailed when their favorite bags of candy were taken away, declined, and put back. Their complete fascination in Halloween made Jay almost wish she'd a kid of her own. The screaming and crying that followed the turn-down of any costume mask or candy bag, however, made Jay glad she wasn't yet a mother. Single and working full-time didn't leave much of a window for a baby. Of course, Pennywise was essentially in said position, but he wasn't some newborn needing attention around the clock. He DID, however, need a sitter during Jay's working hours.

"So, anyway," Winnie huffed, pushing a small prop ghost out of their path with her shoe. "What else do you know about Penn that I should?"

Jay's blue eyes rose in thought. "Hm...I know for a fact that he's rather attached to his character. Or, rather, his character's costume. Well, if the bite he gave me is of any proof. He wouldn't let me change his outfit, nor would he let me bathe him. Heck, he barely lets me carry him unless I've shown him empty hands, first!"

"Back up," Winnie cut in, halting her walk. "You didn't BATHE him?"

"Well, no. He wouldn't let ME. I didn't say he didn't bathe, himself."

"He's old enough to do that?"

"I guess so. Just filled the tub, and he did the rest--clown suit and all."

"...So he bathed WITH his clown costume on?"

Jay nodded, lips pursed.

"And his face paint didn't wash off?"

"Strangely, no. I'd tried to scrub it off, but that was discouraged long before I could even get the rag to his face."

The clown in particular paid them no mind as they conversed, too focused on observing the frolicking children around them. One little girl, not much older than his current state, persistently stared up at him in silence from her mother's side. When he'd finally taken notice of her, she offered him a shy smile and a little wave. For what reason had she been staring at him? Was she interested in how he was dressed? Was she expecting a smile in return? His previously-bored expression shifted in intrigue as his head turned. Bright-blue eyes locked with hers, widening as they assumed their threatening golden hue. Well, if it was a smile she wanted... Red lips stretched over sharpening teeth. In that instant, the girl's shy smile morphed into a horrified stare as she ducked behind her mother for safety. Although brief, Pennywise detected the girl's immediate sense of fear--and loved it. Due to the fact that whatever form or size he assumed meant he'd have to abide by its laws of physics, he could not yet eat any children either his size or larger. He couldn't yet eat HER, but one day...

One day, soon enough. For now, he grasped at the smug sensation he felt at his successful frightening of her, letting his expression return to normal. Just in time, too, as Jay had looked to see what it was that scared this little girl, only to be met with the clown's blue-eyed, innocently-smiling face. "I don't suppose YOU'D be interested in a costume-change for Halloween, would you?" she asked him. Not that he could respond either way, but...costume? Halloween? What were those? Was this "Halloween" the reason Derry had changed its exterior? It hadn't been around long enough to understand what "Halloween" was or why Derry's inhabitants celebrated it, as It normally took to its hibernation before then. Typically a result from an encounter gone ill. That was before It was forced to accept a human--It's PREY--as its caretaker, its guardian. Unaware of what it was Jay spoke about, Pennywise only tilted his head.

"You probably don't even know what Halloween is, do you?" she smirked, brows furrowed. No. No, It did not. So It managed to shake its head. "He understands you?" Winnie questioned, having been a witness to the pair's exchange. "To a degree. I don't know if he can speak and chooses not to, or just can't. But he's been nodding or shaking his head in response to anything I ask him, so obviously there's A level of intelligence, there," Jay replied as the two continued their stroll down the aisles. "Huh. I guess we should be thankful for that much. It'll make babysitting him easier on us, both. Yet, recalling what you said about his reaction to your trying to remove his costume, I don't think he'll be too eager to give up on his clown persona for something cuter. Otherwise, you could have gone as an INGEN scientist and he, a baby dino," snickered Winnie, pulling from the shelves a toddler's dinosaur costume. To this, both "child" and guardian cringed. "Halloween's not a 'cute' holiday, Win. It's for something far scarier," Jay refused.

"Aw, come on! While you're 'babysitting' makes this a perfect time for a mother/child combo costume. Cute costumes win EVERYONE over during Halloween."

"Yeah? What about the 'Wolf-Boy' from last year's contest?"

"Perfect example! He resembled a puppy. Most people like puppies."

"He was drenched in fake blood, and he snarled at the judges."

"...He was cute when he wasn't snarling."

Jay quietly sighed.

"C'mon, Jay. You pick the same costume, every year," Winnie somewhat fussed.

"Because every year, most people expect it. Kids like it. And frankly, so do I. Many claimed I make a convincing She-Wolf."

"And you DO, don't get me wrong. It's just...you've been the She-Wolf for years. Why not try something new?"

"Why not? Because when you've got the winning formula in your hands, you don't mess with it. Ask KFC."

To that, Winnie cut up in laughter, deciding to wave the metaphorical white flag. There was no convincing Jay otherwise when she'd made up her mind. "Alright, alright. Be your own She-Wolf. But maybe TRY to get Penn to dress up as your wolf pup? I'd like to see the little guy decked out in fur and a little puppy face paint." In tease, Winnie neared a hand as if to tickle the small clown. Pennywise did not yet know her enough to trust her, however, and bared sharpening teeth in preparation to bite. Jay was quick to withdraw him. "No, no, no! The clown bites, remember?" she told Winnie. Reminded her about the wrapped wound Jay kept hidden within the sleeve of her hoodie. "Oh! Sorry, I forgot. Thanks," Winnie sheepishly smiled, feeling stupid that she'd forgotten something so important. As if to pardon her, Jay responded to her earlier suggestion with a short laugh, "I've still got over a month before then, so I'll TRY to change his mind about swapping costumes for an evening." They resumed their costume-search, gradually transitioning from kids' costumes to adults'. "What do you think: vampire queen or voodoo priestess?" Winnie wondered, each hand holding a respective costume.

"I thought you decided on a female reaper?" Jay play-frowned. "I was looking forward to the makeup tutorials."

"I know, I did. But the options, Jay! THE OPTIONS!" her Hispanic friend played back, dramatically. Overwhelmed pose and all. It was Jay's turn to giggle. Winnie laughed and put the costumes in their cart. "At least humor me enough to let me try 'em on," she excused, setting Penn's bagged meal in the cart's kid seat. Eh--fair enough. After all, she DID agree to help keep an eye on the sewer-dweller. Some time passed as Winnie dropped costume after costume in the cart, uncertain if she still wanted to be the lady reaper she'd decided upon. Jay's focus was aimed more towards any new pieces she could add to her werewolf costume. Whatever looked more "realistic". A few times, she had to set Penn down, just to free up her hands to dig through the racks of packaged accessories. As she'd instructed, the clown never wandered, didn't leave her side. Curious, he found it, that she was so attentive toward these hollowed-out severed body parts. Were others just as interested? Or was she the only one? Whatever the case, maybe there WERE some similarities between them. It liked a freshly-severed limb, too. Just...normally, the limbs It took were still filled with bone and soft tissues.

It's focus was diverted at a familiar tune. A child's nursery jingle. Short, as if interrupted. It turned to look, spotting a kid playing with something on the far shelf. The kid's parent stepped into view long enough to catch the child by the arm, urging them to follow. Once the shelves were clear of other potential shoppers, Pennywise curiously wandered close. Crawling on all fours was frowned upon by humans, oddly enough, so he had to resort to literal baby-steps. Literal AGGRAVATING baby-steps. All but forgotten by the time he neared whatever had held that child's attention. Boxes. Several decorated boxes, all nestled in cardboard packaging, each depicting some form of spooky imagery. All had this one bent handle poking from their sides. What were they? Had they been producing that familiar tune? Little red-painted nose twitching, he picked one up in gloved hands, curiously turning it this way and that. It was a deep green, its front and sides depicting an image of a full moon over a pumpkin patch of grinning gourds. He gave it a small shake, expecting something to happen. Nothing did. But then...he remembered. Wait! One of his former self's victims had owned one of these! She'd been playing with it when he'd snuck up and...

He tried to recall exactly what she did to get the music to play. Then he found the handle. Turning it resumed the tune that had caught his attention. Now, by the end of the jingle, wasn't something meant to-- He startled only slightly as the lid popped open, a small plush scarecrow character with a pumpkin head jumping from within, emitting a short cackle. For an unknown reason, It found itself smirking. Pathetic; it wasn't even that scary! But, still...It liked some aspect of the small novelty. Reminded him of the few many that were left behind in the underground lair. It had to wonder if they even still functioned. "Penn? What'cha doing, munchkin?" Jay's voice snapped It to attention. The clown turned, the box still in hand. "What'cha find, there?" his guardian asked, kneeling beside him. She faintly chuckled as she adjusted her glasses. "A jack-in-the-box? What, you want it?" He didn't reply, other than blankly stare at her until his left eye began to drift. He blinked, peered down at the box, then offered it to her. She smirked, brows furrowed. Alright. She'd humor him. Her hand rose to push the scarecrow back inside, then closed the lid. Her other hand then grasped the handle and turned it. The music played again, until the scarecrow jumped back out with its little cackle. Jay stared, unimpressed. Then pointed a finger at it. "I'm not playin' yo game!" she said, voice momentarily altered in a tone Pennywise had never heard. The way she'd spoken had It chuckling.

She snickered too, shoving the character back inside its home and closing it. "If it appeals to you that much, I'll get it for you. But!" She held up an index finger. "If I get it, you have to take care of it. Don't break it. Okay?"

It paused, thinking. Then nodded. Jay wasn't entirely convinced, but Penn HAD behaved himself for the most part, this excursion. He may have frightened a little girl behind the back of an unaware Jay, but he hadn't bitten anyone, nor chased any kids when Jay set him down on puffball-tipped boots. That much warranted some form of reward. The small rodent-like grin he then gave her was enough to seal the deal, and she set the box in the shopping cart. "Found something he liked?" Winnie questioned, dropping yet another costume in the cart. "Out of the bajillion items shoved out here, so far," Jay picked, eyeballing the small display of items, so far. "Heheh, just give it another week, then bring him back. You'll wish you had a bigger wallet~" Winnie joked in turn, glancing over her selections. "I wish I did."

Another short laugh from the brunette, and she leaned down to pick Pennywise up in an arm. "That is why I'll be waiting for next pay day. C'mon. I'm sure you've got enough to try on for the next two hours. Let's get you a dressing room before they're all packed full." In agreement, Winnie moved to situate herself behind the cart, resuming its push down the aisle. They weren't far from the hidden stalls, when they both heard a masculine voice neither female was too thrilled to have pierce their ears, just then. Pennywise could sense the drop of positivity in their aura.

"Heya, ladies. Jay~ Y'know, the cinema's back that way, and I've the extra pocket change to spend. Care to waste a couple of hours?~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "OLHS is supposed to get an update, next."
> 
> I believe I'd said that, last time. BUT thanks to the enormous freak-out people are having over this virus escapade (which I pray to God doesn't sabotage my vacation plans), I needed a positive SOMETHING to help cheer me up. So, "Revival" got an update, first. I'll have to update OLHS when I'm feeling up to it.
> 
> Ray Norman's going to be entering the picture in the next chapter. Whichever one gets updated first, I'm not sure at this time. (Most likely "Revival", since OHLS's next chapter will have a LOT going on.) Either way, my thanks for being patient during these trying times. ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Raymon. Frickin'. Norman.

Derry's resident self-proclaimed "stud". High on his own ego after several young women flirted with him in his parents' restaurant. During his first week as part of the staff, no less. Ever since, he'd been convinced that every female within Derry's limits wanted him. He didn't take into account that neither Jay nor Winnie wanted him. He flirted with both, but...it was Jay he primarily had his eye on. Jay was a brunette whom took crap from nobody, and had never taken a boyfriend of any sort, thanks to her sense of independence and level of confidence. Most men gave up, claimed she was unwinnable. "Ray" was too much of a hard-head. Upon hearing from several buddies about their failed attempts to win Jay over, Ray chose to make it his mission to succeed where the others failed. In a few years, he'd assumed, he'd have a ring on her finger and newborns in cribs.

In a few years, Jay had only proven to him she was a difficult Wolfe to "domesticate". No ring, no wedding, and NO offspring. Still, Ray was determined. So here he was, short dirty-blond hair trimmed and lightly spiked, body adorned in leather. As if he were some punk rockstar, or something. He was wearing a pair of sharp sunglasses, what he considered his trademark. Cliché, it was, that the wanna-be punk set his target on a Halloween geek like Jay. Glasses and body-concealing hoodie, and all. Jay struggled not to display her disgust. Oh, right. He'd offered her a movie, didn't he? "Polite pass, Norman. I'm a little busy, this afternoon," she said, adjusting her hold on Pennywise. The "stud" grinned, walking up the clearing with his leather-wearing friends in tow. "Now, you always say that. Surely, you have some free time?" he replied, already expecting her to reject his offer. "Being busy" was always her excuse.

"What are you guys even doing here, anyway?" Winnie jumped in. A question Jay was quick to answer.

"Shopping for a new outfit, Win. He gets all of his 'gear' during the Halloween season," the brunette snipped, tone in her voice aimed solely at Ray. He feigned a sense of hurt. "Struck me like an arrow, Wolfe. You wound me with your words," he played. To that, Jay briefly laughed, "Well, if WORDS hurt you, then looks should kill you. I told you, I'm busy. Punk-star/Biker gang outfits are toward the back wall." She jabbed the thumb of her free hand over her shoulder. Her statement, like Winnie, was forgotten, as Ray then noted the small clown she was then carrying. "Ah...who's this little fool, hm?" he smirked, lowering his shades so he could get a better look at the "child". Blank-faced at first, Pennywise wasn't sure how to gauge the man hunching down in front of him. His "guardian" didn't seem too welcoming of him, so...perhaps he shouldn't, either? Suspicious bright-blue eyes narrowed, red lips twitching as if ready to unsheathe transforming teeth. "Not really your business, is it?" Jay told him, just longing for him to go about his way. "Well, it's just that you weren't 9 months in when I last saw you. And suddenly, you have a kid. Makes one wonder, is all," Ray shrugged, standing. Jay sighed, hearing Winnie shuffle the costumes in the cart, behind her. "I'm babysitting," she stated.

That made the dirty-blond's face light up. "Really, now? Good for you, big bad~ The more practice, the better. We'll need it when time comes to bring our firstborn home~"

"Not even in your nightmares..."

He ignored her comment. "So? You going to be rude, or introduce me?"

The brunette sighed again, lifting Penn enough so she could look him in the eyes. "The ogre wants your name. So...Pennywise, meet Ray. Ray, Pennywise. There. Now you're introduced." The clown followed up with a snarling hiss. Ray appeared to be fighting back laughter, "Pennywise? The heck kinda name is THAT for a kid? And why's he dressed up like a clown? Lil' dude should be wearing shades." Jay couldn't resist. "Then maybe he'll be wearing YOURS, one day. As a trophy," she grinned, venom staining her words. Ray gave her a sly look, somehow still smirking. He wasn't stupid; he knew she wasn't having it. "You make 'im sound like he's one day going to kill me, or something. A bit far off, from the looks of him. Shoot, for now, the most I could expect out of him is a squeak when he walks. What'cha think, little guy?" He made the mistake of reaching to try and ruffle the clown's fluffy ginger hair. Jay didn't bother to warn him. The moment the man's hand was within range, Penn widened his jaws, teeth barely sharpening as he plunged them into the base of Ray's thumb. The young man recoiled instantly, ripping his hand free. He hadn't lost much skin, but there was blood.

"Oh. Sorry. I guess I hadn't made it clear, yet. The clown bites," Jay 'innocently' smiled, strangely feeling a sense of pride in having her newly-acquired monster back her up.

Pain finally rid Ray of his cocky smirk, he removing his shades to check his injury. There was blood, but it wasn't as bad as, say, Jay's injury had been. Unlike with her, Penn hadn't the same window to fully sink his teeth in. He muted a curse under his breath, then met her gaze. "Think you ought to put that kid through obedience school. Or give him a rabies shot. Who're you sittin' for? I'd like to pass on a complaint," he grumbled. In a Trolling mood, Jay smirked and stated, "The Dark Carnival. Wanted me to look after him while they're on tour. Too young to perform, they said. Something I'd volunteered to do, as a favor. They haven't said when they'll be back, and I'm not allowed to pass out their number. So sorry." Ray stared her down, uncertain if she were being truthful or just pulling his leg. Her expression was hard to read, and there were no hints of a joke in her voice. "...Well, then let their manager know they owe Ray Norman back for potential stitches. And for Heaven's sake, get that kid checked," he told her, brushing by for the closest restroom while covering his wound. His pals followed after him, casting various glances at the small clown Jay held. None of them seemed eager to be the "next in line", and gave Pennywise a wide berth.

Only when the "gang" had left did the two women let the tension ease. A genuine smile tugged Jay's lips. "Atta boy, Penn," she praised quietly, quick to both tickle him and withdraw her hand before he could catch on. Thankfully, the clown hadn't expected this from her, and actually let slip a few laughs. He stared at her in thought, honestly confused. Hadn't she said NOT to bite anyone? It recalled the flick to its nose that she'd dealt when it tried to nip at her, before. Was It only allowed to bite certain people? Did she actually APPROVE of It's attempt to take the male's thumb? Was it...possible she wasn't "just like the others", as It once thought? After all, Jay DID dig through packages of severed monster limbs. It wondered what she'd planned to do with them. Bright blue eyes partly closed, red lips wet with a light layer of saliva. It would let her tickle slide by, this time. Too curious, It was, to find out what else she had in common with It. There wasn't another incident as the two proceeded to a dressing room. Between costumes, Jay let Penn down to watch him interact with the store's growing displays of Halloween props. She couldn't deny how cute it was to watch him trigger a prop zombie and then jump to the defensive. Even IF she'd needed to step in to keep him from breaking something.

Just as Jay had predicted, it took over an hour for Winnie to try on her entire selection. For the grins and giggles, she'd even donned a sort of clown costume. Stepping out from her stall, Winnie peered around for Jay and Penn, the former holding half-masks to her face for Penn's reaction. He seemed to like any of the skull masks. "What about this one?" Winnie prompted, standing where Jay could see her. The brunette adjusted her frames, somewhat grinned, and pointed for Pennywise to look. The foam "severed arm" he'd been inspecting dropped from his hands, a mixture of shock and disgust adorning his painted face. Clowns did NOT wear dresses. What even--that one hardly covered anything! In response, Winnie exaggerated a frown, while Jay out-right laughed. "But I'm a clown too, Penn," the dark-haired female play-whined. "I guess...I guess he doesn't approve of humanity's clowns," Jay said as she calmed her laughter. There was a truth to her claim, as most clowns these days didn't look a thing like Pennywise. No ruffled Victorian collars or flowing cuffs. Just outlandishly-colored one-piece suits for men, and revealing dresses for women. Even It had to wonder what happened to the world's clowns. Where were the ones It had taken "inspiration" from?

"I think that's a 'no', Win," Jay confirmed, eyes sliding from the stationary Pennywise to her friend in a carnival-themed dress. Winnie faked a tantrum as she returned to her stall, causing Jay to erupt in laughter, once more. With her friend changing, Penn snapped to, shaking his head as if coming out of a trance. Neither was the costume scary or appealing in the slightest. But...it DID disturb the little clown. What a mockery of It's favorite form! "It's okay. It's gone, now," Jay reassured him, giggling to herself. He blinked, turning to her. Oh. She was still there. "Don't care much for today's clowns, do you?" she asked. Light-blue orbs turned gold as they narrowed, lips faintly parting to expose clenched teeth. "Well, don't feel bad. I'm not crazy about today's clowns, either. Too generic," she agreed, gaze trailing over the wall of masks, beside her. One caught her eye, and she picked it off the wall to examine it. "This was one of my favorites as a kid," she admitted, turning it over in her hands. Pennywise's expression returned to normal, head tilting as he also stared at it. It bore gray fur and a lighter-gray flesh, its eyes missing, and teeth ever bared in a snarl. Something wolven. Something It remembered as a form it once assumed to frighten the child members of a 'club', in a past life. A werewolf. "I'd put one of these on long ago, and...never wanted to change it, since. It spoke to me. Felt like me," Jay spoke on, partly-closed eyes flooding with memories. She seemed so...fond of this skin. Penn looked from the mask to her. Was...was this her favorite form? Did she share the ability to alter her appearance? Perplexed, the clown silently looked over the wall of faces, eventually reaching to grab at an unwrapped hollowed limb. The fur and skin matched the face she held, and he offered it to her.

Another smirk, and she set the mask aside to accept the costume glove he handed her. The sleeve of her uninjured arm was tugged down, letting her pull on the glove. It slid on snugly, and it fascinated Pennywise that the clawed fingers moved instantly in sync with her own digits. So she WORE these faces? These limbs? Was that how she transformed herself? Jay, herself, was quietly observing him, the expressions he made as he presumably studied the slight change in her appearance. Curiosity got him to lift a hand, reach to take hold of Jay's. Her beast hand felt solid, his fingertips able to make out soft tissues and bone, within. But there was a problem. Those claws were entirely too soft to inflict any sort of damage. They wouldn't make for useful weapons! "Not familiar with costume pieces either, I take it? Heh. Suppose you wouldn't be. Not when you can summon monster claws of your own at will," Jay sighed through her fading smile, proceeding to pull off the monster limb. "Lucky you, huh?" she added, honestly feeling a twinge of envy toward the clown's abilities. A part of her deep inside wished she could do what Pennywise could. The summoning of fangs and claws were only the half of it. Nonetheless, the small clown was blank-faced again, staring up to the point where his left eye wandered. He probably wasn't old enough yet to understand. 'Let it go, Jay,' she thought to herself. "Maybe I'll show you my progress, a little later? We've still another several weeks to go, yet," she decided, setting back the props and moving to pick him up.

"Okay, if nothing else, I'm wearing these pants with my reaper," Winnie declared, emerging in her normal outfit, costumes draped over one arm, and a pair of skeletal-patterned pants over the other. "You're still going with the lady reaper?" Jay snickered. "Partial, still. Granted, I DO like the scarecrow lady. Hm...I might opt for her for next year. Right now, I'm still sold on the idea of those tutorials. Skull-face sounds so appealing, for whatever reason," Winnie answered, dropping the other costumes back in the cart. "Good, 'cause I'm not leaving here today without the fake blood to drip down your eye sockets," Jay nodded, motioning toward the makeup booth. "Well, then...go and grab it while I slave away in putting these back," her friend joked, pushing the cart back up the costume aisle. Alone again, the clown's guardian peered down at him. "Think you can be patient long enough for me to grab some diet vampire food? Promise, we'll go get your box, right after."

Penn faintly pouted in his confusion as she carried him along. 'Fake blood'? Why would they need to go buy something fake when they could bleed perfectly well on their own? If given the chance, It would even volunteer to inflict the wounds! Want a bleeding eye? It could do that! A torn limb? It could do that, too! Flesh mangled with bites marks? No problem!

...Still, even It had to admit there was something enticing about seeing the display case of ripped, wound-riddled skin next to the bottles of red liquid. It didn't fight the smile stretching its lips. Whatever store this was, Pennywise secretly hoped Jay would bring him back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Ray. Bye, Ray. Let's hope you don't need those stitches. >D
> 
> Well, we've got another cutesy chapter. The story honestly probably won't start getting serious until Pennywise's adolescent stage. For now, he's still a toddler, and would most likely find the "gruesome gore" in a Halloween shop completely fascinating. Enjoy Lil' Penn playing around in Spirit Halloween. XD


	7. Chapter 7

Days passed, and already, Jay had settled into a routine.

Wake up, get dressed, hunt around the condo for her clownish guest, try not to get bitten as she took him outside to feed on some innocent animal, find some way of occupying him while she stepped away. Something to gnaw on usually did the trick. Other times, she'd hoped he'd still find interest in his jack-in-the-box. Something he'd play with occasionally, but not enough to keep Jay from going to get him a second one. A ghost, its box of the haunted house theme. Plenty of a distraction to allow Jay time to prep for work, one afternoon. That morning in particular had been a weird one. Normally, she'd have to fetch him from the guest bedroom, usually pull him out from under the bed. That morning, though, surprised she was to find the guest door open, the clown gone. The brunette toured her own home until she eventually found him.

Curled up at the far end of the bathtub.

Before she could even ask, the small clown sent her an annoyed glare. Disrupting his privacy, was she? "Sleeping in the bathtub, now?" she had to wonder aloud, mentally piecing together an explanation. What creature would give up a plush bed for something as cold and uncomfortable as the tub? Then she remembered where it was she'd found him. The slow dripping from the faucet may have reminded him of the leaking pipes in the sewers. A comfort to him, in her otherwise welcoming environment. "I suppose you can sleep, there. But I still have to shower, so...keep that in mind," she'd relented, again having to convince him her hands were empty before attempting to lift him. Thanks to his efforts over the last few days, the rodent population of the building had started to dwindle. That also meant she had to take him out around the back of the building to let him find prey to eat.

A trade off, but at least now she didn't have to worry about finding something unpleasant snacking on her raisin bran.

With him now occupied with his two boxes, Jay easily slipped her way to the front door upon hearing a light knock. A sound that typically set the clown off, as it alerted him to some unknown newcomer. Straightening her uniform, the brunette opened the door to welcome Winnie inside. "Here to serve my sentence," Winnie joked, stepping in to set her bag down. "About to head out?" she then asked. "That, I am. Now, don't worry. Penn's already eaten, this morning. But if he should get hungry again, you might have to take him around the back of the complex. He'll likely find a bird to snack on," Jay instructed as she gathered up her own bag and keys. "Another important tip: don't try to pick him up without first letting him see you're unarmed. He apparently doesn't trust human hands, unless he knows they're empty."

"What? Why's that?"

"I'm not sure, really. My guess would be, whomever left him down there or how he got left down there, it wasn't without a level of violence. Somebody probably beat him."

"Aw...poor little guy," Winnie frowned, feeling pity for the smaller creature.

"I suppose we'll figure that secret out when he's old enough to talk. For now, we have to get him to trust us however we can."

"Okay. So...how will I know when he's hungry, again?"

Jay struggled against a snicker. "He's tried to nip at me."

"What?!"

"Or dig his claws in my ankles."

"...Pardon? Claws?"

"Yes. He's somehow able to summon and retract 'em at will."

"Jay--"

"Hey, you knew what you were signing up for. You already figured out that he wasn't human."

Winnie stared at her friend with partly-shut eyes. "...Am I going to need a rabies shot?"

"He doesn't have rabies; knock it off. Look, he's in an environment he's not used to. He doesn't understand, yet. So...for now, treat him like a feral cat. We want him to trust us."

"What, he doesn't trust you, yet?"

"Not enough to sit within six feet of him, no. He only lets me get close when he draws near to let me know when he's hungry."

"And when he tries to bite you."

"He's only managed it, once." Jay looked again to her bandaged wound. It was healing, and yes, would result with a nasty scar. But she'd been cautious enough not to let history repeat itself. So far. Any further attempts on his behalf ended with another flick to his nose. Another glance was spared to the wall clock before Jay hurried for the door. "I'll be late if I dawdle, too much longer. If he gets hungry, just take him around back. Make sure nobody sees you. Call the store directly if there's an emergency--my phone will be off. And until I get back, just find some way of keeping him entertained. You have my Wi-Fi password by the modem."

"Alright. Oh--dinner AND a latte, right?"

"As agreed on."

"Caramel latte and a pecan chicken salad combo. Bring 'em both back with you, or I'm not letting you back in the condo."

Jay faked a brief pout. "Fine, fine. Will pay you in blood...and fries."

"Makes a lovely ketchup~"

The brunette laughed and bid her farewell before finally leaving for PageTurner's. Winnie shut the door back, only to turn and lock gazes with the clown in question. He stared at her from his spot on the sofa. Suddenly, Winnie didn't feel as comfortable around him, now that Jay had gone. "So..." The air felt like ice, just then. What was she to do? Keep him entertained...how? There was something unsettling about how the tiny terror stared at her. As if he were going to eat her. Winnie felt her pocket for her phone, confiding in it. "H-how 'bout a game? Do you like games?"

She eased only a little at the way he tilted his head. She thanked the heavens above for his curiosity.

*****************************************************

Jay couldn't deny; the worry weighing on her mind lingered as every hour of her shift ticked by. She had good reason, as she knew what Pennywise was like. Winnie had a point, too: it would only get worse as he got older. It would have been a lie if Jay said she hadn't thought about what he'd be like in the future. What if he DID start eating humans? As he was, he could easily take off a finger. Like a baby alligator, just waiting to reach adult stage. Cute now, but later on? She'd shivered at the thought, despite the hot bag of food nestled in one palm. Nights were getting colder, and while Jay had a car, she'd often chosen to walk to work. The building wasn't that far away, and she needed the exercise. Not that she was overweight, but the slight bit of fat around her midsection was annoying, enough. Walking thus far helped to drop five pounds--a small victory, in her case.

However, walking also made her an easy target--specifically for Ray. On the rare evening, he would dare to show his face as Jay was attempting her way home, once PageTurner's had closed. He was easily avoided, so long as she walked at a brisk pace, and didn't bother to glance back at every shadow. Being unlucky enough to lock eyes with him was his proof of her interest--which she was not! She thanked the divine beings above for the cushions in her work shoes. Otherwise, these walks home would kill her! A quick walk and burning leg muscles later, Jay found herself urging her body up the stairs to her apartment on the fourth floor. Taking a moment to catch her breath also gave her a chance to fish for her keys. Food bags and drinks were maneuvered so that she could fit the key into the door locks.

She expected Winnie to welcome her back, maybe take some of these edibles off her hands. She didn't expect numerous red balloons to come pouring out from the confines of her apartment. The brunette stood, stunned, as she watched the floating objects bounce off the ceiling above her head. A couple blinks followed, and she took a slow step inside. They hadn't just poured out through the door; they were everywhere! Along the ceiling, covering the floor, rolling off the coffee table. Jay didn't speak until after she'd set down their meals. "What the fresh heck...?" she muttered.

"Oh, good! You're home! Wonderful! Could, uh, could you grab your little minion, now? I've gotta go to the bathroom, something fierce!" came Winnie's voice, guiding Jay to the dining table. Winnie sat perched on it with her legs crossed, like the stranded on a deserted island. Humorous, if the condo WASN'T filled with an absurd number of balloons. "What happened while I was gone?" Jay could only ask. Winnie, meanwhile, rocked back and forth on the table to distract herself from her need to go as she spoke, "Oh, well, nothing out of the ordinary. We sat and played some games on my phone, the first few hours. Then I got up to get something to snack on, came back to see if HE needed to eat something, and...found him SOMEHOW inflating balloons from who knows where. I don't know how he did it, where he was getting those balloons from, but...next thing I know, he's gone crazy with 'em, and I'm stuck on the dining table like a lifeline in a sea of balloons!"

"Where is he, now?"

"I haven't the slightest idea. All I DO know is, every time I try to get down, he rushes at me like a darn shark in the ocean! Please get him so I can go relieve myself!"

"How long have you been up there?"

"Four hours, now."

"And you didn't see where he'd gone? The condo's not that big."

Winnie waved a hand toward the back rooms. "He's back there, somewhere. Guarding the dern bathroom, no less!"

"...So why didn't you call me?"

"My phone's charging in your living room--about twenty steps away! I couldn't reach it without having him come after me."

Huh. Playing a game of his own now, was he? Well...then how could Jay lure him out without getting nibbled on? She spotted one of his boxes on the coffee table, careful in stepping through the balloons to fetch it. Standing still, Jay searched the sea of red for any movement, besides her own. Everything was still; not a one bounced. One hand shoved the character back inside and closed the lid. The handle was turned, emitting its childish tune. For all of three seconds, as the sudden erupting of the balloons down the hall startled Jay enough to land herself on the couch. The balloons settled again, but there was no sign of the clown. It didn't take the brunette long to catch on. Pennywise was now somewhere in the living space, separating Jay from her friend. Not wanting him to hear her plan, Jay held up the box for Winnie to see. She pointed from herself to Winnie, gesturing the act to toss the box over. 'You play it, I'll catch him,' she mouthed. Having no choice, Winnie nodded, unwilling to catch the object tossed at her, but did so with little effort. The box was shifted, turned so that Winnie could turn the handle. The music played long enough to lure the hidden threat to the table. Winnie's hand froze, as if she expected something more to happen. When nothing did, she dared to turn the handle again.

And screamed when the clown in silver launched himself from the balloon ocean to latch himself to the edge of the table, fangs and claws bared. Yet, before he could heave himself up to reach Winnie, two arms caught him around the waist, pulling him back. "Got him," Jay smirked, breathing out a few giggles. A confused Pennywise darted gold eyes about himself before noting Jay's presence. They soon reverted to blue, expression innocent as he stared up at her and retracted his claws. "Thank you, Lord! Now I gotta go!" Winnie claimed, setting the box down to scoot herself off the table and rush down the short hall to the bathroom, kicking up balloons along the way. As the door shut after her, Jay stared down at the clown in her arms. "Had a little fun, did you?" she asked, a brow quirked. He didn't speak--couldn't speak--so instead responded with a mischievous little grin and bright eyes. A ruse Jay could see right through. "Don't look at me like that. You're cleaning this up after dinner," she said, unable to deny her own smirk as she pointed out the balloon ocean around them.

"ALL of it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First day of babysitting! And already, Jay's condo is turned into a funhouse...
> 
> Been wanting to type this scene for the longest time! But with people panic-shopping and clearing out our shelves, I was needed more often than not at the store than I originally expected. Boss tried to get me to leave early some evenings so that I could come in early the next day--but I wasn't having that. I stayed to work my whole shift, just so I'd have my day off to type. This one's a little short, but took my mind off the hassle at work, at the very least.
> 
> (I'm also busy playing Harvest Moon and Animal Crossing during my "quarantine" when I'm not at work, so...there's THAT little distraction! XD;;; )


	8. Chapter 8

A condo full of balloons was only the beginning.

There hadn't been another mishap until five days later, when Jay came home to find presumably-paralyzed rats FLOATING around her living room. How, why, and where these rats had come from, she couldn't push by her initial shock to ask. The guilty party himself sat on the couch, alone. Winnie was soon found balled in a fetal position in the bathroom. There was never an explanation. Not that Jay needed one. In keeping her scolding on the lighter side, the brunette had to convince the small clown to rid the apartment of the rats--not caring either way if he ate them or not. Meanwhile, she'd gone to Winnie's aid, helped calm her down and let her take off for the weekend. Obviously, she needed a break from "babysitting".

Fair enough, since Jay CLEARLY needed to set some ground rules. Floating rats were NOT allowed in the condo. However the clown did it.

The balloons eventually made their return, but at least they were better than floating dead rodents. "How are you doing this?" Jay had to ask, one evening. She had taken Pennywise out to the park that day, permitting him a little time to terrorize the other children. Fun and games, until she had to pry him off the back of one. Nobody was hurt, but there WERE angered parents telling her off. Jay chose to ignore them. They didn't understand, and probably never would. Sitting with her at the table that night, Penn munched on another kill he'd hunted outside. At her question, he paused, staring. Doing what? "All of this," she specified, gesturing to the balloons that had since collapsed on the floor around them. Oh. She wanted to know HOW he was making all of these balloons? Well, that was a trick he'd remembered after Winnie had brought with her a packet of balloons, meant to fill in as toys. She'd been under the impression he'd find fascination in them, perhaps bounce them about like rubber balls. After watching her inflate a few, Penn believed he would do the same--but with balloons of his own. Two or three left Winnie astounded. He MAY have gone overboard with them when he wasn't being watched.

Swallowing his mouthful, Penn lifted a hand to his mouth, curling it in a loose fist. He drew in a quiet breath, then blew out--into a red balloon that had somehow manifested itself! When he'd finished inflating it, he let go to let it rise and catch its string, which had somehow been tied to the balloon's tail. Blankly, he offered the floating object to his just-as-stunned guardian. Blue eyes skittered over the balloon through faintly-scratched lenses, eventually transitioning to him. A sigh followed, and Jay set her chin in her palm. "You...are an enigma," she could only smile.

A smile the "child" was quick to return.

The remainder of the night was silent, rather peaceful. At least, as much as it could get when Pennywise was involved. Free from the confines of work the following day, Jay decided it was perhaps time for another venture out among the public. Not even bothering with the guest room, she'd dressed for the day and gone straight to the bathroom. The shower curtain had been drawn, as it always was whenever the clown was trying to rest. As quietly as she could manage, Jay handled her business in the tiny room, washing up before carefully pulling back the curtain. Penn was curled up at the far end of the bath tub. Eyes closed, but he wasn't actually sleeping. "Wanna go out?" Jay asked. He instantly snapped "awake", bright eyes locked on her. A lack of a snarl hinted at her to open the curtains fully. The tub was still damp from her previous shower, so it made sense why his costume was wet as she collected him. She'd chosen to take the car that day, expecting already to find a lot of new merch at the seasonal Halloween shops. They typically always had the good stuff a few weeks into the season, and she wasn't counting on hauling all those bags home, herself. Especially not when she'd apparently a little monster clown now to look after.

Getting him in the car was the easy part. Unfortunate that she hadn't counted on "acquiring" him at this stage of his revival; she hadn't a baby seat in which to strap him. Passenger seat it was, but she often had to push him down out of sight whenever he tried to climb up to look through the window. A ticket or potential arrest was NOT on her agenda, that day. Luckily, they arrived at the store without incident. Getting him back OUT of the car, however...

Unbuckling him was simple enough. Yet, in her reaching to pick him up, he'd given her a rude snarl.

"C'mon, I can't leave you in the car," she told him, taking into consideration his apparent fascination with the vehicle. He seemingly had never heard of air conditioning or a radio. When she'd turned off the car, he'd been curiously drawn to the air vents. Why had they stopped air flow? He glared her down as she stood at the passenger door. "I'd already get in enough trouble for letting you ride without a proper seat. I leave you in the car, cops'll lock me up," she tried again. Penn didn't move, but his glare didn't ease up, either. "Look, I get put away, what'll happen to YOU? Where do you think you'll go?" No response, but...not like he could give her one. Still, his glare finally slacked, and he gave in. But he wouldn't let her pick him up.

"What, are you planning to walk now, or--" She hesitated, puzzled as he reached to grab at her upper leg. Before she could ask, he scaled her body to perch himself on her upper back, situated where he could peer over her shoulder. "Hm. I, uh...I guess that works, too," she shrugged, thankful he was cooperating as she proceeded to shut and lock her car. "Just don't fall off--please." He wouldn't. Not with the clawed grip he had on the back of her clothing. There, he stayed, as Jay made her way into the store. The two clerks up front immediately shot her perplexed looks, as if wondering if she knew there was a tiny white clown on her back. How was the kid staying there? There wasn't a carrier on her back! Secretly pleased by their looks, Jay only gave them a smile in greeting, proceeding idly by into the prop section.

Her "passenger", meanwhile, shifted only slightly as he peered about the ever-changing business. There were far more faces on the walls, this trip. Skinned furs, wrapped in plastic, hung from standing racks on the floor. There were ruined shirts, some bloodied up, others torn. Various full-sized monsters stood by the glass windows, some sporting signs which read "Try Me!". Monsters Jay immediately neared to inspect. Monsters It knew by name, having been around for so long. The Mummy, a Zombie, Dracula, a couple female figures people called "witches". There was never any brew in those cauldrons. His human stopped in front of what the humans thought a scary clown should look like--and he growled. A garish one-piece costume, covered with large dots and specks of blood. The face was white with black markings, the eyes too obviously fake to pass as real. "Blood" dripped from the clown's jagged-toothed grin, and in its hands, it held a fake chainsaw. Jay stepped on a small pad on the floor in front of it, and the clown's eyes flashed yellow as it came to life. Cackles and chainsaw revs poured from within the false clown's chest, its body slowly swaying side to side.

Jay restrained her laughter as she gave Penn a glance. "What, don't like Buddy?" A serpentine hiss spelled out Penn's distaste, to which Jay actually laughed. "Can't say I blame you, munchkin. Most people don't know what a scary clown SHOULD look like." Thankfully, she continued by "Buddy" to look at the next beast in line: a white-furred Wolfman. It stood taller than Jay, mechanical bits covered by a gray "shirt" and black "pants". Clawed hands were coated in "blood", its fangs bared in a permanent snarl. Like with Buddy, Jay stepped on its trigger. Red eyes flickered on as the monster's head turned from side to side. The jaw moved in sync with the growls it emitted, before its head tilted back with a programmed howl. "Hm. Not bad, given the price tag," Jay commented, observing said tag taped to the wolf's shirt. Pennywise didn't interrupt, content to watch in silence as the human went about her search of the creature. From testing the material of which the outfit was made, to running her fingertips along the curve of the beast's talons. She noted every detail, how well the paint job had turned out. In her, Penn could sense...was it envy? Was she jealous of the creature's characteristics? If that were so, It could understand the sense of feeling inferior. Humans had always been so, in It's eyes. Normally so defenseless...but their imaginations, their fear...made them undoubtedly delicious~

But...what was it about THIS human that intrigued It so? What would explain her well-seeded interest in the canine beast? She favored claws and fangs? It had those! Of course, they were rather small to fit It's current size, but--

The honk of a bike horn pierced the still air, grabbing the clown's attention. He heard it again, two more times. Unable to resist, Penn climbed down from his spot at Jay's shoulder, curious to know whom or what was making the sound. "Penn? Don't wander off, too far," Jay told him, figuring he'd seen something among the decor to check out. The sound led him on a few aisles to a couple of children at play with masks and costume props. An older boy had put on a clown face, laughing as he chased his equally-laughing little sister with a bike horn. For a time, neither noticed the actual clown standing at the corner of an aisle. The sister, a child no larger than Penn, was first to spot him. Her wave to him was hesitant, shy. Yet, he returned it with a friendly manner, unable to keep from attempting to lure her closer--just as It always had, in the past. Since she wasn't that much older than It, she understood no fear of a potential threat, eagerly wandering up to him. She was still too young to have a fear, It realized. But the cute act it was putting on was enough to draw her in. Perhaps it could turn this into a game? Lead her away from wary eyes, drag her into an air vent--

The older brother emerged from an aisle, pulling off the clown mask to look for his sister. When he saw Pennywise, he smiled, chuckled, and turned to their mother. "Look, Mom! It's a little clown."

Their mother huffed in complaint over something involving their lack of a decision on costumes, groaning when her son repeated himself. "Okay, I got it. It's a little clown. Would you two just pick a costume, already? We've been here for an hour--" the woman began to fuss, peeking around the corner just to satisfy her son and get him back on track. The second she noticed Penn there with her daughter, however...

Her shriek made all three of them jump. Ruse foiled, Pennywise didn't expect for small props to be hurled his way, the mother yelling for him to space himself from the little girl. More small props were thrown, the mother nearing with a prop tombstone in hand, intending to strike him with it. Immediately, It realized it hadn't yet remembered how to mask itself from adult eyes. There wasn't much It could do in its current state, except try to run for it. The ruckus had been enough to lure Jay over, as well as one of the clerks from the front counter. The woman had only just lifted the prop over her head, when Jay reached in to grab the smaller clown. "Don't you even! You hit him, I'm suing!" the brunette warned, putting space between herself and the enraged woman. "And if he had hurt my little girl, I'D be suing YOU! Keep him away from my kids!" the mother returned, at least lowering her "weapon".

"Why? What did he do?" Jay pressed.

"He wasn't doing anything, Mom," commented the young boy. Beside him, his sister stood, refusing to say anything.

"I don't care! You keep that little beast away from me AND from my kids! You hear me?!" The lady glared daggers first at Pennywise, then at the younger woman holding him. "Is everything okay, here?" the clerk accompanying Jay then interrupted, a radio in hand in case she needed to call for security. When the mother didn't respond, her son spoke up, "Mom doesn't like clowns."

"Hm! That doesn't give her right to try and hit mine," Jay protested, stepping back as the clerk stepped in, politely requesting the mother to leave the store. Luck happened to be on Jay's side, as the clerk still only believed the clown to be but a mere child. The mother's actions toward him were, in her eyes, uncalled for. The mother relented, griping about how long she'd wasted time in the store before dragging her children out by their hands, mumbling something about what had happened to "Bill's little brother", some many years ago. Jay caught the name, aware of what the lady spoke about. The first of a long string of child disappearances began with the death of a boy named George, known by many as "Georgie", whom had been reported missing some many decades earlier. The first always had the bigger impact, and since rumors had been spread about the involvement of a clown, well...

That didn't change the fact that Penn was no bigger than an average toddler. What damage could he deal? If Jay were asked? A LOT.

"Are you both okay, ma'am? I do apologize for the incident. If you'd like to report this, I could contact the back office, see if they can pull the footage?" the clerk then addressed Jay. At least SHE appeared concerned. "...No. No, I think...I think he's okay. No one was hurt," the brunette refused, peering down at the "child" in her arms. His eyes were their normal bright blue, but...was that worry in his expression? He wasn't hurt. Not physically, anyway. He seemed so troubled. "Well, alright. Again, I apologize for that. I'm glad he's not hurt in any way. For safety's sake, I'm still going to have to call this in, in case we'll have to prevent this in the future. Might I get your name, just so I can jot it down on the report?" the clerk continued, a cellphone in hand.

Jay provided it, along with any further information the woman needed to call in. She wouldn't press charges if she knew Penn had actually done something, but...since the young boy had said he hadn't...she wouldn't carry through with her threat. She knew what all Penn could do, and feared what he might do, later on. All the while the clerk was on the phone, Jay stared once more at him. "You alright there, munchkin?" A sniffle followed, then came a short nod. What was it Jay had called him? HER clown? So this human truly did care about him? What was this feeling It was experiencing? Relief?

...It would be content with this sense of "relief". For now, It had no choice but to find value in having a "human shield".

The clerk soon left the two be, and Jay let out a soft sigh. "I don't know what you did, or were trying to do, but PLEASE don't do this, again. Luck only favored us, today. Might not happen again, tomorrow," she told him. His only response came in the form of jingling bells as he gave himself a shake. "Glad you're not hurt, but I need to take a chill pill, now. So...why don't we head to the back and check out the Halloween candy, hm? I've heard they've got some that 'bleeds'~" It found it odd how much it liked the smirk she had, just then. Bleeding candy, she said? Did they scream when bitten into?

The clown nodded, finding it easier to smile back. It was starting to like her sense of humor~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems Penn has forgotten he doesn't have all of his powers back, yet. It would also seem as though SOME people remember his misdeeds from long ago...


	9. Chapter 9 (Pt 1)

Jay stared at the text on her phone screen again as she finished buttoning up her blouse.

Winnie wouldn't be "babysitting" that day, having yet to recover from her last evening with Pennywise. Forgivable, when Jay herself didn't know for sure what had gone down while she was at work. All she'd seen was the aftermath. But that left Jay without a back-up plan. She had work, today. Whom could she get to watch the little clown? Through her memory, she looked, thought. There was but one other, but...that meant taking Penn to work with her. After all he'd caused, thus far? Why, this would only spell disaster!

...Not like the brunette had much of a choice. No way was she going to leave Pennywise by himself in the apartment; somebody's cat would end up on his menu! She fought back a wave of nausea at the imagery of a gutted cat lying dead in front of a bloodied Pennywise. He may find that funny, but...the neighbors? Not so much. Relenting, the young woman typed back her reply, wrapping up her preparations in the bathroom. Hair brushed back and lips lightly glossed, Jay emerged into the living room, occupying herself in slipping on her work shoes. In doing so, she scanned the room for the tiny creature in silver costume.

He was there, entertaining himself with his small collection of Jack-in-the-Boxes. What fascination he had for them, his caretaker couldn't explain. They didn't do much, beyond emit the same tune before letting a themed character pop out from under their lids. A simple amusement for a tiny child. Yet, for him? Even after seeing them do the same thing, over and over? Were they a trigger object for him? Something that sparked an old memory?

She just had to wonder.

"You up for going out?" she began, immediately grabbing his attention. 'Going out'? Back to the store, by chance?! A place all too fascinating in Penn's eyes, evident in the way he'd smiled back at her. "No, not to the Halloween shop," she rejected with an eye-roll. "You nearly got us in trouble, the last time. Whatever trick you were trying to pull." His smile faltered, nearly falling in a frown. "I've got work, today. And since Win's still not up to watch you, I guess I'm going to have to take you with me. PageTurner's thankfully has a Kids' Corner, so someone will be present to watch you." He scowled. Ugh--ANOTHER human guardian? One was It's limit--at least until It had returned to its former status. It wasn't even sure if It still considered THIS human food or not. This one at least hadn't tried to wallop It with false tombstones! "But before I go putting you around ANY kids, I'll have to be sure you've fed. Last thing I need to hear is somebody screaming that you tried to take a bite out of 'em," Jay continued, making way for the kitchen. A little grocery shopping was sought on a previous return trip home, so there were a few food items Penn could try. Or, be talked into trying--as was the case with his leftover burger. Whatever it was he normally feasted on, he wasn't finding in a mere burger. Watching him gag on it was painstaking, but he'd at least eaten it.

Even IF that night had ended with him sneaking away from the table and slamming the bathroom door shut in fury.

Sausage patties were pulled from the freezer, dropped on a warming skillet. They were soon joined by bacon strips, practically the only other meat she could get him to eat. Well, meat that WASN'T still breathing, anyway. They weren't seasoned, left bland to the clown's liking. The little monster ignored the activities in the kitchen up until his guardian returned to collect him. "I sadly don't have the time to take you out on a 'walk', so you'll have to settle with something cooked," she told him, managing to get him situated at the table. Another "breakfast trial" ensued, shortened thankfully when she'd mentioned the meat having come from something once alive, recently slaughtered. It just didn't have its "juice", anymore. Not among his preferred meals, but thank goodness, he cleaned his plate!

...Which may have been enough of a distraction that he hadn't even touched the glass of milk she'd poured for him. Chocolate milk, at that--and what kid on Earth, monster or not, turned down chocolate milk?! Minus the lactose-intolerant, that is. "Ah-ah, finish this, too," she instructed, pushing the glass closer to his hand. "Finish what?", his expression appeared to read. Bright blue eyes landed on the glass in question. What did she want It to do with that? He peered again to her. "You drink it. Like this." Jay took hold of her own glass, brought it to her lips to gulp down the last of her milk. The blank stare Penn had was unbroken, save for the wandering his left eye eventually engaged. She wanted It to DRINK this? He stood slowly in his chair, leaned over the rim of the glass to give it a sniff--and instantly gagged at the sickly-sweet smell that greeted his nose. He growled, scooting the glass across the table. "You haven't even tried it," Jay countered, pushing the glass back. "How do you know for sure you don't like it?"

It would not. HE would not.

"You wanna go out and hunt tonight, don't you? Be a real shame if you didn't; I know a few streets that have set up some cool Halloween displays. Thought maybe you'd like to go see 'em while you hunt, but...if you don't, we don't have to go," she baited with a casual adjusting of her glasses. "Especially won't go if you let your milk spoil."

Displays? Like those staged shows she'd shown him at the store? What was she planning to show It? And would she really go against taking him out if he didn't swallow down this horrid brown liquid? The uncertainty showed in his following expression.

"You ate sewer rats and drank sewer water, long before I found you. Which, by the way, is disgusting. Gross. If anything was going to kill you, it would more than likely be whatever you consumed below ground, rather than the glass I put before you. And at the very least, if I intended to poison you, I wouldn't have bothered to rescue you from the sewers." She motioned to his glass. "That's the same stuff I just drank. I promise, it won't kill you." She gave the glass another small push, then sat in patient silence. Seriously? She was just going to FORCE It to drink this?! How was she so convinced it wouldn't kill him? It didn't even know what this was! He scowled, wrapping his fingers around the glass. If this so much as made It sick, It would make sure to tear her face off in her sleep. For now, It would humor her. His stare never faltered from her as his glass was lifted to his mouth. A part of It hoped whatever this liquid was would trigger some allergic reaction. How It was looking forward to--oh, Creator! This was delicious! What even was this witchcraft?! No pulse, not even a sign of warmth or a metallic taste, and yet...It wanted more! Even when the glass was empty, It tried to lick at the remnants. An action interrupted by the slight shaking of his guardian as she resisted a burst of laughter. Pennywise just stared, first at her, then the glass, and back to her. As if to process this experience, whether or not to do it again.

He ultimately offered her his glass.

"What, you want more? Heheh, well, perhaps if you behave yourself at the book store. We have to go now, or I'll be late." Jay stood, gathered their plates and the glass he offered, and took them back into the kitchen to be washed. They would soak in water until later. Bag and keys in hand, she lifted Penn in an arm, carrying him out to her car.

***************************************************

"Aww, look at the little guy!"

"He's too cute, Jay~"

The two cashiers at the main registers cooed and awed, shortly after Jay had stepped through PageTurner's' doors. The store had only been open an hour, the air still carrying traces of freshly-brewed coffee from the store's cafe. Few people had already wandered in, seated now with newspapers or books in hand. One or two worked away on laptop computers. Business-related, or perhaps some college students needing the free Wi-Fi. Either way, the store wasn't terribly busy, yet. Not wanting to brush off the commentary, Jay returned her thanks, stepping up to the counter. "A nephew of yours?" one of the cashiers prompted, genuinely curious. "Uh, no. No, I'm babysitting for a friend. Normally, I'd have a back-up to watch him while I'm at work, but...today, my Plan B bailed on me, so...I had to bring him along," the brunette explained, minding to keep Penn spaced from curious hands. One cashier waved at him, hoping to get his attention, while the other spoke to Jay. "Has he a name?"

"He, uh...he only responds to his character's name: Pennywise."

The other young woman shot her a puzzled look. "Pennywise? How'd that name come to be?"

Jay could only shrug, "Somebody in his family had the stage name, first. I guess he just liked it. His actual name wasn't shared with me, so...I'm stuck calling him 'Penn'." A lie, but they bought it, no questions asked. Except for one. "So, why's he dressed up as a clown, anyway? I mean, Halloween's not til the end of the coming month," continued the cashier. Another fib Jay was quick to patch together, "Eh, kinda his folks' fault. They said they were trying out a new costume for him, and...turns out, he didn't want to take it off. They could only get it off him long enough to wash it or give him baths. He refuses to leave the house without his costume on." She watched wary-eyed as the other cashier reached, gently taking hold of his ruffled collar, minor baby-talk following. What usually made toddlers smile and laugh only annoyed Pennywise. It may be stuck in the physical form of a small child, but that didn't justify letting humans talk down to it! Before he had the chance to bare sharpening teeth, Jay lightly bounced him in her arm, quickly changing subjects. "Any idea if Mrs Sherlee's in, yet? I thought I might drop him off over there before clocking in."

"Sherlee? Oh, yeah! She got in 'bout an hour ago. I think she's with a class, right now."

"Awesome, thanks!" Jay parted with a slight bow of her head, hurrying by the cafe entrance to the Kids' Corner. Illustrations of animated characters smiled and waved from their respective places on the wall, greeting those whom walked through the cardboard archway leading into the children's zone. Besides children's books, the Corner offered craft tables and toys, amusements to capture any child's attention. One table was occupied by several kids and an adult, an aging woman with short, blonde hair. Mrs Sherlee was once a consistent volunteer at the store, having been retired, and yet to be a grandmother. Rather than be stuck at home with nothing to do, she chose to read to children at PageTurner's, permitted up until she was offered a permanent place in the Corner. Known for her various character voices and "sound effects", she'd become a welcome addition to the Corner. Wonderful enough that she was open to last-second "students", since Jay didn't have anyone else to turn to. The woman paused her aloud reading in recognition of Jay. "Good morning, Miss Wolfe. Is there something I can help you with?" she greeted, right away.

"Yes, ma'am. A bit of a favor," Jay returned, hinting for the woman to stand and approach her. The brunette again provided her cover story, asking politely that there not be any questions regarding Penn's costume. When all was explained in detail, the aging woman gave her clearance. "Of course, of course. No need to worry about a thing. We'll be happy to have him here for a few hours. Halloween costume or no," Mrs Sherlee nodded with a smile, offering to accept him from Jay. The exchange was halted, Penn a little uneasy of the strange woman, and therefore clung to Jay's blouse. "Just a moment," Jay smirked in pardon, focusing her attention on the small clown. "You'll be fine, right here. Promise. I won't be far away, just behind that counter, right over there." She pointed it out to him. "If you need anything, just get Mrs Sherlee to find me, and I'll be right over. It's super important that you behave for her, okay? I have a job to work, so I'll be a little busy. When my shift's over, I'll come get you. Okay?"

It didn't like this arrangement...but neither had a choice. Winnie wasn't around for him to prank and frighten. What was worse, It would be surrounded by its preferred food, yet It wouldn't be allowed to taste any of it! Ugh--temporary arrangements. It wouldn't last, forever. And either way, Jay still owed It another glass of...what was it? Milk? He visibly resisted baring fangs, giving her a nod, all the same. "Good. Don't worry, it's just for a little while. Behave yourself, and, um...don't bite anyone, okay? We don't need any more trouble if we're going out, tonight." He didn't nod, but didn't snap at her when she tapped his cherry nose again, either. Temporary, and It knew where to find her. Sharpening fingers clutched at the hanging fabric around his wrists as he was turned over to the older woman. Sherlee waved Jay off with a smile, the clown she now held staring after the brunette.

"Don't bite anyone," she'd said. Don't bite. It wouldn't do that, no. Not because it would otherwise get Jay in trouble. It enjoyed watching people in peril, after all. Hate and fear made the meat that much more delectable~ But It would not; she'd asked It not to. She didn't say a thing about SCARING the children~ Yes...plant the seeds of fear, get the kids accustomed to screaming at the sight of a clown. THAT would prove far more fruitful, in the end. Train them to be afraid now, and when It had returned to its proper form and size...

Pennywise silently wiped the saliva dripping off his bottom lip, blue eyes turning gold. Yes, let Jay work. He could keep himself entertained...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one ended up being a little long, so I had to break it down. Next update (which will be soon) will have the continuation of our favorite clown in "class". Something tells me the other "students" aren't going to be fond of him.
> 
> His liking of chocolate milk? A tactic I thought to make accessible to Jay so she'd have a method of keeping him "leashed". That, and I don't know any kids who don't like chocolate milk. I still can't enough of the stuff at nearly 30 years old! XD
> 
> Part 2 coming soon!


	10. Part 2

"Sorry about the interruption, children. Looks like we've a new recruit joining today's crew," Sherlee announced as she turned back to the awaiting group. Curious eyes widened as they drank in the clown's appearance, young hope building that one of them would go home that day with a clown as their BFF. It was something different from the usual, the normal. How jealous would other kids at school be if they were told a clown was one special kid's best friend? They could then make a show of it at the park, rub it in the others' faces~

"I've been told his name is Pennywise--or 'Penn', for short. I understand it's a big name for some of you," the older woman continued, somewhat oblivious as to what creature she'd then set down at the table. "Halloween must have come early for you, huh? A rather fitting costume for you, either way. Now, keep in mind, he's still a little too young to talk, so be patient with him should you try to strike up a chat--AFTER Reading Hour, that is," she further instructed, making her way back to her seat. Few children paid her mind, too focused on the newcomer at their table. Not a one spoke as their sitter resumed her aloud reading. Whatever the caterpillar was doing in the well, they ignored. The ginger-haired clown in silver paid no mind to the older lady at all, widened bright-blue eyes darting from child to child. All too fascinated in It, weren't they? Yet too afraid to dare speak a word, ask a question.

As if they knew he'd bite~

...No. Not yet. There would be time for that, later. Right now, It needed them to trust Pennywise. Said clown's eyes flew to the first child who dared lift a hand to wave at him. "Hi, Penn. I'm Will. Wanna be friends?" spoke a thrilled young boy with dark hair and overalls. Feigning wonder, Penn tilted his head, soon enough beaming a smile and returning a nod. "Cool. Hey, so, um...are you from the circus, or something? 'Cause you don't look like any clown I've ever seen," Will immediately churned out, arms at rest along the edge of the table. Another nod, a closed-lipped smile.

"Really? That's so cool! Yours got animals?"

Nod.

"You do? What's your favorite?"

That smile fell, traded in for an expression of false conflict. Favorite animal? Why, the predatory ones, of course! Ah, but best not frighten away the "new friend", yet. In holding up his gloved hands and opening his mouth for a pretend roar, Penn made certain not to summon his claws or fangs.

"Lion? Tiger?"

Nod.

"Both?"

Nod.

"Oh, I get it! You like the big cats. Look, I got a tiger on my lunch box." Will leaned over to grab at said container by his chair.

"You may chat later, Mister Benning," Mrs Sherlee interrupted as she flipped another page. "Sorry, Mrs Sherlee," Will quickly replied, sitting straight in his chair. "Maybe later," he excused to Penn in a low tone. Not that the clown cared, as he then returned a willing wave of a hand to another child, two seats away. A little girl, whom muffled a happy giggle. Interactions ceased through the remainder of the first book, the second book being the tale of 'Little Red Riding Hood'. A favorite among children. Most, anyway. Pennywise wasn't among them. He'd heard the story countless times, just being around children, and yet hated it with each and every telling. A small girl willingly enters the beast's lair, and not only survives, but gets the beast killed in the process? What sort of story was that?! Boredom settled in, the clown resting his head on clenched fists. Despite being seen and dressed rather unusually, he'd seemingly been welcomed among the other kids. No reason to reject him--yet. But It did not survive on pleasantries. He would need to strike fear in them, early. But...how?

Lashing out with claws and teeth was too forward, so easily ceased. Especially in It's current state. It would need something...subtle. Something only the children would believe. Nothing the adults would pin him for. Bright-blue eyes partly shut as another page was turned. He caught the imagery of the wolf in Grandma's clothing settled in bed, Little Red standing at his side. 'Big eyes', 'big nose', big teeth', as the story always said. Those blue eyes widened with an idea. "All the better to eat you with," Mrs Sherlee read aloud. Blue eyes turned gold as they narrowed, red lips forming a wicked grin. Eat Little Red? What an idea~ One child gasped as the wolf in the picture inched himself to life. A startled cry from another led to screaming from the entire table as they watched in horror. The wolf sprang from his bed to land atop Little Red, massive claws shredding fabric and flesh until blood spattered the page. Just as the wolf plunged his fanged muzzle into her stomach, a couple crying children ducked under the table, pleading for Mrs Sherlee to stop reading.

"What's gotten into all of you?" the woman asked, curiously peering at the picture for herself. All she saw was the wolf in Grandma's clothing nestled in bed, Little Red at his side. Their screams and cries continued, begging her not to keep reading. "All right, all right. I don't understand what's got you all so scared, but...if the story's too much, I'll--I'll stop here." She shut the book and put it back on its respective shelf, proceeding to spend the next twenty minutes getting everyone out from under the table. Not a one witnessed the gleefully-grinning little clown faintly rocking in his chair.

*****************************************

Sherlee had to explain to the store employees what had happened, insisting the children had simply found Red Riding Hood far too scary. Sniffling kids were soon soothed, given tissues and cookies, and were soon calm enough to move ahead to Arts and Crafts. Snacks were handed out as the children drew and colored. Nothing that Pennywise would partake in. It needed fear, not sugar! Predatory eyes lingered on another little girl as she dried her eyes for a fifteenth time, the paper placed before him still untouched. "Dunno how to draw?" Will's voice cut in, severing Penn's focus. Bright eyes turned to the young boy. Will smirked, "Heh. You know, pick up a crayon and draw something? Your folks let you draw at the circus?"

...Well, no. Drawing was a task easily cast aside when one was far too preoccupied chasing down a screaming school student.

"Here, I'll show you." Will flipped his paper over, doodling a square-shaped robot. "Look. It's a robot," he declared, showing Penn his drawing. The clown's crimson nose twitched, he at that moment very perplexed. Will stared at him in honest disbelief, choosing the more direct approach. "Okay, here. You hold this..." He took Penn's wrist and gently stuck his crayon in his hand. "Then you drag it over the paper, see? Like this." He guided the small clown's hand into drawing out a small circle. "That's a circle, a shape. You don't have to draw those, though, if you don't wanna. You could draw whatever you want. Maybe something from the circus? Could you show me what the show tent looked like?" he prompted, backing off to let Penn draw to his content. Curious, Pennywise inspected the object in his hand. Kids drew with these, did they? Alright. It would maintain its little act. He wanted a circus tent, did he? It would draw out this imaginary tent, adorn the paper with cute little pictures of happy circus animals...

"You can use the other colors, too. If you want," Will suggested, eager to share his box of crayons.

Oh. Well, if he insisted. The tent would be red, the lions yellow, the tigers orange. There would be one large purple elephant in the background, and in front of it all...Pennywise doodled himself, handing a red balloon to his new "friend", Will.

"...Hey. Is that me?" the boy wondered, recognizing the two characters in the picture's foreground. Penn's hidden bells jingled softly with his cheerful nod. "And you're...what? Giving me a balloon?" Will spun the picture around so that he could get a better look. He found himself chuckling. "That's awfully nice of Crayon-Penn. Uh...but you left out the cotton candy--" There was movement beyond his field of vision, and he looked up from the drawing. Pennywise sat across from him, offering a stick of fluffy pink cotton candy. "Whoa! Where'd you get that?" Pennywise didn't respond, beyond a slight smile and the holding of a finger to his lips. "A secret, huh? A circus secret? Well...your secret's safe with me. Thanks." Will reached, accepting the candy from his friend. Eating a small tuft, he snickered and added, "I don't suppose you have balloons, too?" The clown shivered in his seat, sinking an inch where he sat. One arm soon rose, a red balloon held in one gloved hand. Will couldn't look more surprised if he wanted to. "You serious?! Where are you even GETTING these?" The boy peered under the table, finding nothing at the clown's feet. His hunting stopped when Penn offered him the balloon. "That's mine, too?" he wondered.

More bells jingled as the ginger-haired clown nodded. Will paused, eventually ripping off more candy to shove in his mouth. Shrugging, he reached again for the balloon. Yet, instead of just handing it over, Pennywise chose to wait until the last second to let the balloon go. Untied, it shot about the room with a crude sound, collapsing somewhere behind the surrounding book shelves. Startled children--and Mrs Sherlee--peered about for the source, unable to find it. Will only spared a glance to the others before staring back at his friend--and cutting up in hysterical muffled laughter. The clown only hid his rodent-esque grin behind gloved hands.

Arts and Crafts carried on for an hour. Time that was spent with Will re-telling tales from his last trip to the circus. "We sat in the front row--special tickets my dad was able to get, and they brought out these trained elephants. Had them walk around the ring, carried performers on their backs. I think there was also a fire-eater, but I don't really remember him, too much. Anyway, one elephant went to the bathroom in the ring, and another elephant stepped in it, freaked out. The ringleader ran over to try and calm the animal, but just got a face full of it when the elephant picked up the mess and threw it at him. It was really funny!" He reached down to pick up a crayon he'd then dropped. In his silence, the girl Penn had waved at earlier decided to pipe in. "Look, Penn. I drew some balloons. Do you like them?" She flipped her drawing over so that the clown could see it. Crudely-drawn balloons floated in a blue sky dominated by...what was supposed to be the sun. Will also looked as he sat up. "There's no such thing as a rainbow balloon," he criticized. "Yes, there is! You just haven't seen 'em!" the girl retorted. "Anyway, I wasn't asking YOU." She again held up the picture, awaiting the clown's approval. There eventually was a nod. "Thank you~ Uh, what did you draw?" she proceeded, leaning over the table as if to get a view.

Rabbit-like front teeth revealed in his smile, Pennywise proudly held up his sketch: a demonic green pumpkin dragging a screaming stick-man by black vines toward its open mouth of bloodied razor teeth. The girl's intrigue died suddenly, she cringing at the picture and swiftly returning to her own doodles. Oh...did she not like it? An exaggerated frown pulled at the clown's red lips. "Forget about her, Penn. She's just a girl," Will scoffed in an accusatory tone. "His picture's scary-looking, that's all," the girl excused, trying to look busy in coloring over her rainbow balloon. Scary-looking, she says. Mischief resurfaced as blue eyes turned gold. Suddenly, the balloon she was coloring exploded, a tear in the paper spewing droplets of red all over her face. In retreating from her artwork, the girl fell backwards out of her chair with a scream, bursting in tears as she tried uselessly to clean the red substance from her eyes. Mrs Sherlee and another employee hurried to her aid, all while Will struggled to hold in his laughter. "That was great! You gotta tell me which circus you came from. I wanna go!" he almost wheezed.

At that, Penn rediscovered his iconic laughter.

**************************************

"All right, children! The session's over in thirty minutes. Please make sure to clean up your table before you leave," Sherlee announced as she went about gathering her "students'" books and returning them to the shelves. In doing so, she stopped by each child to ask of their respective artwork. Each was awarded words of praise, a pat on the back. She neared the last table, where Will and Pennywise sat. Crayons had been set aside in favor of Will showing off the new Rubik's cube his uncle had given him. "Greetings, boys. How have your artworks come along?" the woman spoke up. "Oh! Uh, I kinda got bored with mine. It was supposed a lizard man with a fire sword, but he looks too much like a worm," admitted Will, holding up his drawing before abruptly dropping it back down on the table. "Aw, now it doesn't look that bad. Maybe if you tried drawing him with his head turned to one side, he'd look more like a lizard, hm? Perhaps some scales, next time? I'm sure he'll look great with some tweaks. How's yours, Penn?" She practically startled at the image she saw, next. "O-oh. Um...! That's...quite the imagination, Penn. Has that one spawned from a horror movie, by chance?"

He stared at her, blankly. Movie? What was that?

"Perhaps we should try drawing something more, um...pleasant, next time. Hm? Maybe something with a little less...red? Stick figures shouldn't have red leaking from their mouths," Sherlee tried to encourage, finding it disturbing that a supposed toddler was already drawing gory depictions. Nonetheless, Pennywise only gave her back a childish smile. What care had he? She would be among many on his menu, once he was fully restored. The two waited for her to leave them before Will spoke again. "Hey, how 'bout a game before I have to go?" He didn't need a response as he held up the stick that once held his snack of cotton candy. "Got a handy 'sword' to play Hunter and Hunted. I'll go to one side of the aisles, you go to the other. Whoever finds the other first can slay 'em. Oh, but don't go to the upper floor; gotta stay down here so my parents can find me. 'Kay?"

Oh--so the hunter, he wanted to be? But whom would be hunting whom?~

Will hurried from the table, his school bag on his back. "Don't start until I'm ready!" he called, running off for his favorite spot in the bookstore. Penn slid off his chair while his "friend" went to hide himself, his eyes still golden. Briefly, he stood hunched with his arms hanging. It would begin the hunt when it wanted to, not when some boy said, otherwise. Seconds after Will left, Penn went for the opposite ends of the aisles, eyes already fixated on finding the child figure. "Okay! Ready!" Will called, unaware Penn had prematurely begun the "hunt". Will himself had gone for the adult reading corner at the far side of the store. There were few adults here, few watchful eyes to witness the boys' little game. It was quiet here, as well. Perfect for listening for signs of his approaching target. "So, what's today's big game going to be? Lion? Tiger? Cheetah, maybe? Heh--with those markings? Yeah, cheetah," Will mumbled to himself, readying his pretend sword as he snuck around the aisles. Always cautious, always wary. Turning every corner yielded no silver-garbed clown. He couldn't even hear the bells Penn wore. Was Penn hiding?

Still, it WAS a game, so no need to panic. He was confident he'd find the little clown hunched down somewhere, sneak up on him, and win the game. They could start over again, should Penn's guardian bring him back. And speaking of whom, Will caught sight of Jay behind the counter, conversing with a customer. He peered about, but didn't find Penn with her. Eh, no matter. He was around here, somewhere. Candy stick "sword" in both hands, Will pressed his back to one side of the next aisle. Swiftly, he peered down the walkway, hurried down said aisle to reach the other side. Wash, rinse, repeat with the next four aisles. 'Geez, where is he?' Will wondered to himself, failing to find even a slight glimpse of the clown's large frilly collar or fire-like red hair. He also noticed just how silent it had gotten--even for the adult section's standards. There wasn't even any softened music from above. Brows furrowed, Will checked his surroundings. There were no adults, here. Everywhere he looked...he was alone. Where had they all gone? He walked on, stopped at an aisle corner to peek out. Nobody. There still wasn't any telltale jingling.

"Uhhh...Penn?"

He dared to take two steps out of an aisle and into the walkway, a wall of books on his left. This was as far back as the store reached, a section he'd never been to, before. Nobody else was there with him, yet...he suddenly felt watched. He swallowed, dryly. "Anybody here?" Pretend-sword at his side, the boy couldn't help but grow concerned. Nobody was answering. He still felt watched. "Hello?" He jumped at a mischievous giggle, turned. He was met with gold eyes and bared teeth among a white face. Will had no time to react, as the clown stalking him launched himself at his target prey. Will was knocked off his feet, back hitting the shelves of magazines behind him. When he'd regained his breath, he looked to find Penn standing over him. "Sheesh, I didn't even hear you!" he somewhat laughed. "You must be a pro at this game."

A faint smirk. This child...how naive. A "pro"? He truly had no idea~

"Alright, alright. Ya got me. Now lemme up."

Pennywise didn't move, positioned so that Will couldn't stand up.

"I'm serious. C'mon. Lemme up." The boy briefly struggled in the clown's hold, hoping to prove his point, get his message across. But the clown would not let him up. Rather, when Will began to protest again, Penn only lifted a hand, pressed it over the boy's mouth. Panic began to claim Will's body as he fought uselessly to free himself. Tearful eyes met the clown's. Still a burning gold. That faint smirk grew to a smile, a smile then into a grin. Horrifically, that grin widened, stretching into something far less human. Something monstrous, with jagged teeth. Before Will could scream, the clown's jaws parted, head seeming to split open to reveal a gaping maw of endless shark's teeth. At their core were three small, but brightly glowing lights. Lights that lured, captured the imagination, boggled the mind. Lights that left Will stunned, all sounds stopping. The boy couldn't tear his gaze away if he wanted to. There was something mystifying about those lights. Something...beautiful. Deadly. As if separated from the world, alienated, Will tuned everything out, his eyes glossing over. All thoughts were gone, replaced by an endless screaming. Growing louder, louder...

"William? Where are you, hun? I'm sorry we were running late; your sister got car-sick on the way here," called out a woman's voice. A voice that snapped Penn out of his trance-inducing state. His head practically snapped back to peer over a puffy shoulder. That voice sounded awfully close. Jaws shutting and reverting to normal, Penn scurried away from his prey, taking to hiding before the boy's mother could find him. And find him, she did. "Will? William!" Rapid footsteps rushed closer, the woman in question halting to kneel by her child. But try as she might, she couldn't snap Will out of his trance. "What's happened to him? Someone help!" she wailed, panicking as other adults finally ran to her aid. One thought to call 911, convinced the boy had suffered a seizure. Yet, the true cause of it all only watched in silence from his place behind a book case, smiling ever so wickedly.

A faint voice called out for him.

"Penn? Pennywise? C'mon, Munch--I've only got an hour break. Where are you?"

Jay. Briefly freed from her post at the front counter. It would go to her, of course. But not without reveling in It's recent victory. Will would never be the same...if he ever woke from his trance~ Grinning ever-so-devilishly, the small clown almost slithered away into the background, ever oblivious to the worried adults still trying desperately to wake Will. Pleasant bells jingled as puffball-tipped boots quietly absconded to find It's guardian brunette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my dog got sick, and my mother had cancelled Mother's Day dinner due to potential virus exposure--which thankfully was negative. Having lots of fun, over here...-.-
> 
> Anyway, I found time to work on "Revival", at the very least. Ray's coming back in the next chapter. Next update, though, will be for OLHS.
> 
> Pennywise might not be strong enough yet to make a child Float, but he's packing enough juice right now to make their minds do so. They all float, down here~


	11. Chapter 11 (Content Warning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Ray returns, and gets a little aggro. Hints of foul language and child endangerment are included in the following chapter. You HAVE been warned!

"So what was it you did, just now?"

The clown paused in the midst of munching on a dead bird, wet feathers splayed around his red lips. His guardian sat across from him at the outdoor table, a hand over the lid of her milkshake, judging deep-blue eyes on him over the rim of her glasses. Her straw barely touched her lips. "Don't think for a moment that I didn't hear all that screaming. You're lucky I was stuck at the counter with customers. So, what did you do?"

It swallowed its mouthful, then returned a suspicious glance. Did she fail to remember? It couldn't yet speak; how was It meant to answer her?

"Did anybody get bit?"

Developing fangs sank in, severed the bones. It chewed, paused, and shook its head.

"You lying to me?" A brow rose in her growing suspicion.

It shook its head again, upsetting its bells.

"And I'm supposed to believe all you did was scare them, somehow?"

A nod.

"No bites? No wounds?"

Another shake.

"...What about the upset mother? She was freaking out over her kid, for some reason."

Kid? Oh--Will.

"Did you have anything to do with that?"

It chose to play dumb, tilt its head enough so that its neck cracked and popped. It was guilty, naturally. Practicing its ability to make others float was a reward in itself. The Deadlights weren't strong enough yet, but...that little show in the bookstore would be enough to drive Will insane. Fear would fester, consume his mind. It would track him down when its strength had returned, and It would feed off the fears the Deadlights instilled. Not that SHE needed to know the details of what had occurred before she'd come to collect It.

She sighed in momentary aggravation, causing the clownish entity to flinch. "There are many places in Derry in which you may have your merry fun, Penn. But my workplace isn't one of them. Everybody there knew I'd brought you in. Anything you do there could get me in serious trouble--and I'd likely be out of a job. Thankfully, no one's appeared to have seen whatever you did, back there. Whatever that was." She stirred her shake with her straw. "What I'm saying is, there's a time and place for everything, but while I'm working is not ideal for your mischief-making. I get that you don't understand human culture, but we humans need jobs. We have a system in place: laws need to be obeyed, bills need to be paid. If I can't pay the bills, I'm out of a home. Clear?"

Home? Did she mean the building in which she sheltered It? That was home to her? There weren't any dark corners in which to hide, no chambers to store the remains of successful kills. Nothing but plush surfaces and ceiling fans!

"Just...reassure me you won't go doing anything that'll come back to bite me. If I'm going to look after you, I need to be able to look after myself. Okay?"

She sounded desperate. LOOKED desperate. Pennywise again tilted his head, processing her words. She needed that shelter to take care of It? Oh...Oh. So It had the power to either leave her a home or take it away. That meant It DID have a level of power over her!

...Well...this human DID show to relieve It when all seemed bleak, in the beginning. At least up here, she'd someplace to keep It protected while It regained its strengths. Besides, there was only so much fear to feast upon from rats and other sewer vermin. Up here, It could begin to sew the seeds, plant that blossoming fear in children that seemed so fascinated in It. Then there would be a plethora to feed from!

Yes...It would obey her rules, leave her a home. After all, It wouldn't get very far on its own, just a mere cub yearning to mature into a lion. For now, It needed her "den" as much as she did. Its own lips pursed, the clown finally nodded. That was enough to ease her tension. "I appreciate that, Penn. More than you know." It watched as she reached into the bag on her side of the table, withdrew a small brown carton. She opened it, slid it across the table toward him. Curiosity got the better of It, and he reached to pull it closer, setting aside the leftovers of his dead bird. A sniff and sample-sip had him gulp down his reward of chocolate milk. The resulting facial expressions and sounds It made melted the worry and concerns the brunette clung to. She sighed again, this time through a smile. "What am I to do with you, Penn?"

Hm...perhaps they would cross that bridge, should they reach it.

"Well, now~ I was wondering when I'd bump into you, again~" charmed an unwelcome male voice. A male voice Jay recognized--and she grimaced. "Do you not have anything better to do than linger in the shadows? What are you even doing here?" she asked, turning in her seat. Not far from where they sat, she could see Ray's car parked off to the side of the road. From there, he must have walked up, unnoticed. Looked to her as if he'd just gotten off of work, himself. He wasn't even wearing his punk jacket; just a long-sleeved black shirt and slacks. His hair was still done up in some outdated boy-band style. "Originally? Gonna grab a bite for myself. But as it turns out, my future lady's made herself comfy at the same little destination~ Me wonders if she would be interested in dinner, later?" Ray implied, hovering just at Jay's side.

"And me wonders if said dinner would be laced with arsenic," Jay muttered back, leaning as best she could away from him.

"Ah, I wouldn't go doing that to you, gorgeous. C'mon, we're just talking dinner; nothing too serious~" The man turned off the charm at the introduction of a small, yet threatening growl. Disgust bloomed on his face at the sight of Pennywise. "Huh...he's still here, is he?"

"You're looking at him, aren't you?" Jay took up Penn's empty milk carton, tossing it back in the bag. Pennywise did little but glare at the intruding man. "How's the hand, by the way?" the brunette then brought up, peering at Ray's hand. Wrapped up in gauze, as if to protect the resulting stitches. "Off to a brawl, by chance?" she mockingly smiled, head at rest in her palm. "Sure--with the ringleader. How much longer did you intend to watch this kid?" the wanna-be punk frowned, eyes never leaving the small clown. "They, uh...didn't give me a deadline. Just whenever they finish their rounds." Jay made move to gather their trash. "I have to get back to work, now. If you'll excuse us..." She stood from the table, immediately blocked off by the taller male. "Aw, no. Not without your word on dinner. Ya blew me off the last several times I asked, but this time, I want a straight answer. Say yes, you can go~" Ray conditioned with a smirk that only made Jay ill.

"You're disgusting, Norman. Take a hint, already," she spat back. Immediately after her comment, something wet and feathered was launched at Ray's face, causing him to quickly stumble backwards. An arm rose to wipe away the mix of blood and saliva that had spattered on his face. "The h*ll was that?!" he yelled, peering down at the bundle that had collapsed at his feet. Remnants of a dead bird. In the aftermath of his panic, he heard Penn laughing at him from the table. "You think this was funny?! You little harlequin piece of--!" He held his tongue as Jay closed in to gather the clown in her arms. "Dude, before things get out of hand...! I seriously need to get back to work. You can pester me, another time." Her steps were quick, one arm holding Penn, the other chucking the bag of trash into the bin as she walked by. Her free hand dug for her keys, her car their next immediate destination.

Until the small entity she held was ripped from her grasp.

"Hey!" She whipped back around, glaring Ray down as he held the clown roughly by an arm. Teeth bared and sharpening, Penn uselessly struggled in the man's grip. "Norman, whatever you're thinking of doing, don't. Nobody needs to get hurt," Jay spoke, keys held tight in one hand. "Truly? Okay, then. Let's start by being honest with each other, shall we? So tell me, are you really sitting for somebody? Hm? Someone hand this little demon off to you?" Ray replied with venom, clearly having had enough of Jay's ignorance. "Give him back before you hurt him. I have to go, or I'll be late," she tried again. But again, her plea fell on deaf ears. "You aren't babysitting, are you?" With his question, Jay shut her mouth. "You aren't. So where'd you find the little monster?"

Her eyes narrowed at him behind her lenses.

"Where, Jay?!"

Her jaw twitched. "...I found him in the sewers. Someone left him there."

"Abandoned, hm? Why haven't you reported this to the authorities? 'Derry's Missing', and all that jazz?"

She refused to respond, at first.

"Jay--!"

"I chose to take responsibility for him, Ray! Why does it even matter to you, anyway?!"

"Why? Well, as I said before, it's not as if you had ever been pregnant, so I KNOW this brat's not yours. Couldn't make time for me, but you'll make time for some kid you just found."

"At least HE'S not stalking me, every minute of the darn day! I don't know what the deal is with you, but this game's gone on, long enough. Give him back before you hurt him!" Jay's short fuse was burning up, fast. If this held out for much longer, she couldn't be held accountable for what she would do, next.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll keep your secret, won't tell authorities that you're keeping someone's missing kid. But in exchange, you've gotta start dating me. Fair trade~"

"Not if you were Earth's last man."

Jay startled at how quickly the little clown in Ray's grip lifted himself to sink sharpened teeth in his captor's forearm, the affected man yelling out in pain. Persistently, he refused to let go. Glaring daggers at Penn, Ray huffed out the dulling ache in a low breath. "Reminds me. I still owe you back for last time..." His wrapped hand dug, withdrawing something small from a pocket. "Nobody tell you that you shouldn't play with fire, kid?" The lid clicked open, igniting a bright flame. Beastly teeth, meaning to dig further to slice a vein, instantly withdrew in Penn's alerted screech. A sound that set Jay off. Before Ray could even near the flame to his target, he looked in time to see Jay ready an arm, drive its elbow into his stomach. The attack lasted seconds, but left him unable to react. Both the lighter and Pennywise were dropped, Ray unable to shield his abdomen or get a second wind when Jay's knee connected with his jaw. He felt something CRACK, the taste of iron filling his mouth. He didn't know when he'd fallen, nor did he see the angered brunette hurry to kick the lighter toward the road--where it ironically skidded over the asphalt and vanished in one of the storm drains. She ignored the moaning male, swift to lift Penn from the ground. "There's a FINE line between discipline and straight-up child abuse, Norman! What sort of father would YOU be, setting a kid on fire?!" the brunette raged, mentally restraining herself from slamming her heel down on his throat.

If there weren't bystanders gawking at them just then, she was convinced she would do so in a heartbeat.

Furious blue eyes darted between the growing number of people, then down at the dirty-blond now bleeding from the mouth. "You tell anybody about Penn, I'll report you for child endangerment; tell them I was only protecting him from YOU. Take a gander; I'll have all the proof I'll need to find on Youtube," she threatened, voice low so that said bystanders wouldn't hear her. They didn't need the context; they'd already witnessed what Ray had tried to accomplish. The injured young man spat blood, trying to get his protesting body to stand. Meanwhile, he looked about himself, as Jay advised. Several people mumbled among themselves, some holding phones up to record the whole scene. Posting to Youtube, indeed. The fading jingling of Jay's keys informed him of her departure, and he stumbled and fell in continued attempts to stand. "Y-you can't avoid me, forever!" he coughed. "You'll come to your senses, eventually! We'll be married, one day! You'll be my wife!"

Jay forced herself to ignore her stalker's swears, focused eyes stinging behind her metal frames. She didn't gauge Pennywise's expression, content for the moment to hold him firm against her body. Away. Just get away from prying human eyes. They'd seen enough. To the nearby crowded parking lot, she'd hurried. Where people couldn't see her, she'd located her vehicle, unlocked it, and got in. She set the harlequin in silver to her side, anger clouding her mind as she fired up the car and pulled out to make the drive back to work. Ray's words still buzzed about in the air, trying to penetrate her brain, invade her thoughts. She'd known the man was fixated on her--and ONLY her. She didn't know exactly how far he'd go to land her at his side, see to putting a blasted ring on her finger. He could try--she would much rather saw the digit off! Never would she resign herself to such a fate. What woman in her right mind, monster fanatic or not, would choose to exchange vows, lay down and make a baby with such a man like THAT?! So willing to set fire to a child that WASN'T his own?

What fate would he have stored away for his own rebellious son or daughter? A hot oven set to bake? A Denim cycle in the laundry dryer?

The first of two red lights stopped Jay's car, her anger finally dying as quickly as it had bubbled up. She felt hot, a headache beginning to kick in. Tears began to prick at her eyes, and she fought to hold them back. Cars began to pass left and right, and she set a curled hand against her forehead. Tense silence was finally broken. "I hate humans..." she muttered, seemingly to herself. "I HATE...humans." Her breath was shaky. She was trying not to cry.

Luckily, a small tug at her sleeve snapped her to. She peered down at her right, meeting blank bright-blue eyes. "I'm okay," she admitted, swallowing to rid herself of such a petty emotion. She was far too prideful to ever let someone see her cry. Not even some presumed monster. "I'm fine. Um..." She cleared her throat. "What about you? You okay? Did he hurt you?"

For minutes, Pennywise wouldn't respond, wouldn't react to her questions. Why was SHE upset? She was not the one about to be burned alive. And what was this she was muttering about hating humans? Did she not like her own species? It LOVED them. In fact, they tasted the best--especially when they were frightened! Then again...if It understood anything, a willingness to burn an unknown child spelled disaster for a child that WAS known. A male trying to establish dominance, eager to burn a child to death to declare himself the Alpha. It only knew of such tendencies to occur in nature, not in man. Yet...to see first-hand how this particular human valued It enough to want to protect it, even from her own kind? It was almost admirable, if it weren't for the reminder of how weak It was, currently. It at restored status, the brainless fool would be missing that arm. Perhaps It would be merciful enough to begin with a severed hand, fingers bitten clean off, first.

It felt no pain, so the clown shook his head.

She at least smiled, despite the glistening of her eyes. "Good. Good..."

The light changed, and her car eased forward. Further away, the vehicle carried them from the crazed man believing himself to be destined as Jay's mate. It would never allow that to be a reality, not after today. It would see him hollowed out like the October pumpkins, before then! For now...maybe a small reward was called for? It wasn't often a human would willingly defend It as one of their own--especially from their own kind. Past experience with a certain group of humans solidified that in It's mind. But what was It to do? It hadn't found its voice, couldn't just thank her. What else did humans do to display their gratitude?

It acted faster than its mind could process, unsure of what it was even doing as both its arms wrapped around hers. Jay emitted some sound in her confusion, her body shifting in her act to look. "What, NOW you like me?" she partly laughed, her frustrated grief receding. "Only took the beat-down of a fellow human, huh?" The word tasted repulsive on her tongue. 'Human'. She hated the word, hated the species. They saw themselves superior, shunned anything different from their normal. They--SHE--did not know what Pennywise was exactly, and yet they've done little more than try to wound him, hurt him. That's why she'd taken it upon herself to shield him, throw herself in the path of their hatred. This was something new, something undiscovered by humans. She wanted to be the lucky one to figure him out. Whatever he turned out to be.

If her luck held out, perhaps he'd eat her last? After all, there were 8 billion other humans he'd have to chew through long before he could eat her, if that be the case. She'd be elderly by time he'd finished. The inside joke turned her smirk to a grin. Maybe now, a sort of understanding could bloom between the two?

Pennywise would not let go until the car had parked. Until then, silence filled the vehicle. Unbroken, but comfortable. Jay's right elbow and knee both began to throb. She would need to put ice on those.

Her hand flicked the stick to signal a left turn. Back to work, they'd go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a first, as I had to type up a paragraph or two at a time, over the last week. (Typing wherever I could find the time.) I also had to make this story's Ray Norman different from 'OLHS', so this version's a little, um...aggressive. Doesn't think what he does is wrong, at times. Thankfully, Jay's no pushover. Don't poke "Mama Bear", even if she's not truly a mother.
> 
> Next update is unknown at this time, but know that it's being worked on, asap. ^^


	12. Chapter 12

"Your local weather report will be covered in the next fifteen, but before that, we have breaking news from local witnesses," declared the reporter on the TV. Jay was tempted to ignore her, silent as she sipped the last of her beverage through her straw. "Submissions had flooded the inbox with content of a recent attempted abduction and assault of a young child. This was recorded by numerous witnesses at the scene during the time of the assault." As the woman on TV continued to explain, snippets of a man harassing a woman holding a child beginning to flash across the screen.

Jay paid attention, then. The scene in question was all too familiar. The young man in the video was Ray. The young woman and the "child" were herself and Pennywise. In taking another bite of her sandwich, she reached, tapped Winnie's hand, and pointed to the TV. Winnie looked up from her phone, silently turning in her seat to watch the video. Briefly, Jay took up the remote to increase the volume.

"Those on scene claimed to have witnessed seeing Raymon Norman, 24, brutally rip a child from a young woman's arm and attempt to light the toddler on fire," continued the reporter, the clip's audio having been muted, and the identities of those involved blurred. At the mention of Ray's name, his picture was posted for all to see. "The assault was short-lived, and no one was seriously injured. But as of earlier this morning, Norman was arrested for the assault, refusing to comment or explain his reasoning behind the attack." The following video revealed Norman being escorted from his apartment by police, the young man refusing to speak or look at any of the cameras. "Those affected have yet to be identified. As it stands, Norman will sit behind bars this evening, made to serve time over the next several days."

"Dang, that's YOU?" Winnie wondered, at least able to make out Penn's costume. She winced with minor verbal sounds at Jay's "counter-attack".

Despite Jay's smirk, the brunette could still feel the ache in her elbow and knee. "Worth it," she mumbled, nibbling on a cold fry.

"We caught up with Norman's parents, who had this to say," stated the reporter, the screen now showing an earlier interview with Ray's parents. They appeared to be seated in their closed restaurant, disappointment evident on their faces. "When we were told what he'd gone and done, well...w-we were shocked. Flabbergasted. OUR son? Never had we taught him to treat others with such cruelty! My wife and I were floored; we didn't know what to think, what to say," began his father. "But we would like for the public to know--for the victims to know--that we will be doing everything in our power to get Raymon the psychiatric help he needs. His recent actions don't reflect what we at 'Mick's' stand for. His aggression in the public eye will not be tolerated, and our heartfelt apologies go out to the victims," added in his mother, whom fought to keep the emotion out of her tone.

Jay almost wanted to believe her. If only they knew the true story...

"You guys don't know how bad I feel for you. Can't believe how far Ray's willing to go to assert his 'dominance'," Winnie commented, glancing from her friend across the table to Pennywise. The toddler-sized clown had been occupied with his growing collection of Jack-in-the-boxes, previously curious to know what would happen if he stacked them on top of each other and triggered the bottom box. Yet, when the TV aired his reminder of what nearly became of him, he glared the object down, body tense as he began to growl and snarl. Noticing this, Jay was quick to grab the remote and turn the TV off. "All good, Penn. Ray won't be around to bother us, for a while," she addressed, at least silencing his verbal protesting. His guardian just wanted to put this out of her mind. It was just too bad her body was still aching.

"Any idea as to what our little clown friend here might actually be?" Winnie changed subjects, focus still on the ginger-haired jester.

"Huh?" Jay blinked in her short-lived puzzlement. "Oh! Uh..."

Winnie narrowed an eye. "You HAVE been researching, as I instructed. Right?"

Jay sunk in her chair, sheepishly. "Welllll..."

"You haven't."

"...Things came up."

"So I saw." Her Hispanic friend gestured to the TV. "But need I remind you, kids don't stay kids, forever. WE sure didn't. They grow up, eventually."

"I know, Win."

"And when HE does, he'll be eating bigger prey."

"I know."

"Probably US, if we don't tread lightly."

"I KNOW."

"And yet, what you DON'T know is anything other than his name."

"And the fact he's not human."

"Well, that too. He might still be a toddler right now, but he won't stay that way, forever. I can't stress enough to you how important it is we have some semblance of what he is." Winnie paused to look again from Jay to Penn, catching him staring her down. He held a level of trust towards his guardian, but not toward the dark-haired woman. "OR why he constantly stares at me. Like he wants to eat me." She briefly waved a hand in his direction. "And since when did he have gold eyes?! I thought they were blue?"

Jay only shrugged her hoodie-clad shoulders. "Dunno. Penn?"

He immediately peered from Winnie to his guardian, eyes changing from gold to bright blue in a quick blink.

"There! That! You see? Why doesn't he look at YOU that way?" Winnie lightly fussed, unable to stop herself from feeling a sort of jealousy.

"Heck if I know, Win. Whatever the reason, he's not telling us, any time soon."

Winnie set down her phone, now curious. "So what did you do to get him to trust you? Clearly, you've had to have done something."

"Don't know. He once tried to attack me when I was down there to save him. He bit me once when I tried to bathe him; haven't attempted that, since. I guess I just respect his boundaries, and he doesn't try to harm me in exchange."

"Okay, but I've been respecting boundaries, too."

Another shrug. "Sorry, but I don't have the answer. Only he can tell us--and I don't think he can talk, yet."

Both women looked to find Penn now standing at Jay's side, unaware of his silent approach. His narrowed eyes were still blue, but they held a level of suspicion for Winnie. Gloved hands gripped the fabric of Jay's pants. "Okay...just a few weeks ago, he couldn't stand to have either of us within seven feet of him. Now, it's like he's growing possessive of you," Win complained. One potential explanation surfaced. "Is it because you rescued him from Ray's wrath?"

"And a paranoid mother, before that. Numerous outraged parents at the park, before THAT," Jay tacked on, counting them on her fingers.

"...Basically, he's learned you're around to protect him, not hurt him," her friend deduced. Through gold frames, she peered down at the defensive clown. "I guess that also means he's taken to the protection of you, too."

"Maybe. I mean, he's been this way since Norman's beat-down. I don't think he's even slept at night, insisting to perch himself at the edge of my bed and watch me sleep. He's normally still there unless I happen to wake at sunrise. Then he'll bolt for the bathroom."

Winnie quirked a brow, smirking. "Keeping watch over you til dawn, eh?" She leaned in her seat to better address Pennywise. "I thought you didn't like us humans?"

Red lips parted as he partially bared clenched teeth, stepping ever closer to Jay. It DIDN'T like humans. Not enough to consider them anything other than food. But this one? This one was different, somehow. It could sense something familiar about her, something that made her alien to her own species. But what, It did not know, had yet to discover. That much, It would. After all, there had to be reason why the Creator, the Other, however the divine entity was referred to, had made it so that Jay was the only person to find and rescue It. What did the Creator see in her that made her special?

"Well," Winnie finally spoke, leaving him be. "Let's hope he can learn to trust more than just you. Particularly before the boys come home."

Boys? Oh--she meant Toby and Victor! "When were they supposed to be back, anyway?" Jay wondered, a reassuring hand on Penn's back. Her fingers absentmindedly traced the intricate pattern lining his costume's spine. A detail she'd never noted, before. "NOW. But they decided to take an extended vacation; wanted to catch a live concert that was scheduled to be held at the tail-end of their break. They think they'll be back in time for Halloween," Winnie explained, picking up and cycling through her phone for their texts. She let Jay read them over, the brunette thankful to find Win hadn't mentioned to them anything about Penn. "They better be back for Halloween, else I'll hunt 'em down, myself," Jay played, sitting back from her leaning against the table as Pennywise silently scaled her legs to settle in her lap. "But, yeah. We should probably look into figuring out what we're dealing with, here. Like it or not, Penn won't stay little, forever," she ultimately agreed.

"Darn right, he won't. I say, it might be best for one of us to begin at the library, the other start searching the Internet. Since I'm the one with access to the archives, I'll volunteer for the library," her friend decided, gathering her trash off of Jay's table. "And I'm the one with Internet, so I guess I'll tackle the computer," the brunette shrugged again. "Just don't electrocute yourself," Winnie snickered, throwing away her trash in preparation to leave. She thanked Jay for having her over for dinner, deciding to call it a night and head home. "I'll hit the books, first thing," she promised on her way out the door. Jay bid her a good night, shutting the door after her. Then...the exhaustion kicked in. These last few weeks had dealt a number on her, primarily in keeping tabs on the little monster clown she was determined to harbor under her roof. Nobody had said babysitting a monster would be easy. Why was she doing this? Because in her mind's eye, there were far too few monsters in the world. Sure, there were rumors of Dracula, the Wolfman, the Yeti or Sasquatch. Chupacabra, even ALIENS. All creatures driven into hiding because--let's face it--humans were brutes to creatures they didn't understand! Pennywise was no different, not to Jay. To her, he was some sort of evolutionary step for Nature, perhaps some undiscovered "Wonder of the World".

She wasn't expected to know any better.

With him in an arm, she locked up the apartment and made way for the sofa. Keeping unruly humans away from Penn was a chore in itself. Kids would grow curious, interested in him. Their parents would freak out, strike out at Penn for reasons. Oh sure, he was gradually becoming scary in the other kids' eyes, but...thanks to her position in retail, Jay honestly felt they'd deserved it. Perhaps that contributed to her desire to keep Penn? Well, that, and the fact she was in love with Halloween. She groaned as she sat herself down, shifting herself to lay across the couch. Pennywise stationed himself on her belly, staring at her in some concern. Wary of her, but not suspicious of her. She tiredly slipped a hand under her glasses to rub at her eyes. Only when she looked at him did she sense his unease. "I don't think the archives will have anything to offer as far as you're concerned, Penn. I promise, I won't go digging too far into that pit. Just...I DO need to know a little more about you than I already do. Prepare myself for the 'Stages of Development' to come," she said, momentarily waving a hand above herself. An action the clown watched, gradually smiling. "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you," she reassured, lowering that hand to tap his red nose. "Boop~"

His smile became a grin. Friendly, luckily. In fact, when her hand finally dropped, he leaned forward, playfully grabbing her nose. She snickered and laughed at the act, pushing aside his arm. "That's not how you 'boop', you stinker." Oh. It wasn't, was it? Penn frowned in play, grin quickly returning as he tried again. Aha! Success! "Better," she commended, rewarding him with a short tickle-attack.

Which, for an odd reason, It permitted.

Worn eyes soon fell on the closed laptop on the coffee table. Another tired sigh. Research could wait another night. "Eh, it's Halloween season. How 'bout some scary movies?" she suggested, grabbing for the remote. The TV came back on, but was switched over to the movie channels. An extensive lineup, from what Jay could see. "Humans die in these," she teased, smirking at Penn's responding cackle. A marathon of scary movies, lasting up until the early hours of the morning. Two movies in, a third about a werewolf in another country now playing, Pennywise chose to gauge his guardian's reaction over the feral beast slaughtering another pesky human. He only found her soundly asleep, one hand below her bust, the other arm dangling off the side of the couch. A woman screamed hysterically on the screen, but was ignored by the small clown. His focus had shifted from the faked deaths on screen. They weren't that important, nor that entertaining. Instead, Penn quietly observed the human willingly taking care of him.

Such an odd creature. Wandering willingly into It's old lair, volunteering to look after It as It sought to restore itself. It remembered how it had tried so desperately to bite a chunk out of her, their first encounter. That would have been enough to deter most humans. But Jay wasn't like most humans, was she? Despite how savagely It had acted toward her, she'd often come to It's defense. Shielded It from angry parents, prevented that one annoyed mother from smacking it with a prop gravestone. Not to mention recent events, where that one young male thought he could burn It, alive. First time It had witnessed its guardian strike down another of her own kind--all in It's infamous name! Yes...this one had proven her worth, thus far. It would spare her, perhaps even return the--

Alert eyes snapped to at something within the human's chest. Something only It could see. A spark. A little flicker of light, lasting only a second. Rather small, and easy to miss. But It had not. Body on edge, Penn carefully maneuvered himself to perch on hands and knees on her stomach. It waited...but the light did not return. A trick of the eye? ...No. Surely not. There was no mistaking THAT. Perched still, It focused, concentrated. There was that sense of familiarity, the sense of recognition. Suddenly, there was another suspicion, one that gradually tugged a slightly sinister grin across the clown's painted face. Was that--? Could she have--?

Somehow, It felt as though it knew why the Creator had settled on THIS particular human. New plans began to formulate; what It could do now, later down the road...

Yet, Penn shook his head, pursing his red lips at those thoughts. No. Not now. No wagons before the horse. It needed to be restored to full glory, to full capability, first. The rest of the puzzle would fall into place, after. It would just need to keep HER safe in turn, see to it she remained breathing as it shot for the next "milestone". But oh--what excitement this little discovery made bloom! Maybe there was worth in this human, after all~

It would give now, and take later~

As she normally would do before taking to bed, Pennywise calmly reached, took hold of her glasses. He folded them neatly and set them on the table. Yes...yes. It would care for her as she did for It. Let her raise the cub to adult lion; It would be sure to "repay" this debt. Whether she was willing to accept or not.

Content filled the void inside It as Penn settled back down to finish watching the movie. A dying man screamed his last as the werewolf ripped out his intestines. The clown couldn't help but smirk. It could see why Jay was so fascinated with them. Plotting eyes drifted one last time toward her. Hm...that gave It an idea~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We see Winnie's return after her last babysitting venture had gone awry. She and Jay decide to press on with the research of Pennywise together, plans that Jay has to promise Penn won't go digging too far into the unknown. Granted a few personal moments to himself, Pennywise reflects on recent history as he tries to understand why he's so tolerant of this one human.
> 
> ...Only to catch a glimpse of something that may explain it all. Perhaps there ARE more uses for this human than It originally thought~
> 
> My brain was too tired today to work on the battle between Jay and the Wolfe Pack in "OLHS", so I settled with updating "Revival", instead. (Hope that's okay with you all.) A sinister twist has come to fruition in "Revival". No longer will Penn just be tolerating Jay, no. NOW he's developing a hidden agenda. Wonder if Jay and Winnie will catch on before he's restored to full man-slaying status?


	13. Chapter 13 pt 1

A short laughter first filled his ears.

Some disgustingly-sweet smell filled his red nose, further rousing him from rest.

Bright-blue eyes opened, taking in the sight of the still-damp bath tub he'd chosen as his resting place. Damp, thanks to his guardian's shower of the night before. He listened. She was awake, and busy talking with someone. Gloved hands pushed him to sit up, aiding him to stand. On the tub's edge, he briefly perched himself, brushing aside the curtains to allow him out. His descent was softened by the bath rug, the door just as quiet as he emerged from the small room. The scent he could smell grew stronger as he neared the kitchen. Jay was up, seated at the table, and still in her sleepwear. Standing a few feet away from her and occupied at the stove was Winnie, garbed in a dark sweater and drawstring pants. The latter was stirring something in a pot, chatting with Jay over something that had happened "last Halloween".

She was first to address the small clown.

"Look who's up," she snickered, prompting Jay to turn and look in curiosity. "Uh, hey, Penn. Didn't hear ya get up," the brunette greeted. Ignored, since Pennywise was fixed on staring at Winnie with suspicion. She'd been by this domain a few times in the past, so those eyes of his weren't their piercing gold. Still, why was she here?

Jay's giggle was nearly silent. "She's here to get her costume makeup done, Pendragon. It's Halloween, remember?"

Halloween? Halloween...oh! That holiday some humans celebrated by dressing up and stabbing pumpkins. Watched scary movies late at night and chowed down on candy until they coughed it back up. It had to wonder if Jay would permit it its own pumpkin to stab, dig the guts out of? That much looked like so much fun! She'd already guaranteed It the chance to go and scare people, "unchained"--which It looked forward to, quite immensely. But, she'd said, they had to wait until nightfall. Most kids were still away at school, and wouldn't be free for frights until later in the day. Luckily, she'd also mentioned others plans set in place, meanwhile. "But since costumes are going to take up a ton of time, we figured it best to have breakfast, first," his guardian continued, gesturing then into the kitchen. "Win's offered to bake banana bread. She's prepping the glaze to go on top."

With her name mentioned, Winnie turned to give Pennywise a small smile, a bit of a wave. Neither of which, he returned. He just continued to stare. Winnie visibly slumped. "C'mon, you know me. I've been by a couple times already, even babysat you."

It didn't react.

"Let you maroon me on the island that is Jay's table?"

Nothing.

Winnie sarcastically frowned.

"Wanna try befriending him?" Jay began, nodding toward the fridge. "In there, far back on the top shelf. Just grab him one."

Her Hispanic friend mentally pieced together her instructions and followed through, taking a second to observe what all was in the chilling unit before sticking in a hand. She withdrew a single-serve carton of chocolate milk. "Open it up and hand it to him," Jay spoke. At that, Winnie knelt, opening the carton and slowly offering it out to the clown. Initially, Pennywise didn't move. Staring eyes rose to Jay, as if awaiting her permission. A quick smirk and a slight twitch of her head were signal, enough. As if cautious, the clown slightly hunched in his posture, hands pressed together and fingers interlocked at chest-level, as he made himself take those few steps closer. Winnie did not rush him, giving him his precious time despite the risk of burning whatever she had in the pot cooking on the stove. He was studying her, gauging her physical responses as he drew near enough to reach out and take the carton from her. Yet, before he could, he caught the sound of an uncertain whimper. His eyes instantly locked on her, turning gold.

"No, no. Win, don't do that," Jay quickly advised, leaning forward an inch in her chair. Brown eyes were torn from Penn's to meet Jay's. "I think he can sense fear," the brunette explained.

Fear? What, was Jay implying she was afraid of Pennywise? Tsk--of COURSE she wasn't! Penn was just a small boy. Dressed as a clown, for whatever reason. And had the habit of staring Winnie down as any predator would, its prey. It surely wasn't Win's fault she constantly felt as though she were holding out an offering to a growing predatory cat. Ever wondering if he was thinking about taking the milk carton or if he would lunge instead for her throat...

The relentless stare he was giving her wasn't helping. She forced herself to draw in an audible breath, then cleared her throat.

"Look, I don't know what it was Jay did to convince you she's not your food, but...I assure you that, like her, I'm NOT your enemy. All we're trying to do is learn a little more about you, that's all. Try to understand what makes you tick, how we can help you thrive." Winnie didn't know why her heart was pounding suddenly, but marched on. "I just want for us all to be on the same page. Maybe we could be friends? Like you are with Jay?" Despite her wary smile, she still remembered the squirrel from her first meeting with Penn. What he did to it, he could very easily repeat with her hand. Perhaps even gnaw off a finger!

Gloved hands were quick in snatching the milk from her grip. A startled gasp followed, Winnie pulling back her hand as though she'd just fed a hungry alligator for the first time. Overlooked, since Pennywise then proceeded to gulp down his offering, retreating back to Jay's side. Winnie eventually stood, but not before expelling her odd sense of dread in a huff.

"I think you need to work on reining back your fear, Win, if you want to be one of Penn's friends," Jay admitted, letting the clown climb up into her lap. "Tsk--I'm NOT afraid. Not of Penn. It's just...the way he stares at me," her friend shivered, resuming her task of stirring the pot. "I can never tell if he's going to be friendly or throw himself at my face."

"Aha! And that's what he senses! You aren't being confident, choosing to be prey, a target."

Winnie fought another shiver and tucked back some of her dark hair. "I just don't know how you tolerate having THAT at your bedside. How do you even sleep at night?"

The brunette shrugged, adjusting her glasses, "I just stretch out in bed and close my eyes. Same as everyone else." Both women silenced at the beeping of the oven, their hint that the bread was done baking. Without skipping a beat, Winnie dug around for an oven mitt, careful in extracting her baked good. The pan, Pennywise noticed, was shaped as a human skull. "Thank the Lord, it's not burned," the woman sighed, setting the pan down opposite of her pot. The two females spoke on as the bread loaf was gently knocked loose onto a plate. It certainly RESEMBLED a skull, minus the weird color it had. The clown nearly turned his nose up at it. Bones didn't look like that! Especially not when one of the two went to pour the pot's contents over it! Whatever substance it was, it was dark-brown in color, flowing out like liquid. Two strawberries filled in the eye sockets, making up an edible "work of art" that the two decided needed to be shared on something called "social media".

Why were they taking pictures of their food? It was meant to be eaten!

Before Penn realized it, a plate of this not-skull was placed before him. It knew where this was going: they wanted It to eat this. And honestly? It was growing disgusted with their choice of sustenance. There was no fear, no surge of adrenaline. Blood didn't ooze out when it was bitten into. It would have cringed, pushed the plate away. But...up until now, It had trusted Jay not to hand it something it wouldn't like. Why on this human-riddled planet would she try and deceive it, now? It humored the pair, took a chunk to eat.

And actually shrugged. Not bad, but nothing compared to raw fear. At least whatever Winnie had drizzled on this tasted a lot like the milk It had swallowed.

The remainder of breakfast passed in a blur. In no time at all, the two friends had gone from washing dishes to sitting Winnie at the table, Jay standing in front of her, and a weird kit of sorts at her side. All the while, the clown remained where he sat, observing in unnatural silence. What were they DOING? He'd watched as Jay seemingly glued something to Winnie's face, making her now look rather...skeletal. Both it and her face were painted over with white, black filling in what would normally be empty voids on a bare skull. In mere hours, a skeleton wearing Winnie's hair and outfit sat in her place. What was happening? And why were the two females giggling at It?! "I'm gonna go put my costume on," Winnie announced as Jay stepped back to let her stand. "Remember to step INTO the costume; don't try to pull it over your head. I'll drop the fake blood on you when you finish," Jay called after her, Winnie then heading to the bathroom. Once her friend was out of the picture, Jay turned to Pennywise, setting down her brushes. "Guess I better get started on MY costume, huh? You want to come pick out one for yourself?"

He did not reply, but allowed her to carry him to a back room. He'd never been in this room, before. "Prohibited", no less. He'd wondered why, up to this point. Costumes hung from standing racks, a desk nearby covered with women's hair on severed white heads. There were small body parts in plastic cases, bottles of labeled substances. There was also a closet housing shelves of various monster faces. Beside them was a chest of fabrics, an empty chair available in the corner of the room. It was in this chair that she set him down, proceeding to the closet of faces. "Now...I don't think I've got any costumes fit for children, per se. I might have to botch up a prosthetic, maybe cut a mask in half to make it smaller..." Jay mumbled, sorting through her choices. Her clown tuned her out, too busy searching this new space. The racks of costumes caught his eye first, luring him from the chair. There hung costumes of all sorts, ranging from furry to rotting. Some were ripped, some were intact, but withered, aged. Like Jay had dug these out of some elder's attic, once upon a time. And no matter how hard It looked and looked, there wasn't a proper clown costume to be found. For shame, Jay!

From right to left, Penn walked, dragging a hand idly through the costumes, occupying himself by mentally naming each of the monsters he could recognize. Vampire...a couple types of werewolf, something dead and rotting...a zombie? That one was perhaps a scarecrow. That one had white fur, hooved feet. Unknown, possibly some human-made abomination. Himself...

Wait, what?

He looked again, finding himself looking back at him from the wall. The room around him was also seen. Curiously, he wandered closer, extending a hand to it. This part of the wall was smooth, far unlike the rest of the space's walls in texture. Oddly enough, the rest of the room didn't reflect to him what he was currently seeing. A mirror--that's what it was called! It showed one their own reflection; of course! Both gloved hands touched the surface. Well...It may as well re-check that its favorite form was up to snuff, right? Obviously, It still had a ways to go before it would return to proper height, but...the hair was there. So was the clownish "makeup" of red lines and lips against white. The red nose was still there, as were the frilly collar and silver costume. It frowned a moment, picking at its puffy shoulders, fluffing them back out. There, better. Now, if only It didn't have such a childish face...

Those infantile features didn't help any with It's threatening expressions. Figuring Jay wasn't paying him attention, Penn decided to test out some of those expressions he'd once made. Innocent, friendly, all too disarming...an inaudible snarl, teeth sharpening. Wait, weren't there more fangs than that? It recalled having multiple sets of fangs, much like a shark. Was this ANOTHER of the Creator's conditions? Did the Other have something to do with this? Oh, if they were an existing figure...! Small fists tapped against the mirror, the clown glaring at his own reflection.

'Why did you have to be so minuscule?'

"Entertaining yourself at the mirror now, are you?" Jay giggled behind him. A few blinks followed, and he turned away from his self-loathing. And deadpanned.

The creature before him was Jay's height, had her medium-length hair and glasses. Those were her eyes, but...that was NOT her nose. It was far too canine-like. Her ears were now heavily pointed, her skin gray, and cheeks masked with dark fur. Fangs poked out from her blackened lips. Her outfit had also changed, she now garbed in a red flannel shirt--accented with a patch of gray fur down the chest--and jeans. Ripped sleeves ended with clawed werewolf hands, gray fur spilling over black claws. On her feet were black shoes, the toes split open to reveal the tips of beastly talons. She was grinning, wrapping up a sequence of spraying something over her gray face, a clawed hand air-drying it with a...what was it...folding fan. That was strange. When had Jay the time to do THAT to herself? Pennywise didn't even hear any fabric rip! "Thought I'd pull out a former favorite, for once. Gosh, I don't know how long ago it was since I'd last worn this version," she stated, straightening out her suit and setting down her spray. "What do you think: tail or no tail?" she pressed on, observing herself in the mirror. Pennywise didn't respond, preferring to watch her in silence. How had she managed such an unnoticed transformation? Even It couldn't help but produce a sound whenever it chose to morph its body in clown form. It had heard no growling, no cries of pain. Of course, shape-shifting was a talent one grew into, became accustomed with. Over time, the pains of bodily transformation would fade away. But judging by Jay's appearance, she couldn't quite be old enough yet to master such a quick transition.

...Wait...was it because of her--

"Eh, I think I'll go without the tail, this time. Don't want to tempt kids into pulling on it. But hey--while I was digging it out, I found a few masks I think we can make work for you," Jay spoke, interrupting his thoughts. Pennywise again watched as she went for the closet, kneeling to pick up a few faces from a box just below the shelves. What, she wanted It to change its form? Did she not want the clown, this trip? Bells jingled as he shot a look back at himself in the mirror. She wanted It to change, this time. Something different, hm? Like...? Contemplating blue eyes drifted, one more-so than the other, before landing on the costume racks. Hey...there was no clown. There wasn't a clown. Which meant Jay couldn't be a clown. So...if she couldn't be a clown, and instead chose to be a...a She-Wolf, then...

He stared at his reflection, a final time. Tilted his head, squinted. Well...MAYBE with some adjustments...

Penn dropped himself to all fours, giving himself a full shake as he let himself transform. He stood right after, giving himself a look of his brief alteration. Fluffy brown fur engulfed his head, his ears pointed, wolfish. Gone was his clownish face, replaced with a wolven one of tan flesh. His costume remained, but his gloves were torn, revealing a set of werewolf claws.

Ah~ That should do it.

Yellowish teeth bared in a grin, he turned back to Jay, just as she'd finished bundling together his potential options. And unceremoniously dropped them all to the floor. Her face held no expression, beyond widened eyes. Yet, she let a hand rise, point a claw at him. "Now, how did...?! Wait. No--HOW?!"

All she got in return was a widened grin, saliva dripping from his lip.

A pause. "You didn't think to change your costume?"

And he snarled, his growl sounding more animal-like than usual.

She held up both of her clawed hands, "Alright, alright. Wear the clown suit; it's YOUR costume." She fought the urge to retreat as he then scurried across the floor, scaled her body to settle himself at her shoulders. "Heheh, don't let Win see you do that. She HATES floor-crawlers~" As if on cue, they both heard the far door open. "Okay, Jay! Ready for my blood bath!" Winnie called, getting Jay to snicker. "What timing~ Well, then...shall we go bloody Win up?" the "She-Wolf" joked to her wolf-clown, unaware of his monstrous grin as she proceeded to walk them out into the hall.

Well, if it was blood she wanted~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally Halloween time for our duo! Costumes are donned, and...Pennywise has somehow figured out how to transform himself, again. Well, sort of. The clown suit hasn't gone anywhere. XD
> 
> And yes, it's another 2-Parter. My apologies.
> 
> Next update's going to have some spooky goodies. Rather bittersweet, as next chapter will see a farewell to Toddler Pennywise. (Remember, I can't keep him a child, forever.)


	14. Pt 2

School bells rang in the distance, bringing an end to another day of education. Or "prison", as most kids called it, these days. They would now all hurry home, hop in their parents' cars, await anxiously to be driven home so that they may throw on their costumes and flood Derry's neighborhoods in their unrestricted hunt for wrapped sugar.

It was not yet dark out, so it wasn't yet time to pull out It's best frights in the book.

Instead, once Winnie's skeletal face was efficiently dripping with "blood" and had pulled up her black cloak's hood, she and Jay made way for the center of town, Pennywise in the "She-Wolf's" arms. And just where had the two women planned to take It? Why, the Autumn carnival, of course!

Because Derry couldn't get enough of them. Not that It would complain; carnivals drew in large crowds. Large crowds meant oblivious children to feast upon. And carnivals also gave It enough of an excuse to present itself in its favorite form~

This trip, though, most of the usual rides had been cleared out to make room for something the humans called "hay rides". Large wagons pulled by tractors carted away numerous humans in costume down paths weaving through corn fields, one or two leading into the woods. Where were they taking them? What were they showing them? Perhaps, if It were lucky, Winnie and Jay would accompany it on one of those rides. For now, It was content to observe while the two women proceeded to admission.

"Alright, so what's first on Halloween's agenda?" Reaper Winnie questioned, a fake scythe in hand and her cloak flaring out with her every step.

"Well, obviously, scaring the daylights out of some children. But that's not until nightfall. So I guess, for the time being, we could look into some pumpkin-carving, maybe try out whatever delicacies are available, then hit up one or two of the hay rides. Find whatever we can to keep the 'pup' busy until dark," Jay filled in, nodding down at the little wolf-clown she still held. "Can't argue with that," Winnie agreed, playfully pointing onward with her scythe. "Off to pumpkin-stabbing!" She then skirt ahead of the group, her cloak persistent in flaring out around her feet. "How dramatic," Jay muttered in sarcasm, shifting Penn to one arm as she followed behind. "Lady Reaper" was busy talking with another friend she'd bumped into by time Jay had caught up. Another young woman, long blonde hair, and dressed in a bloodied white dress. Her face had been painted white, her eyes a bruised blue. Matching blue lips and a line of crimson bleeding from a wound running along her throat finished off her undead look.

"Ooh! Lemme guess: Corpse Bride?" Jay snickered, recognizing this new human. A fellow classmate, Miranda.

The blonde returned a sly grin, "Close. I'm the bride BEFORE her. And by the way, might I say how refreshing it is to see an old favorite return. 'Traditional Wolf-Gal'? Haven't seen you wear that in, what...four, five years?"

The brunette shrugged a shoulder, "A hard choice to make, what with the new additions I've bought for better beast suits. My latest one's almost complete, but not so much that I couldn't pick out an old fave." Before she could continue speaking, Miranda let her eyes drop to the furry brown critter in Jay's arms. "Awww~ Such a cutie! He's new; don't remember him from last year," she prompted, hunching down just enough to peer at Penn's face. "Um, no. That's because I wasn't babysitting, last year. His folks are out of town, so I'm in charge of looking after him, this Halloween. Going to take him to hit the neighborhood, later tonight," Jay informed her.

"I was actually going to ask if maybe Mira here wanted to tag along with?" Winnie threw in, offering the invitation to the "bride".

"Oh, as much as I would love to, Win...I can't. Friends have already pressured me into attending their Halloween party, tonight. Maybe I'll catch you guys when the party's wrapped up?" At Winnie's nod, Miranda turned back to Jay, "So, what's the little guy's name?"

"Pennywise. Don't laugh; I didn't pick out his name," replied Jay, already on the wary side to keep the monster clown spaced from prodding fingers.

The name alone had Miranda smiling, "Pennywise? That's, um...that's unique. How'd they come up with that name?"

"I have no idea. Never thought to ask. I just call him 'Penn', for short."

"Could I trouble you to let me hold him?"

"Mm...no."

The "bride" frowned, taken aback. "No?"

"He bites."

At first, Miranda thought it was just a joke, considering what it was Pennywise had "dressed" himself to be, so her laughter was expected. Until Jay shook her head. "No. I mean, he BITES." One hand was used to tug up a torn sleeve and pull down on her costume glove, revealing the scars left behind from Penn's first bite. "Oh, wow. He did THAT? Does he even have the teeth to do that?" uttered Miranda, whom quickly refrained from reaching out toward Pennywise. "He's got the teeth to do that--and already has. So, unfortunately, I can't let other people hold him. At least, not if he doesn't trust you," the 'She-Wolf' turned down. She couldn't see it, but she was certain the monster she carted around was giving the blonde a narrow-eyed glare. Miranda physically slouched, disappointed, "That's a shame. Though, I AM glad to see you've recovered. I didn't think babies were capable of injuring people."

To that, Winnie snickered, "Never heard of the stories in which babies accidentally scratched their parents' eyes?"

"Yes, yes. I've heard about THOSE. But I didn't think babies could, y'know, bite. Er, anyway...you guys carving pumpkins?"

"Counted on it," Jay confirmed, eye-balling the gourds on the distant stage.

"Good, 'cause I'm going to be one of the judges," Miranda commented, proudly.

"Oh, no. Mira's going to be judging us," Winnie played, scythe in both hands.

"That's right, Lady Death~ I'mma judge you for every life you've taken." The "bride" assumed a pose of authority.

"Good luck; I haven't taken any...yet," Winnie continued, posed in almost a similar stance. "Well, you're about to take one of a pumpkin. C'mon, before all the good ones are taken," Jay interrupted, giving her bid farewell to Miranda as they passed by. There were still a variety to choose from, some large ones remaining among the smalls. After some debating, the two decided to share a pumpkin, work on it together. A small pumpkin was chosen for Penn, and both were carried to the nearest picnic table. Winnie fetched for them all their carving tools, providing the pair of them with scoops. "What are we going for, this year? Traditional jack o' lantern face? Skull and crossed bones? A ghost, maybe?" the reaper questioned, uncapping a black marker.

"Traditional's boring, and we've already done a skull with bones, before. Actually, I was thinking maybe doing a haunted house? Maybe with a full moon behind it?" suggested Jay, whom set Penn down before his own pumpkin. "Haunted house? Hm. Okay. Ooh! And maybe have some gravestones out in front of it?" As Winnie tacked on her own suggestion, she began to doodle out the outline of their pumpkin's haunted house. "Sure. Oh, and throw an owl in a tree? Or a flying bat?" Jay uncapped a marker herself, prepping to draw on Penn's pumpkin. "The idea here is to draw out something you can easily carve out in the face of the pumpkin. I'll start you out with something simple, like...hm...some balloons?" She proceeded to draw when the beastly clown made no attempt to refuse. Three sketches of various-sized balloons covered one side of the gourd. "Alright. Now, what you'll do is take some of these little knives..." She picked one up to show him. "And you'll use them to cut along the lines I just drew, okay? But before you do, we have to cut out its guts, first." A large knife was shoved down within the gourd's top, dragged around in a rough circle to slice the pumpkin open. "You'll take this to the edge of the table, there. And there should be a bucket in which to dump the guts," Jay instructed, handing the opened pumpkin to Penn. At her mention, he glanced around the other side of the table, finding the bucket in question. Oh--was this the part where it scooped out the innards?! Yay! He needed no further instructions, eager to tip the pumpkin over the edge and claw out its insides. It loved the gross sounds the guts made as they were shoveled out to fall into the bucket. They sounded much akin to It's previous charade of gutting and devouring captured children.

Jay's added "dying" sound effects only made it that much more enjoyable.

"Alright, Mama Wolf. Your Reaper needs a hand, over here," Winnie gently cut in, offering over another carving tool.

"On the way," was Jay's response, as she turned over a small tool to Pennywise. "Just cut along the lines I drew, okay?" she told him, careful in taking his hand and placing the tool in his grip. Only when he'd understood and began to carve did she return to her friend's side and take up a tool of her own. The hour passed, the carnival grounds growing more and more crowded. An additional three groups of people joined in on the pumpkin-carving, all ignored by the occupied 'Lady Reaper' and 'She-Wolf'. They were far too busy trying to cut out the last of the windows in their haunted house, scrapping the flying bats when one just fell out of their pumpkin. Only two gravestones were carved out in front of their house, they having lacked enough space for their planned four. Completed, just in time for the judges to begin their rounds. As they were told, Miranda was among them, approaching with a clipboard in hand. "Alright, so what did you guys come up with?" she began, readying her pen. Without a verbal response, Winnie switched on a small light, inserting it in the bottom of their pumpkin. Instantly, their full moon was illuminated, along with the windows and the partially-open door of their haunted house scene. On their gravestones, the letters 'R', 'I', and 'P' were lit up.

"Aw, cool! Look at that. Flickering windows, and everything," Miranda admired, listening as a few of her fellow judges picked out what they liked about the carving. While they were marking out the points on their papers, Miranda couldn't help but notice Pennywise finishing the last few details of his own jack o' lantern. "Unrelated, but...what'cha got him working on?" she'd inquired, interested. "Balloons, I think," Winnie commented, turning to Jay. The brunette leaned, tapped one of Penn's puffy shoulders. "They want to see what you've been carving," she stated, once he'd looked her way. His wolfish nose twitched, his furry head twisting back to his finished project. They wanted to see it, did they? Wettened claws dropped his carving tool to take hold of the pumpkin and turn it around. Where Jay and Winnie expected to find the shapes of balloons cut out, they were instead shocked to find words. A phrase.

'You'll Float Too'

One judge read it aloud in partial confusion. "What does that mean?" a second wondered. All eyes were aimed at Jay, whom couldn't answer them. What DID that mean? Concerned eyes fell to the werewolf in clown's clothing. Penn didn't reply, only giving his guardian an impish smile of sharp teeth. "Well, whatever it means," Miranda spoke up, "it's pretty creepy. Can't give you any bonus points for that, but...still pretty darn creepy. As if he's planning to drown us all. You teach him that?" Both Jay and Winnie shook their heads, clearly just as bewildered as the judges were. Nonetheless, the judges snapped a few pictures of their 'Haunted House' carving, had them write down their names, and went about judging the remaining entries. When any and all adult focus was lifted off of him, Penn permitted himself a second or two to survey their surroundings. There were a few other children, some of them younger than It's current state. They didn't appear interested in the hacking of "bleeding" gourds. One infant, in fact, began bawling as soon as their parent lifted off the top of the pumpkin. Another quick scan of the place, and--

Hey. That one was familiar to It. The werewolf smiled. What was his name? Ah, yes. William~

Will sat with his father, whom was speaking to him with a sort of tenderness, as if to comfort him. The boy had dressed up as a scarecrow, his straw hat dipping over his saddened painted face. He didn't look like himself, certainly lacking the energy he needed to carve out his jack o' lantern. He'd snapped out of his comatose-like state, but...he was far from his former self. Looked like he hadn't slept well in some time, either. Gee, It wondered why~ Bright blue eyes observed Will lazily cutting his pumpkin, so...disinterested. Maybe...It could remedy that? His gaze dropped, targeting the pumpkin in question. Will withdrew his carving tool, knocked off a chunk of pumpkin, and shoved the tool back in. Red began to drip from around the tool, leaking down the side of the gourd. Eyes wide in shock, Will recoiled, nearly falling out of his seat. Eagerly, the small Lycanthrope shivered to upset his hidden bells, triggering the boy to look his way. When he did, blue eyes turned gold, and Penn's grin widened to the point where flesh began to tear apart, revealing more and more inhuman teeth. One monstrous hand rose to exchange a wave. One that Will did not return. Instead, the boy's mouth fell open and he screamed, his body instinctively jumping to his feet to make a run for it. His father called after him, quick to stand and pursue him.

Reactions that all-too pleased Pennywise. That one would be its first, once it had returned to its former glory. It felt its mouth already beginning to water, gulping it down.

Winners of the carving contest were soon announced, Jay and Winnie claiming second place behind a carving of Freddy Krueger. They each won a little money, a small medal, and a plastic pumpkin filled with candy. The latter took care of their need to Trick-or-Treat, the two deciding to snack on said candy as they and Penn rode on two of the carnival's hay rides. Penn, himself, wasn't as interested in the rides as he was Jay's chocolate candies--although he DID laugh aloud at the wide variety of responses from the frightened few on their wagons. Why couldn't Derry always be this way?!

Their hay riding checked off, the group settled briefly for some of the carnival's treats, filling their bellies before they were to make way for the neighborhoods. Dusk had fallen, night soon to come. Along the sidewalks, Jay and Winnie walked side-by-side, the former singing Halloween-related songs while the latter somewhat danced to them. At Jay's side, It walked and held her hand, ever observant of the happenings around them. At one point, Jay had tried to teach It the concept of this 'Trick or Treating', why children were running up to strangers' doors. Huh...they willingly knocked on doors...for CANDY? What simple targets they'd make~ A few times, Penn had followed other kids to each doorstep, silently watching each child take what candy was offered to them. It even hesitantly accepted its own candy offerings, although waited every time for that door to close before engaging in a scare tactic. Forget the wrapped sugar; watching children drop their candy pails and run screaming was far more pleasant~

Most of the evening was spent this way, It following Jay and Winnie around the neighborhood, frightening every child that crossed its path. All the while, Jay encouraged It with resulting laughter or the occasional cheer. Nothing Winnie discouraged, as she too found the shenanigans hilarious. Humored, It had even played the 'Nice' card, gathering up the terrified child's bag or pail to offer back their candy. Some were brave enough to grab back their sweets. Most were not. In latter cases, Penn's two human companions were made to carry his growing candy stash. Whether or not other kids were having a good time, It didn't care--so long as It was. In time, the thought crossed the humans' minds to take their haul back to Jay's apartment, call it a night. Maybe catch a movie on TV and eat some of their sweets before the night was through. Yet, as they were taking an alternate route around the neighborhood, Pennywise happened to slow to a stop at the mouth of a familiar street. Vegetation had begun to grow and reach across it, the street sign long since knocked over. It couldn't read as well as most humans, but it knew enough to make out certain names. With a slight tilt of his head, the wolf-clown spelled out the faded letters.

'Neibolt'.

He heard his companions stop, call back to him. He ignored them. As if drawn to this street, the little monster bolted off on all fours, triggering his companions to chase after him. Again, they called out his name, hoping he'd cease his sudden sprint. Instead, he'd led them down the deserted street to an abandoned location at the road's end. Jay and Winnie stopped just outside the remnants of the gates, facing down only a field of tall grass and wildflowers. Pennywise was nowhere to be seen. But where--? Jay had seen him run this way! "Why would he run straight here?" she asked, confused by his quick disappearance. At her back, Winnie shook her head as she caught her breath. "There used to be a house, here. A long time ago," she began between pants. "Much like the other ruins?" mocked Jay, the brunette peering at what abandoned homes still stood. Neibolt, to their understanding, was the eldest street in Derry, almost all of the houses here long abandoned. Most of the town's homeless resided here, sometimes Derry's shady folk. Thanks to what streetlights still functioned, one could see the occasional human figure pass along these sidewalks. It was never known whether the next one would be approaching with a weapon in hand, intending to rob or murder. They needed to leave, ASAP.

"Not quite," Winnie said, standing to answer her friend's question. "See, the one that once stood here was the oldest house on this street. I think it used to belong to a circus head, at one time."

"Circus?" Jay faced Winnie with furrowed brows.

The dark-haired woman wheezed a laugh through smiling lips. "Didn't know Derry used to have those, did you? Before they were replaced with carnivals, that is. This town survived on public funding, doing whatever they could to attract more publicity. Whatever would bring the tourists, in other words." She gestured to the bare land before them. "The house that used to be here...I was told belonged to the owner of a circus. If I remember correctly, I think his name was...Mr. Gray, or something like that."

Gray?

"Y-you mean...like the man who used to play the role of the original Pennywise?" Jay mumbled, recalling the poster she'd seen on her computer. The one Penn had pointed out to her. "Yeah, probably. I'll have to dig through the archives to be sure. Why do you ask?" Winnie returned, glancing from the field to Jay. Because of the poster Penn had shown her. That much, Jay was about to explain. Unfortunately, someone had decided they needed some unwanted company at that exact moment. They heard the snickering, first. Then a mocking howl. "Hey--aren't ya a little too old for Trick or Treatin'?" came a smart-mouthed male voice. Both women reigned in their collective groans; they knew who had chosen to pay them a visit. "Not gonna find any sugar, here. Hasn't been a house on this site in years. But, uh, if it's company to cure the lonely that ya want...~" taunted one of Ray's little posse. There were four of them, cocky young men who were convinced they ran the streets of Derry at night. Men Ray favored killing time with, back when he wasn't locked away. They didn't break any laws, never searched the streets for women to prey upon, so neither Jay or Winnie felt threatened by their appearance. "Get off your high horse. We just lost a kid we've been babysitting. Guess he wanted to play Hide and Seek," Jay replied, she and Winnie standing their grounds.

"Hide 'n Seek? Out HERE? Middle o' this spit o' misery they call Neibolt? They drop that kid on his head?" one skinny male with brown hair and skull face paint joked, while the others chuckled. "Listen, this isn't a place for some fine specimens like you. Too dangerous out here. So, tell ya what: we can all play nice, tag along with ya, home. Or we can get ugly, give ya a piece Ray wanted ya to have. After all, our boy's in the looney bin because of you. Dunno when he's gettin' out. But he sure isn't happy with ya, right now," he spoke, leaning against the remains of the gate. "Please--he put himself in the 'looney bin'. The dude tried to set a KID on FIRE. Normal people don't do that," argued the brunette, just wanting them all to go so they could continue their search for Penn. "Shoot, he probably wouldn't have had to do it if ya'd just get together with him. The boy's crazy over you, Blue Jay~" the goon taunted. "Y'know, I really hate it when you guys call me that," Jay groaned, dropping her candy bags as one or two of them stepped closer. If it was a fight they wanted, she would need free hands.

"Now, why's that? After all, with the way you prance around the streets, singin' your little lungs out--"

"I do NOT prance. It's called 'walking'. You should try it, sometime. Maybe it'll help some of you lose that beer belly you've got, going on."

One of them, having a short temper, growled briefly and went to reach for the brunette. He didn't count on being intercepted by Winnie and the pail of candy she'd chucked at him. His angered focus was shifted to her, and he swiped at the scythe she'd used to keep space between them. The moment he'd taken hold of her arm, however, a rumbling growl cut the air around them. It didn't sound like anything they were familiar with. Before any of them could ask the question on everyone's mind, brown and silver lashed out from the tall grass, latching to the face of the man about to assault Winnie. Panicked screams ensued as the ambushed male struggled to pry his attacker off his face. Another of the posse hurried over, only to also be attacked by the feral little monster. All the while, a stunned Jay and Winnie stepped further back into the field, somehow finding a little humor in the scene before them. One by one, each of the posse would try to aid one of the attacked, only to be attacked, themselves! Throats and faces were bitten, blood droplets flew. Costumes were torn, arms scratched and wounded. It didn't take long for the group to bail, each of them running back up the stretch of Neibolt to get away from whatever feral hairball they'd disturbed. The last, the one young man bickering with Jay, had to kick Pennywise off his pant leg before he could finally run after the rest of his group, leaving the wolf-clown snarling on all fours just outside the gates.

In the growing silence, the monster's snarling eventually ceased, and he licked at the blood around his mouth.

"Penn."

Narrowed blue eyes turned Jay's way. She looked so...relieved? Why?

"You just saved a human," she exhaled through smiling lips.

Saved 'A' human? No. It saved ITS human.

...Its human? Well...sure, this one did what she could to save It. It was just returning the favor, that's all. Especially when considering what it was she possessed--

Pennywise yipped in surprise as he was suddenly lifted in cloaked arms. "I knew you liked me~" Winnie teased, giggling at his slouch in her hold. It wasn't HER It had protected; get it right! Thankfully, the "celebration" was short-lived. Both humans peered again to the field as they sought to leave Neibolt. "Why would he have come here?" Jay again wondered, genuinely perplexed. "I guess that's something we'll need to find out. Y'know, at HOME. Let's get out of here before the baboons decide to come back," prompted the reaper, shifting Penn in her arms to collectively gather her scythe and their haul of candy. In agreement, Jay assisted her in cleaning up, letting her lead the way back along the street. "The boys are going to be in a little late, but still want to party for Halloween. You wanna go?" Winnie called over her shoulder, paying Pennywise no mind as he peered over her shoulder to stare intently at Jay. The brunette in wolven costume could only stare back, unable to look away from those eyes. Why had he suddenly fled down Neibolt, to a property that no longer existed? To "a house that once belonged to a circus owner"? Was he trying to tell them something?

"Y'know, maybe it would be best if you called them over. Movies on Demand are on me, tonight," Jay decided, needing no more shenanigans on Halloween night, this year. As if to read her thoughts, Penn lowered his furry head, eyes turning a bright gold. Jay could not explain the shiver that ran down her spine.

What WAS he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little "Trick" with this "Treat". Pennywise gets to experience Halloween as it was meant to be: frightful, yet fun. Too bad some bad eggs think a little justice is in order for their missing leader, Ray.
> 
> Don't worry, they're cowards. XD
> 
> This one's officially the last time we're going to see Toddler Penn. The next stage of his development awaits in the next update. As for me, I'd picked up my dog's urn earlier today; got myself through another wave of emotion. It's officially been a week since I'd said goodbye. It's getting easier, but there are still those moments...
> 
> I'll be okay, in time. No need to worry about me. <8)


	15. Chapter 15

It was pushing 10 o'clock at night. "Monster Mash" was quietly playing in the background.

At Jay's dining table, the four friends sat, laughing and trying not to choke as they ate their candy stashes and played a hilarious card game. All four were still in costume, Jay and Winnie joined by Victor and Toby, a ginger-head and white-blond, respectively. Victor, or "Frankie" to his friends, had dressed himself up like "Frankenweenie's" Sparky. Toby went with something more Steampunk-related. All during their earlier pizza party, endless pictures had been taken on all their phones, the boys having shared their stories about the "open road" as they ate. By time plates had emptied, one of them suggested a few rounds of a card game.

Having gulped down a pitcher of Jay's Halloween-themed lemonade, a few of them were trying desperately not to wet themselves as Winnie read aloud her combination of a ridiculous sentence. She was unsuccessful, throwing up a hand as if to call a time-out. "Bathroom, now. I'll be back," she giggled, wiping tears as she stood to head down the hall. As she passed by, Werewolf Penn slowly crawled from the shadows, wary of the additional males to this domain. Males It hadn't yet been introduced to--nor It to them. Instead, It had taken to hiding, watching, when the two young men arrived at It's guardian's doorstep. The hours had passed, but these humans hadn't done a thing to try and harm Jay. Perhaps...now was a good a time as any to reveal Itself.

Penn had only just stood up in the dining area, when the one male named Toby got up to put away his drinking glass. On his return trip, he halted. "Whoa...! Uhh...okay. Jay? You never told us you were pregnant," he stated, focused then on the wolf-clown. His statement confused the "She-Wolf" initially, until she too caught sight of Pennywise. Abruptly, she'd laughed. "Oh, no, no. He's not, uh...I didn't give birth to him."

Concerned green eyes were turned to her. "You kidnapped him?"

Huh? OH! No, no; it wasn't like that at all! Oh, she could lie; give the boys the same little fib that she was just "babysitting". But they were her friends; they trusted her. And she could trust them. Right? Either way, Jay couldn't help nibbling at her lip.

"Can I tell you guys a secret?"

"So long as it doesn't involve you stealing someone's child," Victor spoke, staring Penn over from his seat. The little monster clown glared right back at them both, unsure if they were as trustworthy. It knew Jay, and sort of knew Winnie. But It did not know these two. Only when Jay gently called It to her did It tear its gaze away. Jay leaned down in her seat, careful in lifting her little monster in her arms. "I didn't steal him, if that's what you're worried about. A few months back, I...I actually began hearing noises from the sewers. All of Derry's pipework. I was even hearing them from my bathroom. And the strange thing was...nobody else could hear them. They eventually drove me to the point where I'd snuck my way down there, wandered the old tunnels. That's where I found this guy," she explained, glancing down at Penn.

"You found a kid down there?" Toby asked, needing to know he'd heard her right.

"Who the heck just ditches a kid in the sewers?!" tacked on Victor.

Jay faintly smirked, "Same thing Winnie had asked when I'd first told her. Since then, I'd been telling folks that I was babysitting. Truth is, I haven't been. I've been looking after him, sure, but...it's just to figure out what he is. Because when I first found him, he tried to attack me. Bite me. And when I got him home, he managed to do the latter." Again, she showed off the scar on her wrist. Again, the reactions were a mixture of disgust and shock. "That was months ago now, but I'm still nowhere near understanding what I'm dealing with. He's been dining on things you and I normally wouldn't eat, and he's made a habit of terrifying children."

"Frankie" gave her a frown, "Sounds like reason enough to hand him over to child services."

To that, she shook her head. "I'd already sworn I wouldn't do that. If what I suspect is true, and he turns out to be something beyond human, well...who knows what they'd do to him. We've all agreed animal-testing is wrong. What do you think they'd do to an undiscovered species?"

Species? Like...was there more than one of him?

"Sooo...that's NOT a costume?" Victor wondered, worry on his face. "Wellll...no. At least, I don't think so. H-he didn't look like this, earlier; he was a clown. Hence why his outfit is a clown suit," the "werewolf" stated. The deadpanned look both males displayed told her everything. "I don't know what he is, but he's able to change his appearance in an eye-blink. He only took the form of a werewolf pup because I had dressed as a She-Wolf, this year." She noted Toby's hesitance to sit back down, choosing instead to lean back against her kitchen counter. "Y-you're basically claiming you found an...alien?" he reserved, doubting the words that came out of his friend's mouth. He expressed this by slowly taking off his steampunk mask. The brunette only shrugged, "Like I said, I dunno what he is. Of this planet, or of space. All I know is, I found him deep underground, and he's capable of things we--as humans--are not. He doesn't appear to trust humans, but he's warming up to me."

Silence. The tail end of "Thriller" was playing softly in the background.

"H-he, uh...does he have a name?" Victor prompted, hoping to end the awkwardness. "Based on what he'd pointed out to me on the computer: Pennywise," she returned, the monster she held now gripping the shirt of her costume, suspicious golden eyes on the two across the table. Recognition flickered over their faces. "There used to be a clown named Pennywise," Victor began after a short pause. Toby glanced at him, "There was? I mean, the name sounds familiar..." The ginger nodded, resting his head in a palm, "A long time ago. In fact, there were two of them. But none of us were around when the first one debuted. I think we were all babies, back then. Or at least, still in our moms' bellies."

Victor knew of a Pennywise? That sparked Jay's interest. "What all do you recall of the other Pennywise?"

"Not a lot, really. He was played by some dude named Mr. Gray. Robert Gray, I think it was. His character was popular, inspired by a previous Pennywise that had come before him." He motioned toward Penn. "His costume actually looked a lot like that one." Jay only stared down at the little monster in a moment's quiet, eyes flickering in thought. "You don't think THAT Pennywise had something to do with THIS one, do you?" Another shrug. "Beats me, Jay. For all we know, this one may be the old one's kid, or something. Grand-kid, maybe. But, uh, I doubt it, considering the old Pennywise was human, unable to transform himself on a whim. You think you can get him to change back?"

...Well, maybe? It was worth a shot. She nudged Penn's back, grabbing his attention. "Is there any chance you could, um...could you change yourself back?" It stared, eventually following the finger she moved in a circle toward him. Change...ah. She wanted It to go back to the clown. Its wolven nose twitched, just before it gave itself a full shake. The werewolf guise had gone, Pennywise now back to being the clown she'd found him as. Both young men recoiled, Victor pushing himself back and out of his chair, "Geez--what?! The heck is this? Witchcraft?!" The brunette was unable to ward off a smile. Humans...so easily frightened by what they didn't understand. "Told you," was all she stated, shoving down the urge to laugh. "That's not normal," Victor muttered, repeating it several times over as Toby stepped around the table. Looked like he wanted to run for the door. Slight panic struck Jay; she'd need to stop him before he went and did something to jeopardize everything.

"Guys, please? As my friends? You won't spill my secret, will you? I just need more time, just enough so that I can figure out what he is, why he's here," she attempted. Not that they were hearing it. "Why he's here? Like, here in Derry, or here on this planet?" Victor nearly cringed, now convinced the creature before him may just be an alien from space. He was almost tempted to take off his square glasses, give them a good cleaning, just to confirm what he'd seen was real. Maybe there had just been something in the lemonade... "Give the lady her chance," Winnie called as she returned from the bathroom. "Sure, I'd freaked out, too. But she's doing all she can to keep him on a leash. We might actually be on to something, here. So long as she can keep him from misbehaving, I--for one--don't see the problem in letting her keep him. Last I checked, we're a Pack; we stick together, support each other. But so help me, if either of you goes and spills, gets this clown taken away, we're officially disbanding this pack. AND..." Winnie turned to Toby, whom had paused midway to the door. "If we disband, I'm telling Miranda I saw you cheating with another girl."

Toby's jaw clenched. "Hey, don't go bringing my girlfriend into this."

"Then you both better vow now that you'll give Jay her chance. We're a Pack; her secret is OUR secret. We clear?"

Her threats were effective. Victor didn't want to be alone again, as he'd no friends before he joined this "pack", and Toby didn't want his girlfriend to raise cane with him. Especially not over a lie. Like scolded children, they'd ended up muttering their confirmations.

"Good." The dark-haired "reaper" turned to Jay. "You're welcome. Now! Don't we have a game to finish?"

******************************************

It found it couldn't seek rest, that night. Not with what had transpired, mere hours ago.

So its guardian was actually some leader of a "pack"? They followed her order? Her command? Hm...then perhaps choosing to remain with her wasn't as bad an idea as It originally thought. And IF any of them decided to break their vow, go and confess their knowledge of It? It would personally hunt them down, perhaps eat their eyes out of their skull as they slept. It had the power to do that. Yet, even with that reassurance, It only found itself laying on its back in its guardian's bath tub, unable to let itself rest. This was far beyond what It was used to. Only ONE human had been promised to care for It; that was the deal. And one was It's limit. The rest were meant to be its food. Now? There were three too many that knew of It, cautious to learn what more It could and would do, later on. Hm! They just better not turn against It. After all, it was only Jay that It planned to spare.

Why? As far as It suspected, she was much like It: a Light-Bearer. Well, if that brief glow It saw was any proof to go by. But a fourth Deadlight? Was there such a thing? It possessed three, and only three. The only three the Other had ever created. Unless...the Other had made a fourth? But if so, WHY? Why would the Creator bring to life a fourth Light? To serve as the fearless guide to lead It on its path? Well...It had its own agenda. Whatever the reason behind this potential fourth Light, It would take advantage of this opportunity~

Bright-blue eyes, staring into the darkness, finally eased closed. Later, of course, when It had been restored to a mastered status. Its old lair on Neibolt was gone, collapsed upon its death, many years ago. It would need to seek out a new lair, a new shelter not only for itself when it was finally restored...

But for the nest It never had the chance to make. There were more than enough of the human race to go around, after all.

It did not dream, not in such light a rest, but It did tune out enough of the world to be alone with the darkness, with its own thoughts. And think, It did. For how much longer would It be restricted to this childish form? What requirements did It need to meet before it would be permitted the next step of its restoration? It was too far from consciousness to feel it, but the Lights it harbored had gradually begun to glow. And among the void that was its thoughts, a voice spoke.

"Quite the accomplishment you've made to get this far. But your trials are far from complete. There is much yet you must learn, not about those around you, but about yourself, as well. For now, you are learning to trust, not only to trust in those you would normally prey upon, consider only your enemy. To reward this gradual willingness to confide in your prey, in a human, I will grant you your second stage. Yet, be forewarned: learning vital skills will be made challenging, in turn. Be cautious."

The voice had gone, as quickly as it had come. However, the warmth It felt from its Lights' glow only intensified. That, too, was short-lived, fading away as any dream would. It was met only with darkness once more, up until It woke from its rest. The room that held it was still rather dark, save for a little light that seeped in from the bathroom door. Day had come, as it always did. What wasn't "normal" was how far less...spacious the bath tub now seemed. It stirred, sitting up-right. And in investigating, It discovered something about itself. Something It could only grin at. The clown stood, making way out of the bathroom and into his guardian's chamber. He was greeted by a prop werewolf in one corner, a "Wolf-Man" poster above Jay's bed. Most of her room appeared normal otherwise, with a bed, a dresser, a vanity. There was a free-standing lamp in another corner. Across from the foot of the bed was her closet, a full mirror stuck to the door. Right then, Jay herself was still asleep under the covers, no longer in the wolven form she'd assumed, the night before. Daylight had yet to rouse her.

What better than to surprise her, this morning?

So, It snuck in, positioning itself at the end of the bed. Ever the patient creature, the clown chose to wait it out, elbows perched on the bed frame, and head at rest on curled fists. Wait, It did. Up until its human finally stirred from slumber. It watched silently as she drew in a breath, rubbed a hand over her eyes. She reached for her glasses on her nightstand, lying back in bed as she put them on, turned her head to look at the clock. She was still, as if debating whether or not to go back to sleep. Eventually, she gave up on the thought, sitting up to push the sheets off.

And froze with a brief startle. At the foot of her bed, a boy dressed as the same clown as Pennywise stood, watching her. Probably late-elementary, early-intermediate school aged, but still shorter than Jay in height. He had the same face paint, same wildfire-like hair, same large frilly collar. Same puffy shoulders, thin sleeves, and flowing cuffs. Heck, even the same type of gloves. Everything about him was like Little Penn, just...older. And lacking the baby features he used to have. The boy in clown garb didn't flinch, didn't move, even when Jay did. Her back audibly hit the headboard of her bed, blue eyes wide behind her lenses. The boy still didn't move, beyond permitting a widening grin that sported Penn's rodent-like teeth. A grin that almost made the boy squint.

The voice with which he spoke sounded just as the young boy he appeared to be.

"Hiya, Jay~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look. Another update; two in one week! XD
> 
> (I had the extra time, so I figured, why not?)
> 
> So, a couple little changes/alterations here that differ from OLHS: Toby's not head over heels for Jay in this one, already establishing a relationship with another girl. Unlike OLHS's Jay, this one doesn't have a room filled to bursting with werewolf/Wolfman memorabilia. Just a couple. AND...because Jay's adjusted to Penn being but a toddler, she's not taking the defensive against him as she does in earlier chapters of OLHS--besides whatever she's about to do in the next chapter.
> 
> From here on, we're going to start delving into this "Deadlight" concept Penn's focused on, and piece together just what exactly he is. (Although most of us already know.)


	16. Chapter 16

Okay, so who WAS this kid? How did he get into the condo? Why was he dressed the same way as Penn?

...And HOW did this kid know her by name?

The brunette's jaws fixed in place, one hand still gripping the sheets, the other clinging to her sleep shirt. She'd put as much space between herself and this boy as she possibly could, her bed's frame digging into her back. Out of her four instantaneous questions, she couldn't manage the words to ask a one. 'How did he get in?' would've been her first; the door was locked last night, after everyone had gone home. All windows too, save for the one in her bathroom. But that one window in particular was constructed in the side of the building; the only way to access it was with a ladder. A VERY tall ladder. And it wasn't as if sneaking in an extra-long ladder late at night was a common sight. You certainly wouldn't be doing anything as mundane as patching up the building's exterior with a ladder THAT long!

So, how DID this kid get in here? Had he done anything to hurt Penn?

"How long have you been standing there?" Jay found herself blurting out, a question not yet conceived in her mind. The boy's stature didn't change, his puffy shoulders offering her a shrug. "About as long as it took you to wake~" he replied, speaking almost in riddles as if he couldn't yet tell time. Another long spell of silence fell, Jay only pulling her legs close to her body. "Who the heck are you? And how'd you even get in here?" she tried again. At last, the statue-like stance he'd assumed finally broke. Exaggerated sadness claimed his crimson-lined face as he stood straight, hands lowering from their previous supporting of his head. "You don't remember Pennywise?"

Penn? Well, yes.

"I do. But the Pennywise I know is a toddler taking up residence in my bathroom." Her hand left its place against her stomach to gradually reach behind her and grab her pillow. "He also doesn't know how to talk."

A slight giddiness returned to the clown's character as he excitedly grasped at the bed frame. "Oh, but now, I do! I do, indeed~ If I didn't, we wouldn't be talking now, would we?~"

Jay looked this kid over, noting all of the similarities. Same costume design, in all of the same places. Same hair, both in whimsical style and color. Same white face and red accents, just older in appearance. Same bright-blue eyes. Same little rodentesque front teeth. "...YOU'RE Penn?" she quizzed, gaze still suspicious. Same little bells jingled with his nod. She swallowed down a little saliva. "Prove it." Simultaneously, as he'd abruptly leaped over the foot of her bed with a clownish laugh, she'd whipped her pillow in front of her, readying it in case she'd have to protect herself. He'd landed just short of her on his hands and knees, expression just as playful as ever. "You'll float, too," he almost chanted. His only hint. One that made Jay furrow her short brows. "You'll...what?" She took a second to think. Then...recognition. "The pumpkin from last night."

Again, he nodded.

"...Sssooo...you're not currently the toddler that is--was taking refuge in my tub?" She pointed toward the bathroom.

More jingling. "How could I be? I'm right here~"

A sort of staring contest ensued. Until her eyes narrowed. "Yours weren't just one color. The first time I found you...?"

His smiling lips only slipped shut as bright-blue eyes transitioned to gold.

"Exactly the look you had when you'd tried to bite me."

His head faintly tilted. "Are you expecting me to try again?"

Her gaze faltered, briefly dropped to his exposed teeth. Her heart's pace increased a beat. "If I said yes, would you?"

Hesitance. If she'd said yes, WOULD It? Surely, It was at a decent size in which It could deal some real damage. Ignite a little fear, inflict the same wounds as a rabid dog. In theory, It COULD eat Jay now, if It wanted to. But...did It? After all, now that It was no longer a mere infant, It could devour her, regain some strength before hightailing it back to the Barrens, hide away in the sewers. Technically, It didn't NEED her, anymore.

But...

The claws would not sprout. Its teeth would not sharpen. Not in her presence. Not against her. Her question instead struck a cord in It's mind, its expression softening. Gold eyes reverted to blue. In replicating a sigh, the clown backed off its potential prey, perching itself on its knees. Whatever the reason for this hesitance, It couldn't resist averting its gaze. "...No."

"No?" Jay repeated, not yet convinced this was, in fact, the same clown she'd rescued, nor was she convinced he wasn't about to go for her throat.

Surprisingly, he only shook his head, refusing to look her in the eyes.

"You were so bent on it when we first met. What's changed?"

That was almost laughable. "What's changed?", indeed. Mere months ago, It was content to tell itself this arrangement was temporary. That, as soon as it could, it would snuff out its only immediate witness, make tracks for the remnants of its old lair. It hadn't needed anyone in the entirety of its existence on Earth, back before it was killed. Hadn't needed anyone but the company and comfort of its hatchlings...which had yet to survive this world's cruel reality. Not a one survived to hatch or to reach adulthood, hence why It was still alone after all this time. Only a handful of times had It tried to establish a nest. Yet, each and every time, an opposing force would be there to exterminate its young long before their hatching. That opposing force was, of course, this planet's dominant species: humans. Disgusting yet clever creatures, they'd succeeded more than once in eradicating It's nest, either during their mission to confront It, or while It had retreated into an early sleep. Because of this, It had adjusted to living on Earth, alone. Not a human was to be trusted. All of them, Jay included, were to be but It's primary food source.

It once thought that. But now? When It was finally physically capable of mangling flesh, of ripping throats out? It couldn't bring itself to harm her. Perhaps...It was as curious to learn about her as she was to learn about It. There was still that curiosity surrounding the flicker of light It had seen for those brief seconds. Until that mystery was solved, It would not hurt her.

Her slight shifting startled Pennywise from thought. "Well...y-you can't exactly blame me for being suspicious. Mean, you were only a toddler, last night. Human kids take years to do what only took you a night's span," she softly excused, replacing her pillow. "How did this even happen?"

Her clown would not tell her. There was trust, but not enough for him to spill to her his secrets.

"Is this between you and...um...whoever put you here?"

Bright eyes finally trailed to study her. If It admitted so...? Would there be more questions? Would she begin to nose about, just as Winnie had implied? It still had its doubts about its guardian figure. As it stood, It had only been a part of her life for a few months, and she DID admit she was trying to learn about It. Maybe...learning a little at a time couldn't hurt It. After all, even in its current state, It could carve out her innards as it had, the pumpkin. Nonetheless, It dared to give her a confirming nod. Then, prepared for the onslaught of questions.

"...Okay."

She never even opened the flood gates.

Penn blankly stared at her. 'Okay'? That's all she had to say? 'Okay'? His own suspicions blossomed. Now that It could talk, she wasn't even urged to bombard him with unanswered questions? No temptation? What sort of mental trickery was this? Yet, as It observed her, searched for her deceit, It found it couldn't find any. She seemed, sounded, genuine. "Look," she began, "I may not know why you're here, what entity made you, or for what purpose. But if it's between you and this...other being, I can't say it's my place to cut in. I know enough to understand where I'm not wanted. I'll keep my nose clean, but...in exchange, I need you to behave yourself. Could you do that for me?"

Behave. What did she imply? That she wanted for It not to do as it had done for years? Since long before her own birth? It was at a stage in which children younger, smaller than itself, made for exceptional prey. One couldn't ask a lion not to eat the grazing zebra, a pack of wolves not to eat the unwary doe and her fawn. Not without a substitute, of course. Jay had none to offer. But in her presence, perhaps It would control itself long enough to keep her out of consequences' path. Not that It should care for a meager human, but...neither would It get to unravel her own mystery, if she were gone. "No promises," Penn finally told her. That would do.

"Thank you," she muttered, either way. She then finally maneuvered herself to stand, open the drawers of her dresser to grab fresh undergarments and her work uniform. "Okay, so...um...this new development of yours is, uh...going to change everything. We'll need a Plan B now, since I can't exactly pass you off as 'Pennywise', anymore. I mean, I still know you're you, but...everyone else has been convinced I'm babysitting a toddler in a clown suit. Well, you're not a toddler anymore, and Halloween's come and gone; no excuse behind your clown disguise, anymore. I've got work today, and I can't take you with me, the way you are. We'll have to decide on a new guise for you to take while out in pub--" She'd halted her sentence, as well as her turn away from her dresser. Her sudden pause at least kept her from dropping everything on the floor, again.

Pennywise was gone, replaced instead by another little boy. A NORMAL-looking little boy. With short brownish-gold hair, dark eyes, a long-sleeved shirt, and jeans. For an instant, Jay had almost forgotten the clown could warp his appearance at will. She expelled her tenseness in a breath, letting herself lean against her dresser. "That should come with a warning label," she told him, his only response being a growing cackle. Recollecting herself, she waved toward his new appearance, "And...this kid is...?"

Penn only grinned, "I'm Georgie."

"Georgie. Someone I should know?"

He shook his head, "I lived and died long before you were even a thought."

Her lips pursed. "...I don't know if I should be offended." She ignored his following laughter. "What's this 'Georgie' mean to you?"

"Mmm...my favorite food~"

Oh. That's what he meant by 'died'. Maybe she shouldn't have bothered. "Y'know, I'm gonna go get dressed, and pretend I didn't hear you say that," she decided, stepping from the room to head into the bathroom. She'd only heard 'Georgie' get down from her bed. "Jay? Could I get some milk?" he called after her, his voice noticeably different to match his disguise. "Top shelf of the fridge. Have at it," she responded as she shut the door, at least needing the distraction so she'd have the time to adjust to the fact that her monster clown was now masquerading as a long-dead child. This was to be her new normal, now! What in the world?! She heard the telltale stomps of sneakers on the hard floor, leading off into the kitchen. By the time she'd finished dressing and was ready for work, he'd already littered her floor with empty milk cartons.

Seemed she now had to teach him where he could find the trash bin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post a new chapter for "Revival" this week, since I'd taken a "day off" for myself to work on a cosplay project of mine, "Glitchtrap". Thought it best to go ahead and try to get him finished at LEAST for Halloween, since original plans to take him to conventions had been cancelled, thanks to the pandemic. His head and body are both finished; now I just need to make his feet and his vest.
> 
> I PROMISE, "OLHS" will get an update, next! After all, the ending's just a few chapters away. XD


	17. Chapter 17

"Jay?"

"Yeah?" She glimpsed at him to see his concern reflected back off the passenger window.

"What are they doing with all the skeletons? The pumpkins?"

The car slowed at a changing light, and Jay stopped it to give herself a moment to review their surroundings. People were already taking down the Halloween decor, the carved pumpkins dumped in trash bins. Into storage containers, the ghouls went, immediately replaced with decorations far more...festive. The brunette stifled a groan as she sank in the driver's seat. "They're all going back into storage until next year. An unfortunate result when the Halloween season comes and goes. I honestly wish sometimes that Halloween never ended, especially when people are so quick to jump holidays."

The clown guised as a young boy turned away from his window, furrowed brows accompanying suspicious eyes. "Holidays?"

"Religious or miscellaneous events people celebrate through decoration, stuffing their faces, or just getting completely smashed. There are several of them throughout the year. We just finished Halloween, otherwise known as 'All Hallow's Eve'. That's the one day of the year most people believe allows the spirits of the deceased to come back to the realm of the living."

"...What are they to celebrate now?"

She fought back a growing smirk. "Now? Well, NORMALLY, after Halloween comes Thanksgiving. But SOME folks think Christmas should be directly after, as if Halloween gave them some bad vibes, or something."

"Thanksgiving...?"

"Resulted from some historic event. People invite their families over in masses for some wholesome feast. Celebrates 'togetherness', or whatever."

Hmm...invitations to attend a grand feast? And typically, it was family units that celebrated? The concept almost had It drooling. What a feast THAT would be, indeed~ "Mm, and...Christmas?"

Oh, dear. Having to explain this nearly made Jay scowl. "To some? THE most important holiday of them all. It's to celebrate the birth of humanity's spiritual savior. Or at least, it was MEANT to, as some folks have taken a more...financial approach to the holiday. Instead of honoring a spiritual figure, some people chose to make the holiday about some jolly fat man in a red suit and white beard, whose sole purpose it is to travel around the world via a magical sleigh pulled by flying reindeer to give the good children the presents they've wished for all throughout the year. The latter is bullcrap; nobody ever gave ME gifts by means of a magical sleigh."

So...was that meant to be Christmas decor they were putting out? As the car drove by, Penn could make out artificial trees being put out in yards, most covered in strings of lights. Fake reindeer and other nonsense creatures were being set out as well, prominently variations of some deer-like animal with a nose that flashed red. There was another sigh from Jay. "Halloween was yesterday, people...!" she somewhat hissed, a hand pushing up her glasses as she clawed at her face. The boy in the passenger seat curiously tilted his head. Did Jay not like this...Christmas? Curiosity eventually made him ask. "It's not that I don't like it," she clarified, adjusting her grip on the steering wheel. "It's just that I hate how quickly people try to cram it down my throat. 'Welp, Halloween's over. Time to break out the garland and spam-play Jingle Bells.' I mean, I like sparkling lights and stockings by the fire as much as the next gal, but...I could do without the holiday rush that comes with Christmas."

Penn blankly stared. "There are presents?"

"Well, if parental figures deem their kids worthy, yes. Good kids are supposed to get presents on Christmas morning. Bad kids get coal. At least, as far as I was told. Dunno how that's a bad thing, when most of the Christmas coal I've seen were actually made of chocolate." She resisted another ugly look as lighted snowflakes and other holiday decor were hung up on the streetlights. "Maybe that one movie about a skeleton loving Christmas had the right idea. Maybe I WOULD like finding bats nestled in my tree."

"Georgie" hid his grin from her. Bats in her holiday tree? Quite strange, this human.

The car eventually came to a stop in the parking lot of his guardian's workplace, but she didn't get out, right away. Instead, with a click of her released seat belt, she turned to him. "What do you want for Christmas, anyway?"

His expression grew harsh, as if It had never been asked such a question, before. What did IT want? Laughable; what It wanted, she couldn't give it. Not yet. Instead of answering her, It just shook its head and sat with its arms crossed. "Well, I gotta get you something. Supposed to be the season of giving, and I don't know for how long you'll be sticking around. It wouldn't be right of me to get gifts for Winnie and the boys, but leave you out," Jay insisted, refusing to leave him be. Perhaps gift-giving was a new concept for the clown? He didn't appear to act as though he knew what it was about. She wanted to get him something he'd like, but what? Jay thought back over all the things she'd learned he liked. Any of her chocolate milk took a hurting; she could get him the largest containers of those? Hm, well...those weren't permanent. They'd be gone within days. He liked those jack-in-the-boxes. Maybe she could swing by the Halloween stores before they closed for the season, get whatever was left on discount?

Maybe she could pick out some other outfits for him, on top of that...

"How 'bout more of your jumpscare boxes, hm? Some of those bleeding candies?" she offered. There was a gradual break in his display of defiance, hints that he actually may have enjoyed the thought. The bleeding candies didn't taste like blood, but It particularly liked the tanginess they left behind on the tongue. "Am I detecting a possible affirmative on the horizon?" the human again played, daring to gently poke him in his side. Normally, violators would be missing those fingers--but Jay appeared to be an exception. Because of this, her only response out of It was a short cackle. "Suppose I'm on the right track, then. I honestly can't wait for you to check your stocking~" she snickered, getting out of the car. Again, the disguised clown was perplexed. Stocking? What stocking? It didn't own one. What was she planning to put in it? A severed foot? It snapped to attention at the opening of its door, peering up at Jay. "C'mon. I can't leave you out here," she stated, adjusting her glasses. Without another word, "Georgie" climbed out of his seat, waiting patiently as his guardian locked up the car. Obediently, he followed her into the building, peering up at her again at another of her annoyed huffs.

It could see why she was annoyed. The fake cobwebs were being taken down, swapped with glittering snowflakes. The scarecrows and skeletons that stood by some of the displays? Replaced with gleeful fake snowmen and the likeness of the person Jay spoke about. This "bearded fat man in red". It couldn't blame her for not liking this character; It already didn't like it, either. Where was Krampus? Jay was soon on the move, Penn quick to fall in line behind her. Again, she led him to the children's corner, where Mrs. Sherlee was again seated. She wasn't reading aloud this time, instead telling three other children a personal story. Just talking, it appeared. There wasn't a large class, today. The older woman soon spotted Jay, greeting her quite warmly. "Hello again, Miss Wolfe. About to begin your shift?" She briefly peered about Jay as she returned her confirming response. "Aw, no little Penn, today?"

Penn? Oh; she was looking for the clown, Pennywise.

Jay was a master at playing along, giving her head a slight shake, "His folks picked him up, late last night. But the babysitting slot didn't stay empty, long. They recommended me to a close friend, and..." She trailed off, gesturing then to "Georgie". "Here we have Georgie. He may end up being a 'repeat customer', if my duties go over well." Sherlee nodded along as Jay spoke, finally looking to address their new responsibility. "Well, we're always welcome to add one more. Did you have fun, Halloween?" she prompted, trying to engage conversation with "Georgie". The boy didn't speak, still wary of the other woman, but this time managing not to reveal this. Last night's festivities WERE fun, despite the fact nobody died. It found it surprising its guardian was willing to let it terrify other children. The "forgotten" candy she'd snacked on at home, It considered her reward. But the horrified screams and frantic crying, It would treasure, forever. So, with a grim smile, "Georgie" nodded.

"You did? Good. Eat lots of candy?"

Another nod, a brief glance toward Jay.

"Well, not too much to make yourself sick, I hope. Are you excited for the holidays?"

Not that It celebrated anything. But Jay didn't seem too thrilled about them, beyond Halloween. It didn't want to upset anyone, tip them off to its abnormality, so rather than shake its head, It gave her back a slight shrug. Before Sherlee could ask, Jay filled in the blanks, "He hasn't decided what he wants for Christmas, yet. He's also bummed out that Halloween's over, already. It's his favorite."

The lady bought it. Hook, line, sinker. "Oh, he's got a little time, yet. Plenty to put together a wish list." Sherlee motioned then to her gathering. "Are you leaving Georgie with us, then?"

"At least until my shift's over," Jay agreed. At that, the older woman moved to gather another chair for "Georgie" to sit. Meanwhile, Jay knelt to Penn's level, a hand at his upper arm. "Alright, you know our deal. You behave, I get you milk on the way home." The disguised clown mentally mapped out her expression, as if trying to understand what it was she wanted of It. 'No promises,' It thought behind its silent nod. She smirked back, giving him a gentle pat on the back to motion him onward. "Georgie" took the available seat, watching until Jay had left for the front counter. Like before, Sherlee introduced "Georgie" to the other kids, asking him to share with them something he liked to do in his spare time. Well, that one was easy~ "My brother and I sometimes made paper boats. I liked playing with them in the rain," he replied. He observed the others as he spoke. One of the kids was from It's first session as Pennywise, the same little girl that had tried to impress It with a drawing. She seemed disappointed that the clown was no longer present.

Oh, how wrong she was~

A change in It's appearance wasn't the only noticeable difference, this visit. For not long after Jay had begun work, a strong hunger blossomed in It's stomach. Saliva pooled behind closed lips, at which the boy rubbed with the back of his hand. So THERE was its craving...

'Sorry, Jay,' was It's thought, already aware it wasn't going to behave itself like it used to. All It had to do was wait. The moment would come. And when it did, one of these children wouldn't be going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short, and kinda vanilla. But I've got family visiting right now, and they're helping me buy a newer car--since my current one keeps trying to break down on me. In the meantime, I didn't want this sitting in Notepad forever, and after working on it a little at a time over the last few nights, I figured another "slow" chapter would be acceptable.
> 
> Because spoiler alert: someone's going to die, next chapter. >D
> 
> As always, thanks for all your patience! ^u^


	18. Chapter 18

The wait was PAINFUL.

Well...mentally, anyway. There were too many eyes, too many attentive adults in the vicinity. The elder woman apparently had a few "assistants", this visit. Likely tipped off after the scare-fest from last visit. Last time, there was a children's story to make into a horror tale. This time? These "assistants" were helping the kids through homework, school projects, and the like. The elder of the group had occupied herself with assisting some of the younger sort with finger-painting. One of her helpers currently sat at It's side, fruitlessly attempting to teach It to read. Not that It lacked the capability; It could learn, if It wanted to.

But It didn't. There was no fear to be tasted in reading words on pages. It had tried this tactic once; victims immediately shook off what shivers that method instilled. And yet, here was this human, probably around Jay's age, holding an open book and trying to get It to read aloud. Now, the true Georgie may have been skilled with this "reading", but what good would such a waste of time and effort do for It? As the young man beside It urged again for the millionth time to read aloud the next sentence, "Georgie" sat silently and failed to keep himself from appearing bored. Something that took the assistant far too long to address.

"You don't really want to read right now, do you?" the young man sighed, unable to maintain his upbeat behavior. The book he held was then closed. It only frowned and shook its head. "That's cool, it's fine. How 'bout homework, then? You got any math work to do?" the assistant tried again, dropping the book on the table at which they sat. No, there was no school work to complete. It didn't even go to school. Nor would It go, should Jay decide It needed to. The only thing she could count on It doing was scaring the mess out of the students before devouring them in an empty restroom, or something.

"Okay. You wanna try out a board game?"

"Georgie" blandly eyed the man. Board game? Or bored game? Because his suggestion sounded like the latter.

The assistant accepted that as another "no", brushing back his hair in slight frustration. "What do you want to do, then?"

Heheh. What did It want to do? Feast, of course! Stupid human. But It needed this foolish specimen off its back, first. It had regained some of its lost abilities, but It lacked enough strength to manipulate, erase minds, or turn a blind eye. It considered some of the past activities It had participated in during their previous visit. They drew pictures last time, didn't they? The disguised monster shifted thoughtful eyes to a stack of craft paper and some pencils, set aside on the table by another youth whom no longer desired them. "Georgie" eventually smiled and reached for the objects. "Art, huh? All right. I guess you're not one for talking. Oh! I've got an idea. You ever try Origami? Make things out of paper?" the assistant began, taking a few sheets for himself. The boy ignored him at first, recalling what It had observed Will do, its first visit. He drew shapes, colored them in. So, It tried to sketch out a street, added in a few rain clouds in the off-white sky.

A sketch that was momentarily halted, what with the placement of a familiar paper object on the table.

"Well, what do you think? I mean, I'm not the best at paper boats, but this one's my best, to date," the young man smirked, again brushing back his dark hair. His fancy tie nearly hit the table's edge as he readjusted his posture. His comment fell on ignorant ears, the guised monster still too occupied with staring at the boat in question. This one...was the wrong color. And it lacked writing. Yet, seeing such a familiar shape, once more...

It was reminded of its favorite victim. The same little boy of whose likeness It sometimes liked to assume. Its "Plan B", if the clown disguise was seen as unacceptable. "My brother made one of those for me, once," It couldn't prevent itself from blurting, at least managing to use Georgie's voice. That much intrigued the human beside It. "He did? You mean, he doesn't, anymore?" Truly, it was hard to keep that grin from morphing into something vile. No; of course he doesn't, anymore. Hadn't since Georgie found himself on the menu~ "Not really. Not since my...accident," It continued, peering back at the drawing. The pencil in hand resumed its motion, outlining the shape of a storm drain.

"Accident? Why? What happened?" wondered the now curious assistant.

The boy didn't turn away from the picture he drew as he explained, "I went to play in the rain...and had asked my brother to make a boat for me. I...I lost it in a drain. He's been upset with me, since."

"Tsk--over a paper boat? That's not something to get upset over. He could always make another one."

But he didn't. Instead, he'd chosen to cling to the very one he'd last seen his brother with. A simple object It had taken great delight in using to torment the surviving sibling. "Yeah, well...he should have been there. Playing with me. He told me he was sick, too sick to go play. He lied..." The boy hid his growing smile, not wanting to blow his cover. 'He lied, and Georgie died,' It thought, avoiding saying it aloud.

"Ah, don't worry. I'm sure he'll forgive you, in time. 'Water under the bridge', or something like that. Right?" the human somewhat chuckled, attempting to "lift spirits".

Under the bridge? Now why did THAT dig up an old memory?~

"What are you drawing, anyway? If I may ask, I mean?" continued It's temporary company, whom seemed sucked in to the picture It drew. A scene It almost cherished, which was of the very street on which Georgie had died. It sometimes found itself wondering how It must have looked, peering out from within that drain. It also wondered if It should attempt that same act, once It had returned to the sewers. Would children still fall for that ruse? "It's where I played...and lost my brother's boat," It resumed, remembering its use of an altered voice. This human was asking too many questions, and these children wouldn't be around for much longer. If It was going to feed, the human would need to leave. NOW. "Georgie" searched among the other children, eventually settling on a target. Another little girl was cutting craft paper with a small pair of scissors. By the way she was holding both objects, it would have been too easy for her to, say, "accidentally" snip a finger? The boy's head lowered just enough to hide the brief color-change of his eyes.

And soon after, the girl in question cried out, dropping the paper she held. Crimson dripped from her "self-inflicted" wound, causing her to bawl and attract the attention of the adults. The one beside It was drawn away, pardoning himself to give medical assistance to the affected child. Finally; It was alone. And yet, It continued to draw in peace, deciding to doodle its favorite form in the opening of his drawn storm drain. The girl whom had drawn that picture of balloons last visit was, ironically, seated at the same table. And it didn't take her long to recognize the character It was drawing. "Hey, is that Pennywise?" she asked, visibly perking up. Good; she remembered. "Hm, yeah. He's my new friend," responded "Georgie", playing along. "New friend? Aw, you got to be friends with him? Lucky!" the girl pouted, unintentionally shaking her red curls as she slumped down in her seat. Her hair had been newly-curled, no doubt the handiwork of a doting parent. "I drew a picture for him, but...I don't know if he liked it."

Time to play dumb. "He was here?" the monster falsely wondered.

"Yep. He played with some kid named Will. He hasn't been by in a while. I haven't seen the clown, either. Maybe he was just here for Halloween?"

"Huh. Well, I think he's in hiding, now. I last saw him in the storm drain, near my house."

To this, the girl scrunched her nose. "He's in the sewers? Gross!"

It allowed a sort of chuckle, finding her a bit amusing. A tad smitten with the clown, was she? Perhaps this would lean more in It's favor~ "Y'know, if you want, I could take you to meet him? He's not hard to find," It offered, innocently enough. She appeared amazed, "Really? Yeah! I wanna see him!" Easily excited. But...as long as that kept her in the dark...

"Georgie" looked again to the adults, finding them still busy with the crying girl. They were having a slight issue getting the bleeding to stop. It then looked for its guardian. Jay was still working around the main counter for now, but her meal break was fast approaching. It would have to be faster. "Hm, okay. But we'll have to be quick; he doesn't like adults," It excused in a hushed voice, quietly leaving the table. The girl followed right after, brushing down her dress as she descended on newly-shined shoes. Neither of them made a sound as they stealthily scurried behind their turned backs. Leading her on, It scoured the hidden corners of the bookstore for a maintenance closet, perhaps an empty restroom. "So, what's your name?" the girl suddenly and quietly asked, as if having forgotten her manners until that point. It paused, an act that was just as sudden, before giving back its response. "I'm Georgie," It so easily lied. But it was a lie the girl never caught. "Cool. Nice to meet you. I'm Maddie," she shyly smiled, almost bubbly with the idea that they were engaging in something forbidden among children. They weren't supposed to be left, unsupervised. But they were going to meet Pennywise, weren't they?

In time, "Georgie" managed to find a closet, the door marked with an 'Employees Only' sign. In its infant stage, It wasn't able to reach and open the door, rendering "hiding places" unavailing. Now that It had reached its secondary stage, doors were no longer a barrier to It. The boy reached for the handle and pulled down, only to find it locked. A slight hitch in the plan, but that would be easily remedied. Its combination of rapid jiggling and slight use of what powers It held led to the door easing open. To keep Maddie hooked, It had to resume its ruse just a bit longer. So once the door was open, "Georgie" took a peek inside. He whispered something, but they weren't words Maddie could hear. He then pulled himself back out, casting her an impish grin. "He's inside," he muttered softly, using his free hand to jab a finger at the closet. Maddie fought to silence her giggling, willingly following the boy inside. The interior was dark, made even more so with the door's shutting after them. Maddie hadn't gotten a clear view with her entrance, but was able to catch a glimpse of mop buckets and wet floor signs. "Oh, it got dark in here, Georgie. I can't see anything. Where is he?" she spoke.

"Oh, hold on. I think I can find the light switch," her accomplice reassured. He'd gone quiet, with the exception of his footsteps leading off toward one corner of the closet. Maddie didn't move in the meantime, she not wanting to hit something or trip on something she couldn't see. Especially not with the new shoes her mother had insisted on polishing. She hated the dark, though. Just the thought of something lurking nearby, in a small space in which she could not see? What if there was something in front of her, right now?! Luckily, her building anxiety ceased with the illumination of the closet's light. Spray bottles of all sorts hung on the wall, before her. There were no windows here, and the only door out was at her back. She glanced about, either to find Georgie or the clown she'd tagged along to see. "Found it~" came another youthful voice that...Maddie did NOT recognize. She turned, expecting to find Georgie there.

Instead, there stood a clown a head taller than her, silver costume sporting puffy shoulders and flowing cuffs. A gloved hand was still at rest on the switch. This looked a great deal like Pennywise, but...the one she knew--the one she THOUGHT she knew--didn't have such a vile grin, or a frilly collar weighed down with saliva. His grin was but of dagger-like teeth, black claws quietly splitting their fabric confines. The arm lifting its hand to the switch fell back to his side, his steps soundless as he neared his next victim. He was all that stood between Maddie and her way out. The shock that claimed her would only be temporary, she unable to tear her eyes from the golden ones he now sported. Sharpened jaws opened gradually wider, and he lunged.

No one beyond the closet caught her split-second scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He wasn't lying; Pennywise WAS in the closet...
> 
> And we finally reach the checkpoint in which the clown gets to make his first human kill. Things can only escalate from here.
> 
> In random news, I finally got another vehicle. Good news! Bad news? Well, the ignition got stuck, and it's having to be replaced. I'll be borrowing a vehicle until it's repaired. Hopefully, that's the worst of things. Fingers crossed!


	19. Chapter 19

Computer keys soon clicked with Jay's punching of her associate number, signaling her lunch hour. Her shift's first four hours had been quiet, at peace. No cries or screams, other than the one a child in the Kids' Corner had wailed upon cutting herself, accidentally. Beyond that, there hadn't been much of an excuse for Jay to fret. Seemed like Penn was behaving himself, thus far. At least, compared to last time, he was.

"Enjoy your break. We'll be here," called one of her coworkers.

Jay returned a wave, leaving the time clock to make her walk over to the Corner. It was quiet there too, besides the soft reading some of the kids were doing. The "child" the brunette was present to pick up was seated at his preferred table--away from other kids. Busy drawing, at that. Some part of Jay was bothered by his insistence to sit alone, but that was overruled by an understanding she once had concerning his decision. Some years ago, she preferred sitting away from other students in school, as well. Not only were they disgusting during their meal break, but they were loud, obnoxious. She despised being around them, often opting for an empty table or unused staircase. At least alone, she could eat in peace.

But this wasn't the school cafeteria.

"Let's go, kiddo. Break time," she stated, settling with standing just outside the Corner's entrance. At her calling, "Georgie" turned in his seat enough to peer over his shoulder. With a relieved smile and an ignorance of the assistant watching him, the disguised entity hopped out of his chair and ran to her, a paper in his hand. "What's this?" she somewhat giggled with a small adjustment of her glasses. "I drew it for you," the boy explained, eager for her to accept it. The pair walked side by side on their way out of the building, Jay soon taking the offered artwork and examining it. The scene was of a neighborhood's street during a rain storm, the primary focus point being an open storm drain. From it peered the clown she'd rescued, those months ago. Artwork Pennywise was beaming innocently, offering a red balloon to the crouched figure before him. The peculiar red rain jacket aroused Jay's suspicions.

She tapped the paper. "Is that supposed to be me?"

A telltale chuckle and a nod.

"Cute, Penn. Real cute. But, uh...there's a problem."

He blanked.

"I never met you by a storm drain, and you never actually offered me a balloon."

The realization struck him, robbing him of the words. As if to hurry and make up for it, he motioned as if to summon a balloon. An action Jay immediately stopped, "Ack! No, not now. You've already converted my condo into a public pool of balloons. Besides..." She smirked. "I haven't got a place to keep it during the last half of my shift." Her company continued his silent walk at her side, curious eyes up on her. "Do you like it?" he asked, gesturing to the picture. Another glance was spared at the drawing before Jay declared her judgement. "It's definitely fridge-worthy. Perhaps...an alternate universe version of us, both? If so, how I envy myself."

"Why?"

"This version of me didn't have to crawl through infested tunnels to find you."

A snicker.

"Ya scamp~"

He briefly laughed his mischief. And then the comment slipped. "Maybe in that universe, I bit off your hand?"

An awkward pause turned into an unnerving wait for the woman's response, she suddenly having stopped her walk to the car. A steady gaze fell on the disguised monster, dark-blue eyes almost stern as short brows gradually rose. His impish grin had fallen, vanished. He'd said something wrong, hadn't he? His lips pursed as he then stared to the ground, Jay busy folding his artwork to fit it in her pocket. "Maybe," she finally muttered, gaze averted. A hand then rose to her face, curling a finger at her chin. "Or maybe I...snatched you right out of that drain!" she played, swift in lifting him up in her arms. Well, as best she could; he wasn't exactly a toddler, anymore. Again caught off-guard, "Georgie" barely put up a struggle, despite the fact he couldn't touch the ground. Surprisingly, all that came out of his mouth was laughter. "Jay, stop!" he cackled, easily maneuvered into one arm. "Nope," denied his guardian, whom carried him this way the remainder of their walk. Once more, he protested, but again, she refused. "Resistance is futile," she said so casually, only setting him down when they'd arrived at her vehicle.

Wellll...perhaps not without a few quick tickles~

Their light-hearted fun was dampened only literally by the changing of the weather. As they climbed into the car, Jay took a second to observe the heavy clouds, above. "Oh, wonderful. It's going to dump buckets on us, soon. Hopefully not while we're eating," she complained, clicking her belt into place. No sooner had she done so, she turned to her smaller companion. He'd returned to clown form. "Hm. Am I to understand this one's, what, a favorite of yours?" He responded only with a pleased nod. "Am I worthy enough yet to know why?" He shook his head, but only after a short pause. "Be that way then, your majesty," she played on, starting up the car and departing the lot for their lunch destination.

*******************************************

Her hopes were thankfully holding up. The rain hadn't yet dropped, but the clouds weren't budging. Biding their time, as Jay figured. Looked like she'd be eating in the car, this time.

She'd driven through a drive-thru and parked the car out of sight behind the building of the restaurant. There was no sense in digging through the bag, as she'd only ordered for herself. The clown beside her was just going to jump out and hunt down the nearest thing with a pulse. As soon as she'd unlocked the door and instructed him on how to open it, that's exactly what he did. His door slammed shut, and he'd disappeared. For now, Jay was alone. With the radio, anyway.

The human switched through channels until she'd settled on music she found fitting, then turned it down enough to break the silence. A quiet lunch for once was welcomed. Until her phone began to beep with incoming texts. Jay fought a groan as she dug for the device. It was Winnie.

W: 'Heya. On lunch, yet?'

J: 'Am, now. Got the clown with me.'

W: 'Yeah, sorry. I'd have volunteered, if I wasn't working, tonight.'

J: 'All good. Sherlee's got my back at the Corner. So, what's up?'

Jay took a few more bites as she awaited her friend's reasoning behind today's contact.

W: 'Borrowed some sources from the library archives. Found out a few interesting facts, so far.'

J: 'What, about Penn?'

W: 'Who else?'

J: 'Okay. Lay 'em on me.'

A pause. Jay dug out a few fries. Meanwhile, her car's timer on the radio expired, all going silent in attempt to save the battery.

W: 'So the boys were right; there were a few Pennywises before yours. Two of them were related: father and son. Dad was Robert "Bob" Gray Sr, and Son was Robert Gray Jr.'

J: 'Which two clowns?'

W: Well, "Dad" wasn't known to any of us, but his character was played waaaay back when our grandparents were all babies.'

Winnie then sent a picture of the father figure in question. Upon inspecting it, Jay recognized the man as one of the primary clowns that had pulled up under her previous search to discover Penn's identity. "Senior" was apparently a clown of bright-red hair, white face paint with a red nose, and a colorful one-piece costume. A more traditional take on the character of Pennywise. Probably some kid's "birthday clown", or something.

W: 'This guy came and went without explanation. Turned up for a few years, vanished for nearly 30. After that, Junior popped up.'

Another picture was sent, this one of the character Jay's Pennywise best resembled.

W: 'This one was intriguing. HE showed up for a few months, probably hung around for a full school year, and disappeared, too.'

J: 'You think "Dad" probably retired? Left the clown act to his son?'

W: 'Maybe. Could also be "Junior" gave the act up. But it's not just the relations that gets me.'

J: 'Don't tell me: Junior had a kid?'

W: 'Hm, no. I can't find anything regarding him having a child, anyway. No, get this: when both clowns were active? KIDS. VANISHED.'

Jay had to re-read that text. Children vanished?

J: 'Whoa, whoa. Vanished? Like...went missing?'

W: 'Gone. Never seen again. Their faces went up on missing posters, and...later forgotten.'

J: 'You're trying to say these clowns had something to do with that?'

W: 'When kids only went missing during their reign?'

Hm...Winnie DID have a point. So far, kids haven't really gone missing with HER Pennywise, but...he was old enough now to hurt a smaller child. Jay hadn't forgotten he was currently eating small animals. He was probably eating one, right now! And if what Winnie feared was true, who could say he wasn't eating a small child instead of someone's cat? That would have been preposterous, but...Penn wasn't really a clown. He wasn't even human. And if HE wasn't human, then...what of "Senior"? Was he human, or something more like Penn?

J: 'That's unsettling...'

W: 'No kidding. I suggest you keep a close eye on that clown. In the meantime, I'll keep my nose in the books. Well, outside of work, anyway.'

J: 'Okay. Keep me posted. I'll try to shorten his leash.'

W: 'Be careful.'

The food in her stomach felt heavy, after THAT conversation. Jay had known there were other clowns to inhabit Derry, but for a couple of them to steal children? That was unheard of! Well, okay, maybe not. History class had mentioned cases of missing children, but bodies were hardly ever found. To this day, there wasn't anything definitive to prove those clowns in particular were stealing and murdering children. Not only that, but neither clown had been seen in...forever. Certainly, Jay had never seen either of them, besides the little clown she'd rescued. Was there a chance THIS Pennywise had some relation to the previous ones? Was this one a child of "Junior", by chance?

Jay jumped in her own skin at the sudden opening of the passenger door, sighing her relief as the little devil himself sat down beside her. While he focused on shutting his door, Jay tucked her phone away. Now likely wasn't an ideal time to bring up this subject. She just told him she wouldn't dig too deep, didn't she? That was going to prove a hard secret to keep, especially when she caught sight of the blood around his mouth. Was that of an animal, or a child? "So, ate your fill?" she asked, instead.

Jingling bells accompanied his nodding.

"Satisfied, now?"

"Yes~"

"Good. Now, if you'll do me a favor..." She drew her spare napkins and handed them to him. "Please clean up."

The first several fat droplets began to fall on the windshield as the engine was cranked back to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shovel's finally been plunged into the ground. The hole can only get bigger from here.
> 
> As always, I had a lot planned for this update, but they'll have to wait until Chapter 20. We'll be making an unplanned trip to one of Penn's old access tunnels to the sewers, and we'll also find out what's happening back at PageTurner's. Spoilers: it's not going to be good news...


	20. Chapter 20

A thunderstorm was inevitable. The light rain Jay had expected on her drive back had quickly worsened into a terrible downpour. Again, Derry wasn't known for its light rain.

Other than driving back at a slower speed, she hadn't found conditions unfavorable--yet. The radio was turned low, the signal having dropped and spewing forth static instead of song lyrics. Beside her, the clown whom had yet to re-assume his Georgie form was still busy cleaning the leftover blood from his face. All of the used napkins were carelessly bunched or shredded and discarded on the car's floor. A mess Jay would have to clean up, once she was at home and the weather was more cooperative. And speaking of cooperative...

The brunette silently wished the other drivers were such. Why the heck were they all just sitting...AT A GREEN LIGHT?!

"Only one shade, humans. What the heck?" she mumbled, squinting as she tried to peer through the harsh rain against her windshield. The little monster at her side never verbally replied, too busy peering out through his own window. Did the rain just fascinate him? He didn't seem to care one way or another about why the car had come to a stop. The driver, meanwhile, still kept attempting to look around the cars ahead of her to see what the big deal was.

She caught sight of flashing tail lights, and huffed her annoyance.

"Somebody's car broke down. Of freakin' course..." She turned in her seat, trying to glance through her other windows for an alternate route. "I don't have the time to sit and wait for the tow truck to get here." There weren't any other cars behind her, allowing her to shift the car in reverse and slowly back up until she could take a left turn down a connecting road. Looked like she'd be taking the long way back to work.

That in itself wasn't necessarily a bad thing. There weren't any other road blocks, no distractions. AND she still had plenty of time to make it back before her break was over. Of course, she likely wouldn't be getting back to work without getting a little wet, if the weather had any say in it.

Penn still kept focused eyes on the world, beyond his window. Some of the landmarks they passed were familiar to It. That spit of land across the way had once been home to a carnival. It failed to recall the name, but...It had killed a little boy there, hadn't it? Something about a...a skateboard? Ah! Yes. That was in the mirror maze at the Funhouse, where It had encountered a grown version of one of its surviving victims. And that giant statue of an axe-wielding man...It remembered using its likeness to frighten another of its surviving victims, back when said victim was a child. Oh, "surviving"? Heh--perhaps not the word It should be using. Another 27-year cycle had passed, since then. Were any of those "Losers" even still alive?

If they were, It would have taken such great pleasure to see them return, discover It had not only been resurrected, but was now in the care of its human-shield. It had seen what she'd done to the one young male whom had threatened It; how would she respond to the original band of misfits that had fought so desperately to see It gone?

There was the town's library. It had indulged in some frights there too, hadn't it? As well as one of the schools...

It suddenly remembered a key location as the car drove along a rather vacant road, and just as it was slowing to make another turn, Penn suddenly opened his door, startling the human behind the wheel.

"The heck are you doing?! PENN!"

Too late. The door had slammed shut, and he was gone. Struggling against pure panic, Jay stopped her car in time to make a sharp turn, her goal for now to be to find the clown that had just then "jumped ship". Once she'd safely parked off to one side of the road, she hurried to grab her umbrella from the back seat and stepped out into the storm. There wasn't anybody else out here, most of the empty nature around Jay reminding her of where they both were, currently. They were close by the Barrens. This area in particular was where the primary entrance to the sewers was located. The public wasn't permitted down this way, but this was where Penn had run off to. She wasn't about to leave him, here. Thankfully, he wasn't hard to spot, thanks to his bizarre costume. Ignoring the fact that her pant legs were quickly soaking, Jay slowed her initial brisk walk as she neared the clown.

Penn didn't appear bothered by the fact that he was now drenched, standing with his hands clenched around the bars blocking off the access tunnel. "Geez--don't ever do that again. You just about gave me a panic attack," the brunette only lightly scolded, aware of why he'd bail to make way for the sewers. She'd originally found him down there, after all. "What are you doing over here, anyway?" she asked, regardless. Striking blue eyes were focused on her. "Home," he muttered. "My home."

Home. He meant the sewers, where they'd first met. Jay peered through fogging lenses at the maintenance tunnel. There were only a few of these remaining, all of them blocked off with bars. A rusting chain and a heavy lock kept the barred door sealed. All that lay beyond it was darkness. Water dripped heavily from where it gathered above the tunnel, landing on Jay's umbrella in audible plops. "This is the primary access tunnel to Derry's sewers. Only authorized personnel are allowed down there. Hence why it's locked up." She briefly fiddled with the padlock. Sensing the curiosity in his stare, she explained, "I'd heard kids in the past were often caught playing in these tunnels. Some went missing, as I'd been told. And after several of the tunnels collapsed, the authorities took it upon themselves to close off the remaining access points. They've been busy clearing out those tunnels, a little at a time."

Kids went missing in the sewers, she said? Ah, yes. It remembered, quite well~ It had once killed a youth with a makeshift flamethrower, down there. But if few were allowed below now, then... "You were down there," the clown stated, one hand still grasping the bars as he casually turned her way. "Yes, and so were YOU. Had I been caught down there, I'm sure they would have escorted me out, ASAP. You?" Jay shrugged. "I'm not sure, munchkin. Who knows where you would have ended up, had I not found you." Another glance was cast to her phone. "Seven minutes til I have to punch back in. We need to go."

As if to protest, Pennywise refused to leave the sealed door.

"I don't own the keys to the lock, Penn. If someone sees us down here, we could get in trouble." The human gently, physically, attempted to lead him from the tunnel a second time. Although he resisted, he eventually gave in, albeit not without sparing a longing stare behind them. His guardian understood, strangely enough. Even she didn't know for how long he'd called those dark, damp spaces home. There wasn't any ill in her words as she spoke. "Sorry, Penn. Things have changed since my childhood. I know I once played nearby the tunnels as a kid. Got fussed at for it. Yet...as much as you want to, I just can't turn you loose, in there. Especially not while the humans are busy digging them out." Not yet, anyway. There was still much to learn about the little monster she'd discovered. Selfish as it sounded, she wasn't up to letting the humans learn those secrets before her.

Luckily, Penn understood her insistence to leave, wordlessly warping his appearance to match the likeness of Georgie, this time with a yellow raincoat. What rain had soaked him before was immediately dried, shaken off as he returned to the passenger seat. The same couldn't be said for Jay, whom had to throw her wet umbrella in the back seat. She couldn't help the spike of envy she felt, just then.

Yet, that envy would soon be buried and forgotten. Upon their arrival back at PageTurner's, a sickly feeling filled Jay's stomach. There were people standing about outside, many with umbrellas. A few police cars were also parked in the lot, their lights flashing. Not something she'd left behind during lunch. Already cautious, Jay grabbed her umbrella as she got out, her disguised passenger just as silent in his departure. Standing by the doors were the store manager, Mr. Turner, and the assistant manager. Both appeared to be in the midst of questioning by the officials. Until they'd finished, Jay and "Georgie" waited patiently on the sidelines, awaiting the moment the brunette could approach. When she finally did, her boss greeted her with a bittersweet smile. "Glad to see ya back from your break, Jay. But I'm afraid you won't be finishing your shift, today," the man said, squinting behind his lenses.

"No?" his employee frowned. "Why not? Something happen?"

"Hm, unfortunately. A child's gone missing. 'Madison Stokes'. She was last seen in the Kids' Corner."

Jay was provided a small picture of the child in question: a little girl she'd seen interacting with "Georgie". The same girl who'd been trying to befriend Pennywise, before Will was found in a comatose-like state. "Did anyone check the camera feed?" she asked, observing the picture and handing it back.

"We did, we did. Turned it over when her mother called the police. All we could see was Madison getting up from her table and vanishing around the restrooms. For now, the building's being searched, and any of those employees still on site during the disappearance are being questioned," Mr. Turner stated.

Jay's grip on her umbrella's handle tightened. She didn't look, but the smaller creature at her side shyly tucked himself behind her. "Am I next in line?" the brunette wondered. Her boss refused. "You were seen on the camera, fetching the young one, there. We didn't see him leave the Corner; only Madison. That, and you were up front at the counter, the entire time. You're in the clear. Ah, but before you go home, I'll need you to go and write down your associate number, so that I can clock you out, later. Everyone else who've been deemed clear has been dismissed to go home, today." At that, the man motioned just inside the building. On a small podium was a notepad and a pen. "Georgie" did not follow as Jay closed her umbrella and stepped through the door, taking up the pen to write. So, first a kid's found in a coma, and now...another just goes missing? Something about this didn't sit well with Jay. Pen soon met paper, but as she wrote, she couldn't help sparing a look, outside. Her boss was speaking with another officer, apparently coming to her defense. Oddly enough, no one appeared to notice the "little boy" in the yellow raincoat. Almost as if he wasn't even there.

Upon finishing inside and stepping back out, Jay was asked by this officer for some ID. She provided it, aware she was "good to go". Her license was handed back and she was permitted to leave. Yet, she couldn't shake the sense of guilt, the chill at her back. Somehow, she felt she knew whom the culprit was--and she was leading him back to her car.

The engine wasn't fired up, right away. Instead, Jay continued to watch the scene, just outside her window. Perhaps now was time for answers? For an explanation, no matter how small? She had to bite her lip to keep from looking the silent "boy" in the eyes. If she knew the answers, would she spill them? Would she have to tell the humans?

...Maybe. But that would depend on what she learned.

Her car soon left the lot, but it wasn't for home they were heading. Jay knew she wouldn't get answers, there. Instead, she drove down the back roads, searching endlessly for one particular sign. She signaled her turn only when the desired street was found: Neibolt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had half of this already typed up and ready, a couple days ago. My health decided to take a 48-hour plummet, though, so I had to take the time to care for myself. I'm feeling better, and here's the next update.
> 
> Wonder what's going to happen on Neibolt Street?


	21. Chapter 21

It was still as decrepit and seemingly long-forgotten as ever. There were additional graffiti on the ruins of these old homes, some of them freshly painted. This street was virtually left for the town's scum to do with as they pleased. Probably explained the broken beer bottles and used syringes scattered about the road.

Thankfully, even during the daylight hours, there wasn't anybody present, save for the pair in Jay's little car.

The brunette drove on slowly, avoiding the patches of broken glass as often as she could. Prying for secrets shouldn't mean buying a new set of tires. As she'd expected, the monster clown at her side was enthralled by the familiar scenery, unfazed by the rain as he stared out through his window. The car only slowed to a stop near the end of the street, parking just out in front of a certain barren spit of land. There was no radio then to break the silence; just the occasional swiping of the wiper blades and the steady patter of the rain.

"I think it's time for some answers," Jay dared, having given it a fair pause to consider. Pennywise didn't move or turn to face her, but subtle hints told her he'd heard her. Namely the one gloved hand she could see gradually ball into an anxious fist. She would need to be careful. VERY careful. "Do you remember what used to be here?" she began, her tone cautious. He didn't reply. It refused to. But Jay would be patient, study him in their silence. This was no child she was in the presence of. "You bolted off for this spot, back on Halloween night. Why?" she continued. Although, it looked like Pennywise was trying his best to put her out of his mind. He didn't want to answer, and probably never would.

Well, if Jay wasn't persistent.

"There never was anything here, the entire time I've been alive. Yet, this was where you chose to run to, so you know something that I don't."

The motion was almost easy to miss, but she was lucky enough to catch the shifting of his hand. She anticipated that he'd try to make another run for it. He'd already done so on Halloween, and had bailed out on the drive back to her workplace. If he repeated himself here, he would no doubt run for the thick shrubbery, what overgrowth there was, just to escape the situation. She was in no manner eager to chase him down in the midst of a rainstorm. His next movement was sudden, but so was hers. Almost simultaneously, his hand fell for the door handle, while hers mashed the door locks. A growing sensation in her stomach told her there would be consequences.

"No--I want an answer, this time," she sternly clarified, actively refusing to try and touch him. He'd struggled with the door, unable to open it, and quickly gave up any further attempts. With her words, however, he physically tensed. Jay could tell: he was beginning to feel trapped. "You have a voice, now. Use it." Bells quietly chimed with the shaking of his head. He still wouldn't look at her. Caution normally veered her on the proper path, but this time, frustration was winning her over. "Coward," she muttered, leaning away from him. The nagging sensation within her grew stronger, her heart strangely quickening in beat. If she had been smart, she likely would have unlocked her door, given herself means to escape. Yet, something inside her also had her convinced she was safe in the creature's presence. That was her only explanation as she kept watch over the clown, alarmed only when the ornate spine of his costume flexed and rose, like the fur on a feral animal's back.

A short but fierce growl was her final warning, her body strangely already tensed and waiting. She saw his painted face turn, blue eyes morphing to yellow. There was a flash of sharpening teeth and exposed claws, and she tossed up her arm to block him. Pain claimed her limb, teeth buried in her wrist, and claws tearing at the flesh of her forearm. Her jaws had clenched, throat and lungs refusing to give up the air to scream. She would not. She would NOT be afraid. Warmth trickled down her skin, urging her eyes open behind her metal frames. Lips parted to exhale a calming breath, and she forced herself to look the clown in the eyes. Concealed fangs were still bearing down on her wrist, the white of his gloves turning red as they absorbed the blood seeping around his claws. He did no more than that, awaiting her reaction. He reacted, responded, to fear--she was aware of that much. That's what he fed upon, wasn't it?

So she wouldn't give it to him.

"You would...wouldn't you?" she forced out, ignoring the ill feeling in her stomach. Deep blue eyes averted for a moment to watch droplets of red creep down into the bend of her arm. The fabric of her work uniform quickly pulled it in. If he wanted to, Penn could easily sever her hand from her wrist. "Then do it," she spoke, mind already playing out the scene of having to drive hurriedly to the nearest hospital, bleeding horrifically from a stub that used to be a hand. Such a fear was masked behind a look of anger--all it took to make Pennywise back down. The fearsome nature of his expression diminished, yellow eyes resuming their light-blue hue. His teeth were retracted, re-assuming their humanoid form. Claws shrank back, their glove confines flawlessly intact, but stained red. The same color dripped freely now from the wounds left behind, encouraging Penn to hesitantly lean closer and lap her flesh clean. A means of apology, so to speak.

Steeled nerves were forcibly calmed. "I wouldn't be pressing if this wasn't important," Jay claimed, voice low and beginning to sound tired, worn. He didn't stop his licking, but his failure to meet her gaze was her hint that he was listening. "...I know I said I wouldn't go digging, but..." Her pause let her gaze up from him to the bare land beyond his window. There had been something of importance to him beyond that fence, hadn't there? But what?! Not a home or business had stood there, the entirety of her life. What was compelling this...clown to the sewers, below ground? To this empty plot of land in an abandoned neighborhood? "Gracious, Penn, you can't leave me in the dark as you do, the other humans! I thought..." She caught herself, willing her verbal approach back to a passive state. Her own "short fuse" could NOT get the better of her, not if she wanted to separate herself from the rest of the "herd". The world may have viewed her as human, but she herself did not. If what Winnie feared was true, and Pennywise would "grow up" to feast on humans, well...then Jay would need to take every step possible to remove herself from his menu. "I thought that, by now, we would be on even terms." She watched him for a moment as he'd finished licking the bite marks and had proceeded to lick clean his remnant scratches.

"I don't know what you'd experienced in the past, but...I'm not like the other humans. I'd thought by now, you'd have realized that. The world, so far, seems to think you're but a child. Except human children can't change their appearance without a costume or makeup. Human children can't sprout claws and fangs on a whim, or summon balloons out of the air. If...if I had been just another human, I wouldn't have 'uprooted' you from the sewers. Don't you understand?"

His licking slowed, eventually stopping. Her wounds were still reddened, but no longer were they dripping crimson.

"I'm not TRYING to be your enemy."

Light-blue eyes stared only at her injuries, the blood congealing within the punctures. "I know..." he finally muttered.

"Then you can trust me...can't you?"

Their gazes finally met, neither holding any hostility.

"Yes," he confirmed.

"Talk to me. Please." She gestured to the window with a nod. "What used to be there?" She didn't press further, allowing him his peace and quiet as he took up playing with her wounds' drying blood, smearing it along her skin with his fingers. "My home," he stated. That left her confused. "Your home? But didn't you tell me before that the sewers were your home?" He didn't speak, didn't nod or shake his head. "Did a house once stand here?" she tried again. A slow nod. "My home," he repeated. Okay, give her a second to piece this puzzle together. "So...you HAD a home--a real home. A house. And that house...what, collapsed or something? Was destroyed?" Another nod. "And after that, you began considering the sewers your home."

"...Yes." That wasn't entirely true; It had no "real home". It chose to live wherever it wanted, and ate the residents within to assume their likeness. Made it so that nobody beyond those closed doors would suspect a thing. Jay did not need to know that a group of adults It once tormented and haunted had brought upon its death and destroyed its "home", those 27 years ago. It still did not know if she was worthy enough to know of its true title, what its purpose was. As far as It knew, she was a monster-fanatic whom only wished to remain on It's good side.

"Were you alone? Back before I found you?"

"...Yes."

"Did someone abandon you?"

Abandon? Well...in a sense of the word. Abandoned by its creator, in the beginning. "Yes."

"Do you remember by whom?"

He shifted in place, a bit uncomfortable. "Yes..." His eyes snapped to her. "But I won't tell you."

Fair enough. "Okay...then...do you, um...do you know anything about a...a 'Robert Gray'?"

His fingers tensed against her flesh. He knew, but he wouldn't tell her. He said nothing.

"Winnie had once told me a man of that name had a house, here. Head of a circus, if I was told correctly. Do you know what happened to him?"

No words, but there was a growing scowl.

"Penn, you said you could trust me. I need--" Her words were cut short, the now irritated monster glaring at her with narrowed eyes. There was no describing the weird sensation that crawled across the expanse of her brain, or the short jab of pain she felt at its core with the words spoken--inside her head!

"Stupid human..."

Neither had opened their mouth, and that was the clown's voice she'd just heard. He seemed equally as stunned, easily letting go of her arm as she lifted her uninjured one to her forehead. That sensation, although short-lived, left her body shaking. "W-what...what was that?!" she expelled, praying for an explanation. Instead, the clown only stared, dropping his gaze to her chest. There it was, again: something only It could see. A light. And it was glowing brighter this time, inside her. It lasted moments longer, proof to It that this was no trick of the eye. Jay had a Light, too.

This "session" had lasted, long enough. Jay hated the chill crawling throughout her body. It was like the early symptoms of an illness coming on. She also didn't like how there were now other weird people standing further up the street, presumably staring down the way at her vehicle. "We should probably go home, now," she decided, quick to put the car in drive and turn it around to leave Neibolt. Just in time, too, as the storm had begun to pick up, the clouds above echoing with thunder.

Pennywise didn't object, contently seated at her side. It knew what had just occurred: she had a Deadlight, and now they could speak to each other, telepathically. Well, once Jay understood this gift, and could do it, herself. The "side effects" wouldn't be the only thing Jay would come to secretly hate, the clown's once blank stares now harboring vile intent toward her. Eyes stuck to the road and head swimming with bewildered thought, Jay did not catch the slight twitch of a smile that pulled at Penn's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They may have come to an understanding, but that doesn't mean they'll both always see eye to eye. After all, as Jay has to constantly remind herself, Pennywise is NO child.
> 
> And it looks like she's not the only one of the two seeking answers. Wonder how long Penn plans to keep her Deadlight a secret from her?
> 
> Anyway, next update, I've GOT to work on OLHS, so keep an eye open for that. I'll be back on this story as quickly as I can.


	22. Chapter 22

She'd thought a hot shower and an even hotter meal would be enough to take her mind off of whatever had happened in the car, back on Neibolt.

She'd tried sipping a mug of hot chocolate as she read through the funny section of social media.

But her mind kept circling back to the strange sensation it had felt, to that sort of penetrating feeling, to the disembodied voice she'd heard. That had been Penn's voice! But his lips hadn't moved, and she'd heard him so clearly in her head. How had he done that?!

The frustration began to sink in, and after staring at her phone's screen for the thousandth time to find nothing new to look at, she set the device down on the table. Her empty plate still sat there. How long had she been stationed at the table? How long had she been trying to delay the inevitable? Of course she'd have to confront Penn; she wasn't about to ignore recent events, forever! However...how was she to ask? Ask without the risk of him launching himself at her from across the room? He'd already lunged at her from his seat in her car.

Expelling a soft breath, she lifted her head and peered into the living room. He was there, situated and comfortable on her sofa, blue eyes stuck to whatever he had playing on the TV. Ironic, how innocent he looked. Jay knew it was all but a ruse. Dryly, she swallowed, wishing she'd refilled her mug. Would've been something to occupy her mouth, just a while longer. But she had to ask. Else, how was she to find answers?

"How did you do it?"

Physically, Penn didn't move, didn't show a sign of acknowledging her addressing of him. She had to look close to catch the narrowing of his eyes.

"You spoke to me, somehow. In my head. Spoke without even opening your mouth."

Not a response from the clown. Just the audio from the TV.

"...Did you seriously call me a stupid human?"

What, did she find that insulting? An incredulous glance was cast, Jay's way. How could she find insult in the truth? It was possible the use of 'stupid' was misplaced, but she was a human--as were they all. Even if she hated to call herself so. That explained much--why she despised her own kind. That Light she harbored was enough of a "flame" to ignite those sorts of thoughts, feelings. It hated humans too, but found nothing tastier than the frightened sort. "Human...yes," Pennywise muttered, just before shaking his head. "But not stupid. For once."

Jay didn't smirk or smile. Instead, she remained seated at the table, garbed in her sleepwear for the evening, and a hand pushing aside her empty dinner ware. "How'd you do that?" she tried again. This time, she wasn't pushing, pressing. She simply just wished to know. It took the longest time to debate with itself...before finally choosing to talk to Jay. "I thought, and my words reached out to you. What I wanted to say, what I wanted you to hear," he spoke, pausing for a few minutes more to watch something on the screen in front of him. "We share a gift."

A gift?

"What do you mean, a gift? Is this something only few can do? Something only your kind can do?" Jay fought the shiver creeping up her spine.

"My kind..." It tested on its tongue, as if to see how well it tasted. Finally, It looked at her. "I am the only one. But I am not alone in certain abilities. You heard my thoughts. I could hear yours."

"Hear...my thoughts?" She eventually turned in her seat to better face him. "You mean, I could do that, too?"

He stared back.

"How would I even try? And how are you so convinced I could do the same?"

Nothing. Just more staring. Mentally, she sighed. He wasn't going to tell her, so for now, she gave in.

"What do I even do?" she conceded.

Still, he said nothing. Just kept staring. Until she felt a noticeable warmth in her chest. Then came his voice.

'You just think. Focus as if to tell me a secret. Only me,' he mentally instructed. Once, twice, she thought over said instructions, they not quite sinking in. Focus her thoughts as if to tell him a secret? What, was she supposed to compel her brain, her thoughts, directly to him--as though they were only intended for him? Did he think she was psychic? Like she could read minds! Boredom settled over her features, and she set her chin in a propped hand. 'You know how stupid that sounds?' she thought, giving a half-hearted attempt. No way in heck this was going to work...

There was some admittance in his expression. 'Probably to most humans, but that shouldn't be so to us.'

Instantly, her brows furrowed and her head lifted from her palm. Wait, that worked?!

'You heard my thoughts, just now?'

He nodded. In that same instant, she wasn't sure which was more surprising: the fact that they'd actually heard each other's thoughts, or the spider-crawling sensation overpowering the grey matter inside her skull. Both were alien to her.

"How the heck are we even doing that without actually talking?" she asked, unsure if she were asking herself or the entity on her couch. She was lucky It was in a cooperative mood. "Something only we can do. You, to me. I, to you. And no one else," he said.

"Just...just us, then? Winnie, Vic, and Toby couldn't...?"

Bells softly jingled as he again shook his head. "They don't have what we have."

"Which is...?"

Penn didn't say. Rather, all he offered up was a tapping at his own chest. Whatever that meant. Jay could only sigh her slight annoyance, at which Penn smiled, impishly. "Are you ever going to be honest with me? Open up and talk to me?" she wondered. There wasn't an immediate response. There never was. But when he did finally reply, he'd chosen the mental route.

'In time, Jay. Not yet.'

There was the crawling sensation, again. Like a spider's nest had just blown open in her head. It made her sick. "Well...I-I think that's enough brain-probing for one night," she decided, getting up to take her dirtied dishes to the kitchen. "We're meeting Win and the boys, tomorrow. I'm turning in. Don't stay up, too late," she stated, passing him by on her way to bed. Some of the lights were turned off, save for the one in the hallway to lead Penn to "bed". Not that It needed it; the entity's night vision was flawless. Yet, left alone...alone with It's own thoughts. Yes, Jay hadn't been the only one plagued with questions that needed answering. The brunette had sought hers from the little clown, and there was only one being It could turn to for its own.

Pennywise waited, gave his guardian adequate time to handle business in the bathroom and retreat to bed. When all common noise had ceased, It sat up on the couch, shifting itself to stand. Wary gazes were thrown to the hall, as if anticipating Jay to forget something, come walking back into the living room. For a long while, there was nothing. So, in the dark of the living room, It stayed. Too risky was it to run for the pitch-black of the bathroom. Not when Jay could walk in at any time. Blinds were lowered, instead. There was no reason to draw in any external human curiosity--even IF they were off ground-level. Assured that this would now be private, It momentarily stood in place and hunched its body. Stretching jaws parted to let out the trio of lighted orbs that sustained its physical form. With the Deadlights exposed, It felt weakened, but at least here in Jay's shelter, both It and the Lights were safe.

Besides, this was the only way It could communicate with the eternal being that first gave it life.

He spoke not physically, but mentally. Same as he'd done with Jay, minutes earlier. 'You hear me. I know well you do.'

It waited. Had to, as the Other's responses were not as swift as Jay's were.

'Yes, Little One. I hear.'

Good. Then there was no need to dance about the subject, even given the clown's pretend name. A muted snarl pulled at Penn's lips.

'ANOTHER Light? How?!'

It glared at the Lights, watching them pulse in their repeating cycle of brightening and dimming.

'She doesn't know...'

Not a question, but It felt it needed to explain. 'No. I revealed little to her. Although, she asks--often. And how can I answer what I do not know, myself? Now, answer! Why has there been a need for a fourth Light?'

The Lights slowly rotated about, spinning around one another and casting shadows about the room.

'As before, you required a counter-balance.'

'And you birthed that wretched Turtle...'

'A creation that hasn't been revived, if it has gone, unnoticed. Maturin did not fully serve his purpose.'

'So why bother with my revival, if not to revive him as well?'

'Because this planet--that belonging to humans--survives and thrives only due to balance. In nature, in climate. In peace and in war. Where there is life, there must also be death. And on the planet you reside, the reigning species has but a few measures to keep their numbers in check.'

Penn tilted his head. 'You brought me back to be one of them?'

'They are atop the natural food chain, with few predators. If their world is to be balanced, best measures must be taken.'

'This planet will be no different than those that came, before. How are you convinced, when I am fully restored, that I will not see to this world's end as I have done, many a time before?'

'That is where the Fourth Deadlight comes into play.'

'I do not understand...'

'She is to be your countermeasure.'

To that, the clown had to fight hard to keep himself from laughing, which was not an easy task. JAY? Be IT'S countermeasure? Had the Other gone mad? How could They think a mere human with a new Light would be enough to stand in place of the Turtle?

'She is no Maturin; she cannot Create,' It finally thought, managing its potential outburst.

'Cannot create worlds, perhaps. But she can Create. That is upon you to discover.'

'You sound certain I would not destroy her as I would, this world.' The young Destroyer only crossed his arms.

'You hadn't in your previous life,' the Other made obvious.

An annoyed scowl. 'I couldn't. Existed then only to feast before the persistent hibernation cycles.'

'A consequence following your rebellion and retreat.'

The clown growled, nearly forgetting there was a human slumbering, just rooms away.

'Besides the matter. You would not do her harm as you would, most of her kind. Isn't that so?' the Other continued, the Lights' glow dimming.

It didn't respond. Well, no. Perhaps It wouldn't. Upon first encounter, It had tried, and its own limitations were all that had saved her. That had been her only "Saving Grace", since then. Thanks to that, It had no choice but to bond with her, trust her. Nothing It had been WILLING to do.

'Already, you are beginning to see the effects of this fourth Light. Whether you wish to acknowledge it or not. I cannot communicate with her as I can, you. But I will leave with you the responsibility of either revealing to her what she harbors, or simply leaving her, oblivious. Understand that there will still be consequences following whichever you decide.'

There was that word, again. "Consequences". Probably went hand-in-hand with the whole "balance" idea. But, a new countermeasure? What did the Other believe Jay would be able to accomplish to halt It's eventual destruction of this world? After all, that's what It had been created for: destruction. Everything that opposed what Maturin had stood for.

'You're leaving with me some...toy I'm supposed to figure out on my own?' It wondered, partially curious as to why the Other was content to leave it a living puzzle. Did They think doing so would instill a sort of curiosity to spare Jay's life? It was rather...well-played. All that kept Jay alive, thus far.

There wasn't a reply, no matter how much the clown pressed. The Other had given enough, it seemed. Grunting, It drew the Lights back within its body, plunging the living room in darkness. The light in the hall remained. So, a new countermeasure, a new responsibility It was meant to figure out, alone. What had the Other said? "Jay could Create, but not worlds"? That spiked a previous hunch. It already had future plans for its human, and this little discussion with the Creator was enough to drive those plans onward. They could not speak with Jay like They could with It, and It did not fully command the Lights like They could, but--

Wait.

It certainly had enough strength to command not its OWN Lights, but Jay's? As far as It knew, she only had the one. Easily overpowered by its three...!

...No. Not yet. It was getting ahead of itself, again. It had to focus on its own restoration, first. Its plans with Jay could follow, later. The clock in the living room began another of its late chimes. For tonight, It would rest. Its consciousness buzzing with thought, It moved quietly to switch off the hall light. In total darkness, the bathroom door creaked open and softly closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this one was actually kinda fun to type. Sat listening to some "Harry Potter" music while typing, and I managed to get this done in about 3 hours. XD
> 
> So, NOW we know why Jay has a Light. Question is, how well is she going to take to the news? And what's going to be her new role?


	23. Chapter 23

"Has anyone heard more about the missing kid case at PageTurner's?" Toby began as he sat with his friends at the table, bags noisily passed around and wrapped food being pulled out. A cloudy day with little chance of rain made for an ideal meet-up in the park, at least as far as the Wolfe Pack was concerned. Fewer people were out here that day, what with colder weather gradually creeping in. That, and most were busy with their Thanksgiving preparations. Said holiday was around the corner. But instead of falling in line and doing the same, the four met for an impromptu picnic, with Pennywise in tow.

Winnie, Toby, Victor, and Jay sat at whatever table was unoccupied and sheltered in the shade, distant from the trails that cut through the landscape. Whenever the group met like this, their "discussions" were meant to be private. This one was no exception. As the first few bites were taken, Jay was momentarily pulled from her "guardian duty" of keeping watch over Penn by Toby's sudden question. "Not since our boss called to dismiss us for the weekend," Winnie answered. "I was kinda curious as to why, though."

"A little girl had gone missing. Madison Stokes, I think her name was. She was last seen in the Kids' Corner, and the cameras caught her leaving presumably for the restroom," Jay explained, quick to set eyes on her clown. Having already feasted, Penn had taken to wandering the pocket of woodland nearby their table, filling his schedule with tree-climbing and finding critters to chase. 'Please don't wander far,' she'd thought to him. A brief glancing of bright-blue eyes told her he'd heard her, yet he was soon off after another fleeing spider. Likely to catch and eat it. Penn hadn't bothered with a disguise, as there were few eyes out here to see him.

"Nothing your little menace was responsible for?" Winnie joked lightly, setting down her drink.

Unaware of the truth, Jay shook her head. "He'd stayed at his table in the Corner, the whole time. Least until I picked him up, anyway."

"Suppose that's a good thing," threw in Victor, whom was too curious in their conversation to continue studying his reading material--something he had originally planned on. The pages softly slapped shut, and he set the book aside. "I mean, no offense, but after what Toby and I saw at your house, that night?" he shrugged, gesturing towards Jay.

The brunette could only shrug back, "I'd warned you guys ahead of time that he wasn't human. Actually, I'm still trying to figure out what it is he is. Whether he's a danger to us or not." She took a couple small bites of her sandwich.

"I don't think any of us would be too surprised if he turned out to be the cause behind Madison, or that other kid, uh...I forget his name," Toby spoke, no stranger to the news surrounding PageTurner's. Nothing out of the ordinary ever happened there, at least not before Jay had started bringing Penn to work. Rare that she did, but WHEN she did...

"William Benning," stated Jay. "He was there, the first time I brought Penn to work. I think he was trying to be Penn's friend. Well, up until his mother found him in some coma-like state. I haven't heard the full story, but there's the thought he'd had a stroke. Poor kid wasn't responsive, although he was still breathing."

The group's residing ginger adjusted his glasses, curious gaze still on Jay as he nibbled a fry. "And what was it your little monster was up to?"

A pause. Well, THAT she couldn't answer; she didn't know. That day, Jay had gone to find Penn, and only discovered him missing from the Corner. Some lady began wailing over her son, and the resulting worry had Jay calling for the little clown. He'd come when called thankfully, and the two had gotten out before the ambulance arrived. That hadn't stopped her from asking him during her lunch break. Even IF said break had been sliced short by an appearance by Ray. She had to wonder how his "therapy" was going. "I don't know, Vic. He'd run off, but...when I went looking for him, he turned up on the opposite side of the store--far from where Will had his suspected stroke."

"AND," Winnie put in, pointing an accusing finger at Victor, "we can't just assume everything weird that happens is because of the clown. Derry isn't exactly your typical little town, after all. Lotta weird things happen here on a daily basis."

"Yeah: when the circus rolls in. Or when the town decides to hold yet ANOTHER festival or something," returned the ginger.

"To be fair, the town also permits public drinking during the festivals," Toby included. "Could be they just overdo it."

Victor couldn't argue, there. Instead, he chewed wordlessly on his burger. "But speaking of the circus," Winnie began again, "did we happen to tell you guys where it was Penn had run off to, Halloween night?" Both males shook their head, while Jay felt a brief tense feeling shoot through her. It lingered at the sudden shifting of the "spotlight" onto her. Expecting her to fill in the rest of the story, was she? Jay's lightly-sweating hands were wiped on her pant legs. "He'd gone for that empty lot at the end of Neibolt," she said. And THERE was the confusion.

"Why there?" Toby asked, first.

"Hasn't been anything there in years," Victor added on.

"Not that any of us know about, anyway. I...kinda got him to tell me why he'd run off. And as it turns out, his home once stood there," the brunette continued.

That didn't help the confusion. "What do you mean, his home? Again, there hasn't been anything there, the whole time we've all been alive," Victor returned. Toby had to nod, "I don't think any of us remembers the last time the circus came through, either."

Winnie held a momentary look of thought. "Could be he's a descendant of Mr. Gray. Or, well, something leaning towards that. I mean, I doubt Mr. Gray could reshape himself at will."

"Now that's a name I haven't heard in years," admitted the group's resident white-blond. "Wasn't he the original 'Pennywise', back in his time?"

"He was, although a bit basic, if you ask me or Jay. The fact that HER Pennywise prefers to be addressed by the same name, well...that kinda hints that this one might be a third gen. There WAS a 'Dancing Clown' that looked a lot like Jay's."

"Yeah--WAY back before any of us existed. And this one here is somehow younger than us. Wait--has he always been that tall?" Victor had started to fuss, only now to be perplexed by the clown's recent physical development. Penn was smaller than that, last he'd seen him. Wasn't he?

"Maybe there HAD been a house on that lot, and it was demolished before we were born. I mean, Penn only told me what happened to the house, not what happened to the family that lived there. I ended up finding him down in the sewers," Jay theorized.

"But why was he there? And how is it he's suddenly older?" the ginger attempted again.

"Someone left him down there, but he wouldn't tell me whom. As for your other question, uh...I don't know. He won't tell me that, either." She and the other three cast curious glances at the clown off wandering this neck of the woods. Looked like he'd chased something up a tree. "Recently, though? There has been another development," Jay came to admit, balling up the wrapper of her meal. When all eyes were back on her, she explained, "Apparently...Penn and I are, um...I guess able to communicate psychically? Like...I guess we can hear each other's thoughts."

Awkward silence.

"Hear each other's thoughts? Tsk--now I've heard it all," mumbled Victor, motioning as if to pick up his book and continue reading. "Seriously, Vic. I'd heard him speak to me in my head. And when he'd told me how he did it, I was able to do the same," Jay tried to defend, unamused by her friend's silent attempt to send the clown a mental message. "Sadly, that's something only the two of us can do. Nobody else," she then clarified. Of course, she didn't expect her friends to believe her, and they didn't. "Well, before I can officially jump on board, you'll need to show me some proof," the ginger stated, cracking open his hardback. Toby said nothing, but there was doubt in his expression. Looked like convincing the boys was going to be harder than she thought. Hey, if it was proof they wanted...

Jay was first to turn Penn's way, a curious Winnie and Toby peering after. Her hands clutching her nearly-empty cup, Jay sent her thoughts out to him. He'd been playfully hanging upside-down from the branches, gaze immediately on her with her mental communication. Seconds later, and with a glimpse cast to Victor, Jay watched a plotting smile cross the clown's face. Into the tree, he disappeared. "What did you tell him?" Toby wondered, not-so-stubbornly easy to sway. Jay didn't reply other than to hold up an index finger, signaling him to wait. Wait, they did. And while they did, Jay calmly finished her meal. In cleaning up, she was the one to catch the quick movement of a gloved hand beside Victor's. It dropped something on his arm, unseen by the occupied ginger. When its "present" was delivered, Penn withdrew under the table. The "something" turned out to be a large spider, and it was eventually noticed when it crawled off the fabric of his jacket and onto the flesh of his hand. In mere seconds, Victor briefly panicked and threw the spider off, catching sight of the clown as he went to inspect himself for bites. "Little savage!" he grumbled, Pennywise only laughing at his misery and rushing off to Jay's side.

"Hey, don't be mad at him. I told him to do that," Jay spoke up.

She told him? "I didn't hear you say anything," argued Victor. Smartly, she lightly tapped at her head. He then understood. "You WERE being serious..." he lowly said, before composing himself. "Alright. Then I take it you need a little extra help in this delve into the unknown?"

"Hm, the library and the Internet can only get us so far. If, uh, you have any other leads?"

"...I do, luckily. Since Win's got the books and you've got the Internet, I suppose it couldn't hurt Toby and me to check out the museum. Surely, THEY'VE got some artifacts we could look at. Could provide us some clues."

"What, you think they'd have a circus section?" Toby picked with a smirk.

"They're part of our town's history. I don't see why they wouldn't," Victor replied. "We could start there, learn what we can about the more well-known clown performers, go from there. We find out anything, we'll report it back to you, Jay."

Mentioned brunette smiled her thanks.

"Not for free, though. They won't let us into the museum without paying the fee."

Oh. Right. "I'll cover for you, don't worry. So long as you can find me something to help make sense of our, um...our little terror, here." And perhaps, that "something" would help lean towards an explanation behind the recent children incidents. Jay had learned the clown had special powers, and Winnie had learned he was somehow connected to a prominent circus figure in Derry's past. They could only wonder what the boys would find out.

Drops of rain began to slowly patter down on the table, alerting the group to Mother Nature's change of plans. "Aw--it JUST said it wouldn't rain!" griped Victor as he hurried to tuck his book away. Toby could only laugh at him as the group hurried to gather up their trash, seek the nearest garbage bin. Before Jay could even think of addressing her monstrous companion, she'd turned to find him already gone. "You guys seen--" Her words were cut short at the source by a distant honking. Somehow, without Jay even having unlocked it, Penn was already in her car, mischievously mashing her car horn.

Little stinker.

"What am I going to do with him, Win?" Jay could only snicker at her fellow female, as she and the rest of the group hurried back to the shelter of their vehicles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although I said I would only mention Toby and Victor in this one, I think I'll be giving them more involving roles. At least enough to help Jay solve this mystery. This one's another slow chapter, but next one will be about the happenings of Thanksgiving. A time of getting together and feasting.
> 
> Can only imagine how Penn's going to interpret this... >D


	24. Chapter 24

Jay found it unsurprising that she'd slept in, the morning of Thanksgiving.

After nearly a week of PageTurner's being on "lockdown", the business was finally cleared and its employees were allowed to come back to work. Unfortunately, there wasn't any further news regarding young Madison. Where she'd gone was a mystery. One that would go unsolved for a time, and one that greatly upset her parents. Missing posters of her portrait were soon up on light posts, all around town. Tragic, but none could pin the blame on the bookstore. They were open to the public, after all.

Business returned to the new normal, at least until the next major holiday rolled in. Four days were given to each of PageTurner's employees to take time off from work and go see their families, that Thanksgiving. Winnie had already left early that morning to make the drive to see her parents and little brother. It was likely Victor and Toby had plans with their families, as well. With no shift to work and no family close by to go visit, Jay saw no reason to get up early. Her plan for this year was virtually the same as last year's: get up when ready to and head into town. As of recently, Derry had been playing host to more than the occasional festival or fair. For those without the money or local family for visits, the town also offered public meals and family-friendly activities during the holidays. More than enough in Jay's case, since her close friends and her manager were practically the only people she needed to rely on.

This year would be different than last. The silver lining here was that she wouldn't be spending her meal alone with another book.

Still, it was nearly noon. The public celebration would have started an hour ago. If she were going to get there before most of the good food was snatched up, she'd need to get up out of bed. A tired sigh, a well-enjoyed stretch of relaxed muscles. Oh, would she rather just stay here in bed! But a public meal meant she wouldn't have to cook herself something, and if she were lucky, she could score an extra meal for the road. Meant she'd already have dinner waiting for her, that evening. Maybe it was the fact most people would be Christmas shopping the second they finished eating that kept her excitement at a minimum? Admittedly, she would have to do so herself, soon. At least find something to share around the workplace, and something to give each of her friends. Maybe mail something off to her parents.

Thankfully, one little monster had already been covered.

Speaking of whom...

Sure was quiet this morning, wasn't it? Jay found it odd that there wasn't a clown smiling at her from the foot of the bed. No TV program blasting in the living room. No popping of balloons or impish snickering. Just silence. THAT, in itself, made the brunette wary. Glasses set back on her face, she sat up and brushed back her hair, focused for any sound to give away Penn's shenanigans. Or location, for that matter. But try at she might, she couldn't even hear breathing. Had he gone out for another squirrel? Her body moved to cast aside her sheets in her act to get out of bed, but instantly tensed. Almost as if her subconscious mind knew she was about to step down on something dangerous. A snake, perhaps. So she took a curious peek over her bedside. Just the floor. Unless, he...

She felt a split-second warmth in her chest, as if to reassure her that her trust was not misplaced. If this WERE a hunch...

Her hand grabbed for her pillow, she leaning to dangle it above the floor. She'd have to be quick, if her hunch was right. The pillow fell, almost soundlessly landing beside the bed. Just as immediately as it struck the floor, a gloved hand reached to snatch it. Instinctively, Jay shot a hand down to grab it by the wrist, playfully laughing as she pulled out the clown in question. "Trying to be sneaky, are you? With a She-Wolf?" She gasped in her act. "Shame on you, Penn~" The initially-startled clown only blankly stared up at her, having halted his attempt to free himself. Red lips eventually pulled back in a sheepish grin. Before he could utter a word, his guardian pulled him from under the bed to pin him to her body, a free hand assaulting his sides in another Tickle Attack. Something he could now put an abrupt stop to, but...didn't. He didn't put up much of a fight at all, really. Instead, what stopped her this time was when she'd tickled him to tears.

And found them floating upward.

Up? Well, THAT was beyond normal. Curse her human curiosity, she'd paused to watch them plop against her ceiling. There were a few soft pants to break the silence, then he'd questioningly mumbled her name. Blue eyes dropped back down to his bright ones. "...So, does everything about you defy gravity?" she wondered. His reply was an exaggerated shrug. A conflicted expression took to her face, and she couldn't help but tilt her head in the slightest. "What ARE you, Penn?" Nothing verbal. As usual. Just the repositioning of a hand to press a finger to his lips. Still not gonna spill, was he? "Looks as though I'm still missing some pieces to this puzzle," she gave in, deciding it fruitless to try and pry anything more out of him. He was in a good mood for once, and since she'd have to take him along among the public, well...

Best to let it stay that way.

There was a slight emergence of his tongue as he smiled, and she combated that with another tap to his nose. An act he instantly tried to return, but his attempts were foiled. "Ah-ah, no. Nope. No 'boop-backsies'," she grinned smartly, easily swatting his arms away with her own. Their "game" ended soon enough, and Jay maneuvered the clown to where she could get up to grab some clothes. That was the plan, anyway. The moment her back was turned, she felt arms wrap around her neck and a weight on her back. Further snickering from the clown was hint enough that he still wanted to play. "Oh--ANOTHER sneak attack? Well, then--" Jay held her grin, lightly biting down on her lip, as she took hold of his arms and turned herself to face the bed, once more. All it took was a small movement of her body and a little momentum, and he'd flipped over her onto her bed. Some part of her expected him to take it the wrong way, but thankfully, his eyes remained a bright blue, and he was still laughing.

"Lemme put some clothes on," she faintly giggled, picking up her pillow from earlier and dropping it once more on his face. He did as she requested, granting her ample time to pick out something to wear from her dresser. "You slept a long time," he stated, plenty comfortable on her mattress, her pillow hugged close to his chest. "No reason to get up, early," she replied, pushing closed one drawer after finding a long-sleeved shirt. "But...aren't you hungry?" he inquired, sounding genuinely curious. Hungry? What did that have to do with her sleeping in, late? "Aren't you?" was all that tumbled out instead, and she cast a look at him over her shoulder.

A rapid nod followed.

"Good, 'cause we're having to go back out. Derry's holding a public Thanksgiving meal in the park for the less fortunate. I, unfortunately, am one of those." Jay dug out a pair of jeans, aware that she'd have to do laundry again, soon. "Can't afford any out-of-town trips, right now. Even less fortunate, clowns aren't allowed at the table, this time." Private garments dug out of another drawer, Jay turned with an expectant gaze. Pennywise was already gone. "Georgie" was sitting on her bed. He hadn't donned his rain gear, instead garbed in an earth-toned sweater and jeans.

"I need to shower, first. Please make sure the empty cartons make it INTO the trash can, this time."

A knowing smile, and the boy was soon out of her room, off for the kitchen. Jay, meanwhile, went for the bathroom, shutting the door to shed her sleepwear. The TV in the living room was soon switched on. Looking for the cartoon channel, was he? She smirked at herself at the thought, setting aside her glasses before warming her shower.

**************************************

The park was already filling up by the time their car found a spot.

Expansive tables were gradually being claimed by families with filled plates, the air alive with dulled chatter, some laughter, and a few whiny kids wanting to go get their faces painted before eating. All that swarmed Jay's ears as she got out of the car, all she could smell were the scents of the various food items being served. Grilled corn, some sorts of meat products, fresh gravy. She'd hoped they were serving some pumpkin pie. Before she could lock up, she'd waited patiently for her passenger to exit the vehicle. He appeared uncomfortable as he climbed out, almost disgusted. "What's the matter?" his guardian prompted, locking the car with a button-press.

"Too many smells," he grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"What? Still not a fan of anything cooked?"

His body shook with a cringe.

"Heh, alright. I'll at least ask if they can barely cook up some turkey for you. Claim the ham's for my dog, or something," Jay conditioned, briefly adjusting her glasses and straightening her jacket as she led him on. "Georgie" said little as they passed by the tables, he still grimacing at all the different scents. Humans LIKED these smells? Where was the fear? The bone-chilling screams? "Which one's first: wait in line for food, or find a table?" his guardian soon asked, breaking his train of thought. Well, any reprieve of the combination of smells sounded well and good to the disguised entity. "Table, first," he muttered, cautious eyes scanning the people around them. He felt his hunger growing--and it wouldn't be satiated by turkey and stuffing.

"After you, then. You've got the more sensitive nose," Jay said, gesturing him first. Lead, he did, seeking out the preferred table and all the while observing the feasting humans around him. Given the circumstances, It would only be able to eat one, so It would have to choose well. In time, "Georgie" found what he considered an ideal table, far enough away from the smells, and distant enough where It could survey the park. A hand withdrew from a pocket when he had made his decision. "This one," he spoke, patting the table's surface. Jay didn't question it, allowing him to take a seat. Before she could make him the offer of going to fetch his plate, she heard someone call to her. Once, then twice. She glanced about to eventually spot Victor's head of ginger hair.

"Frankie? What are you doing, out here?" she greeted with use of his nickname, genuinely confused by the sight of him. He had family, close by. Why wasn't he having a meal with them?

"My folks are out of town. On some 'romantic getaway', and they won't be back until later tonight. Forgot about the holidays, apparently," he explained, casually approaching with both hands in the pockets of his jacket. "Other members of the 'fam' are already on their way in. Meantime, I'm not about to sit in the apartment with an empty stomach. Uh, you mind some company?" He then noted "Georgie's" presence, and visibly tensed. "I haven't forgotten the spider, you imp."

The "boy's" eyes briefly flashed yellow.

"Frankie can stay and eat with us, Penn. Won't hurt anything," Jay confirmed, taking a step closer to her friend. "Penn's a little sensitive to all the smells, so I was about to volunteer myself as tribute and fetch his meal for him. You wanna go with, or keep him company?" She glanced from Victor to the "boy" at their table.

"I'm good with tagging along. Don't need any spiders up my pant legs," the ginger all but passed, taking a few steps off to signal his departure. Jay nodded back, but turned to give some parting instructions to her little monster. "We're going to wait in line, and I'll put together a plate for you. Just do me one favor, and stay here. Please? Stay. Here."

A defiant eye-roll, but "Georgie" gave in, resting his chin in a palm. "Good, thank you. We'll be back as soon as we can. Stay out of trouble." That said, both humans left for the food stands. Alone at their chosen table, "Georgie" boredly stared out at the feasting inhabitants. Many of them nearly blended together, most of them wearing sweaters and coats of bland colors. There were a few pops of color here and there, some already dressed for the Christmas season. What people weren't busy shoveling food down their throats were off getting their faces painted, or making some arts-and-crafts turkey with their children. Few kids played tag, or threw what patches of early snow they could find at each other. It missed Halloween, already. Its eyes wandered, and--hey, now THERE was a familiar sight~

One young boy sat at a table with three adults. Two of them appeared to be the boy's parents, the third rather elderly. The grandfather, perhaps? The boy himself looked rather pale, almost...ghastly. Like he'd seen Death itself, and somehow lived. He wasn't eating, persistent in pushing away his plate. The adults in question were desperate in trying to convince him to eat. "Will, please! You haven't eaten in days," the mother tried, taking up a fork-full and holding it to his mouth. William, she said? No wonder the kid seemed so familiar~ Intrigued, "Georgie" sat and focused on the struggling family, noting just how sickly Will was beginning to look. No sleep, nightmares, and now he wasn't eating? Well, all the more reason he'd be the ideal target, this hunt. He watched as the mother muttered something in Will's ear, eventually getting a weak nod out of him. She appeared relieved as she stood from their table to hurry back in line. How much could one bet she was going to fetch him a slice of pie? Some ice cream?

No matter. Fact was, she'd left It an opening. "Georgie" tensed, eager fingers clutching at his sleeves. It could try a friendly approach, try to urge William away to play a game. Maybe the remaining adults would be supportive enough to give him that push? He looked again for his guardian and her friend, Victor. They were both still in line, chatting among themselves. The line was shortening; there wouldn't be much time to pull this off.

. . . .

Screw it.

After casting another glance about to be sure no human eyes were watching, "Georgie" ducked under his table, warping his appearance back to that of its favorite form. Somehow unseen, the clown made his way below Will's table, planting himself beside the boy's legs. A gloved hand reached, giving the boy's jacket a well-timed tug. Will sat up and looked down. His tired eyes immediately widened.

"Play another game with me," was Pennywise's suggestion.

That was all it took to have the boy screaming, tumbling backwards off his bench. Before either of the adults at his table could move to assist him, he was up on his sneakered feet, taking off running to...somewhere. "Go away! Just leave me alone!" Will cried, bolting in blind fear for the park's only other attraction: the hay maze. Sized-down and meant for the children, but hey--it was preferable to herding him toward the woods. It would have preferred to wait until it was fully restored, but the growing hunger within and the fear it detected emanating from the fragile boy were just too much. Without being seen, Penn trailed after, following Will with ease. The panicking boy--haunted by the horrible things he'd heard and seen in his dreams since the last time he'd played with Pennywise--ignored his parents' calls as he threw himself into the maze. He wanted to hide, tuck himself away in some dead-end, curl in on himself. He wanted these nightmares to stop, for the voices in his head to die, the screams of tortured children to silence. All these therapy sessions he'd been put through...they weren't enough. The adults didn't believe him. They never would.

"There was a monster clown," he'd said. "He'd shown me things. Horrible things," he'd said. And all they did was try and baby-talk him down, lie to him. Tell him he was safe, that no "monster clown" was real enough to do him harm. But that never stopped the terrible things he'd see in his sleep. Death, dismemberment. Bodies of kids torn open, their disembodied voices wailing for help. They wouldn't let him sleep, made him too sick to eat. He was tired. He was nauseous. He wished he'd never met the clown. Yet here he was, sobbing almost uncontrollably as he ran on, nearly tripped on his own feet and bumped into the walls of hay. Somewhere at his back, he could hear encroaching claws, something rather beastly snarling and growling. Was this real, or just in his head? Even he didn't know, anymore.

Heavens, was he tired...!

His legs eventually gave out, dropping him at the dead-end he originally wanted oh-so badly. He wished now he hadn't found it. Face chilled by icy tears, Will turned himself on his rear to stare at the clownish figure stepping ever closer. The shadows helped mask him, but...this clown looked a lot like Penn. This one was older, though. And taller. Was this the same clown? Or was he just hallucinating, again? "N-no...no! G-get away from me! Leave me alone!" Will shouted, uselessly grabbing handfuls of hay from the surrounding bales and throwing it at the beast stalking him. Fruitless. Earned him nothing. All he could do was sob when his back hit the wall, bits of hay pressing painfully against his skin. His pained cries alone at least stopped Penn's advance, the clown's head tilting curiously as his eyes turned gold in the shadows.

"Go away? Aww, but...I thought we were friends...?"

Will began to shake his head even before the words left his mouth. "I don't wanna be friends with you, anymore."

Gold bled into red. A beastly growl rumbled.

"Oh...what a pity~"

The clown's silver and white form emerged from the darkness, mouth stretched to bare multiple rows of teeth. The claws he bore were large, compared to his size. Will's crying worsened, and he soon screamed.

Just the trigger Penn needed to lunge forward and rip the boy's throat out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penn's still not very good at following directions, is he? Nope? Thought so.
> 
> Besides the point: I got another chapter up before Halloween! Whoot! Met my goal! XD
> 
> I'll have to update OLHS again before I can continue Revival, but I'm having a lot of fun with this story, so far. Bouncing back and forth between Penn's nice and naughty sides. What Jay DOESN'T see when her back is turned...
> 
> Thanks again for reading, guys! See you all after Halloween. I'm off to scare the wits out of some kids. >D


	25. Chapter 25

"What do you think you guys will find?"

"Hm?"

"At the museum?" Jay smirked, an eye narrowed.

"Oh," spoke her ginger friend, whom snapped to and out of blatant thought. The brunette muted a bout of laughter. "I was asking your thoughts on what the museum may have that could help us," she tried again, unoccupied hands in her pockets. Victor allowed himself a brief grin, "What, besides circus stuff? Eh, Toby and I kinda skimmed through the website, just to get an idea of what to look for. In recent years, a new exhibit was opened up. 'Recently-discovered artifacts of Derry', or something of those lines. Things that were found during the clearing and reconstruction of the sewer system, over the last 27 years, or so. Nothing that's particularly jumped out at us: skeletal remains, old town emblems of the past."

One of those caught Jay's attention. "Hold up--skeletal remains?"

"Yeah. Nothing completed, of course. But the theory as of now is that they're what remains of once missing children. Their identities are unknown."

"Were those sent off to be investigated?"

"There wasn't enough to investigate. What few bits and pieces they DID find, they declared to have been gnawed at by some wild animal. Dental impressions didn't match up to any animal we currently know of, so for now, they're sitting at the museum, where researchers from all over can come and observe them."

That was puzzling. "You mean, they put the bones up on display, when they don't know anything about them? Whose bones they were? What creature chewed on 'em?"

"Whatever was living in the sewers, at the time. That's all they know, so far." Victor led Jay on as the line shortened. "Not as if any of US can offer clues; we didn't exist, 27 years ago."

'Whatever was in the sewers'. Funny he should mention...

"Y'know...I DID find it strange that in the time before I'd found Penn, I was the only person to hear his cries. That I was the only one in town, seemingly, to hear such bizarre noises, everywhere I went. Pretty much happened to be wherever there was some form of access to the sewers: restrooms, storm drains--"

"Were you really the only one to hear him?" Victor subtly interrupted. "I mean, I find it hard to believe you were the only one to hear, what, 'dying cries' from public storm drains."

Both of her short brows rose. "And yet, I was! I'd even asked Winnie--whom was with me, a few of the times I'd heard it. She claimed she didn't hear anything. And it got to the point where I couldn't ignore it, anymore. A short delve underground later, and...I resurfaced with someone's abandoned little clown." Their discussion paused as the pair took up respective containers and placed their meal requests. Full containers in hand or bags, they made their way back across the park to their table. "Curiously enough, nobody's made a claim about having a 'missing clown', nor is there ANYTHING normal about the one I found. I mean, what even IS he? An alien? Some undiscovered species on Earth?" Jay continued, minding herself to keep her voice down in public.

"You've had him the longest, and you still don't even know? Well, if you ask for my two cents, I wouldn't say he's something of our planet, Jay. He literally transformed in front of our very eyes. Shape-shifted."

"I'm aware; I saw, first-hand." Jay sighed, habitually adjusted her glasses. "Okay, let's review what we DO know: he can alter his appearance, is preferably carnivorous, can summon balloons from out of nowhere--"

"Balloons?" repeated a stumped Victor.

"He IS a clown by choice, Frankie."

"...Fair enough. What else?"

Jay silenced to flip through her mental folder. What else had she witnessed Pennywise do? "...He's made things...float."

"Float...like, in a bath tub? A pool?"

She shook her head, "No. Float, like...in mid-air. I dunno, like...balloons." She caught Vic's incredulous eye, continuing to explain. "I've only seen him do it once, with the rats around my complex. I don't know how he does it, and he hasn't done it, since. Not after I told him it was unnatural."

"...Aaand...in what state were the, uh, rats while...'floating'?" Victor found that an odd question to be asking.

"They were...well, they were alive, just...comatose? I mean, they were breathing, but didn't respond to anything I did. I don't know how they were AFTER, since I'd told Penn to get rid of the rats. Didn't see what he'd done with them, either; I was too disturbed to stick around." Victor didn't comment, so Jay moved along. "Penn's made reference to it back on Halloween, during the pumpkin-carving contest. Cut out the phrase 'You'll Float Too' on his. Kinda has me worried he might try to pull that stunt on people, next."

"You think he hasn't already tried?"

"He's been in my company, all this time. Save for when Winnie baby-sits."

"Except for when you work. And right now." Victor nodded toward their table. Both could still see a child figure seated there. "Yes, and he's still there. If you take a gander, you won't find anyone floating," Jay reinforced, using a free arm to gesture around themselves. "Still..." Victor mumbled, adjusting his own square frames, "I can't help but think back to that kid, William. Same kid you spoke about, before. You told us his mother had found him in a comatose-like state."

Jay grimly frowned, "They said he'd had a seizure."

"But Penn was with you, that day. You had taken him to PageTurner's with you."

The facts sunk in, rather slowly. Jay HAD taken the clown with her, that first time. But that didn't mean what happened to William was Penn's fault. Was it? "Could have been coincidence. Penn's scared a few kids here and there, but...he's--"

"Not of our world, Jay. Best we don't play naive; leave all the cards on the table. We still don't know what it is we're dealing with, yet. But we better find out, fast. He was a toddler when you found him. Look at him, now." Already "growing up", as many parents would say. But Penn's leap in development only took MONTHS. Who knew how much time it would take for him to reach an adult state? "I know. You guys are right," Jay gave in, proceeding to dig into a pant pocket for the rest of her cash. "Here. I said I'd cover for you. If you guys are able to dig something up, don't forget to let Winnie and me know." Victor accepted the folded bills with a softened, "We won't." There was no denying any possibility; while his species was unknown, Penn WASN'T something of Earth. Somehow, there was a link connecting it all. Throughout the "pack's" life, not a child was deemed missing in Derry. The last "missing" case was around 27 years ago, back before any of the pack had been born. A boy by the name of Dean had vanished while attending one of Derry's festivals. Before him was a girl named Victoria, and before her was a man named Adrian. Their cases were logged in the archives, occasionally touched upon in school. Warnings, nowadays, to children desiring to be rebellious. The superstitious believed and listened. The oblivious did not.

But then...Jay found Penn in the sewers. Now, one boy ends up in the hospital, and one girl goes missing? Probably excusable, if not for the fact that both children were at PageTurner's--Jay's workplace--when tragedies occurred. And what a wonder that the "child" Jay found also had some connection to the abandoned plot on Neibolt, to the circus manager that once owned it. Robert Gray, whom in his years was better known as "Pennywise". Now, how had Penn gotten hold of that name?

They'd nearly reached the table, when both were alerted to the panicked cries and calls of three adults. Two men, one elderly, and a woman. Frantically, they'd called about for someone named Will. Few people attempted to speak with them, aid them in their search. Jay couldn't shrug off the feeling the screaming kid running into the hay maze earlier may have been said child. A part of her wanted to go and see if her suspicions were correct. A small hand grasping her free one stopped her. She turned away to peer down, finding "Georgie" at her side. He seemed to know what this was about, and wasn't keen to let either Jay or Victor investigate. 'There's nothing you can do,' she heard him say in her mind. His visual expression almost seemed to plead with her not to go. Leave whatever unfortunate event be.

"What happens when you don't watch your kids," Victor sighed out with a shake of his head. "Parents, these days..."

Jay felt there was more to this than a disobedient child. IF it were the same William... No. She'd let this go, for now. It was a holiday; best not to get involved in matters they couldn't help. With a nudge to Vic's side, Jay let "Georgie" lead them both to the table.

************************************************

Day 3 of her four-day vacation. Toby and Victor had sent a text, earlier. Said they were going to the museum, that day. It was a little out of the way, and would take time to reach. In the meantime, Jay had taken it upon herself to do a little research of her own.

She had enough for now to go on: connections with this Robert Gray fellow and his former plot on Neibolt Street. This wasn't a journey she could embark on while Penn was around, so she'd had to wait until his hunger had returned, lured him back out into the woods behind the complex to hunt. As she waited, she'd convinced herself she needed to do something that wasn't out of her norm. Something to busy herself without igniting any of the clown's suspicions. Since it was after Thanksgiving, she chose to break out the storage bins from the unused closets, this time for Christmas. Because the garland and ornaments she presented weren't adorned with grinning pumpkins and bats, Penn paid her little attention. She needed to be extra careful this time, aware that he could read her thoughts, now. So, to keep the air in the room light, Jay had taken to playfully tossing some of the smaller ornaments the clown's way--snickering whenever some of them got caught on his frilly collar.

He was not amused, but thankfully did not catch on to her true intentions. His need to hunt DID resurface, and he hurriedly scurried out the bathroom window. "There IS a door," she called after him, hearing the telltale shutting of the window to confirm his departure. Her small Christmas tree wrapped in shiny garland, Jay shot for her laptop, starting it up to open her search browser. Now, where to start? She had a name, an actor's title. "Robert Gray" was up, first.

She found the same information from before: that he ran and operated one of Derry's early circuses, that he played the role of a clown he'd named Pennywise. His was a little different in design, sporting more of a "kid's birthday party" sort of clown. He'd been in business for roughly 27 years, then...disappeared. Retired, dead, none were sure. 27 years after, another "Pennywise" debuted. This one shared the same appearance and costume as the Pennywise Jay was looking after, but the previous one was obviously a grown man. This one had also assumed a brief residence of the house on Neibolt, but it gradually fell into disrepair. Why? After all, many online claimed to have seen this Pennywise at nearly all of Derry's festivals and gatherings; surely that meant this Pennywise had been employed. Right?

What was also strange, besides the first Pennywise having been in business and gone within 27 years, and the one prior to Penn shared a resemblance, was the fact that--in the span of both characters--children had begun to turn up, missing. A handful were reported dead, their remains finally discovered. Children died during the 27-year presence of the prior Pennywise, and the first one was debuted and gone within the same time frame. Then came HER Pennywise, 27 years after the last "Missing" case. There were no fresh ones, in-between. She finds Penn in the sewers, and...another missing case pops up. Likely coincidental, but...all things considered...what if it wasn't?

Jay wasn't caught in her search for long, as her phone eventually beeped with another text. Another from the boys, but this one had an image attached. At first, Jay couldn't quite make it out. What was it? A fragment of some sort? She tried enlarging the picture, only to make out the image of what resembled a...meteor? 'What is this?' was what she then typed back. Moments later...

DING

'Something we thought you might find interesting,' came Victor's text. 'The guide giving the tour said this had very recently been found in the sewers. A little searching was carried out, and some believe this was something of the "tribal persuasion". A piece of a container. Maybe an urn, or something. We're still trying to get close enough to read the plaque, but thought you and Winnie may be able to work off a picture. Toby's sending it to Win, now.'

'How does this relate to the clown?' Jay sent back, confused as to how a piece of "an urn" was supposed to help.

DING

'They say it was found below Neibolt. Wasn't that where you said he'd run off to?'

OH. Now that made some sense. She replied with her thanks, then opened another tab to begin searching for images of...well, this image. What object in tribal history bore something of this imagery? A "meteor" was all she had to go from. And what if this DIDN'T relate to Penn, at all? Maybe this was what remained from something a previous "Pennywise" had owned and kept around for decor. Maybe it had been a gift, or something thrown out that was then found, or--

Huh. Well, she found the image. Or at least, something that looked a lot like the one on her phone. Clicking on it brought up a page containing more pictures, these of an urn or vase-like object. Multiple images covered each of its sides, one of those being the same meteor shape Victor had sent over. Alright; at least she'd found the original object. There wasn't much to read, beyond what this object was meant for and by what tribe had made it. The 'Shokopiwah', a group of people Jay had never heard about. This object of theirs was used for a particular ritual, but it was never said what. Meant to "hold something", yet there wasn't any description. No explanation. In fact, what little information there was had been provided by someone approximately 27 years ago. Someone by the name of "M. Hanlon". Jay felt herself slouch in her seat. Seriously? Had to play THIS game now, was she? "Suppose I'll have to find out just how many Hanlons lived in Derry," she muttered to herself, closing one window on her browser to open another.

At least, that was the plan.

Her phone then began ringing. Winnie.

"Hey, Win. What's up?" Jay answered, phone to her ear as she attempted to type out the name with one hand. "Is Penn with you?" was her friend's immediate first question. Her typing ceased. "No. Why?" She caught Winnie's relieved sigh. "Then pack up an over-night bag, and get out of the house," Winnie instructed. Wait...what? "Pack up and go...where?" Jay questioned back.

"Literally anywhere. Someplace the two of you haven't gone, together. Wherever you decide to go, call me. I'll meet you out there."

"Wait, wait--hold up. WHY exactly am I just up and leaving without Penn? What's this about?"

"He IS what this is about! Look, I'm here at the library, was going through the archives, whatever I could find. I need you to go someplace safe; somewhere Penn hasn't been."

"...Why?"

"Because I think I've found something. Figured out what he is." A pause. Another expelled breath. "And it's not looking good for any of us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, guess crap's going to hit the fan, now.


	26. Chapter 26

The words took their time to sink in. In the meantime, Jay just sat at her computer, one hand holding her phone to an ear, the other hovering over the computer keys. "You...THINK you've figured out what he is," she repeated. While she couldn't see her friend on the other end, she could already picture the young Hispanic with widened eyes, an expression that spoke in volumes how much she believed in her findings. "Based on everything I've read about, thus far. Are you packing a bag?" Winnie instantly fired back.

"You explain to me why I should, and I will."

"...Girl, where do I even start?"

"Uh, at the beginning?"

"...You're not funny."

Jay grinned, either way. "I never am. So...?"

A sigh, a breath. "Okay...so the picture the boys sent us?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you happen to look up what it was once a part of?"

Blue eyes ticked back to the laptop's screen. "Sure did. Some sort of ceremonial urn, or...something."

"Right. Made by a tribe of the Shokopiwah people."

"So they crafted a fancy container. What's that got to do with anything?"

"Jay, do you even know what it was INTENDED to contain?"

"...No...?"

A pause. "Would you believe me if I told you that your Pennywise was brought back from the dead?"

Brain not comprehending. "Like a zombie?" Jay asked, unable to wrap her mind around this news.

"No, not quite. I mean, he'd lived on this planet and died long before we were even suggestions. I had to go back and look at what was written down in the archives. Someone named Mike Hanlon provided the little bit of information I've got about this urn."

Mike Han-- Oh. 'M. Hanlon'. "Odd, 'cause the computer's given me the same name."

"He published his findings both in hard copy and on the Interweb. I guess he meant for them to be warnings for the next gen, SHOULD this thing somehow ever come back."

As Winnie spoke, Jay found herself getting to her feet, slight anxiety preventing her from sitting still. "By 'thing', I'm sure you mean Penn. Right?"

"Well, heh--get this. Mike and his friends from 27 years ago? THEY had been haunted and tormented by him up until they last did battle with him. Successfully managed to kill him off. But somehow, he's been brought back from the grave, albeit a little weakened than he was, prior."

"And the urn Mike researched?"

"Yeah, the tribe that made it? They'd built it specifically FOR Pennywise. It was meant to be their last resort when they couldn't slay him, centuries ago."

...So...an ancient tribe of humans...built an object specifically for a creature that threatened them so many years ago...and, what, it didn't even work? "Mike had obtained this urn by means he didn't mention, and he and his friends had tried to execute the ritual; try to accomplish where the early tribe had failed," Winnie continued to explain, a following of flipped pages heard through the phone.

"But they failed, too," Jay assumed. Obvious, since Penn was still with her.

"Yeah. Somehow managed to kill him, or "It", as Mike referenced in his writings. I would've gone about contacting some of these people, maybe Mike, see how we can go about fixing this 'miscalculation', but...that was 27 years ago."

"They're probably all dead, by now."

"Right. But from what I can figure? If both the tribe and Mike's band were unable to permanently do away with It, then 'It' must not be a good thing. Not for us, not for Derry. I worry about you, Jay. You know that--for obvious reasons I should hope I don't have to explain. From what I've read, Pennywise EATS humans. He's done so for...gosh, who knows how long! He was slain nearly thirty years ago, but something brought him back."

Jay's jaws clenched shut. Her next question was a hesitant one. "Do you...have any idea what, exactly, may have brought him back?"

"Nothing in the archives mentions anything, no. But..." Winnie sighed. "This 'Mike' person has provided a lot of information we don't have in Derry. Apparently, he'd undergone some of his own rituals, came to reveal a little of your clown's past. He claims It came from...like...something called the 'Macroverse'? I guess some alternate universe to our own? He was created alongside a sibling figure by some other-worldly divine entity. Something god-like."

"What were they meant for, and who or what created them?"

"Pff, well...this 'sibling figure', I couldn't find a name for. Mike just keeps referencing a turtle. Supposed to be the opposite of what Pennywise stands for, I think." A bitter laugh. "And this is going to sound ridiculous, but...remember the Yin and Yang symbol? What that stands for?"

"Balance, or something," Jay shrugged.

"Right. Well, there you go. Penn was supposed to be one half of that. At least, in this 'macroverse' they keep mentioning. Oh, and the thing that created them? Dunno what it is, but...something Mike wrote mentions a being called 'The Other'...? Whatever that is."

With Winnie's muttering of the creature's title, Jay felt a brief heat quickly build and die within her chest, a similar burning sensation dying in her throat. She cringed, her free hand rubbing at her collar bone. What was THAT?

"But this being created two lower-tier entities responsible for maintaining the cycle of life. One of the two was meant to create. Planets, life on those planets. Guess which role Penn's supposed to fit?" Winnie prattled on, unaware of what Jay had just experienced. Rather than question this sensation, Jay gave Winnie's rhetorical one a split second to think over. "Lemme guess..." she sighed. "Was he supposed to be the Reaper?"

A faint sound, as if Winnie had slapped an open book. "A winner is you. Congrats! Your prize is a death clown!"

That's wonderful news...

"You think that might be why Pennywise was able to come back? Even after Mike's group slaughtered him?" Jay wondered. "That's a pretty good assumption. I mean, if Penn was meant to play the role of Death, then...I dunno, it's like..." Winnie hesitated, as if searching for the right words. "There's a balance to be kept," Jay summarized. "Hmm...sure. But if that's true, then what's he 'balancing' here on Earth?" returned Winnie. A question that needed no time to wonder over. "Us," Jay stated, plainly.

"Us?"

"The human race. Think about it: we're the dominant species on Earth. Top of the food chain. Or, so we think. Besides natural disasters and natural death, the planet really has no other way of balancing our numbers. Nothing to prevent our over-population. Something out there apparently thought up a solution, whether we asked for it or not. The question now is, what role was *I* meant to play?"

"What YOUR role is? What makes you think you had a part in this?"

"Because I was the only one to hear his cries after his rebirth. I was the only one to find him, and for whatever reason, I was the one to make the decision to save his life. Most would not have given it a second thought, had they been the one he outright tried to attack. But even after he tried to make a chew toy out of me, I still convinced myself to pick him up. Bring him into my home." Jay thought back to recent events, what she'd discovered while in her car on Neibolt. "There's a reason he and I can share our thoughts. I play a role in this, too. But...what?"

Winnie was silent for a time, mind busy fitting the pieces together. After an awkward period, she finally did speak. Yet, the question she mumbled didn't seem to be aimed at Jay. "Is that why the tribe mentions him by title?"

Jay waited for her friend to provide further explanation, but nothing came. "What title?" she then pushed.

"They referred to It as 'The Eater of Worlds'."

As equally intrigued as she was confused, Jay repeated the title, hoping Winnie would shed a little extra light on the subject. Instead, the moment she repeated the title, the bulb in the ceiling fan above her loudly popped, bits of broken glass littering her living room floor. The sudden scare caused the brunette to drop her phone, her body hunched down, and head lifting to see what had been broken. The same happened in the dining room, but it was not the second busted bulb that had Jay's full attention. It was the young boy-sized clown standing in the threshold between the rooms, his face and costume bloodied. His teeth remained unchanged, but he held an active snarl and burning golden eyes. Caught in the act.

Jay's mouth slowly slipped closed, her movements kept just as slow as she knelt to reach for her phone. From the speaker, Winnie asked repeatedly for her friend's status. "I'm gonna have to call you back," Jay said just loud enough to be heard through the phone. She barely caught Winnie's plea not to hang up, before tapping the screen with a finger to do just that. The device was not picked up, left on the floor as Jay carefully held up both hands. She knew she'd crossed boundaries; there was no talking her way out of this one. Not that she wouldn't try. Yet, she'd only so much as drawn in the breath to speak, when the little monster was on her. It had only taken her that same second to use an arm as a shield, fitting it up against his throat to keep his morphing teeth off of her. The force of his abrupt attack put Jay on the floor, just able to prevent him from biting her. That didn't stop the claws, however, as ripping fabric and the blooming sting across her skin confirmed a number of fresh cuts. Swiping talons missed her face by inches. Yet, where most potential victims would be terrified of having a monster clown try to tear off their face, Jay's natural response was one she saw coming.

Increasing injuries only caused that heat in her chest to return and grow. Her own teeth were clenched, exposed in a growing snarl. She grew FURIOUS. With some unknown strength, Jay drew back the arm she'd been using to defend herself and struck at Penn with enough force to throw him against the opposite wall. Above him, a picture frame fell, shattering on the floor before him. Not that Jay cared at that moment, as she slammed a hand down beside her. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" she yelled, at her peak at having been attacked by the same little monster she'd chosen to look after. She hated how her heart pounded then, knowing how ill she'd feel later when her anger subsided. But for now, she was doing well enough to hold herself back. If this had been someone like Ray, she would have been up on her feet, seeking to blacken their eyes. Penn, while not exactly a child, was still child-sized; she couldn't bring herself to hurt him. Not physically. But her rage was enough fuel to vocalize. "If I had wanted you dead, I would have left you down there to starve! I didn't HAVE to scurry my way down there in the middle of the night!" she shouted, a part of her hoping her neighbors weren't home, just then. She carried on, either way. "YOU said you could trust me! If that's true, then why the need for THIS?!" She displayed the wounds on her arm, the blossoming red across her stomach.

Pennywise, meanwhile, didn't act to speak. He opted for sitting up against the wall, light-blue eyes narrowed and focused on Jay.

"When are you EVER going to understand that I'm NOT your freakin' enemy?!" She motioned to her phone. "THEY opted to do this; I didn't ASK them to! But you'll rip me all to shreds just because all I wanted was to find out what the heck you are! I'm NOT doing this to hurt you!" Her breath hitched, the pain in her stomach worsening. She finally looked down, noting how much red had seeped into her clothing. The wounds were probably deep. Gosh, she hoped she didn't need stitches! Her eyes closed. Her being angry wasn't helping her condition, at all. A breath in, a breath out. Her voice lowered. "...If I didn't want you here, I wouldn't have gotten you out of the sewers. I wouldn't have allowed you to rest in my bath tub, guzzle down the milk I keep buying for you. I wouldn't have let you take shelter under my roof. I wouldn't have bothered to bring you with me wherever I went, kept you safe from the lunatic humans, out there. And I get that you're not human; I don't know what you are. Unless THIS is how you show your gratitude..." She gestured to her injuries. "...You just don't have reason to harm me. I'm not out to harm you. Nor am I trying to." She fell quiet, remaining so until the clown bothered to look her in the eyes. "All I ask in return...is to know the truth. The ONLY reason I want to know what you are? It's just so I can properly look after you, keep you safe from those who, say, try to light you ablaze. Seek to deal you harm. That's what humans have done in the past, haven't they?"

He didn't reply.

"Who's Mike?"

Nothing.

"Winnie had told me he'd written in the archives after the last encounter with you. She told me he and his friends had killed you. How's that possible, when you're sitting right here?"

A silent grimace. Jay opted a moment's break to observe him.

"I don't want to be like the other dumb humans. I don't want to be left out in the dark, oblivious to the greater picture. I may have been born human, but that doesn't MAKE me one of them. Not if I don't choose to be." She emitted a soft hiss, pressed her bloodied arm to her stomach. She could feel the gathered blood run down her sides. "And I DON'T choose to be. Why do you think I prefer to call myself a 'She-Wolf'?"

Still nothing.

"...Look...you don't have to tell me. You can show me. Can't you?"

His glare softened.

"Show me. Please."

He finally moved, if just to lean forward in his sitting position. His gaze momentarily fell, as if debating whether or not to do as she requested. Fortunately, it WAS easier to simply show her than to verbally tell her everything. Best to make sure she could handle it. 'Certain you're ready?' he mentally asked her. She felt her jaw tense, a queasy feeling in her stomach. 'I am,' she mentally confirmed. That next instant, all she knew was pain. A piercing stab to her grey matter. Eyes squeezed shut, she could make out images in the darkness behind her eyelids. Events of the past. Derry's, It's own. It's arrival on Earth, first contacts with humans. It's preying on local tribes, how said tribes tried to counter It--but failed. The ritual they'd tried with the urn Mike's findings had mentioned, only to see most--if not all--of them slain. How It lived, survived, and thrived throughout the years it spent on Earth. How and why It obtained and assumed the forms it did, throughout time. The house on Neibolt, back in its glory days, the man named Robert Gray whom had owned it. How It had preyed on Gray, eventually consumed him to take his place. Excited children, It's victims, just before they were met with their worst fears and their untimely deaths. One young boy in a yellow raincoat, Georgie. How his sudden death led to the haunting of his brother and his friends. Their final confrontation with It, before It was forced to sleep. When It next woke and called them all back. One man of dark skin, Mike, proved to be the link that brought them all home. All of their haunting moments in adulthood, down to their final battle against It. And yes, It was slain...but it didn't remain that way, for long. There was the rare communication with its Maker, the moment of revival. Mentions of It's refusing of duties in private conversation, of a Turtle, of some new "Deadlight". There WAS a part in this that she played. Yet, she wasn't meant to know. Not yet. And all throughout, there were mentions, little hints. Why he was referenced as "The Eater of Worlds".

The pain halted, as did the visions. When Jay finally opened her eyes, she found herself gasping for breath, blinking away a layer of tears. Penn was no longer at rest by the wall, but perched at her side, patiently waiting for her to recover, meet his gaze. Only when she finally did, did he bother to speak. "NOW you know what I am."

Her breathing gradually calmed, although the aching pain from her wounds did not. The blood covering her stomach and arm had grown cold, she pressing her limb against her abdomen for warmth. Finding the words to speak took so long... "Thank you," she managed. Acceptable, in his eyes. A faint nod and the easing of his otherwise harsh expression were his confirmation. Without asking permission, he leaned closer, extending a hand to grip the bottom of her soaked shirt and pull it up to expose her wounds. She didn't resist as he neared to begin licking her injuries clean. Too focused was she on the new information now flooding her brain. Something about "Deadlights", how there was a fourth one, that there was a role she played. And it had something to do with this clown. THAT was why she'd been the only one to come to his aid in his time of need. Her other palm, at rest against the floor, was cold now from the small puddle of red gathered around her. There would be quite the mess to clean up.

Jay sighed, and a reddened hand lifted to rest on the clown's head. "What am I going to do with you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt rather long while typing this one, but I'm sure this was highly anticipated. I hope I'm not wrong. ^^;


	27. Chapter 27

Panic and worry poured through every vein in her body. Jay has just hung up--right as she was getting to the important part! Through the phone, she'd heard something shatter like glass, and...Jay just hung up. Was she okay? Did Pennywise come back? Overhear their conversation?

Was he feasting on her, right now?

Her phone was shoved into a pocket, freeing up her hands so that she could start swiping everything into her bag. Binders and book were slammed shut, buried in the depths of an old school bag. There was no time to continue unraveling this mystery, right now. For all she knew, Jay needed help, asap! Her bag full, Winnie hurried out of the library's archives, only halting for a brief moment at the main counter. "I'm sorry, Mrs Kinling. I kinda have to borrow a few references from the archives for a little bit. There's something...uh, urgent I need to share with a friend of mine," she rushed to explain, not even bothering to pull out everything she'd stored away, instead sliding her still-open bag across the counter. A curly-haired woman with small glasses and a navy dress glanced back in mild surprise. "Goodness--all of this?" she muttered, almost wide-eyed as she took a peek at the contents.

"I'll bring it all back, I promise. But it's important I take this with me," Winnie told her, trying to hurry things along without raising too much suspicion.

"Is this for a project you're working on?"

"Um...y-yes. Yes! Well, not ME, exactly; a friend of mine. I told her I would help her...study. Yeah. But I...I forgot there was something I needed to do today, and I'm in a bit of a rush, now. I'll have to take all this with me."

"Well, I suppose that's okay. Do you have your library card?"

Winnie quickly dug through her pockets for her wallet, eventually presenting said card. She wished the lady would hurry and let her go, but there was a process to borrowing key research materials. That only made for an anxious wait. All the while that Mrs Kinling typed away on the computer, Winnie couldn't help but fidget, too busy thinking about what all could be happening to her close friend. She prayed she wouldn't get there to find the clown bloodied and hunched over Jay's gutted body. "Alright. Now you know our policy, Miss Caspers. No outside use beyond the two-day period," the woman began, having checked each of the contents and listed them under Winnie's card number. "Late fees apply if the resources aren't returned within a--"

"48-hour time frame, I know," Winnie unintentionally interrupted. She drew a few cash bills and set them on the counter. "I'll bring them back as soon as tomorrow." She'd hardly waited for the lady to accept the fee, quick to grab up her bag and her card. "Keep the change, thanks!" she called, resuming her rush to get out of the building and to her car. The door was thrown open, her bag chucked in the passenger seat. No sooner did she turn the vehicle on and back out to drive did the phone in her pocket begin to ring. She hoped at first that it was Jay calling her back. "Hello?" she got out, pressing the device to her ear. It wasn't Jay's voice that came through. "Hey, Win. Vic and I just left the museum. We got pictures of everything we thought we could use. Did those pictures go through, earlier?" Toby spoke on the other end.

"Yes, yes. I-I got 'em, thanks. I'm actually on my way to Jay's place. I think something bad may have happened," Winnie replied, trying to pull back on the reins of her rising panic attack. Succumbing to one while driving wasn't necessarily a good thing. "What do you mean? Is she alright?" wondered Toby.

"Kinda get the feeling she wasn't alone for long when I shared my findings with her..."

"Oh, great...we'll head that way, too."

"Don't delete those photos yet, Toby. We're probably still going to need them."

"Got it. We'll meet you at Jay's."

Winnie didn't bother with parting words, instant to silence the call and set her phone aside. It took all she had not to find herself speeding down the road, weaving around traffic. No need to have the police pull her over. A ticket now would just lead to precious time wasted. Still, that did nothing to calm her racing thoughts--especially not after what she'd learned in reading through the papers, the books. Her hunting saw to her discovery of a journal donated by a Michael Hanlon, a previous resident of Derry and an apparent surviving victim of It. He'd written down and recorded just about everything he remembered having happened to him, every experience he'd ever witnessed involving this...monster. After It's defeat and before Hanlon left Derry, he'd seen to the donation of this journal--a final warning to those still living in Derry to keep a watchful eye if the beast ever returned. It did. Somehow.

She had to be wary. It was capable of shapeshifting, assuming the likeness of friendly faces. A master of deceit, It once was. It could be, again. The ten minute drive flew by in a blur, and before Winnie knew it, she was pulling into the parking lot of the apartment complex. She swerved into the first space she found, shutting off the car and grabbing her belongings to make the frantic run up two flights of stairs to Jay's door. By now, daylight was dwindling. The building's exterior lights were already flickering on. Panting for breath, Winnie shifted the bag along her shoulders and threw open the storm door to knock. And by knock, she meant bang worriedly on the primary door. She feared she'd have to bust the door down, find blood and guts everywhere. Maybe Penn was crouched and ready to ambush, morphed into some kind of man-eating--

The burgundy door softly squeaked open, and there stood Jay, now garbed in a plain shirt and sweatpants. From behind her, Winnie could hear the washing machine running. "Hey, everything okay?" Jay spoke, noting her friend's sheer panic. Before she could make a move, Winnie lurched forward, giving the brunette an abrupt hug. "Oh, hi! Uh..." Jay stuttered, not expecting this sort of reaction out of her "pack mate". "Heavens, are YOU okay? I got so worried after you just hung up. I thought you'd been--" Winnie halted herself, finding the breathing room to take a cautious step back. "Wait. You ARE Jay, aren't you?"

Short brows furrowed over metal frames. "Winnie, what the heck? Yes, I'm Jay."

"How can I be sure? That thing can shapeshift."

"How can you--? Uh, because he tore me up, Win!" With that, Jay lifted a portion of her shirt, exposing the gauze wrapped around her abdomen. Simultaneously, she showed off the wrappings on her wounded arm. "Lil' bugger attacked me while I was talking to you. Caused me to drop the phone. I was making sure it was still working," Jay explained, turning to peer back at the coffee table. On it sat her phone, the back of its casing set at one side. Without being asked, she stepped back to let Winnie inside, whom immediately set down her bag and gave the place a precarious glance. "Where is he, then?" she asked. Jay offered a shrug, a lazy motion of an arm. "Out there, somewhere," she answered as she gestured to the window. "Out there? You turned him loose?" Winnie frowned.

"No, not loose. He's out around the complex, somewhere. Waiting for you to leave."

"What?"

"I'd just gotten him to cease his 'rage attack' and had finished cleaning both myself and the condo, when he told me he could sense you coming. I tried to convince him not to leave, but...while he still trusts me thankfully, he's getting wary of you. Probably of the boys, too. He zipped out before I could stop him." She offered another lazy motion toward the running laundry machine. "Been busy washing what survived his ambush. My shirt's been trashed, and it was one of my favorites. So, I guess I'll have to buy another one."

"S-so...he's not in this unit?"

"Not currently, no. He left me long enough to patch myself up and clean the mess he'd made. I was checking my phone's condition when you showed up."

Hm. For having been attacked, Jay seemed rather...calm? "You sure you're okay? Any trips to the ER required?" Winnie pressed again. Jay only shook her head, "Another round of painful cuts, but nothing life-threatening. I'll have to take it easy at work, for a while." She moved then to shut her door, cutting off the exterior light. It was then Winnie noticed that the condo was currently illuminated by candles and some battery-operated lights. "What, did he cut your power, too?" she had to ask.

"Nah, just busted the light bulbs."

"Couldn't you just replace--"

"ALL of them." Jay sighed. "I'll have to buy more of those, too."

"...You're seriously just...okay with being attacked like that? You're taking this far too well."

"Heh, wouldn't be my first time. That was back when we first encountered each other," Jay faintly smirked, casually nearing her kitchen. "Wanna drink or anything?"

"Jay--?"

"Honestly, I'm okay," the brunette somewhat laughed, aware of her friend's concerns. Of course she knew Pennywise could shapeshift, assume whatever face It wanted. Of course Winnie would have reason to fret; Jay did too, the first time she'd met Pennywise. But unlike her Hispanic companion, she'd had more time with the monster clown, more experience. What was one more full-on ambush to the handful she'd already survived? Not the first, and this presumably wouldn't be the last. Penn WOULD attack her again in the near future, no doubt. 'Twas in a beast's nature, after all. "Not the first time the alligator's going to bite. I'll just have to take care not to stand in the path of its teeth, next time."

"...You sure? 'Cause after what I've learned--" Winnie began.

"I know...I know," Jay returned, physically laxing. "Sorry for worrying you; I should've called when I had a moment. Look, I'm not saying I wasn't scared. I just...knew it was coming. It was all I could do to defend myself in those few seconds."

That much, Winnie finally accepted. While the recorded writings and typed pages had her concerned, she still trusted Jay had things under control. Like a snake-handler. Well, for the most part. "Geez, you had me too scared to even CONSIDER popping you," Winnie sighed through a smile, forcing her shaken self to sit at the dining table. "I'll need a gallon of water after THAT one." A joke, obviously. Thankfully, Jay only came back with a full glass. "Well, thanks to your clown's little tantrum, I had to throw everything in my bag, bring it over. The boys called as I was heading out; they'll be here, soon," she added, taking a few calming sips.

"Does 'everything' include Mike's journal?" wondered Jay.

Mid-swallow, Winnie nodded. "Grabbed everything that lay before me. I swear, the lady at the counter thought I was close to wetting myself; I must have looked so nervous."

"Can't say I blame you," Jay responded as she took a seat. "Pretty sure you were convinced he was eating me alive, weren't you?"

"Tsk--got that right! I was afraid I might have to pummel him to get him off you. So, how'd you get him to stop?"

"Threw him against the wall. Not that I intended to. Thank the Lord, the neighbors weren't home. Else, there would have been cops and ambulance trucks all over the place." Jay looked to Winnie's bag. "You, uh, gonna show off what you dug up, or...?" Reminded, Winnie got up to grab said bag, pausing at another knock on Jay's door. "Hold up," she called, abandoning her task for the moment to answer the door. Both Toby and Victor stood, just outside. "Call off the dino hunters; our Wolfe's okay," Winnie told them upon opening the storm door to let them in. "Good, 'cause we're going to need her to tackle the Indominus," joked Toby, the first of the two to enter and greet Jay. "I think you mean the Indo," tacked on Victor, at least fleetingly amused that they were quoting his favorite movie. The doors were shut, and all four were huddled then at the table. "Well, now that we know for sure that Jay's okay, uh--wait. Where IS the clown, anyway?" Toby interrupted himself. "Out around the complex, hiding from you guys," Jay repeated.

"Hiding from US? When HE'S the one who dealt all that damage?" Toby rhetorically questioned, nodding down at her arm.

"Hold on--WHY are we even still considering letting the beast stay? If this is all he's going to do," Victor somewhat argued.

"What do you suggest I do with him?" Jay returned, crossed arms at rest on the table.

There, Victor stumbled. "Uh...w-well, uh..."

With no other suggestions from the group, Jay decided to take lead. "Alright. Just to get it off the table: before you even mention it, I'm not about to go and kill off a kid. Even if it's NOT a kid. Don't want that looming over me, every night. I'm sure you guys don't, either." She silenced as Winnie proceeded to open her bag, withdraw her findings. "There has to be another way. Something else we could do to...I dunno, at least restrict him? I can't help but feel I'd be laying waste to the last few months I've had him," she continued, still not wanting to accept the fact that Penn WAS dangerous. Certainly, he'd acted out and hurt her on a few occasions, but...that shouldn't warrant his death. Re-death? A part of her just didn't want him dead, is all. And she had her suspicions she knew exactly what that "part" was. Winnie set her binders and books along the table, branching her attention to both of the boys. "You two still have pictures, right?" Neither verbally answered, taking her hint to draw their phones. "Got a few on everything we could find that might relate. Circus banners, old advertisements, some historic mentions of an unexplained explosion on Easter, many years ago. Whatever you wanna discuss, Vic and I probably have the proof to back it up," Toby confirmed, he and Victor placing their phones on the table. "Awesome, 'cause we're probably going to need 'em. Time is short, and none of us know when the little monster might get bored and come charging back. I'll share with you what all I've got," Winnie began, taking hold of the first binder to start listing off and explaining each of the strange events that took place in Derry's history.

Hours would pass as Winnie "held class", having to pause here and there to elaborate whenever the boys asked a question. Nothing that Jay kept in mind; she'd already learned most of this from the source, himself. Those were among the unfortunate events Pennywise had triggered, years ago. Something about a racial club being burned down, a factory exploding without reason. Events that caused the deaths of many innocents, the victimized. And in-between such tragedies, countless children went missing? It was a wonder Derry was even still populated. How was it people still lived here?

...Did Penn have something to do with that?

Time had grown late when the others decided to call it a night. Thanks to Winnie's nosing about the archives, the boys at least were nearly caught up on what Jay already knew. But unlike HER "method of learning", they didn't know everything. Still, she couldn't say that was a comfort for the entity she acted a guardian to. There were reasons he was okay with HER knowing such things about itself. Her friends, unfortunately...

"I'll take most of the materials home with me, give 'em all a good looking, tonight. I think I've touched up on everything, so far. Last thing I need to look into is something about 'Deadlights', whatever those are," Winnie announced as she and the boys were heading out. She stood before Jay at her door, darkness engulfing the exterior of the building--save for the lights above each door and staircase. "Mike had written a lot about those in his journal, so I guess they serve some great importance. I was thinking about taking the journal back with me, but..." The dark-haired woman had been clutching said journal in both hands, uncertain if she should have packed it away with the other resources. Now? She ultimately handed it over to Jay. "I think, if any of us should know, it may as well be you. You're the one insisting to look after It--er, Pennywise. Best to give you the higher-quality shield, eh?"

The brunette could only smile. Naturally, she had her own questions to have answered surrounding these "Deadlights". After all, the visions Penn had shared with her provided a little of such things. Those were of some significance, and while she could have simply asked Penn himself, she opted not to look suspicious in her friends' eyes. "Make sure to read it over tonight, 'cause I'm going to need that back, tomorrow," Winnie instructed as Jay accepted the journal. "I'll prep the hot chocolate," Jay light-heartedly joked in her agreement. Despite the unease the trio felt in leaving Jay alone, they bid her goodnight and made their way back to their respective vehicles. While they were all convinced without a doubt that Pennywise was some beast from space, they at least had some comfort that he wouldn't purposely try to fatally wound Jay. She'd made herself his caretaker, after all. If she was certain she could handle him, well...perhaps it was for the best they didn't doubt her.

Winnie made first move to gently toss her bag back into the passenger seat, taking a moment to wave her friends farewell. Their resident "She-Wolf" would be okay, overnight. They would catch up with her after a solid night's rest. Still, that didn't extinguish ALL of Winnie's fretting. Especially not when she went to turn her headlights on. Instantly revealed to her, hiding himself among the complex's shrubbery, was the little devil, Pennywise. He made no move to attack, shifting back only when the light was cast over him. Unblinking eyes narrowed, persistently watching as Winnie proceeded to back out of her parking space. She sensed the distrust in those eyes, caught how they almost appeared to glow as her car's lights passed over him. Deep inside, she was aware: if there WAS a way to keep him leashed without the need to exterminate him, well...she'd need to figure it out, fast!

The longer he stuck around, the worse off it was going to be for Jay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found myself with nothing to do on another day off, so I took to typing. Another slow chapter, but it'll pick back up in the next one. We're going Christmas shopping in Ch 28!
> 
> There might be blood...


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Some graphic content/death in the following chapter! You've been warned!

The journal didn't provide much that Jay hadn't already learned from Pennywise.

It spoke of what 'It' was, where It came from, how It reached Earth, and what It only did during the time frame It was awake, conscious. Every 27 years, It was supposed to awaken and feed on the fear it could instill in those around it. After some undetermined time, perhaps years, It would go back into hibernation, and the cycle would start all over again. Why It did this, few human minds could understand. There was a theory this was some form of punishment, when It denied its own duties alongside its sibling, Maturin. There were other theories suggesting this was a side effect from It's abrupt landing on the planet.

The latter didn't make sense. That was akin to someone hitting a person over the head with a baseball bat. If the strike wasn't fatal, the person would more than likely just wake up, perhaps suffer a little amnesia or brain ache. That didn't mean said person would be subjected to falling asleep and staying asleep for a predetermined amount of time. Sure, there was the possibility of a coma, but...people didn't fall into comas out of habit! These cycles HAD to be result of some form of rebellion. That would put a limit on how many kills It could bag before It had to go back to sleep. Yet...that was BEFORE It had been slain and brought back to life. It was reborn on Earth, so...would that mean the cycles still applied? Or was "Pennywise" no different than Jay? Anyone in Derry?

After all, no one in town habitually fell into comas for years at a time. Or anywhere on Earth, for that matter!

And if he DIDN'T still have that restriction, what would that mean for the human race?

The pages also told of It's hunting habits, what sort of prey It preferred. Suggested prey was a given; Jay had heard enough about children going missing. If there was anything she'd learned from Halloween, it was that kids were the easiest to scare, trick, fool. Depending on the age, most wouldn't know the difference between what was real and what was make-believe. Most wouldn't know that a Halloween mask by itself wasn't actually a monster; just a garment meant to make a human look like one. Most wouldn't know to doubt the sudden appearance of, say, a friend or family member--even if said friend or family member was nowhere near Derry. Heck, the oblivious types wouldn't know to stay away from a six-foot-tall clown just trying to be friendly and offer up a "free balloon".

Children were innocent, and perhaps THAT was what It truly fed upon.

There was also a little mentioning of the 'Deadlights', apparently It's life source. A stand-in for a soul? An endless source of energy and power that...somehow kept It going when it wasn't awake and active? Were they a creation of the divines, or something far darker? Regardless, what did they have to do with Jay? In the mental snippets Penn had shared with her, she'd seen and heard him communicate with a disembodied voice. It's creator? Had the pulsing of his Lights been because of "The Other"? And what was the meaning behind their talk of a fourth Deadlight? Did SHE have it? Because if so, that explained much--particularly why she'd been the only person to know of It's existence in the sewers.

A "counter-balance", it was said this new Light was. Meant to cancel out, or at the very least resist, any of Penn's powers. Made sense. After all, if you were handed a newly-hatched dragon to take care of, you'd take care to also have the necessary protective equipment. Fire-proofing, claw-resistant garb, the like. And that was just based on fantasy. In reality? Well, when training a dog to protect its owner, bite-resistant wear is required. For whatever Penn would later be able to do, what better a defense than another Deadlight? Truth be told, the Lights were immune to one another, so it was only logical to plant a fourth one within whomever was intended to look after It.

After a long night of skimming through the pages, Jay returned the journal to Winnie, whom came back to the condo that following afternoon. While Penn had taken to resting at Jay's side during her reading, he was nowhere to be seen by time her friend reappeared. The two women said little, aware of the awkward situation they now faced. One side stood against the clown, while the other stood with him. What would this come down to? A question that plagued Jay's thoughts. Both sides knew what It was, what It was capable of, and why Mike and his friends had done battle with It. Most would stand with this "Losers' Club", as Mike had referred to himself and his friends; Pennywise, in the eyes of most, was just a monster. Yet, in the select few's eyes, like Jay, he was meant to be a balancing factor for humans. All living things on Earth were part of some ecosystem; one life form was meant to be food for another. Earth and sunlight fed plants, plants fed insects, insects fed birds, and so on. But nothing naturally fed on humans, which was leading up to their overpopulation. The way Jay saw it, Penn was the solution for this.

Unfortunate that her friends weren't on the same wavelength. Something would need to be done.

Christmas was only a week away. Yet, despite the presence of brightly-colored lights, artificial snowflakes, and trees covered top to bottom with glittering ornaments, Jay simply couldn't get her mind off what was to come. What was she to do? Eventually, her friends would all come to the agreement that the clown needed to go, whether she liked it or not. Keeping him meant endangering the lives of so many children. However, on the flip-side of that coin, the brunette wouldn't be tempted to bring him harm--not after having reached so many milestones with him. What would be the easiest next step: convince her friends why he wouldn't be a direct threat, or...find him an alternate refuge? Something she debated on as she walked about the bustling streets, vendors of all types out boasting about their available products. The one annoying thing about the "open market", especially during the holidays. Not only were the people obnoxious, but the snow all about town made everything cold, and--just like Halloween--kids screamed and wailed when they were denied something they wanted. It was later in the day, and only a few hours of sunlight remained.

As per her usual, Jay kept her ungloved hands in the pockets of her coat, occasionally casting a bored glance to see whose kid was now on the verge of tears. Walking beside her on the frosty sidewalk was "Georgie", a disguise confirmed to have once been a young boy It had preyed upon and taken the likeness of. Wearing its favorite victim like a coveted costume. Which, in all honesty, was rather sick and twisted. There was no yellow raincoat, but the "boy" DID wear a yellow Winter coat. Gift-hunting, they were, something Jay hoped would keep Penn entertained while she kept a sharp eye for anything to pick up for her friends. Christmas would be uncomfortable this year, if they all were still planning to gather at her place. She had hoped Penn would still be there at least for that one holiday. Would have been a welcomed change from the years passed, during which all that were sent out to her were gift cards from family she hadn't seen in years. Funny. For a holiday centered on the "togetherness of family", Jay's didn't seem that interested in ever taking the time to travel out for a visit. Constant disagreements on what to do with her life jammed quite the wedge between herself and them.

Maybe that explained why she was so accepting of Pennywise. Maybe she just didn't want him to end up like her.

Another excitable vendor hurried from her booth to try and offer Jay a sample of the "newest fragrance", an act the brunette side-stepped as she briefly pulled "Georgie" to her side. Intended to both give the vendor the idea that she was being ignored and to keep the disguised entity from lashing out and biting. Even after all this time with Jay, It was still not convinced it could trust those around her. Jay's own "pack" was still perched on some very thin ice. "Did I forget to mention how much I despise the holidays?" Jay mumbled, reminded why Halloween had always been the peak of her yearly expectations. At least grinning pumpkins and costumes never tried to break the bank. "Then why do you bother?" the "boy" at her side wondered, peering up at her. "Because I don't want to be viewed as the worst Alpha in Derry," Jay stated simply, assuming he would understand. Think again: he did not. "The biggest financial bust out of the whole year, Penn. Christmas is a time of giving, and this is about the only time of year when everything a human could ever want is priced cheaply. Ironic to think that, after everyone has said their prayers and given thanks to God for all of his blessings and for giving them what they have, they'll go out immediately after stuffing their faces to kill someone over a $20 cut off the TV they've been eye-balling," she sighed, wishing she'd just stayed home and did her shopping, online.

That wouldn't have been enough to keep the clown occupied, though.

"What's that?" asked "Georgie", still not quite grasping the concept of currency.

"The very same pointless thing I have to go to work for. Slips of green paper I need to exchange to keep my house, the lights on. Don't worry about it, though; the whole concept's stupid. 'You work, you get paid with fancy paper, and you'll use that paper just to stay alive'." She startled a bit at a customer's outburst over at a distant booth. Something about a "coupon only JUST having gone out of date; you can't still use it this ONE time?!" Tsk...humans. So eager to slit throats over a $5 discount. "Or, well...use that paper to ensure someone's death, depending who's on the receiving end," Jay added as they continued their route around the exterior of the park. "So...humans will kill...for paper?" the disguised clown mused, finding the thought as equally amusing as it was idiotic. "I did say it was stupid," his guardian returned with a shrug. A hand finally withdrew her phone, and she took a moment to look over the Wish List sent by her friends. Not long after, someone's voice called out to her. Both recognized the voice as Toby's, whom was seen waving in a Winter coat and gloves from a sheltered booth across the street. With him was the same blonde-haired lady from Halloween. His girlfriend, Miranda.

Naturally, Jay was lured over, pulled into another what would be long conversation. One that "Georgie" held no interest in. Instead, he silently peered over what goods were available on THIS table. Pamphlets, some sporting pictures of sunset beaches. There were rotating displays of cards, all bearing names of different businesses. "Gift cards", It thought they called them. What, were THESE humans offering short escapes from Derry? Means of fleeing the Winter chill for someplace warmer? Ridiculous...! Disinterested, "Georgie" didn't bother to listen to his guardian's pressing behind her friend's business in the market. Something about "helping his mate out", or something of those lines. Instead, a gaze of boredom was cast around their surroundings, searching for anything of intrigue. Garland and hideous ornaments sparkled with what remaining sunlight hit them. He almost recoiled. Humans LIKED these things? The persistent shimmering hurt It's eyes! But nothing else appeared worthy of It's attention, and It began to wonder if maybe it were best to sneak away, wait for Jay back at her shelter. Well, at least...until IT happened. Again.

An oblivious parent said "No" to the one thing a small boy at a neighboring booth wanted, an improved version of some "superhero's" action figure, and the outraged wailing began. The boy was another red-head, although had his hair cut fairly short, and his face was littered with freckles. He stood shorter than "Georgie", and was garbed in a coat, mittens, and jeans. As his father tried to explain that "the answer's no, because you smashed Mr. Brindle's window, last week", the boy only worsened his tantrum, punching and kicking at his father's legs. When that did nothing, he resorted to screaming, falling down on the snow-covered ground to flail and spin. "Georgie" could only stare, permit a single blink. Well, looked like SOMEONE was misbehaving. Perhaps someone ought to remedy that?~ Curious eyes lifted to Jay, whom was somehow forcing herself to ignore the scene taking place, just across the way. This must be an every-year occurrence for these humans; they didn't even spare a glance at the frustrated child. Another quick look across the street, and "Georgie" could see the boy being dragged by an arm as he was taken from the booth, his screaming never ceasing. Jay and friends were still busy communicating, sooo...

Careful steps led "Georgie" from his guardian's side, off to where he could snatch the object of the kid's desire off the respective booth without being seen. Into hiding, he went, discarding his victim's disguise for the clown. Out of sight, Penn followed, waiting until the right moment he could get this kid alone. "Liam, shape up! So help me, if I have to get the belt--" the boy's father grumbled, pulling his son to his feet. The boy, Liam, finally stood on his own two feet, but his sniffling and coughing didn't stop. His throat hurt now from all his screaming. What did it matter if he'd broken the neighbor's window? It wasn't like he could control the softball after he'd hit it! And what did it matter if the toy he wanted was just "ten dollars too much"? His dad could afford that! His dad could just go make more money! Pouting, Liam crossed his now wettened arms, angrily kicking at the snow around him. He heard a small sound, like someone whispering to get his attention. He looked, and...

There was a clown peeking out from around the tail-end of a car. Smiling and waving, bright-blue eyes rather welcoming. Excitedly, the clown held up the toy he wanted, as if offering it to him. Surprise instantly replaced Liam's anger. To this, Penn's smile widened and he silently urged the boy to follow, fluidly vanishing out of sight behind the car. Liam gave no warning as he checked to be sure his dad wasn't watching, then quietly bolted off across the street. Behind the same car, he ran. He wasn't seen, again.

By that time, Jay had finished catching up with Toby, having settled with the purchase of a few gift cards for Victor. A last-resort gift idea, since he was the hardest of the group to shop for. Her bag over an arm, she turned then for "Georgie". Only to find him missing. Short brows furrowed as she looked about the booth. Where had he gone, now? Ignoring the rising worry, Jay kept her mouth shut, reaching out with mental words and the hope that the clown wasn't doing something he shouldn't. It wouldn't help to alert the public that she was missing a child--especially if ANOTHER child was also missing. It would only arouse suspicion. Yet, despite her mental calls, she got nothing in return. Meanwhile, across the way, a man was calling about for a "Liam". Verbally and literally, as the man withdrew a phone to begin dialing numbers. A chill coursed through her body. What had he done, this time?! A contrasting heat seemed to pull at Jay, as if trying to lead her where she needed to go. Without a word, she stepped out onto the curb, turning to her left to notice a parked car. Nothing else there, nothing telltale that something was wrong. Except...there were two sets of shoe prints in what layer of snow was still left, undisturbed.

She followed, losing the tracks here and there. Further down the street, down a mostly-dirt alleyway. Water from the snow clinging to tree branches dripped down to soak the earth, nearly turning this dirt to mud. This alleyway led to the back doors of a couple currently-closed businesses, the only road accessible to vehicles leading up to a few filled dumpsters. The smells weren't enough to keep Jay away, she having caught the sounds of bells, of something ripping and dripping. Something organic. The heat that had been guiding her died away in her rib cage, only further convincing her the monster she'd been looking after was responsible. Her proceeding steps were slow, because what she saw next wasn't something she was prepared for. Penn had a small boy up against the side of a dumpster, his clothing ripped, and most of the bone in one arm almost completely exposed. The boy himself was lifeless, glazed eyes stuck up at the sky. Red coated EVERYTHING, and she'd looked in time to watch the clown rear back, sharpened teeth tearing off flesh and soft tissue from the kid's exposed and broken ribs. It took everything Jay had in her not to be sick. It was one thing to HEAR about the killings, but...to actually SEE it? Gold eyes locked on her, quick to revert to blue. Simultaneously, one had some explaining to do, while the other wanted said explanation. However, before one or the other could speak a word, Jay felt a sudden warmth flicker inside, a warning. And she heard it: several desperate voices calling out to "Liam". The child Pennywise just murdered.

No time to talk.

Jay hurried, quick to snatch up the clown the best she could and try to drag him down a connecting alley--whatever she could do in that moment to get them both away from the "crime scene". Pennywise did not relent at first, just as quick to swipe and bite at her as she fastened her arms around him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! We gotta go!" she got out, able to pull him from the alley and across the relatively-barren street to hide in a spit of thick shrubs and unkempt trees. They were not seen, either by the search party or by passersby. Yet, while Jay had ample time to hide them both, she hadn't the time to get far enough away not to hear the resulting shouts and cries from when the body was found. And something about this...tore her up, inside. In her casual assumptions of the disguised entity she watched over, she'd forgotten much about the warnings in Mike's journal. She'd momentarily forgotten what sort of threat Penn was for the people of Derry. She'd taken her eyes off him a minute too long...and now, another kid was dead. Guilt seeped in, and she had to shut her eyes to fight off the building sting. The beast hadn't bitten her, but she'd made the assumption he wouldn't bite anyone else. She was wrong.

Jay sighed, having lowered her head and reopened her eyes. The bloodied clown stared up at her, his back to her body, his struggling having stopped. Why was SHE upset? She didn't make that kill.

Not that she could blame Penn; he was only doing as he was designed to. But now? A decision had to be made; that much was clear to Jay. She needed time to think, get this mess cleaned up and sorted out. She swallowed and let her arms fall from around him. "Back to the house. Please. I'll meet you there..." was all she instructed. He didn't retort, didn't refuse. Instead, when she let go, he took a moment's pause to observe her, observe her emotional state. Then, without a sound, he disappeared into the growing shadows. Probably for the best that the two weren't seen together, right then. Once he'd gone, Jay fought to pull herself together, having to bear the weight of this harsh realization. If her friends got wind of this...when they were ALREADY against Penn...

Ignoring the cold, Jay removed her coat and folded it to hide the remnant blood. She wasn't seen as she slipped back out onto the streets, gunning straight for home.

*******************************************

This one couldn't wait. Not this time.

Another death would be slapped up on the TV, and Jay would expect to get those calls from her friends. From Winnie, especially. There would be conflict, a choice would have to be made. Which one to side with: the pack or the clown? There would be no choosing both.

Night had fallen, the evening in Jay's condo a wordless one. She hadn't said a thing to Penn upon arrival, didn't bother pressing for answers. She already knew: he'd been created to feast on humans. But it was something else entirely to hear what he did, versus actually catching him doing it. He'd set himself on her couch, any trace of blood gone from his costume. She, meanwhile, had passed him by, threw her bloodied garments in the wash. A quick change in her bedroom later, and...she'd stayed there. Thinking. Predicting what would happen, next. Her phone was shut off, she not wanting to risk any phone calls. What's her next move? This WAS going to happen, again. Even SHE couldn't stop it. He would get hungry, need to feed. Like vampires to blood, werewolves to flesh, the undead to souls. Monsters needed to eat too, just as humans did. This did not bother Jay, but...the trail of spilled blood would eventually lead them to HER door. They would begin to assume she had something to do with the deaths, the disappearances. Her hands WOULD be clean, but...she would never be tempted to surrender Pennywise. Humans couldn't get their hands on him, on a monster. They'd destroyed him before, and they would do so, again!

Jay wanted him safe. But she couldn't do that. She wasn't afraid of him, but the world was. Always would be. And while he always had places to go, to flee to, she did not. She'd be seen a suspect, and into a cage, she'd be locked away. The "older" he got, the worse this would get, and she couldn't defend herself. They'd be out for him; for them, both. And although she wanted nothing more than to care for him forever, it...that was a fantasy. She was human, he was not. Regardless of her denial. She couldn't keep him safe, forever. The humans would come. There was only one way she could still protect him.

She'd waited until midnight, for the darkness to turn pitch, for the temperature outside to fall and chase all witnesses indoors. Her door opened, and she'd walked out, adjusting another coat over her shoulders. The TV was on in the living room, what kept Penn busy, now. Dressed and mind made up, she went for her costume room, reaching into its closet for her tool bag. Already regretting this decision, Jay entered the living room, where the clown sat clutching another bottle of chocolate milk. The brunette sighed as their eyes met. "C'mon," she lowly spoke with a gesture of her head toward the door. Silence followed them out, hovering above during their short ride in the car. To where, only Jay knew. The vehicle was eventually parked a road off from their destination, and a flashlight lit their path as they walked in the dark and the cold. In time, they could make out a distant light, posted right above a familiar maintenance entrance. The barred-off access tunnel to the sewers. The same one he'd led Jay to the day Madison "disappeared". Why were they here? Something told Penn exactly why. He still said nothing as Jay neared the barred door, set her tool bag down to dig through its contents. Out of it, a bolt cutter was pulled. The flashlight was placed down to shine on the chains that held the door closed, and Jay set to work on severing them. It took several attempts, but a full-bodied push against the cutters finally snapped the chains. They were removed, and the young woman pulled open the gate. An expectant look was shot at Penn, whom didn't quite understand what it was she was trying to say. A bitter smile, and she adjusted her glasses as she fought back the emotions.

"You know I don't want to do this," she began, her breath a mere fog. Not a response, nor a question. "I was...never good at this. Having to say goodbye. Let go," she continued, giving another shrug. "And despite having made up my mind, I...heh, I still don't want to. But it's something I have to do." She knelt then, hunching down to his level as he took steps closer. "I didn't know what the heck I'd find that day, when I came sniffing around for you, down there. Didn't think I was prepared for you. And...maybe I'm not. I want to be. Gosh, do I want to be! But even given MY stubbornness, I...I just don't have what it's going to take to keep you safe from THEM. Now, please understand: I'm not doing this because of what I saw you do, earlier. I'm sure you've been doing this, the whole time I've known you. I'm not throwing you aside because of that," she said. The smaller clown didn't reply, not verbally. 'Do you not want Pennywise, anymore?' he asked, mentally. And to that, Jay became defensive. "Hey, now! Don't ever assume that. I'd want nothing more than to keep you under my roof. You're far better company than any human I've ever met," she admitted, at least earning a small smirk out of him. "But," she went on, "it's because you're not human that I...I'm going to have some difficulty keeping you sheltered. And I'm not saying I wish you were human; I can't stand 'em! That's why I hate the fact that I was born, one of them. Truth is, no matter how *I* view you, you're always going to do exactly what you've been doing for...years and years. It's like...like taking a shark from the ocean and sticking it in an aquarium. It might not be in its natural environment anymore, but a shark's always going to be a shark. It has to hunt, has to eat. Same applies to you. You're not an exotic pet, and I'm not going to turn you into one. You weren't meant to be kept in captivity." She reached, pretending to remove a leash from under his frilly collar. "So...I've chosen to let you go. Turn you loose. Right back where you were meant to be. 'Home', right?" she faintly grinned.

Home? Well...yes. At least, as much of one as It was ever going to have. Some part of It was thrilled to see Jay break those chains, open up the gateway to those familiar tunnels. What was left of them, anyway. However...they wouldn't quite be the same, not if Jay wasn't there with It. Despite her kind gesture, Penn gave her a look of concern, reached to grab one of her hands. "Come with me."

She looked stunned. "What?"

"Come home with me. With Pennywise. He will take care of you," he offered again. And again, his human sighed--this time through a smile. "I wish I could, munchkin. Really wish I could. Thing is, though...I can't. My home is up here. I belong up here," she gently refused, motioning at their surroundings. "The sewers are no place for a human. That's why none live down there. If I go, I'll only get sick. It's...not an ideal environment for someone like me. You're immune, but...of what good would I be, sick all the time?" Her fingers barely clenched his hand. "Besides, and I want you to be honest with me...where is it you would much rather be? Down there in those dark tunnels, roaming about for another kill, or cooped up within four walls, cozied up on a plush couch?" It only stared, as if processing the two choices, until one eye began to wander. It heard Jay snicker under her breath. Eventually, It focused on her once more, admittedly displaying a sheepish grin. "You wanna hunt, kill, feast. Be a wild animal. Don't worry; I get that. And you SHOULD be. 'Thou shall not be tamed', eh?" she lightly joked, still fending off her own emotions. With that, she turned to her bag, moved to put the cutters away and prep herself to leave. As she was standing, though, arms were wrapped around her. "Aw, come on--I can't miss you if you never leave," she giggled, at least turning in his grip to offer back a one-armed hug. "Look, I'm not saying goodbye, forever. Just...hm...for now. And, uh...if things get to be too lonely down there, my bathroom window is always open." Uncertain of when she'd ever be able to do it again, she shifted her free arm from him to lightly tap his nose. "Boop~" Both exchanged a few chuckles as he covered his nose, she then moving to gently push against his back. "Go on, now. Get outta here. Find some stupid humans to slay."

Nothing she needed to say twice. A last squeeze was given to her hand, and off he went into the tunnel. Bittersweet, at least to Jay. He wasn't gone forever, but having to let go was heart-wrenching. On the bright side? He'd be safe from suspicious humans, now. Nothing at her home to link her to him, nothing to trail back to him. As massive as the underground tunnels were, they'd have a heck of a time finding him. And hey--if he ever wanted to, saw fit to, he could always pay her a quick visit. It wasn't like she'd planned to go anywhere. In giving the tunnel a last look, Jay reached for her flashlight, used it to illuminate the way back to the car, feeling rather...light, inside. 'They'll never find him, now,' she thought to herself, enough to ease the ache on her way home. She wasn't the only one to take a last glimpse, bright-blue eyes and a silver suit all that re-emerged from the darkness. No, this wasn't over; not if It had a say in it. For now, It could focus on itself. Free to kill, free to feed. But now, It had...another reason to restore itself. A better reason.

As soon as those headlights were gone, the tunnel gate squeaked closed, and the entity retreated into the sanctuary of its home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jay finally sees what it is Pennywise actually does when she fails to keep an eye on him. In a final effort to keep him safe from humans, now all on edge of what's killing their children, she decides to do the mature thing and turn him loose back where she'd found him. But this does not mean it's the end of their story; no! We're just now getting to the good bits. >D
> 
> ...Sadly, I don't know when the next chapter will be up; I'm going to be VERY busy at work over the next week, since it's Thanksgiving and just about everyone in my department will be off on vacation...except me. (I swear, the universe hates me.)


	29. Chapter 29

PageTurner's was especially busy, that day.

Christmas wasn't far off, and everyone had crammed in to purchase their last-minute gifts. Snow had piled in layers across the outside world, and everywhere one looked, there would be another illuminated wreath, another beaming tree, and depictions of the famous fat man in red. Jay was almost glad for the holiday bustle, despite it meaning more hours would be added to her own pile. Running a register or helping people find their desired purchase kept her mind and thoughts off of the little clown she'd parted ways with, a couple weeks prior. He hadn't paid her any visits as of late, but he HAD spoken with her--in her mind. Their conversations were never long, drawn out. A few comments here and there, just a few words to tell her, "Don't you worry, I'm still here."

There weren't any "mental chats", that day. No sightings of the clown, either. Then again, with his ability to change his appearance, how could Jay really know whether or not she'd seen him? She might have just bid him a good day in line! That thought alone kept her in good spirits, even as more customers rushed her by. She was not on the register that day, having been given the task of restocking the displays and newspaper stands. Common tasks at PageTurner's, but they were necessary--especially with the weeks leading up to Christmas. Empty displays meant merchandise was being bought up, and that meant putting out NEW merch. The daily news? Well, with this week's being packed full with coupons, of course THOSE would sell out. Jay hadn't been first to put out that morning's beginning shipment, but it was HER job to unbox the second.

With a quick "hello" to passing customers, Jay knelt near the entrance with one of those boxes, setting it down to reach into her uniform pocket and withdraw a box cutter. A quick slice later, and she tucked the sharp object away to open up the flaps. And there it was, practically shoved in her face.

'Bodies of New Child Victims Found; Police Enforce New Curfew'

Her body had stilled, eyes all that moved as she read the statement, again. She felt the guilt once more, as if the paper was then accusing her of being responsible for these additional deaths. After all, she KNEW what creature she'd had, what said creature did. Most in their right minds would see to that creature's end, particularly before It saw to theirs. Her FRIENDS even forewarned her. Yet, what had she done in the end? Turned the beast loose. Her eyes closed behind metal frames. Lungs drew in a breath. Exhaled. No. THAT was the human way of thinking. Blue eyes opened, and she read the paper, again. The guilt was forced away, and that strange warmth within her ribs returned. She may not have seen Pennywise, but this right here was enough proof that he was, in fact, nearby. Waiting. Watching. 'It just means he's eating well,' she convinced herself, tucking some of her brown hair behind an ear before proceeding to dig the papers out and set them in their respective bins. They hadn't found him, yet. He's just fine.

"I'm sure you've heard, by this point," came Winnie's voice from behind. Sounded like she'd just walked in for her shift.

Pulled from thought, the brunette turned, standing in her place to face her friend. Like Jay, Winnie was also dressed in her work uniform, but it varied from Jay's in that HER uniform had an apron and sleeves that were cuffed off at the elbows. She also had on a company hat over her netted hair. Exactly as Jay expected, since Winnie worked in the store's cafe. "About?" Jay returned, already aware of what she spoke. Winnie gestured to the same papers Jay had just set down, "More kids went missing. Eventually found, dead. I'm sure we both know I don't have to explain why." She wasn't being confrontational, but her voice was leaning towards a stern one. "What do you want me to say? He's gotta eat, too," Jay dismissed, kneeling a moment to grab up another arm-load of papers. "Then grab him some beef from the meat market; he shouldn't have to eat children!" Winnie pushed, minding herself to keep her voice down. The suggestion alone rubbed the brunette the wrong way. "Here, I thought you'd read those files," Jay began, stacking up the papers before facing Winnie again. "According to Mike's journal, 'It' doesn't feed directly on humans, but on their FEAR. Adults are not beyond It, but children are FAR easier to catch. Processed beef from the market wouldn't cut it; that's meat already harvested and no longer alive," she explained, briefly waving a hand toward the local grocery store, across the way.

"Okay, then take him out to the woods. Hunting season's over for the year," Winnie next suggested.

"Hey, you said it yourself: animals won't sustain him, forever."

"Ugh! You can't be okay with LETTING him eat children!"

The box was emptied, immediately cut and broken down to a flattened state. "What do you propose I do, then? Lock him up? Deny him food? What sort of person would that make me to starve a 'child'?" Jay questioned, dropping the flattened box in her rolling trash bin and setting to open another. "Uh, how 'bout when said child ISN'T a child? We both know what It is--" the young Hispanic went on to say. "And yet, YOU were one of the few whom allowed me to keep him. Said I could, if I kept him leashed," Jay interrupted, although kept the anger out of her tone. Another motion towards the paper. "But you HAVEN'T kept him leashed, Jay. He's still out there, snatching kids off the streets. Are you not going to do anything about it?" Winnie observed as Jay appeared to think it over. Ultimately, all she could offer up was a shrug. To which, Winnie groaned. "Well, if YOU'RE not going to do anything, the least I can do is go talk to him. Where's he--"

"You won't find him, here."

Winnie halted her walk, barely having caught what her friend had said. The look on her face was enough to state her concern and worry. "What?"

"He's not here. Not at my condo, either." Jay finished flattening her second box, standing to look Winnie in the eyes. "I don't have him, anymore."

"...What do you mean, 'you don't have him'?"

"Exactly that. I don't have him. Haven't been in his company for weeks."

Winnie had never been quicker to close the distance between them, firm hands gripping Jay's upper arms. "Lord, have mercy. What did you do?!"

"I let him go."

"Jay--!"

"Turned him loose. I left him the open invitation if he ever wanted to come see me, but he hasn't. And I'm not about to go poking around in the sewers, again. I've got nothing to link me to him, and for both his and my sake, I want it to stay that way."

"Turned him loose. Where?"

Jay shot her an incredulous look, but still pointed a finger to the floor.

"Underground...?" It took Winnie a second to understand. "The sewers." Her hands let go, letting her back a step away from Jay. "...Why would you do this? Knowing everything we know? Knowing what It can and WILL do?"

"Because I knew it would lead to this. Another kid would go missing, you'd be among those to hear about it, and then the fingers get pointed. You'd come fussing at me for 'not watching the kid'."

"Innocent lives are at stake, Jay. Of course I'd 'fuss'."

"Are the boys 'fussing', too?"

Winnie forced a sigh. "No. Not yet, anyway. They haven't read over the files from the archives, and I haven't had a chance to tell them about Mike's findings. They said they couldn't take action--for either of us--unless I've talked to you about our next plan. I thought you would have known better."

"Next plan, eh? Well...sorry to tell you this, but whatever your 'next plan' is going to be, I can't be a part of it. There was a reason I was the only person to answer his cries, why I was the only one capable of 'raising' him. I can't tell you all the things I've learned from him. And while you can trust the fact that I'd love to you guys out, I just can't. I've a loyalty to him just as I have a loyalty to you. If you and the boys want to go nosing about in the underground tunnels, be my guest. I won't stop you, but I won't help you, either."

Someone from the cafe's counter called out to Winnie, grabbing both women's attention. Another coworker in a hair net and apron. "Got the orders pilin' up, and Maurice just called out. You on the clock, yet?"

"I'm coming," Winnie called back with a slight wave, turning again to Jay with some defeat. "Look...at least tell me if he ever decides to come see you. Okay? If this DOES start to get dangerous, I don't want you caught in the middle of it."

Jay only nodded, letting the tension fade.

"Thank you. Now..." Another sigh. "Are you volunteering for the Toy Drive, Christmas Eve? Boss-man's assigned me and a couple others out to the fairgrounds to serve hot drinks and snacks."

At that, Jay nodded again, "He'd posted a notice up on the board for those who wanted to go and see about offering some of our discounted books and gifts for sale. A lot of the Summer and Autumn goods still have to go; they're taking up space. I don't have anything planned for this Eve, so I said I would go."

"That's good. I really didn't want to go if I were going to be stuck with the 'delinquents'."

Another call from the counter.

"Guess I have to let you off the hook--this time. But if HE shows up again, don't leave me hanging," Winnie repeated, finally leaving Jay be to finish her task. At least this "confrontation" didn't end in a big blow-out. However, Winnie couldn't still help but feel a weight in her chest. While it might have been true that Jay no longer played guardian to Pennywise, she couldn't shake the sense that there would still be a wedge driven between her and the pack. She could not help them, but she wouldn't act against them, either. If the remaining pack members were to put a stop to the clown's antics, they'd need to plan without Jay. First would come to learning the sewers' layout.

That could wait until after the holidays. Winnie could only pray no more children would turn up missing, before then.

****************************************

"Can you believe Mr. Turner had us all wear these ridiculous hats? I mean, why the heck do we need them?"

Jay only grinned at her friend's complaints, having known Winnie would do nothing BUT complain. The hats in question that she griped about were the elf hats the PageTurner's staff all had to wear. No matching elf costume, thank goodness! Far too cold for that. Instead, the "PT Team" was issued matching coats and gloves. Something tasteful, but still boasted to potential customers that they were of the book-selling business. There were five of them, among them Winnie and Jay. It was early morning, and the Toy Drive on Derry's fairgrounds was just opening up. The 'Drive', while sounding like another radio station, was another little event Derry held, much like what Thanksgiving was for the less fortunate. Local businesses would gather at these booths and try to sell off their discounted items, donate the funds to help the community. It was a great way to get rid of the leftover merch taking up space in storage, and a considerate way of helping those last-second shoppers find a present for their child, nephew, or niece.

The "PageTurner's" booth offered a variety of children's books, most from a particular series. From the cafe portion, adults could buy bags of discounted coffee or hot chocolate in four flavors. To help boost these sales, samples of the drink mixes were handed out for free.

"I'd buy everything at this stand if I were allowed to take the stupid hat off!" Winnie swore under her breath, having to readjust her green elf-eared hat once more.

"I guess that means you wouldn't mind being stuck with Dorothy and the mystery behind why she's not in Kansas, anymore," Jay picked, holding up the book in question to show off its current bright-orange discount sticker. Along with the elf-ear hats and coats, Jay had opted for a pair of white cotton gloves. Something Winnie wished SHE had vouched for. "Couldn't have been any worse than you being stuck with a monster clown and the mystery behind why he wasn't in the sewers, anymore," Winnie picked right back, although spoke low so that their other coworkers couldn't hear. "Yeah? Well, I can only hope mine doesn't end up the same way as the witch did," was what Jay WOULD have said. But it was probably for the better that it went, unspoken. Especially when she and Winnie were finally being friends again, having left the subject of Pennywise off their table. Sure, Winnie and the boys would eventually have to wander down there, repeat the "Losers'" steps without Jay's aid. But at least for now, they could still stand on friendly terms.

A positive thing, given what was due to happen.

"Got some bad news, all," spoke one of their coworkers, whom stood from his brief crouch to peer under the covered booth. "I don't think I remembered to grab all the coffee mixes."

Winnie, whom had been standing with Jay in one corner of the booth, turned to speak with the man in his green elf-inspired "uniform". "What do you mean 'you forgot'? Like, is it still in the car, or back at the store?"

"No, no, it's in the car. Think I left it in the trunk. The 'caramel-toffee' flavor. I've got a customer asking to try it."

Oh, no. At that, Winnie whipped herself around, hands on her hips in a mock-motherly fashion. Here it comes. "Charlie. CHARLIE. You FORGOT the coffee mix?!" Her beginning "rant" resulted in grins on all her coworkers' faces. Charlie's, included. "I'm sorry, ma'am. I thought I'd grabbed it on our way in. But I knelt down to grab it from under the table, and..." he stated, somewhat laughing. "I deduct dis from yer pay!" Winnie played along, at least getting the group of shivering employees to laugh. The customer wanting the mix in the first place? Also laughing. "All right. Someone's gotta volunteer as tribute and go get the coffee--Charlie," Winnie said, holding up the keys to the business vehicle. "Oh, let him off the hook. I'll go and fetch 'em. You guys can keep our customer entertained," Jay spoke up, accepting the keys. "What, really? I thought you said werewolves don't fetch~" her friend joked, but allowed Jay to take the keys, anyway. A comment Jay let slide, since they were in the company of a customer. She left the group to casually speak with the lady waiting on this coffee, making direct path out to the parking lot. The lot was filling in fast, many of those just parking hurrying to reach the fairgrounds and get something hot to drink. Jay had to fight her smirk. As if the Toy Drive had a lot of options, this early. Heh, the irony~

Their specific car was parked fairly far out, the group wanting to leave as easily as they could when the time came. Snow still covered most of the ground around Jay, the area in which they'd parked nothing but solid earth rather than treated asphalt. The lack of shoe prints in this snow left the area feeling rather...well, abandoned. Secluded. 'Least that means no one's tried to break in,' Jay thought as she pressed the button to open the trunk. There was the bag of coffee--as well as a whole other box of kids' books! With a small sound of annoyance, Jay pulled the box toward her, lifting out a book to confirm her suspicions. NOT something she would be tasked with carrying back into PageTurner's! This crap was selling TODAY. She let slip a grunt as she lifted the box out of trunk, careful in setting it down at her side. She heard the crunching of steps close by, figuring them to be of other arrivals just wanting to get in and find the first hot beverage stand. The keys were tucked in her pocket, and she proceeded to shut the trunk, having grabbed the coffee bag and set it in with the box of books. She'd no sooner bent down to pick up the box, when...

The glass of the back window shattered!

Almost as if an explosion had set off beside her, Jay flinched, her initial instinct to hunch down, make herself appear as small as possible. Some of the broken glass slid off the closed trunk and onto the snow-covered ground. Instantly, the car's security system came to life, alarms blaring and lights flashing. Wondering what happened, she peered up through fogging lenses, first at the busted window, then at the figure standing close by. At a face she'd never thought she'd see again.

"Ray?"

His dirty-blond hair was a mess, and he was lacking his trademark sunglasses. His outfit was minimal, to say the least; not exactly the outfit he'd normally be wearing. A light jacket and slacks, even given the Winter weather. That wasn't all that was off about him. The gray shirt he wore under the jacket was darkened with...something. His slacks, too. Something red had been smeared over his face, which currently bore a psychotic grin. "Bet you thought you'd seen the last of me, didn't ya?!" He executed a mock bow. "Surprise~" In taking a step back, Jay further looked him over. One hand was occupied, grasping what seemed to be a rusting crowbar. Rusting? Oh, no. That was far too red to be rust. No; Ray was spattered with BLOOD. "How'd you know I'd be out here?" she asked, now on alert. He feigned some sort of confusion, "How did I...? Jay, c'mon. Have you seen this town? Like...REALLY seen it? It's tiny. Hasn't changed or grown that much in years. Doesn't take a genius to realize that if you're not at work and you're not at home, then you're probably out at one of the local gatherings. I just popped by your place; no car. And I didn't dare wander inside PageTurner's. Your car was there, but you weren't. Only one other place you could have run to, so I figured: hey, why not take a little walk? You were bound to come out in the open, eventually."

Jay dared a quick glance about the lot. There wasn't anyone else out here. How convenient... "Your buddies back on Neibolt said you'd been put away. How's that been treating you?" she continued, hoping to stall just long enough for someone to wander by and notice that something was amiss. "Ah, it was nothin' much. Roof over my head, three meals a day, all the television programs and reading material you could ever want. They'd ask me all the time if I needed anything. I'd tell 'em, "Yeah. I need a word with a Miss Jay Wolfe; got something I need to get off my chest." And ya know what they would say to me? "Oh, sorry. Can't do that. Nobody but immediate family's allowed to see you at this time." I'd get mad, ask 'em why. They'd say, "You're a threat to the community, and until you're of 'sound mind', you can't be permitted among the public." They'd go on to remind me how I was seen nearly burning a kid alive. Now, you and I both know that wasn't some kid. I just wanted to set the record straight. Told 'em I was going out--just for a few minutes. Oh, but they said I couldn't. Deemed me crazy, they did. So, you know what I did, Jay? You wanna know? I SHOWED 'em crazy!" A step forward on his part resulted in a step backward on Jay's, which caused her to trip over the box she'd temporarily forgotten about. "All you had to do was say 'yes' to being my wife. We were supposed to be a family! But you couldn't see that. Or maybe, you just didn't WANT to see it. Kept giving me the cold-shoulder, hm? What, thought I couldn't take a hint?" the deranged man carried on, prompting Jay to hurry to her feet. If no one would show, then her best bet was to run for it. Yet, she'd only turned over on hands and knees, when a sharp pain consumed her left leg. Pain that caused her to cry out, barely drowned out by the car's alarm. In her act to stand, she didn't see him ready the crowbar, swing it harshly to bury its curved end in the bend of her leg. There would be no running, now. Fighting the pain, Jay lay with her hands clutching at her injury, rendered unable to do anything but listen to Ray, further. A brief heat burned within her chest.

"I didn't break out of the loony bin for you to put me right back in!" he shouted, no longer appearing "friendly". Although he seemed to try and continue his argument, he stopped himself. "Y'know what? That's fine. All good. I'm over you. Yeah, I said it. You didn't want me; never wanted me. Been busy chasing my own tail, all this time. Just took the time all locked up to realize that. So...I'm gonna skip town. Lay low someplace, for a while. Fire up an alias, get myself another job, maybe a new look. I'll start over; won't be hard. But, uh...before I go, I just thought I'd tie up some loose ends, you know?"

Jay felt warmth seep through the fabric of her gloves, and she looked to find them turning red. How bad her injury was, she couldn't tell passed the pain and bleeding. But it didn't keep her mouth shut for long. "Y-you're delusional. Always have been...a-always will be," she struggled, only just able to mask the pain. Not the reaction Ray had been hoping for. She was supposed to be begging for her life, agree to wed him if he let her live. Heck, she was a tough Wolfe to tame... Not that it mattered. He would never win her over, now. Both of their following actions were simultaneous: Ray lifted his weapon of choice, and Jay scurried back on bloodied hands, trying to drag herself out of his range. Her left hand came down on something soft and round, and both of their bodies froze. Curiosity shifted her attention off of the man attacking her, and she peered down at what it was she'd gripped. A large red cotton ball, placed upon a shoe of black and gold. One that looked oddly...familiar to her. But this one was adult-sized, not a child's. Her head turned, allowing blue eyes to travel up the costumed figure standing at her back. It was the same silver, same fabric peplum and exaggerated features. Three more cotton balls led up to a frilly collar, to a red-lined face Jay knew well. Right then, those eyes burned gold, his expression rather stoic as he stared his prey down. Ray, meanwhile, was frozen initially from shock, not expecting his swinging weapon to be caught by hand. Both he and this clown kept a grasp on the tool, a growing dread now all that kept Ray from moving. The blaring car alarm now sounded so distant, so far away.

Jay could see her breath expelled in a fog. "...Penn?"

He barely dropped his gaze to look at her. Unblinking eyes locked with Ray's, Pennywise leaned forward, nearing the curved end of his prey's crowbar. A darkened tongue slipped out to lap at the reddened tool. Once. Just enough to register Jay's blood on that very weapon. He said nothing to his former guardian, instead casting a gradual grin toward Ray. "Play a game with me, would ya?" he presented. Not that he waited for Ray to respond, as right then various red balloons began to fill the chilled air around them. Whatever it was Ray was seeing, he'd begun crying out in panic at. Nothing Jay had the pleasure of seeing, occupied in fighting to sit up. Before she'd the time to question it, Ray and the clown were gone, as were all of the bizarre balloons. The obnoxious car alarm came blasting back into reality. For a moment, all Jay could do was hang her head. It happened so quickly, but...she'd pieced it all together. That heat she'd felt was that fourth Deadlight calling out, sending an SOS. From wherever he'd been dwelling, Penn had come to her aid. Rather, her Light's aid. There wasn't time for warm hello's. Just the burning need to rid of the lingering threat. Whatever was going to become of Ray now fell on the clown's decision.

She had to get back to Winnie, to the rest of their group. Again, Jay tried to stand, but could not. How hard had he hit her? Over the alarm, she caught a voice. Another female. Winnie. Whatever she was asking, Jay ignored, pushing passed the pain to gather a breath.

"I'm over behind the car! C-call an ambulance!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found time after a little Christmas decorating to get another chapter typed. (Y'know, AFTER a day of finding out my credit card was locked--for reasons unknown--and fighting a string of lights I was just trying to hang around our front window...) Accidentally broke one of my favorite 'Nightmare Before Christmas' ornaments, on top of that. (Poor Zero...)
> 
> So why not take out my frustrations on a character nobody seems to like? Having a little fun underground, next chapter. >D
> 
> (Unless OLHS gets an update, first? We'll see.)


	30. Chapter 30 (Content Warning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Character death in the following chapter!

This wasn't quite a part of the plan, when Ray had initially busted out.

He'd been putting this all together for months. Actually, ever since his encounter with Jay and her dimwitted clown of a companion. "Babysitting", she'd excused. His right eye--that was no kid! It didn't require a Master's Degree to figure that one out! The same day police came for him, he'd demanded one phone call. It wasn't his folks he'd called, but his own band of misfits. Tried to convince them to seek Jay out for him, he did. They tried. Oh, they tried! But even they weren't fitted to face the tiny terror that was a still-recovering Pennywise. Or at least, a werewolf version of him. A "werewolf", they said. Well, that was more than enough proof; he just needed to get it out of the brunette, herself!

For months, he'd played along, been polite and on his best behavior. Therapists would come in, talk to him, ask him questions. And he was honest--about everything. Well, almost. He'd purposely left out any bits about Jay's bizarre little monster. He'd also purposely ignored any questions about his attempted burning of said monster, choosing instead to ask questions of his own. Whatever it took to derail the attending therapist. The same treatment was given to his parents, whom visited often to see if he was improving. "Trying to harm a child? How unheard of! Even for YOU," they'd said. Then it was followed up with a lecture on how they hadn't raised him in such a manner, that this sort of violence and behavior would NOT be tolerated, whatsoever. The usual "stern parent" act. And through it all, he was silent, acting as though he were listening. He wasn't.

Not only did the love of his life repeatedly turn him away, but his act of revenge against the clown in her company had cost him everything: his job, his home, his car, and any chance of getting together with another woman. He could see it in their faces, those whom came to visit friends or family in mental recovery. One look at him, and he could see the judgement under those long eyelashes. "Willing to burn a child? Who's to say he wouldn't try to burn US? Or his OWN child, for that matter?" he'd hear them mutter. Day in, day out. His dreams of becoming successful, perhaps rich and famous, a FATHER...all shattered. And he had two people to thank for that. They would pay, and he would have to leave Derry--for good.

Firstly, he'd have to learn the in's and out's of the "loony bin". Where Janitors' closets were located, what times of the day he wouldn't be supervised. Even security needed their lunch breaks, too! What supplies were provided the facility and when, where the best hiding places were for stashing stolen belongings. Things people of his "mental instability" were prohibited to have in their possession. He'd managed to bag himself a crowbar from when repairs were scheduled to replace a few broken doors. The staff, too busy keeping the unhinged door from falling, didn't catch him as he walked by, presumably for the restroom. A quick hand grabbed for the tool, and he'd carted it off with him on his unsupervised trip to the toilet. He'd waited there, just long enough for the staff to finish their replacements and pack up. He'd then snuck his way back to his appointed room, where he hid his new tool under one of the dressers.

He only had to wait then until the holidays, when most of the staff went home to see family, and his own came to pay him a little visit...

They were left wounded, too much so to stop him as he made his escape. He had made it his mission to track down Jay, give her a little of the pain he'd endured. When all was done, either with her pleading for her life or her left dead on the road somewhere, he'd ditch the tool someplace--maybe the Barrens--and hightail it out of Derry. Change his name, transfer funds from bank to bank, get a new job. And at the time of his escape, the Christmas season was nearing an end. Another public celebration was being held in town, and something just told him that's where he'd find his prey. Find her, he did. Gave her a good scare in smashing out the car window. But no matter how much he pushed, he couldn't get that look of fear out of her. As feral as they came. Fine. He'd settle for taking her life. Not that anyone would miss her.

...At least, he'd attempted. Hadn't taken into account that MAYBE the clown was still hanging around. He also didn't think said clown would now tower over him at nearly seven feet tall. Was it even the same clown?! How'd he grown so quickly?! It was all that held him frozen, unable to do anything but watch as the beast leaned in to lick up the blood coating the crowbar. "Play a game with me, would ya?" were the clown's words. Just as suddenly, balloons began to flood the area, blocking out his view of their surroundings. He didn't look to Jay for her reaction, too engulfed in horror as he observed the changes in the clown's face. Grin stretched too wide, teeth far too sharp. He blinked, and...he was falling. Darkness filled his vision. All to break his fall was water. Cold...and disgusting. The smell struck his nose in his instant motion to surface, get to his feet. Distant light here and there were enough to tell him where he was.

He'd been dropped in Derry's sewers.

His stomach churned from the realization and the smell, causing him to gag. That clown had something to do with this...wherever he'd gone. What had he done with Jay? She was the only other person in the lot. Did she play a part in this? The pair were in cahoots, somehow; he just knew it! "Jay!" he yelled, anger beginning to replace his fear. "Enough of your tricks, mutt! You claim to be a beast, come prove it! Show yourself, you little coward!" His voice echoed, going unanswered. The tunnels were empty, besides the stench-emitting water and sludge that ran through them. Still, Ray could only laugh. "I see. That's how it is, is it? You'd much rather send your clown after me than face me, yourself. Think yourself an Alpha, until a REAL Alpha puts you in your place. Then you're yipping like a puppy. Got your tail tucked between your legs, don't you? What, afraid to come out of hiding? Too scared to bare fang, anymore?" More echoes...but no response. He scowled. Surprising that he'd ever taken interest in her to begin with. Oh, well. At least he could use the cover of the sewers to make his escape out of Derry...

Sloshing accompanied his every step, the cold seeping through his light layer of clothing. All that his parents and the staff would provide him, clothing-wise. Light jackets and jeans, bleached-clean shirts. Not enough for Winter weather, and certainly not enough for sewer spelunking. Once he was out of here, his first duty would be to ditch these clothes, find something more appropriate. And clean. Surely, he could use his credit card one more time before canceling it.

He heard laughter. A growing chorus. Like...like children at play. Why were there kids down here? What on Earth could they be doing? Whatever their game, their laughter was growing closer, louder. The noises alone were enough to halt the young man, his brows furrowed. Odd. No matter which way he'd look, the laughter seemed to be pouring out of...well, ALL of the tunnels. "Some prank, Jay. Think I'll run in fear from some little runts?" Ray pressed on, trying to mentally convince himself to walk onward. His body, unfortunately, would not cooperate. Especially not when the laughter began to morph and assume a more haunting aspect. It shifted from children at play to...mere echoes. Like the children had died, and all that remained were their souls, their spirits. It felt then as though the sewers were haunted. A few cast shadows across the tunnel walls, and Ray was forced to turn back, his empty hands registering the fact that he was unarmed, no longer carrying his crowbar. Fighting to suppress his increasing dread, Ray scrambled back where he'd landed, digging around in the filthy water for his weapon. He'd had it when he fell; where was it?!

Time was running out. More and more of those children's shadows began to stretch along the far tunnel walls. Panicking, Ray repeatedly glanced up at those not-so-empty tunnels, estimating how much time he'd left to keep nosing around for his weapon. A child-like figure stepped into his field of sight, and he cursed under his breath. Forget the crowbar--he could still out-run these little demons. Down the opposite way, he fled, his sopping steps loud as they hinted his location. He was right, to a degree. He WAS able to out-run them. Yet, without a way to navigate the sewers, he hadn't any direct means to escape. Never had he been down here; what reason had he? Not like HE'D been dared to wander around below as a child, no. HE was often times the one doing the daring. Utterly lost, he had no choice but to blindly dash this way and that. Hopefully his aimless wandering would lead him to an exit, maybe a maintenance door, or a worker still on shift.

He found none of those things. Just more haunting laughter and the shadows of approaching "children".

"I don't know who put you up to this, but it'd be in your best interests to back off! I'm not afraid to hurt any of you!" Ray swore, unable to explain why he'd meant it, but couldn't reinforce it. This was like a horror movie he'd once seen, the one thing that kept him off the "Scary" subject for the rest of his life. No matter what words he spoke, the children appeared to ignore him, wandering zombie-style ever closer. Running was all he could do, and all he did. Rounding turns with every new tunnel, some in total darkness. Until he'd literally run into a solid object, a metal door. With some frantic movement, he managed to get the door open, quick to shut it behind himself. There was a little light in this new chamber, wherever he happened to reappear.

"For a man trying so hard to make a baby with someone, you sure are quick to run from 'em," came a familiar voice. Ray turned in place, ready to face down his intended target. Standing out of the slow stream of garbage water and on the other side of this small chamber, Jay stood with her hands tucked casually in the pockets of one of her Halloween hoodies. Her jeans and sneakers were clean, dry. Like she'd found a more sanitary way of wandering underground. Light barely reflected off the metal of her glasses. Blinded by the way he was fed up with this "game", Ray stormed toward her. "This all a joke to you, 'Wolf-Girl'? Thought you could scare me off by plopping me down here in the sewers, huh? Hired a bunch of kids to chase me down? Everyone knows now that I'm 'willing to burn a kid', so what made you think I wouldn't be against a beat-down on one of your little lackies?" His body flinched as he hesitated, leg muscles locked. Like his physical being knew something that he didn't. That something was wrong. This made him wonder to himself, look Jay over more closely.

Wait...how did she get down here, so fast? She was hurt; injured after he'd struck her with the crowbar. Medically speaking, she SHOULDN'T be standing, right now.

"Please. Far too many down here for a simple man like you to take," Jay replied with a grin. She hadn't moved an inch, even in recoil from his advance. "Some have been down here waiting for a long time..."

"Oh, shut up, Wolfe. This isn't Halloween. And how the heck did you get down here?!"

A casual shrug. Ray only growled back.

"Enough of this game. Just get me out of here!" he ordered. Narrowed blue eyes stared back. "Why? So that you could harass me, some more? Did you forget that you assaulted me in the parking lot?" she returned. No. He hadn't forgotten. In fact, he was ready to do so again, right now. "Unless you want me to finish the job, you'll take me to the exit, right now!" he threatened, rushing then to pull himself from the stream of gunk and climb up to her level. He underestimated the slick walls of the platforms, succeeding only in slipping and falling back in the nasty waters. His ruined attempt to be foreboding only left him feeling humiliated, and Jay's snickering only helped to fuel his anger. "I'm not playing your game, Jay! Get me out of here, before I end you!" he shouted, once more struggling to his feet. "Game?" Jay questioned, her puzzled look giving way to one of realization. "That's right~ Pennywise wanted to play a game with you, didn't he? That's why he brought you down here~"

Ray grunted and groaned, managing to claw his way up the slippery wall to reach the platform. His arms all that braced him, kept him from plummeting back down, he shot Jay a glare. "The heck did that freak want to play, anyway? I don't have time for games."

He disliked the way she smiled, then. The way she'd slowly positioned herself, like a vampire about ready to transform. And in her following words, he hated how her voice warped from her own...to something more masculine, raspy. "How 'bout 'Cat and Mouse'? I'll be the cat, and you can be my mouse~" Something a lot like the clown. To his shock, he'd lingered by the strength of his arms to watch Jay shiver, give herself a full-body shake. In the midst of it, she physically transformed, no longer the brunette Ray knew, but the towering clown in silver garb. His horrified eyes met the monster's red ones, a short reveal of sharp claws and even sharper teeth enough to make the young man reel back, fall once again into the disgusting water. Not that Ray cared, occupied with his new goal of escaping the hunting clown. On the other side of the chamber, he spotted a narrow access tunnel, this one previously having been barred off, now broken. As if Pennywise had been busy making pathways of his own. It was enough for Ray to flee, only just able to avoid readied teeth and claws. The clown did not chase, letting the "mouse" scurry away. Out into another chain of tunnels, Ray was spat, these tunnels bearing more light sources. They flickered and hummed, the haunting chants and laughter of the stalking children still flooding the heavy air.

Rather than linger a moment longer in the stream of waste, Ray managed to find footing on the platforms, disturbing rats and other pests as he ran on. There had to be stairs, ladders reaching up to the surface. Yet, every turn he made, he was faced with another of the "zombie children", forcing him to back-track, take another route. Some appeared too close for comfort, small, clammy hands just missing an attempted grasp at his jacket. Several more slips and stumbles, a few more barely-dodged grabs at him, and Ray eventually found his way to another maintenance door. A small hatch, opening up to a series of metal rings that acted as a ladder, leading to the higher (and hopefully cleaner) tunnels. There wasn't time to close this door, Ray practically throwing himself at this ladder to freedom. Wet hands and sludge-slicked shoes made his ascent daunting. Add in the increasing volume of the children's chanting and the man's rising panic, and he ended up with one heck of a trip, upward! Many a time, he slipped, nearly lost his grip. And in one particular slip-up, he'd unintentionally looked down.

The children had begun packing within the small access point, all grasping at the ladder's rings as if they couldn't decide whom should go first. With decent lighting and the fact he was looking down, Ray made a terrifying discovery. These children didn't just LOOK dead. Some had physical bites taken out of their faces, missing arms, or were bleeding from empty eye sockets. Some had gaping wounds in their throats, coughing specks of blood as they called up to him. These children WERE dead! And as one finally took the lead to climb up, Ray mentally mashed his 'panic button', unable to keep from fighting back fear, any longer. If he survived this, he wouldn't be shooting for kids, any time soon! His ascent finally brought him to a heavy hatch, which he rushed to push open. Into the next chamber, he'd lifted himself, hurrying to pass through before the hatch fell closed. He wasn't fast enough, crying out in pain as the heavy object fell and landed on his ankle. A combination of his good foot against the hatch and a well-timed tug freed him, but left him in growing agony.

The chants died away.

Still, he was nowhere close to getting out of these woods. The hunter was toying with him.

Standing now was excruciating. Keeping his weight on his good leg, Ray searched the room for another exit. This one was rounded, with other elevated platforms leading into other tunnels. A main archway led into his chamber, apparently the only way out. However, even the floor here was wet, rather reflective and shiny. Nothing Ray paid attention to, as he began limping his way toward the archway. The further he stepped from the hatch, the greater the change in the air became. Gradually, the scents of human waste and rot gave way, replaced with something far more...recognizable. A scent that made Ray pause mere steps from leaving the chamber. What...? Down HERE? Of all places?!

"NOW who's the yipping puppy?" came Jay's voice, once more. Ray couldn't help his shaking as he forced himself to turn. That wasn't Jay. Instead, crouched down by the hatch in the chamber's center was the clown, Pennywise. He'd one arm at rest on a knee, the other grasping something familiar in his hand. The object clinked as it opened, lit with a small flame. The way the water along the ground shimmered and changed color with its light made Ray uneasy. It only took him seconds to connect all the dots.

"Nobody tell you that you shouldn't play with fire, kid?" Pennywise taunted, no longer using Jay's voice. It was followed up with a growing smile, his clownish cackle, and Ray's resulting scream. Even with his rushed limping to get out, he wasn't faster than Pennywise. The small flame was lowered to the "water", and the chamber instantly filled with a blaze. It caught at Ray's legs, gradually swallowing him as he tried to put out the fire. It crawled up his sleeves during his frantic pats at his legs, rendering his efforts useless. A trip over his own limp, and his fate was sealed. The chamber burned, claiming its first infernal victim.

All the while the man writhed and screamed, Pennywise sat crouched, unaffected by the flames or his prey's plight. Instead, he remained to drink it all in, all too pleased with himself in Ray's final moments.

In the neighboring tunnels, the screams soon fell silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been looking forward to this chapter for a long time... >D
> 
> You guys remember Chapter 11?
> 
> Yeah~
> 
> And apparently, Ray was afraid of undead children. Who knew?
> 
> In other news, I'll probably be putting OLHS on hold for a bit longer, since this one's getting FAR more views than "Our Little Horror Story" is. (Don't worry, I still plan to finish it.) But now that one nuisance has been taken care of, I can get into the second half of the story. (Sorry, Ray. You just don't fit into the equation, anymore.)
> 
> He probably would likely be the cursing type, buuut...I was raised Christian, so...I don't do the cursing thing.


	31. Chapter 31

She remembered having been in pain, warmth soaking her gloved fingers.

She remembered a car alarm, having to yell over it to alert her friend. Tell her where she was.

She remembered hearing said friend, Winnie, rush to her side. Told her everything would be alright; help was on its way.

She remembered an ambulance siren, looking up to see Winnie waving her arms at the oncoming vehicle. Uniformed men jumped out, helped her into transport. They accessed her wound, provided her painkillers and tried to slow the bleeding in their hurry to the nearest hospital. Again, she'd wondered just how hard she'd been hit, what vessels and veins had been sliced. Admitted into the hospital, she was brought to an exam room, given some reassurance that she would be okay, and they had her take a few "sleeping pills".

She awoke to a peaceful silence, to an early-morning sun. To cream-colored walls, and a single painting of a flower beside the window. She felt soft fabric all around her, her body cushioned on something plush. A bed. Rather, a hospital bed. But there was no annoyingly-beeping monitor, no sounds to suggest a busy morning at the hospital. Lungs drew in a deep breath as she stretched her limbs, a dulling ache in her left knee telling her not to overdo it.

"Morning, and 'Merry Christmas'," spoke a familiar voice.

Without her glasses, Jay was forced to squint to get a look at whom else was in the room with her. The beanie cap and dark curly hair were enough dead giveaways to tell her it was Winnie. Her friend stood from her seat, quick to offer the brunette her glasses. "Okay, what happened?" Jay began, voice a little ragged as she put her metal frames back on. "Well, you're in the hospital. I was going to tell you something, a reminder. Tried calling you, but you left your phone at the booth. When I went to find you, you were yelling at me from the tail-end of the car. The alarm was blasting, and everything. What, you don't remember?" Winnie replied, appearing a bit concerned.

"Hm...bits and pieces. I remember going back to the car, somebody hitting me. Ray, I think it was. And it all went quiet for a moment. No alarm, no voices. When I regained my senses, he was gone. Then I heard you, and...the ride here was the last thing I recall," explained Jay, unintentionally shifting her left leg. She instantly regretted it, flinching at the abrupt pain and quick to press a hand to the mended wound. "Mind your leg, Jay. Don't want to undo their four hours of hard work," Winnie gently picked, sitting herself at the edge of the bed. Jay said nothing, careful in touching the injured area. She felt stitches, a light layer of gauze. "You said you were hit with a crowbar, so they checked the wounds over. They'd found ripped muscle, some busted vessels. Nothing they couldn't stitch up, though. The bleeding just made it look worse than it was," Winnie stated, proceeding to hold up a plastic bag. "They left with me your pain medication, what you'll need to take over the next several days. No showers for the next couple weeks; only baths. Change the gauze twice a day, and the cotton pads three times a day. They said to expect a little drainage, here and there. 'Try not to bend your leg, too much', they said. Your follow-up to have the stitches removed will be in a few weeks' time."

A few weeks?

"What about work?" Jay then wondered.

"The guys and I called the shop as we followed the ambulance. Told the boss everything. Insurance covered the car, and...well, the store's insurance is covering your bill."

"MY bill? Why?"

"You WERE injured on the job, technically speaking. You were put on medical leave, for the time being. The guys and I stuck around here until the staff said they'd be keeping you overnight. Y'know, safety precaution and all that--just to be sure you didn't start bleeding out, again. I took the liberty of going to fetch you some clean clothes. Sorry, but that meant I had to borrow your keys." Winnie produced them, handing them back to their owner.

"My keys...wait--my car!"

Fighting a snicker, Winnie was quick to calm her. "All good, all good. I drove the guys back to the shop after we left here, and one of them drove it over with me. It's back at your place, safe and sound. I've got your wallet and everything else over in the chair there, tucked inside your coat pockets." She gestured to the seat she'd previously been sitting in, pointing out one of Jay's coats. "Considering it was an emergency, I tried to take care of all the important stuff for you. Car's safe, your personal belongings are right here, insurance has the bill, and I'm here to pick you up. They've already cleared your release papers."

Well, that was a relief!

"I owe you one," Jay smirked, carefully sitting up. "Nah. Somebody's gotta take care of you three. The boys alone are enough of a handful," rejected Winnie. Boys? Oh! "Do Toby and Victor know? Did you call them?" the brunette asked. Her friend confirmed so, "Called them the same day. They wanted to pay a visit, but...it's Christmas, and--"

"You were sure I'd wanted them to go be with family," Jay finished. "And you would be right. I mean, I'd appreciate it, but their families are more important. Exactly where YOU should be, right now."

"I told my folks, last night. Insisted that I wanted to come back and make sure you were okay, taken care of. They said 'no hurry'. Still waiting for the grandparents to make it over, anyway. But that won't be until later, this evening. My parents are still at home, getting everything cooking for dinner. Presents can come later, but only when all loved ones are right where they need to be. For now, I've got to make sure you get home. First thing, though: you should get dressed. C'mon. I'll help you to the restroom."

The two were cautious in getting Jay out of bed, even more so in helping her limp her way to the connecting restroom. Further assistance was needed to let her use the toilet, freshen up before throwing on whatever outfit Winnie had grabbed for her. And on the way out of the restroom, Jay had to get acquainted with the crutch she'd be using for the following weeks. Not that she couldn't put a little weight on her healing leg, but it was more-so meant to help her keep her balance. They were still in the midst of a "practice run", when they heard a light knock on the door. "One sec," Winnie called, helping Jay take a seat before bee-lining for the door. A nurse stood there with an officer. After some initial greetings and a pardon to the nurse, the officer then addressed Winnie. "I understand they've already cleared Miss Wolfe for departure, but I was hoping I could at the very least get a statement before you both go," he explained, granted Winnie's permission to enter. Inside, he greeted Jay, gave her his best wishes on her recovery, and then explained why he was even there.

"You were said to have told the first-responders that you were actually attacked. That someone you knew assaulted you. They'd contacted us while you were undergoing surgery to file a report. If it isn't too much of a hassle, we were hoping you wouldn't mind answering a few questions? This may help us track down whomever is responsible," he said.

Oh, Jay knew. There was no forgetting the anger on her attacker's face. The intent to kill her. "Ray," she spoke. "Raymon Norman. Someone I've had the misfortune of knowing for years."

The name seemed to strike a cord with the officer. "Norman? The name's come up, before. Just before medical assistance was called out for you, matter of fact. Before then, we got a call that a young man of that same name had assaulted his way out of the psych ward."

"He did. And he came after me. Wanted to deal me harm before he fled Derry," Jay confirmed.

At that, the officer nodded, proceeding to withdraw a personal recorder. "May I have your confirmation that you grant us permission to record your further statements as means of evidence?"

Funny; she expected a notepad. But from here on, the questions would become more serious--and they had much to discuss. "Sure," Jay nodded, making herself comfortable. This would take another solid hour.

******************************************

It was near lunch time when the two finally were able to depart from the hospital.

Their trek was slow, what with Jay limping along, and Winnie there to help her keep her balance. Getting Jay into the jeep without hurting herself was a task in itself. All belongings were stashed in the back seats, and Winnie finally backed her vehicle out of the parking lot. Neither really spoke until they were back on the road toward Jay's apartment.

"I called the boys during your questioning. They said they'll come by to visit once they've finished the Christmas celebrating, tonight," Winnie spoke, breaking the silence.

"They don't have to, Win. Really. It's Christmas, after all."

"True, but I'd rather someone be there with you while I'M away, celebrating Christmas."

"Is your grandma making her eggnog, this year?"

"Mm-hm, just like every year."

"...Bring me some?"

Winnie couldn't resist a laugh. "Absolutely. Consider it Grammie's present."

Can do, would do. Assuming it best to let the quiet resume, Jay relaxed back in her seat, careful to mind her leg. Ironic how much one took their ability to stand for granted, until it was taken away. Shame Winnie couldn't let the silence be. "There's something I don't understand," she announced, getting Jay to look at her. "When the officer asked why you thought Ray left you be, you told him something spooked him. You didn't say what, though. And it wasn't me, 'cause I hadn't gotten there until AFTER Ray left." She cast Jay a quick glance, eyes back on the road. "There's something you didn't tell the officer. What was it?"

The brunette only peered down at her lap, eventually forcing out another shrug before she stared out her window.

"Jay. I've known you long enough to know when you're lying. When you're holding in secrets. And I'm not an officer of the law; I can't arrest you or anything for withholding information. Seriously, what was it?"

The outside world was far too intriguing, then. Unsure whether or not telling her the truth would change her mind about the clown, Jay resorted to getting lost in thought. Her focus shifted back and forth between the landscape beyond her window and her own reflection within it. Maybe if she just stayed silent, Winnie would let it go. She didn't have to say anything. Yet, she chose to.

"Penn was there."

"...What?"

Jay eventually turned away from the window, deciding it best to open up rather than shut out. "Pennywise was there."

"The clown you turned loose? Why was HE there?"

Absentmindedly, Jay let a hand rise, clutch at the fabric of her shirt, right at chest-level. She remembered. The same moment Ray had brought down the crowbar to wound her, she'd felt it. An odd heat build and die in her chest. Like a pulse, or an odd heartbeat. Like a force within her had sent out a cry for help. And It had answered. "To save my life. Just as I'd once saved his." She remembered having found Penn, that day. How small and vulnerable he was, yet unwilling to submit. "Maybe he was just returning the favor," Jay mumbled. Again, she shifted in her seat. "And if I still know him the way I THINK I do, there won't be anything left of Ray for authorities to find."

"As little as Penn is?"

A grin tugged Jay's lips. "Was," she corrected. "He's not so little, anymore." She caught Winnie muttering something under her breath, deciding to let the subject drop and change to something else. Luckily, she had something. "Win? Did, uh...did anything in the archives happen to mention anything...at all about a...a fourth Deadlight?"

A pause. A rather long. Pause.

"A fourth...Deadlight," Winnie slowly repeated, as if making sure she'd heard that right. When Jay did not confirm, she cleared her throat. "Well...er, no. There was only talk about there being three. A "trio", according to Mike's journal. At least, he'd written about it, his experience in having seen them. The effects that befall whomever looks at them. But there never was anything about a fourth one, and I'd checked through all of the source material." She didn't ask "Why?", because she knew Jay was going to tell her. Said friend dried a sweaty hand on her shirt. "We might be on to something. We might be right about our suspicions--that I have the fourth one. Because when Ray attacked me, I felt something flare up inside me. Like a match had been lit."

Something in those words made Winnie sick to her stomach. Something "flared up" in Jay...when Norman assaulted her. When her life was threatened. Then Penn showed up? This wasn't a coincidence; something didn't add up. It would seem another extended trip to the library was in order...

Luckily, they'd turned up at Jay's apartment complex, because Winnie was close to being ill. She kept it to herself. Right now, her friend's condition was far more important. She put on a brave face, opting to help Jay out of the jeep, assist her up the flights of stairs to her unit. Inside, they settled on throwing together something for lunch, live-chatting with the boys during their break from the family, and letting them all watch as Winnie opened Jay's present to her. Something to pass the time. Yet, as the hours grew later, Winnie figured it was nearing time to head home, herself. After checking that she'd everything she needed, she excused herself to make a run to the bathroom. That left Jay alone. To her thoughts. To the aimless visual wandering around her apartment.

To the artwork she still had, stuck to her fridge by magnets. Artwork she remembered receiving from "Georgie".

Her attention focused then on the other presents situated around her small tree. One, in particular. A metallic box with a handle protruding from one side, a shiny red bow on its lid. And Jay debated with herself. There were a few open storm drains around the parking lot, one of which was close enough for her to limp her way down and deliver the present. Probably not before Winnie came back from the bathroom, but...

Ah, screw it.

Up on one good foot and on the ball of the other, Jay moved to gather up the present, quick to limp her way to the door and down the many stairs. Although cautious enough to pace herself, she didn't proceed without upsetting her healing limb in one way or another. She wouldn't be out long, anyway. It was already getting colder, and the snow on the ground had already soaked her shoes. The drain wasn't far away; she could see it from the balcony of her floor. Only when she'd neared it did she finally slow down, gradually coming to a stop. Fighting a cringe, she lowered herself on her good leg, just enough to peer into the drain. Open, dark. Wide enough for a child to fit through, but not an adult. Despite there being a little sunlight left, she still couldn't gaze inside, see who or what was dwelling within. There was a creepy quality to it, as if she'd see a pair of eyes stare back at her, if she only waited long enough. She hadn't the luxury. Instead, her focus dropped to the object in hand: another Jack-in-the-Box, this one with a circus tent painted on its four sides. The front panel portrayed an image of a decrepit ticket booth, the open flaps of the tent just beyond. As if to test it out a last time, Jay gripped the handle and gave it a turn or two. There was the jingle, and...

The bow-topped lid sprung open, a cutesy skeletal jester popping out from inside. The last item Jay was able to pick up for him.

Another slight smile, and she pushed the jester back in, snapping the lid shut for the next round. Cold hands set the box down by the drain, as if she were making some great beast a peace offering. "Thank you," she spoke, half-expecting there to be someone within to respond. There wasn't, so she never got a reply. Still, content with her deed, Jay urged herself to stand, already having limped halfway back the way she'd come before she heard Winnie fussing at her from the upper floors. Griping about having to help her back up the stairs, again.

Neither of them caught sight of the gloved hand emerging from the drain to gingerly clutch the box and pull it into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More slow chapter. But it's picking up again in the next one.
> 
> It'll see to Jay and Penn PROPERLY reuniting. However, I can't promise it'll entirely be a good thing.


	32. Chapter 32

Being out on "medical leave" wasn't all that it had been made out to be. At least, not to Jay.

Unable to work also meant being unable to get out and do fun things, enjoyable things. Not without someone there to lend a hand, anyway. Getting up out of bed and going to the bathroom, she could do. So, too, could she get herself dressed, as long as she minded her injured leg. Getting in and out of the bath, however...

She could say with honesty how glad she was that Winnie had chosen to assist her, and not one of the boys. THAT would've been awkward.

There wasn't much she could do at home, now that she was temporarily stuck on the couch and waiting for Winnie to stop by. There were a few books to read, ones she hadn't the time to, before. TV only offered so much before the re-runs kicked in. Social media? Well, when the videos ran dry, and she'd already checked everything across all her accounts, she'd grown bored. Don't even start with video games; most of the ones she owned, she'd already finished. Or, well, got frustrated with a level and decided to take an extended break.

That didn't make an ideal New Year's, when one had run out of things to remain occupied, and all their friends too busy with work to pay a visit. The last time Jay had been away from home--besides the trip to the hospital--was a few days after, when Winnie had offered to come by and pick her up to spend some time out in the park. Accompanying her was her younger brother, Nathan. Some of his friends, too. The former was a ball cap-wearing sport whose equally-as-curly hair poured out from under his hat. What with it still being Winter, he and the others had chosen to wear some thick jackets, enough layers to keep them warm without hindering them as they went about shooting at one another with various toy guns.

Their Christmas presents, no doubt.

As much as Jay might have wanted to play, her bum leg wouldn't allow it. She resorted to sitting at the closest picnic table and watch, while Winnie put in a hearty effort to keep her brother amused. Breaks from the game were often, as Winnie couldn't take the cold. Yet, while alone at her table, Jay couldn't keep her mind and focus on the group at play. Both were practically eaten up with anxiety and paranoia, the ever-present questions being "Is he here? Is another child going to die, today?" Worries generated by her human half. The monster half reassured her that another child's disappearance would only mean he's still around, still breathing.

Nothing any NORMAL human would find themself thinking. By all means, she SHOULDN'T be content with knowing a true monster was out there, prowling around Derry. Yet...she was.

During her ride home, Jay had kept her eyes open, ever watchful for any sign of the lurking clown. Not because she was afraid of him, but because she was afraid FOR him. Akin to the caretaker of a recovering wild animal, having released it back into its natural habitat. She hadn't seen or heard from Penn since Christmas Eve. Or Ray, for that matter. Yet, she had her doubts she'd ever see that sleaze of a man, again. Perhaps it was just taking Pennywise longer to eat up every scrap of his being?

And just like with every passing day leading up to New Year's, Jay had found herself standing on her balcony, peering down at the storm drain. Always expecting to see him there, either standing out in the parking lot or beaming up at her from the drain, itself. He was never there, but he wasn't gone, either. Something Jay couldn't explain away.

New Year's itself was frigid. Icy-cold in the grip of Winter. Unwilling to relent, just yet. However, that didn't stop people from going out to celebrate, welcome in a new year. A new Spring season meant tax returns, which meant more money in people's pockets. So of course, they'd all be out, partying. From her balcony, Jay could already hear the music blasting from the nearby restaurants in town. Some people were already cutting up in pre-celebratory fashion in the neighborhoods, close by. The sun had set, but the sky hadn't darkened enough. Soon, it would be time for the fireworks to blot the sky with color, drive some people's pets crazy with fear. Jay hadn't one to speak of, so there was no need to go and check in, reassure a panicking animal that the booms outside would go away. Instead, Jay stood at the guard rail of her balcony, once again looking down for any sign of her clown. From her vantage point, she could almost peer over the trees, catch the occasional shimmer of passing headlights on the streets. Her eyes remained glued to that one storm drain, she herself wondering silently if she'd get to see a pair of eyes peeking back at her. She also wondered if HE had been the one to take that Jack-in-the-Box, or if some idiot kid had snatched it up.

"What are you doing outside? It's freezing!"

As if snapped out of a trance, Jay briskly turned toward the stairs, finding Winnie ascending them. "Cabin fever, I suppose. Needed some air," the brunette excused, tucking some of her hair behind an ear. "Then I guess it's a lucky thing I just got off of work. A new shipment came in, and it brought with it some of those hardbacks you were looking for," Winnie replied, digging into a plastic bag draped over a coat-covered arm to withdraw a couple books. "At least, I HOPE I grabbed the right ones. I remember you saying something about a werewolf on the cover."

Ah, yes. The new series Jay was trying to catch up on. A pure-blood werewolf and his half-blood apprentice, whom Jay suspected to become his new mate. A series she'd started reading even before she'd met Penn, and...now was starting to relate the story to the situation she and the clown were both in. Of course, the werewolf in the books never once did attempt to harm his current apprentice, so there were a few differences. "Er, yeah. Yeah, those are the ones. You didn't have to do that, but...thanks," Jay eventually spoke, accepting the books from her friend. "Well, best not to try reading 'em out HERE. Let's go in, fire up something hot to drink," Winnie continued, pushing open Jay's door to let them both in. Distant pops of launched fireworks began to break Derry's silence, and Jay couldn't help but give the lot another look.

He still wasn't there. Akin to the caretaker of a wild animal...would she see him, again?

At least now, some company meant no further boredom. The brunette didn't protest as Winnie insisted on cooking something, only requesting that she turn on the TV, set the channel where they could watch the ball drop to bring in the new year. Small talk went hand in hand with their meal, mugs of hot drinks what they toasted with when the last minutes of the current year came and went. Both women sent texts to the boys, wishing them a good new year. Then all was left to do was get the Christmas lights turned off, switch off the TV, and get Jay prepped for bed. With the temporarily-hindered all set and under the covers, Winnie bid her goodnight and retreated for the guest room. Unable to sleep yet, Jay remained up for a while longer, aiming to check off at least a few chapters of her next book. By time she'd begun seeing things in the corners of her eyes, Jay figured it was best to turn in. How GrayFang was going to track down Erin in the Caves of Decay, Jay would have to find out, later. In darkness, her glasses on her night stand, Jay only let her vision adjust to make out the shape of the closed book beside her bed. Through her blinds, a little light of the outside world's night cycle filtered in, barely cast along her bed and her floor.

Blue eyes finally closed, having taken in the sight of the ticking clock on the night stand a final time, that night. At least, that's what she'd thought. She'd only drifted off, body gradually disconnecting with the world around her...

...There was a familiar jingle, and something popped right beside her.

Body instinctively flinching, she was jolted awake, faced again with the contents of her night stand. Same four objects: her lamp, her book, her glasses, the small clock. But now, there was something else. Something atop of her book. A box? Something jutting out of it? Short brows furrowed, Jay went for her glasses, wanting to identify the odd item now added to her bedroom. And it was: the Jack-in-the-Box she'd last left at the open storm drain. The decorative bow was missing, but the skeletal jester was as pleased to see her as ever. "Not where I left you," she muttered, unable to pardon the rapid beating in her chest. From somewhere in the room, she heard the clownish chuckling, quick to turn her over so she could peer about the darkened space. Despite there being a little light from the outside, Jay couldn't make out a thing beyond her bed, the room somehow far darker than it was. Almost as if the room around her had dissolved, becoming a part of the Void. "And definitely not where I left you," she spoke, aware that he'd be making his appearance. He eventually did so in the form of piercing bright-blue eyes in the dark at the foot of her bed. Almost reminiscent of when she'd woken to find him in secondary stage, grinning at her from the exact same spot. The exact sight she'd expected to see while staring down at that drain.

"Hiya, Jay~"

His voice sounded more masculine, raspy, but somehow kept its clownish tone.

"Penn?" The realization in whom was present with her allowed her a moment to sit up in bed. "How did you get in here?" She remembered Winnie locking the door behind them.

Another little laugh. "Why, through the window, of course~"

Window? What, HER window? She spared a look at the blinds that covered it, aware that HER window did not open. Window...oh! The one in the bathroom. She HAD said it would be open. "Forgot about that, to be honest. I wasn't sure if you'd come back. Started to worry about you," she said, the rapid beating from earlier now slowing down. "Oh...you needn't worry about Ol' Pennywise. He can fend for himself now, thanks to you." Those bright eyes hadn't blinked, hadn't moved from their position. As if the monster that owned them didn't wish to be seen. "Why do you hide, Penn? You're in no danger, here. Come out where I can see you," his former guardian instructed, mindful to keep her voice down so as to not disturb the sleeping female in the other room. NOW they'd moved, seemingly squinting as they backed away from her. He almost whimpered. "B-but Pennywise has changed so much since he last saw his Blue Jay. Little songbird might be afraid. I dunno, Jay..."

Her doubting expression said it all. "Me? Be afraid? Was I such when I gave Ray his past-due beat down?"

Another little clownish laugh at the memory.

"Or did you forget?" Jay lightly smirked.

The eyes closed, the jingling of bells suggesting he was shaking his head. She said nothing more, opting instead to gently pull her legs closer to herself and rest her elbows upon her knees, empty palms supporting her head. Waiting. Thankfully, It could identify physical cues. When she ceased moving, It lurched forward from the dark, gloved hands gripping the bed frame. What light there was revealed only half of his upper body, a clownish appearance Jay wasn't completely prepared to see. The child-like features he'd had when she last spoke with him were gone, his adult features now trying their best to replicate such an innocence. Everything about him was virtually the same, just...more-so fitted to an adult figure. The light cast upon him made his white flesh stand out, the red markings all appearing quite dark, in contrast. Almost black. Rodent-like teeth were revealed in a childish grin, It trying all-too well to appear friendly to her. Normally, this was just a part of its act, but in this case? It wasn't.

"Whoa," was all Jay could mumble. Sure, she'd seen him for a split second previously, right before he took Ray away. Yet, she had underestimated the scale at which the clown now stood. She was used to looking down at him, not up. Now she just felt so...small. He seemed to sense this, but instead of preying upon it, he let his features morph into an expression of distress. "Y-you're not afraid, are you?" he asked, withdrawing as if to take refuge back in the darkness. The human paused, nipping at her bottom lip. "No...I just wasn't prepared," she stated, stopping him. "I mean..." She gestured toward him. "So soon? When your last jump took months?" His re-emergence was gradual, he again trying to seem harmless. When he next spoke, he did not use his mouth.

'Close your eyes.'

Her head tilted a bit in her confusion, but she did as told without a word. Heat built within her, and she saw it all play out behind her closed lids. There was what appeared to be a cave, remnant objects of the past thrown about the chamber. Filling most of her vision, though, was a triad of lights, brightly-pulsing orbs that hovered about in the air. From them came a voice, one not quite addressing her. "Why must you demand advanced development, so soon in this revival? You have not learned all your required lessons, as of yet," they said. A voice responded, but it was not her own. Rather, it was Penn's--before he underwent his next physical transition. "I have my reasons," he said, never once making himself visible in this shared flashback.

"And...those would be...?"

"Nothing of your concern. Or importance."

"If such a thing is not dire, then why the sudden urgency? Why make this demand?"

A low growl, as if Penn had not wanted to state the words. Make that admission. The lights before her--before HIM--dulled and flickered, pulsing only with further speech.

"Without appropriate explanation, your next developmental stage cannot be granted. Not when you've much about yoursel--"

"It's for her," Penn's voice had cut in. With great hesitance. "...For the human. I wish to do this for her."

"For a mortal? Why is this so?"

A long period of silence followed, as if It could not piece together the words. "I don't...I don't want to leave her, there. With THEM. I want her here. With me." Nothing happened, suggesting the need for a further explanation. "Perhaps I've...found greater need in regaining lost abilities." It hoped THAT would be enough; the admittance alone had been gut-wrenching.

"You now wish to reinstate your roles?"

"...No. I...I wish to assume hers."

"To play the role as HER guardian?"

"...Must I spell this out for you?"

More silence. Although, it felt to her as though the voice behind the Lights was just being smug about this. Perhaps they just found it amusing that an entity meant only for death and loss had now taken a keen interest in a life It was intending to consume. Whether It wanted to admit it or not, It had connected with a human. A mortal. Maybe that was all it took.

"...Then it shall be granted."

The last words that faded into obscurity as Jay woke from this trance. Pennywise was still there, still perched at the foot of her bed. And yet, a greater confusion overwhelmed her. "You did this...for me? Why?" she asked. He didn't speak. "To return the favor? Your way of thanks for my efforts to keep you alive?" Still nothing. He just...stared. Something about how still he was, it just...it was unnerving. There was something hiding just below the surface. A truth It wouldn't even tell its creator. Jay doubted she would be enough to pry it from him, but...why else would he have come, this night? To find out, she'd have to play his game. "You came, seeking something from me. Didn't you? Not just for a simple 'hello'." She caught the faint shifting of his posture, and knew she was on to something. "You didn't tell your superior what YOU hoped to get out of the deal, did you?" There was a subtle twitching of his lips, like he was fighting a smile. Her own pursed. Of COURSE his intentions wouldn't always be so pure. Clearly, Penn was good at what he did: deceiving. "Now that you got from your Maker what you wanted, what did you come here for, seeking from me?"

"Not to seek FROM you, but to offer you," he corrected, finally moving himself in the predatory motion of crawling up on her bed, his aim to hover over her.

"Offer me what?" she returned, something inside her convincing her to remain rooted in place--despite her human mind shouting for her to leave the room.

"Something few of your kind are ever handed." His body paused, supported by his hands and knees as he'd stopped just over her own form. Several inches separated the two, he still not trying to appear threatening, and she still refusing to let any tinge of fear surface. He fed on it, she knew. "A place at my side," he said. And she'd read enough, seen enough, when it came to monsters and their lore to know what THAT meant. Her head lowered, but her eyes remained locked with his. "They're NOT my kind," she muttered. Words that surprisingly made him smile, genuinely. "I know. And that is why I'm here~" He didn't advance further, leaving her hesitant to move, herself. Instead, she skimmed over his face, eyes almost instantly drawn to his lips, where saliva gathered and dripped off onto her sheets. Unsure why she was doing it, she let a hand rise, gently set a fingertip against his red nose. Along its bridge, it traveled, dragged lightly over a brow to follow the crimson line down his cheek and to his lips. The "danger zone". Instinct did not push him, this time. He did not bite.

Rather, he shifted his weight, freeing a hand to reach and tap her nose in play. This elicited a soft giggle, Jay lowering her hand.

"Come with me, Jay. Down to my sanctuary. There, I would claim you. Ravage you." That same gloved hand trailed a finger down her throat, during which she remained completely still. There was no fear of him, but she would keep a level of respect. Friendly or not, he was still a very capable predator. Only when he'd shifted himself again did she let her gaze falter, her head still lowered. In one ear, she heard him mutter his next words--and there was a darkness to them. "Breed you." 'Oh, heck; here we go,' Jay thought, hating how her body temperature sky-rocketed and how her face warmed. She especially hated that sense of desire in her lower region. Inhale...exhale. Not something the clown overlooked, already beginning to chuckle at her reaction. "Would you like that, Jay?" he asked, the darkness in his tone gone. She thanked God above that she was still covered with her blankets, she needing the decency as she squeezed her legs together. "Hit the nail on the head with that one, Penn," she managed, keeping her gaze averted until she'd regained sense about her body. Her hand rose to habitually adjust her glasses, but its path was cut off by his own, now reaching to settle against one side of her face. She was made to look at him, the human under him already aware of where this was heading.

Her eyes narrowed behind her metal frames. 'Do you even know how?' she thought. A question she wasn't sure she knew addressed.

Yet, a mental question he answered by closing the distance between them, his lips against hers. An act that genuinely shocked her, as she'd once assumed anything in intimacy was beyond him. What had a hunting monster need with such things? Not to mention this was sort of...'out of the blue', as most would say. The last time she'd actually seen him, been with him, was when he was still in a child-like state. There were no intimate feelings there to speak of. Well...at least not until his mentioning of 'breeding'. That had only sparked something primal within her. Enough to open that door it seemed, as she allowed herself to relax into his advance.

However, it was again what she DIDN'T see that bit her in the long run. His own eyes, bright-blue when they'd closed, opened then to reveal a brilliant shade of crimson. A dangerous shade. Before she could even notice, both of his hands moved to pin her upper arms to the head of the bed. Her head was also pinned, she unable to pull back away from him. What was he doing?! Not a question that took long for him to answer, as she felt something surge forward from his mouth to keep her jaws parted. Sharp, jagged, and numerous. Like...teeth. Only able to grab at his arms, she did so with the intent to dig in her nails, try to get him to stop. But this did nothing, and all she had to look forward to was an intense heat beginning to pour from him and into her. A form of alien energy, she realized. Something from his own Lights. A searing heat that burned down her throat to collide with something in her chest. As if she was being forced to gulp down boiling water, it hurt! So much so, she attempted whatever she could to cease this action of his. Physically resisting seemed fruitless, at first. Especially with her injured leg. But in time, she'd freed an arm to reach and throw everything off her night stand to the floor.

A noise that thankfully woke Winnie in the next room.

"Jay? You alright, in there?"

The heavy presence pinning her finally relented, Pennywise withdrawing himself in retreat and leaving Jay gasping for breath. As if having eaten the world's hottest pepper, Jay coughed and occasionally drooled on herself, casting a panicked gaze around her room. He was no longer there. Her door was pushed open, her friend now standing in the lit hallway. "You okay? I thought I heard something fall," she began, quickly noting that Jay was unable to reply. "Easy, easy! Take a breath," she instructed, reaching around to rub the brunette's back. For how long they sat like this, neither really knew; the clock was on the floor, somewhere. Eventually, though, Jay got her breath back, and used it to choke out a few words.

"He was here...!"

Concern settled on Winnie's face, she having the feeling she knew of whom Jay spoke. "Who?"

Another few coughs, and Jay used a sleeve to dry her mouth. "Penn was here. He came back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL. I guess we know now the clown's true intentions... *cough cough*
> 
> Suppose this'll be further looked into when Jay finds out what he's done to her. But that'll have to wait; I've got people asking for OLHS's update, so I'll have to do one for that 'fic, first. (Learn from me: DON'T write two fanfics at once!)


	33. Chapter 33

There were numerous changes since that fateful late-night encounter.

First of all was how peculiar everyone's behavior had become in Derry. 'MISSING' posters were put out almost every other day, if not every week. Some of them were adults, most of them being children. Yet, despite how many people were going missing...nobody appeared to care. People whom Jay knew personally had kids of their own didn't appear bothered when she'd asked about them. When she offered her condolences. They'd shrug it off, wave it off, give her a smile. As if she'd just told them she'd dropped the egg carton they wanted her to buy, and had gone back to buy them another. A family member had either gone missing or DIED, and...they were treating it like no big deal?

How strange.

Secondly was how the authorities were treating it. Despite the growing number of posters, police officers weren't taking the matter seriously. Some victims were gone for days, weeks. Yet, there were no search parties, no public announcements outside of Derry to let the rest of the world know there were missing people. Sure, they were still out there, patrolling, writing parking tickets. But as far as finding those who were missing? A smirk, or a laugh. "Probably some kid out after bedtime, getting a quick smooch from their sweetheart," they'd say. Seriously? Even with the curfew supposedly in place? Oh, yes. There was a curfew. Put in place sometime after the first couple disappearances. Kids under 18 were supposed to be indoors by sunset. Anybody older than that was supposed to be indoors by time the bars and businesses all closed. Most followed these restrictions, but...people were still turning up, missing.

Not a one in the Wolfe Pack had gone missing, so far. That led Jay to believe she knew whom the culprit was.

The third oddity? Well, after the casual ignorance of everyone's informing of the Missing, Jay herself had begun having these...nightmares. Graphic scenes of frightened people she didn't know, most of them just kids. Scared and panicked, screaming or crying their last before they were gutted, torn into, ripped apart. Like a baked chicken, just...uncooked, and very bloody. The large claws that were used to seal their fates weren't recognized, the flesh almost pitch-black, the talons themselves some shade of yellow. However, the fact that the scenes were ALWAYS seen from a first-person perspective, that she could share memories with a particular sewer-dweller...

Was Pennywise the culprit? Probably a stupid question. What other monster lived down there?

The nightmares, while short, were often so real, Jay would wake with an ill feeling in her stomach. A sensation that wouldn't ease, especially with the new 'Missing' poster that just went up. That was a frightened face she'd seen in her dream. Almost made her wonder if she, herself, was going insane. Was SHE the one hunting these people, or the clown?

Fourth in line? There were no further sightings of or visitations from the clown in question, not for nearly two months. But there WAS evidence he'd cards to play. Namely, the fact that Jay's injured leg had healed, so quickly! Days after his last visit, in fact. The brunette had sat herself in the bathroom to change her wraps, and...the stitches were gone! There was barely a scar left to tell the tale. The aches and pains that had gripped her body since her last encounter with Ray were gone, too. Her energy level was bizarre, crazy-elevated. As if she couldn't get tired, anymore. A trade-off, since those nightmares kept waking her up. But the most unusual? Despite not being tired, either physically or mentally, Jay was often told just how "pale she was looking". By concerned coworkers, by her own friends. Often offering her a moment to sit, maybe get a drink. Offers that she simply turned down, believing it was because of her nightmares that she looked the way she did. "It was just a bad dream," she excused, attempting her best to keep a smile, greet the next customer in line.

That was the same excuse she would give her friends, try to pass it off so they could see that day's plans to the end. Granted, that didn't mean she didn't give her reflection the occasional look, check herself over to see if she could tell the difference in her appearance. Her healthy peach-tone HAD paled, but she didn't think it enough to worry herself over. Once the nightmares stopped and she got a solid night's sleep, perhaps that glow about herself would return?

Oh, it was to laugh!

Having been free from work on the day she made the discovery, Jay had allowed herself to sleep in, late. Nothing out of the ordinary, and hey--there was no sick feeling in her stomach, this time! Come to think of it, there weren't any nightmares the night before, either. There would probably still be a new 'Missing' poster to look out for, though. Eventually, she had to drag herself out of her bed's embrace, at least get SOMETHING productive done, that day. The sheets were cast aside, a few stretches following. A casual glance to the mirror along the wall as she scratched at her neck, and...

Freeze.

...What...?

She hoped she was seeing things, reaching for her glasses as her heart picked up its pace. She put them on, looked again. Her hair and eyes were the same: the former still about shoulder-length and brown, the latter still blue. But her skin? Exactly what everyone had pointed out about her being so "pale"? Well, it wasn't just pale, anymore--but white. As in, the same tint as snow, as chalk, as off-white paint. As...as...Pennywise. That wasn't the only "development", either. The flesh around her eyes, the skin of her lips? Straight black. Like the night sky, like the paved roads. She honestly looked like she was suddenly playing the role of a dead person in some horror movie. Stunned eyes fell to her arms, her hands. The same white, her fingernails the same black. Her palms? Well...not quite as white, still managing to cling to some shade of peach-tone. But the white tint trailed down the rest of her body: neck, chest, stomach, legs. Probably all down her back and rear, too. But why? Did she actually turn paper-white, or was this someone's trick? To the bathroom, she hurried, just to see if she could wipe the stark-white off.

Nothing about her skin changed. Weakened legs left her falling back against the wall, she unable to tear her gaze off her bathroom mirror. What was happening?! And WHY?!

She did the only thing she knew to do, and that was to rush for her phone. Right now, there was probably just one person she could relay this to. She opted not to text, deciding to make a call, instead. Two rings, and...

"Thank you for calling PageTurner's Books and Gifts. This is Anthony speaking, how may I help you?"

"Ant? It's Jay. Um, hey, is Winnie there? Did she come in?"

A pause, as if the man on the other end was checking. "Yeah, I see her. She's here."

"Good. Um, could I speak with her for just a moment?"

"Sure, hold on a sec."

There were a few clicks, and a subtle tune followed. Classic music, no less. Moments after, Winnie picked up.

"Okay, what's wrong, now?" she asked, leaving most of her sarcasm out of her tone.

A breath, as if to steady herself. "Um...y-you know how everyone at work's been commenting about how pale I've looked, lately?" Jay spoke.

"...Sure? Does this have something to do with those nightmares of yours?"

"Um...n-no. It, uh...it got worse."

"What do you mean by 'worse'?"

"...I'm white. Like...whiter than paper, white. And I can't, for the life of me, figure out why!"

"You're what? Okay, okay...no panicking, alright? I can't come running for your door at this second; I'm on the clock. Look, my lunch break's in a few hours. I'll call you when I'm leaving to come meet me. We'll talk about this, then."

"...Right. Right, okay."

"Okay. Just sit tight, don't go anywhere until then. Do whatever you can to stay calm. I'll see you in a few hours."

A few more "okays" trailed after, and both hung up the phone. 'Try to stay calm,' she said. Easier said than done. WHY THE HECK WAS SHE WHITE?! AND HOW?!

Blue eyes were stuck to the anxious creature staring back at her in her bedroom mirror. These would be the longest few hours of her life!

****************************************

Finally getting that call back was an enormous relief. Exactly what was needed to shatter the tension.

They'd both agreed to meet outside a fast-food stand just minutes away from PageTurner's. This, unfortunately, made Jay have to drive, don a hooded jacket so that spectators couldn't catch an eye-full of her sudden mutation. She'd kept her head down as she drove, just able to peer up at the changing lights, check for traffic. Parking where and when she could, Jay left her car for a table furthest from others, just so she didn't have to interact with anyone. She was there before Winnie, making herself far more self-conscious than ever. What hooded figure parks out by a fast-food restaurant and goes to claim a table without even ordering, yet? Thankfully, it didn't take Winnie long to arrive.

"Everything okay, there?" said friend greeted as she approached, seemingly worried about Jay's condition. "How bad did it get?"

Framed eyes were lifted enough for the brunette to glance about, make sure nobody else was looking. Her hand then rose to pull back her hood, letting her grant Winnie a frail smile. Her friend in bookstore uniform halted in her steps. "OH. What...did you do to yourself?" she initially spouted. Black lips briefly pursed. "Nothing. I literally woke up like this," Jay excused. Winnie then sat down to set aside her bag and reach to take one of Jay's arms. "Woke up like this, huh?" she repeated. "Yes. And it's nothing I did, nor is it just my face. It's all over. Look!" With her free hand, Jay momentarily grabbed and pulled up on her jacket and shirt, exposing her equally-as-white abdomen. "Head to toe, and I can't explain why or how," she finished, allowing her friend to roll up a sleeve, confirm that her claim was correct. "Not something I would assume is contagious, right?" Winnie muttered, not permitting Jay the time to answer as she withdrew her phone, began to search for potential known diseases.

"I'll see if I can't find something of relevance. Meanwhile, is there anything I can order for you? Anything you--" Winnie next said, reaching into her bag for her payment card, only to be stopped by Jay's presentation of a folded bill.

"Here. I'll cover, this time. Anything you order's fine," Jay replied, turning over the payment and agreeing to watch the bag. Nothing more was said, at least not until Winnie had returned with their meals. "Got you a burger, just to play it safe," she began, once again taking her seat to distribute the food. "Alright, so I may have found a couple sites that might hold the answer--depending on your answers to these questions," she followed up, beginning to read off a list of symptoms. To all of which, Jay said 'no'. Unwilling to give up, Winnie tried another website, read off its list of symptoms. Again, though, Jay replied with 'no'. A third site, and the process was repeated. With her meal half-eaten, Winnie set down her phone, drawing in a breath and letting out a huff. "Okay, maybe we're going about this the wrong way. It's not that you're sick, so nothing online's going to help us. We should probably retrace our steps, so to speak. Let's see...before...well, THIS," Winnie stated, gesturing to Jay's current state, "everyone was pointing out how pale you were looking. Correct?"

"Yep."

"Alright. And you said it was because of these nightmares you kept having. Or at least, you thought so."

"Yep."

"Now, you said something to me about having seen missing people in those nightmares."

"Yep."

"And you didn't start having nightmares until AFTER some people went missing."

"That's right."

"Right around that same time, everyone in Derry pretty much stopped giving a rip about those who went missing. Yet, nobody you know personally has gone missing."

"Mm-hm."

"So!" Winnie pressed her hands together. "Before people went missing, what happened? Specifically, what happened with YOU?"

Short brows knitted together. "With me?"

"You DID tell me that one night that Penn had turned up, come back to see you. What was it you said he did?"

Jay felt rather awkward. "Umm...well, he...he kissed me."

"And?"

Nervous hands clenched the fabric of her jacket. "I don't quite know how to explain WHAT exactly happened. It was...it was like something had poured out of him and into me. Something that burned. And I think...whatever he was doing, I must have interrupted when I woke YOU."

"Hm..." A look of thought, and Winnie picked up her phone again. "Luckily, I did the smart thing and took pictures of every page in Mike's journal before I gave it back. Not that there was much regarding a 'pouring of something burning' in his recordings, but...since he confirmed Pennywise--or It--possesses something called 'Deadlights', then it may likely have been something of those lights that he forced into you. Now, here, it says that simply looking at those lights induces insanity in those whose eyes fall upon them. A coma, for those who are unfortunate to look for long enough. I didn't read anywhere, though, what happens to a person if the lights, or the essence OF those lights, were projected into a person. From what you described, it sounds to me as though he'd shared some of his own energy with you, or something. I mean, has anything else out of the ordinary happened since his last visit? Besides matching your skin to the color of a marshmallow?"

A pause. "My leg injury had healed."

"It did?"

"Notice the lack of a crutch?"

Indeed, Jay hadn't brought one.

"Alright, so enhanced healing. Accelerated healing, even. And if it's true that you somehow have a fourth Light, then--"

"Perhaps he's awakened it," Jay finished, taking a few sips of her drink. Winnie shook her head, eyes still on her screen. "Problem is, there shouldn't BE a fourth Light. Mike said there were only three. That's all that It came with when it arrived on Earth. How YOU would have one is beyond explanation..." Thumbs kept typing away, zooming in on pictures that Winnie hoped would contain the answer. Meanwhile, having finished her meal, Jay was content to continue sipping the last of her beverage, almost forgetting to keep a wary eye on the world around them. At least, that is, until she managed to catch a little movement beyond Winnie's shoulder. Something silver. And drawn to it, her eyes were.

Pennywise sat at an unoccupied table, seated where Jay could make out his whole form. He'd one arm on his table, a hand supporting his head. The other hand was up at his lips, his head turned as if to watch the two women at their table. When her blue eyes met his, he grinned, casually licking at the fresh blood that coated his gloves and costume.

The beverage in her mouth took on a rather metallic flavor...

Jay immediately turned away from her table to spit her drink out, effectively alerting Winnie. "Are you alright?" she asked, Jay too busy coughing to respond. When her episode finally passed, Jay held a hand to her mouth to wipe her lips, gaze instantly returning to the table at which her clown had sat. He was gone, though. "I thought...I thought I saw..." Jay mumbled, pointing to the far table. Winnie looked, but found nobody there. Confounded, she looked again to the brunette. "Nevermind," Jay lowly spoke, deciding to drop it. Had he actually been there, or was she just going mad? The taste of blood gradually faded.

"Guess an hour's not enough time to figure out this mystery. I'll come by right after my shift's over, and we'll see if we can't solve this. Don't worry about dinner; I'll bring something with me. Go ahead home, wait for me. Maybe we can contact the boys, see what all else they found while at the museum," Winnie explained, getting up to grab their trash and reach to pull Jay's hood over her head for her. "Right, okay," Jay agreed, not even protesting.

"Hey, at least we know you're not terminally ill," Winnie lightly joked, trying to lighten the mood. "I'll see you, later." Trash was dumped in the nearest bin with a clatter, Winnie making her way back to work. Jay sat a moment longer, looking from her departing friend to the table at which her clown had sat, previously. Hm. 'Her clown'. Now, why did she still insist on calling him that? Given what he was apparently putting her through? There had to be a reason behind the fact that she shared his skin tone, now. She caught further movement, but only looked to find more people walking by. Right--here and now probably wasn't best to sit and wonder. She stood to leave, one hand tucked in her pocket, the other lifting to further pull down on her hood. Despite seemingly being alone, she couldn't help the crawling sensation up her spine, a feeling as though she were being watched.

She sensed she knew by whom.

Her jaw fixed shut, she chose to reach out with her mind, ask the one question that, for now, would go unanswered.

'What are you doing to me?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got some family apparently coming in to visit soon, so I'll try to work on the next update when I have a moment to myself. In the meantime, what do you guys think is happening to Jay? (I'd like to know your thoughts. XD)


	34. Chapter 34

"Good lord! You look like a ghost got hold of you!"

Jay expelled a breath through her nose, black lips closed as she twirled another forkful of her Chinese noodles. "Thanks for pointing that out, Sir Obvious," she replied, sending a brief glare towards Winnie's tablet. Said friend had recently left work and--as promised--brought with her some Chinese take-out for their dinner. She and Jay sat at the latter's table, where Winnie had taken out her tablet and used it to group chat with the boys. As soon as Toby and Victor's faces were on screen, the ginger couldn't be bothered to watch his tongue.

He'd cringed, realizing his mistake.

"Sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that," he offered.

"It's fine. It's whatever. To be fair, I hadn't expected to wake up, looking like this," Jay returned, twirling her plastic fork another moment more before finally taking another bite. "You woke up like that? What did you do? Take a shower in bleach?" Toby then piped in, hoping his suggestion wasn't a fact. Jay faintly smiled, "Of course not. Else my hair would be white, too." Blue eyes drifted from the tablet to fall on her friend, whom was also sitting and eating with her. "We think Jay's turning dead-white might be a result of something supernatural. Maybe...I dunno, extraterrestrial. She didn't look like this, the last time I saw her," Winnie put in, shoving a bite of chicken in her mouth.

"She didn't look like that the last time WE saw her, either," Victor tacked on.

"How did this happen?" Toby wondered.

Equally as curious, Winnie turned to Jay. "You want to tell them what you told me?"

A quick glance was shared across the board. The spotlight was on her, was it? The brunette set down her fork and let her hands come to rest on her upper legs, she chewing her last bite and swallowing. "Guess I should hop back a few spaces. Alright, so...I did tell you guys about my letting go of Penn, right?"

Nods and mutters from all three.

"Kind of a dumb move on your part, though," Toby admitted, lightly shrugging from his place at his desk.

Jay waved it off, "Yeah--let's not go into detail. There were reasons I let him go. What's done is done, and I can't undo it. But anyway...just before Christmas, when Ray came out of the blue to attack me, he came back. Pennywise, I mean."

"Came back in your defense?" Victor guessed.

"Yeah, that he did. But--"

Toby had to snicker, "What's a kid clown going to do to stop a rampaging man?"

"Well, that's the thing, Toby. Penn WASN'T a kid. I mean, he isn't, anymore," Jay clarified, trying to pick up where Toby had cut her off. She'd watched his brows furrow, but he didn't comment beyond that. "I think he'd somehow undergone his next physical transformation. Er, developmental stage, or whatever. When he came back to save me, he was...uh..."

"A tall boy?" Winnie stepped in, slightly sarcastic.

"Er, well...yeah. For lack of better terms. He's tall, now. More so than any of us. I guess, his adult stage?"

"Does he look any different?" prodded Victor, whom adjusted his sitting position on his bed.

Jay narrowed an eye in her moment's thought. "Not really? I mean, he looks somewhat the same as before. He's just...an adult, now. And intimidating."

"Okay. So he came to your rescue, and...?"

A soft sigh, and Jay nibbled at her lip. "I don't think I can confidently say we'll ever see Ray, again. I think he's as good as gone, same as the other missing people." She let one hand clench at the fabric of her pants. "Penn's last visit was...I think just after New Year's. It was late, and...I'd woken up to find him in my room."

"Why do you think he'd come back? Especially after you turned him loose?" inquired Toby.

Jay couldn't look any of them in the eye, withdrawn enough to avert her gaze. "He'd made me an offer." The rest of the words wouldn't come, as if she'd struck a barrier.

"What kind of offer?" pressed Winnie, suspicious of Jay as she sipped her drink.

"...I think he wanted me to join him. Just up and leave Derry behind, so to speak. Go stay down there below ground with him. Why, I'm not so sure." A white lie; she knew what it was Pennywise wanted with her. FROM her. But even the idea of turning the secret into words was enough to cause her face to flush with embarrassment...and desire. She was thankful Winnie was sitting where she couldn't see her squeeze her legs together...

Why was she suddenly so...so turned on by this clown? There were no prior intimate feelings, beforehand!

Was this a side effect from whatever he'd done to her, that night? Was this Fourth Light responding to him?

Jay was not the only one distracted, just then. She and Winnie both noticed Toby's aversion, his glance away from his phone. Abrupt, as if something had caught his eye. Concern appeared to grip him, as he then stood and leaned as if to peer out through a window.

"Everything alright there, Toby?" Jay wondered.

"...Yeah. I think. Thought I saw someone at my window, just now. Either I've a peeper, or I'm just that tired..." he tried to play off, re-seating himself. "Anyway, you were saying?"

"As I was...? Oh! Um...well, when he'd made me the offer, he'd tried to encourage me to say yes by...uh...by, well, kissing me." She noted both of the boys' visual reactions, refusing to comment on their cringing. "Except, when he did so, something else happened. I still can't say what. But...it was like he'd forced a part of himself within me--and not in the way I'm sure you're thinking, ya pervs."

Victor "coughed" to himself, while Toby just rolled his eyes.

"Something burned from the inside. From my throat, down. I don't know what he did, but I'd stopped him somehow in waking Winnie up. Not long after, I start having these nightmares. Horrific scenes of people dying, sliced open. Beheaded. And it's always from a perspective where...I'M the monster, killing them. But I'm still not convinced whether or not I'm just seeing Penn's kills from his point of view, or...if I'M somehow the beast behind the murders."

Winnie briefly held up a hand, gesturing to Jay. "YOU couldn't be the reason behind those deaths; I've been around most of the time to keep an eye on you. Never even heard your door open once, throughout the night."

"Well," Victor spoke up, "if that's the case, then maybe she's just witnessing the murders via her dreams? See, you DID tell me once that you saw one of those kids from the posters in your nightmares."

"Yes, and they were always getting killed. Something was hunting them. And the next day--the VERY next day--there would be another poster, up. I don't know if this is some twisted game that I'm somehow a part of, or if Penn's behind it all, trying to break me mentally, little by little. I haven't even figured out what his end-game is, yet. What he's done to me, what he's GOING to do to me. I-I'm hearing things I shouldn't hear, tasting things I shouldn't taste, seeing things in my sleep that I shouldn't be seeing--" Jay paused, hesitant to keep talking. She noticed something off about Toby, just then. Not just in how he was casually supporting his head on his desk, but...the way he was just staring. At the phone? Off in his own little world? At HER? "...And I soon wake up to find myself just...paper-white from head to toe. Is there something you've found amusing there, Toby?"

Safe to say, nobody really liked the smile he bore, just then.

"I do hope you aren't finding humor in my suffering," Jay mumbled, although unable to shake the illness bubbling up in her stomach. She and Victor both adjusted their glasses with the widening of their friend's odd smile.

"How's the saying go? 'Can't fix what isn't broken'?" Toby eventually spoke. That WAS his voice, but...the tone he used? It just wasn't like him. Winnie muttered his name, but went ignored. "Yes...so I must break you. Break...then repair you~"

Jay's jaws clenched shut. The sense of unease she felt only grew the longer she stared at Toby. Those eyes. They WERE his, but...it wasn't as if he was looking through them. It was like...like something else was staring back at her. Or someONE. And she wasn't the only one to think so.

"Toby!" Winnie shouted, successfully able to snap him out of his stupor, his trance. He blinked rapidly, then covered his eyes with a hand, as if trying to get over a headache. His hand soon dropped and he peered about in confusion. First at his phone, his friends. Then to something at his window. Whatever he saw, he recoiled from, practically shooting out of his chair. Panic claimed his features, and he quickly went about seeking something out for his own protection. A decorative cane from his wall, from the looks of it. With it, he hurried off camera, presumably to check his window.

"Dude, everything okay, over there?" Victor called, the remaining trio curious to know what had become of their friend.

There was noise, something subtle. And after a few minutes, Toby returned, but didn't sit down. Instead, his free hand picked up his phone. "Sorry, guys. I'm gonna have to go. I just saw a frickin' pair of eyes at my window!"

Whatever he said next, Jay didn't hear. A "pair of eyes", and a change in Toby's behavior? Enough to tell her a certain clown had paid him a visit.

"Be careful, Toby. Don't become the next poster," Winnie urged, the group catching Toby's nod before he ended his call. The remaining three simultaneously felt a disturbance they couldn't shake. The same unease, the same worry. Emotions that were gradually blanketing all of Derry. Emotions they didn't used to have to experience, before Penn came along. The ill feeling in her stomach unwilling to recede, Jay stood from the table and pardoned herself for the bathroom.

She was not made ill by her food, but spent a long while behind a closed door to stare herself down in the mirror.

Her friends were left baffled at the dining table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all! Hope you guys have had a good week. The visit with family went smoothly; got some redecorating done around the condo. New shelves are up, and old stuff we didn't need/want has gone. Still FAR from cleaning out the rest of the junk taking up space, but we're making a dent.
> 
> Anyway, here's another update. Sorry if it's a little slow, but pacing's important. It'll pick up again, next chapter (which should hopefully be posted in a couple more days).


	35. Chapter 35

Winnie's vehicle slowed and gradually stopped, triggering Jay into lifting her head to peer out through her window. This had been "Frankie's" idea. His suggestion as a means to help everyone "unwind". Fifteen minutes ago, he and Winnie had pulled up, the ginger himself calling by phone to lure Jay out of seclusion. Only a few nights ago had they been talking over Win's tablet, and while Jay had been busy staring herself in the bathroom mirror, she'd caught snippets of the remaining two's conversation at the table. The Pack had endured a lot; maybe it was time to chance a day of rest, of fun? It had been a while since they were last together as friends.

Another temporary theme park had been brought in, hoping to rope in the tourists. Certainly, this clown of Jay's wouldn't be capable of spying on them ALL of the time? He had to take his breaks too, didn't he?

Here the trio was, parked out in the reasonably-empty lot outside the park. Visible rides were already in full swing, and they could all bet the smells would hit them, the instant they were out of the car. The brunette was hesitant to get out, a white hand only just gripping the handle of her door. 'People might stare,' she initially thought. Her worry, since leaving the condo. Her skin still a mysterious chalk-white, she was certain others would be staring at her. At work, especially. It had been all she could ponder over as she'd gone back to work, the day after the Pack's virtual chat. The hoodie was left off, she only able to wear her work uniform. There hadn't been anyone in the parking lot to witness her leave her car and step along PageTurner's paved lot, but she was fully convinced somebody would say something immediately after she'd entered.

She'd drawn a breath, opened the doors to walk in, approached the counter to enter her associate number, and...

Two of her coworkers bid her a good morning. Her manager, Mr. Turner, also greeted her as he passed her by. Standing by the punch clock a minute more, Jay could only peer down at her paper-white flesh, her pitch-black nails, in bewilderment. Did...did Winnie tell them? Were they already aware of her unexplained mutations? Were they just being polite about it? Forced to go about her shift, Jay did her best to maintain a sense of normalcy. Customers would walk in, find something they wanted, and approach the counter to check out. Yet, not a one of them mentioned anything or questioned her about her off-white skin, wondered about her bizarre appearance. Like this was just a normal, boring day, and nobody cared. Or...did they just not see it?

COULD they see it?

Well, either case, Jay had chosen to pull on her hoodie before leaving the safety of her apartment. Most of her body garbed and hidden, she'd instinctively taken to tucking her snow-white hands in her pockets, kept her equally-as-white face lowered, and her hood tugged over her head. How people WEREN'T staring at the fact that this random woman was now whiter than the whitest of paints was beyond Jay's understanding. Dark around the eyes, and lips the shade of coal? Even the youngest of children didn't seem to care! Still, she would play the Safe Card, and keep the hood over her head until it was confirmed something about Derry's townsfolk was wrong. She stood beside Winnie's car, patient as both friends climbed out. "Any word if Toby's coming, Frankie?" Winnie asked, folding back the sleeves of her own jacket and proceeding to pull on her beanie hat.

The ginger checked his phone, the only one of the trio to have left his cold-weather garb at home and brought a backpack, instead. "Nothing since this morning," he commented, habitually adjusting his square frames and putting his device away. "Well, at least you've heard from him. Lets us know he's still alive, and not..." Winnie paused, suddenly preferring not to finish that statement. "Not on a poster," Jay muttered, already feeling pretty grim about their situation. Pennywise hadn't reappeared, but he was out there, somewhere. Jay had a sense that he was--he ALWAYS was. And his persistence in being on her mind caused her to miss out on seeing Toby's truck drive up. The other two greeted him, glad to see whatever was peeking in his window the other night hadn't made him its next target. The white-blond was quick to note Jay's lack of a greeting, of even noticing him there, and went to snap her to her senses with a hand on her shoulder. She'd quickly offered him a smile. "Oh, hey. Sorry, I...I'm just..." she began to explain.

"Don't worry about it. Sure you've got a lot on your mind," Toby pardoned, still giving his distressed friend a one-armed hug.

No one spoke a word more concerning Jay's physical condition.

"Hey, now that everybody's here, let's go and enjoy ourselves, like the good ol' days," Victor spoke up, securing his and his friends' belongings in his bag before leading them to the park's gate. "We eat AFTER we ride," Winnie immediately reminded them, jabbing a finger at each of her pack mates. "I didn't pack any meds, if you guys get any bright ideas."

Knowing her friends the way she did, Jay expected one of the boys to smart-mouth her. And that, Toby did.

"Challenge accepted! Let's do this, Frankie." Both males exchanged a fist-bump, all while Winnie ranted after them. For once, there was a glimmer of hope that their worries--Jay's, especially--would be forgotten at least for a little while. Yet, she DID have a small relapse at the entry gates. Right--would people notice? Stare at her? The boys both paid their way in, got their hands stamped. Winnie paid, got her hand stamped. Jay withdrew her money from her pocket, expected the attendant to say something...

And only got her hand stamped. No questions, no hesitance. She, like her friends, was allowed through with no issue. Passed entry, Jay stood to cast the people around her a look in confusion. Her friends, meanwhile, went for a park map, and briefly "fought" over whom was going to wield it. One of them spoke to Jay, as if to snap her out of her trance, but went ignored. She, instead, decided to experiment, and withdrew a hand to pull back on her hood. Others passed her by, not even casting her a side-glance. Someone spoke her name again, and she looked to find Winnie before her. "Do...do they just...not see?" Jay asked, genuinely puzzled why nobody outside her Pack could tell something about her was abnormal. Not required to ask her meaning, the trio glanced about as well, finding it odd that they WERE, in fact, the only ones to note Jay's alterations. "M-maybe we should take that as a good thing," Victor replied, not wanting this suggestion of his to go South.

A moment passed, and Winnie shrugged it off. "Y'know, Frankie's right. Nobody seems to notice, or care. Let's take it for what it's worth, and not worry about it. We're here to have fun, forget the troubles of the outside world. At least for a day." She set a hand against Jay's upper arm. "We're right here with you. Nothing's going to happen. So, let's go have fun." There were a few follow-up pats from the boys, reassuring her they'd be okay. Nobody seemed to care about her weird skin tone anyway, so...maybe they were right. With that, Jay took in a breath, let it out, and brought both hands from her pockets. "Alright. Lead the way, then," she smirked, motioning them on to take them...wherever they wanted to go.

The hours would pass, and for once, everything seemed normal, as they once were. The Pack rode all of the available rides, dined on light snacks before hitting up all the available Funhouses. They split into two teams, Male vs Female, and challenged each other at the various carnival games. And for once, it WAS like old times. The boys got cocky, tried to One-Up each other with foolish stunts, such as trying to see whom would outlast whom in staying planted in the funhouses' spinning tunnels. Toby would lightly mock Victor at the Dunk Tank, and almost get him to chuck the bean bags at HIM, rather than at the target. And not once were they paid any visits from Pennywise. Jay didn't even sense his presence. Maybe it was true that he WAS taking a break from stalking them?

Having spent nearly the whole day on rides and running on popcorn, the group decided to grab a last bite to eat before they were to leave for home. 'Pizza or wings?' was their greatest debate, yet. And at first, each of them had their own little bit to say. Jay was the only one against wings, since they always left her hungry, despite how many she'd eaten. Yet, Winnie wasn't partial to hot wings, while the boys were. While they stood in line and tried to compromise on the wings they'd order, the brunette stared off into space, letting her mind wander. She'd make her decision once she was standing at the window. In her eyes' aimless wandering, she happened to notice a child--a young boy--staring up at her from his parents' side. Already at the window in the neighboring line, but he paid his folks no attention as they placed their orders. The kid said nothing, didn't ask her anything as if he'd noticed anything unusual about her. Why the heck was he staring, then?

...More importantly, and more worrisome, why was she just staring back? She caught herself wondering such bizarre things, like what his scream would sound like, what he would taste like. Should she run him off now, or wait until they were all leaving? Abnormal thoughts, all of which Jay fought back with clenched jaws. Why was she thinking such things? She didn't EAT people! Were these even HER thoughts, or...someone else's? Her jaws clenched even more tightly. No. She would outlast these thoughts. Whatever was going on, she wouldn't submit. She felt her heart pound, and it wasn't due to all of the rides she'd just been on. Something was wrong. But...what, now?

There was a warmth in her chest, and her jaws audibly cracked. Her eyes widened, a hand up at her mouth. Oh, no. Did she break a tooth? The taste of blood drove her from the line, forcing her to the nearest restroom, her friends calling out after her. Barely missing a few departing guests, Jay stopped before the nearest sink and spit out everything in her mouth. Red blotted the white of the sink, accompanied by one, two...six of her own teeth! Visibly shaking, Jay lifted her head to peer at herself in the mirror just above...and her heart just about stopped at the sight of her further "progression". Alongside her white skin and the dark about her eyes and lips, both of her ears had grown pointed. Elven, maybe animal-like. What was worse, dark red seeped from the corners of her mouth, urging her to open it. When she did, she found what teeth had fallen out were actually her canines, the additional two being the neighboring teeth to the canines on her upper jaw. Rapidly growing in to replace them all were...well, fangs. Shaking hands rose in act to pull at her lips, let her see what sort of fangs were growing in. They, too, froze, her eyes having caught the sight of blood on her fingers. Her dark nails had fallen out, replaced now by stubby, black claws. Small, better intended to fit her hands. Yet, nowhere near less than horrifying.

'What's happening to me?!' was all she could think, petrified gaze back on her own reflection.

At her back, she heard Winnie's voice, the woman in question soon appearing. "Is everything okay? Are you al--" She silenced at Jay's new developments, recognizing the shock and horror on her friend's face as she turned around. Mental gears were switched. "Okay, okay..." Winnie muttered, tone shifting to one much more comforting. "I think it's time we left. Let's get you cleaned up." Without hesitation, she went to yank loose a few paper towels from the dispenser, handing a few over to Jay so she could dry her forming tears. Warm water was run in the sink, which Winnie briefly let soak the towels she still held. They were used to clean Jay's hands, what blood had dribbled down her chin and throat. "I need out of this park, asap..." Jay managed, barely holding herself together. This...urge to bite, rip, tear...it was only growing stronger, the longer she was among people. Winnie didn't object, tugging Jay's hood over her head and helping the brunette from the restroom. She didn't explain any of this to the boys, simply stating that "they needed to go". There was a momentary silence, but understanding. The Pack sought out the nearest exit--the back exit--and made way for a short walk around the Barrens.

*******************************************

"Feeling any better, Jay?" wondered Toby from behind.

They'd been out here for almost twenty minutes. It was already beginning to darken, outside. However, Jay insisted she needed the time to "cool down". After all, the further away from people she got, the more the urge to hunt and kill died away. For now, she was content to walk about the edge of the lake, to peer down at the water and try to ignore the obvious changes in her appearance. The rest of the Pack tried to be considerate, didn't push questions, tried only to be supportive. Their friend didn't know what was happening to her, so pressing the questions would only stress her out, further. Instead, they tried to walk through events leading up to this new "development" of hers.

"Yeah. For now, anyway," Jay sighed, occasionally knocking a pebble or two off the ledge and into the murky water.

"Alright...then I guess the question is, what did Pennywise do to you? And it's rhetorical; you don't have to answer," Victor said. Not that she could; she didn't know what, herself.

"Well, besides kiss you and...apparently, implant some of his own energy or whatever into you," Toby tacked on.

Jay could only shake her head, pursing her lips the best she could, now that she was sporting some "lovely" fangs. "From what I gather? I don't think he's fond of my being human. So he's trying to 'fix' that."

"And what triggered THIS change, this time?" Winnie inquired.

The brunette cringed, resisting a shiver. "I dunno, I...there was this kid in line at the food stand, and...I had this weird sensation. Want, I guess, to run him down, eat him. I thought I'd broken a tooth, ran for the restroom. Instead, a few of my teeth fell out, and...now I look even MORE like a monster than I did." She scouted the landscape as they walked, almost surveying the place for any sign of the clown. "I think that's whom you saw at your window the other night, Toby. I think he chose to speak through YOU, to address me."

That perplexed said young man. "Speak through me?"

"Well, yes. For a moment, you zoned out. And somehow, he'd taken that same moment to seize control of you and speak to me. Don't you remember?"

"Uh, yeah. I mean, I do recall having 'zoned out', but...I don't remember having said anything to you."

"But you did. Had you say something along the lines of 'needing to break me to fix me', or something like that."

"Can't fix what isn't broken," Winnie filled in, earning a nod from Jay in turn.

"And you think he's trying to deliberately break you...?" pondered Victor.

"Mentally, maybe. Break who I am, maybe to mold me into what he thinks I should be. Forget who I was, or something. I don't know," stated Jay, occupying herself with reaching to gingerly touch her ears. She hated how she seemingly was losing control over her body, unable to reverse these changes at will.

Toby emitted somewhat of a scoff, "Then I say it's time we bring this fight to this thing's door. Figure out what it's deal is. You saved its life, turned it loose, but that doesn't mean it has right to steal you away."

To that, Jay could faintly smirk, "But Toby, we don't know much of anything about Penn. I mean...you guys don't, but...it's not like I know enough myself to put a stop to...this." She briefly motioned toward herself.

"But you know more about him than the rest of us; you've spent the most time with him. You and Winnie both said he was drawn to Neibolt, right? Maybe that's where we need to go. And if you're with us, that might help things lean in our favor," encouraged the white-blond, whom then turned to Winnie. "You might know more about him fact-wise than any of us. I think it's safe to say you've done the most research. Maybe you know more about how we can stop this thing?"

"Uh, besides the fact that this 'thing' can warp itself to become our worst fears? Transform on a whim? Appear and disappear when it wants to? Summon, say, a house full of balloons in which to hide? I only know as much as the people who have posted about it, online. Facts that are already known," Winnie clarified.

"Then why Neibolt?"

"Heck if I know; the files and books only stated that some head of a circus bought the property, made it his home. 'Robert Gray', or something like that. And Mike's journal only states what It is, how we might possibly defeat it if it ever returned."

"Hey--that's great! So how do we do it?"

"...Overcome your own fears, I assume." Winnie happened to look Jay's way. "I think right now, he might be playing on yours. Jay, what DO you fear most?"

That there was a secret Jay was hesitant to admit. To spill. It wasn't the dark that scared her. Nor monsters in closets, or small spaces. Insects didn't frighten her, and neither did clowns or anything with fangs. Maybe heights was one of them, but...her greatest one? "Losing all control," she eventually mumbled. Of what? Of everything! The situation, her mind, her body. The ability to make a decision, the ability to act. Right now, she was slowly losing her grip over her own mind, unable to stop the changes of her own body. A wary glance was cast to each of her friends. "Right now, I am. And I'm terrified." Something red eventually bobbed in the distance, catching Jay's eye. When she looked, so too did the other three. Another red balloon, anchored to a branch only just submerged below the water's surface. How long had it been there? And how was Jay only now noticing it? Aware to whom it belonged, Jay froze in her own skin at the sight of it. HE was nearby.

"Something's written on it," Winnie realized, which soon enough prompted Toby to volunteer and investigate. Suspicious, the remaining three stepped away from the water's edge, cautious as Toby carefully drew closer to the hovering object. The ground bordering the water was damp, almost a mound of mush. For now, the water level was low, lower than the earth that met it. If something was down there, waiting to ambush him, there was no way he'd see it in time. But the water was calm for now, so he chose to risk it. He minded his footing in inching closer to the balloon, eventually able to catch its string. Their focus on watching Toby, not a one of the remaining three happened to notice the snake-like limb slithering from over the ledge, just feet behind them. Drawing ever closer to the trio. Toby broke the balloon string to bring the object closer, and in some inky substance, he read the words: 'Come Home Jay'

"What's it say?" Victor called, all that was asked before Jay felt a hand firmly grip her ankle. Before she could look to register said hand, she was yanked off her feet and dragged backwards over the ledge, her friends' horrified faces all she saw before water consumed her. Panicked, Winnie and Victor stood at the ledge, the ginger casting off his backpack while Toby hurried to join them. The second he'd reached them, Jay had resurfaced in the middle of the lake, she taking an instant to observe where she was and where her friends were. She did not look back as she began to swim for shore, but her Pack certainly did. Not far from her, another chalk-white creature emerged from the depths, this one sporting wettened ginger hair. Surfaced just enough to reveal its golden eyes, it peered back and forth between Jay and her friends. Winnie seemed to know what he was thinking. "You can't take her, Penn! She's not yours! Leave her alone!" she yelled, Toby and Victor both discarding what would weigh them down before plunging themselves into the depths. Their hope was to reach Jay before It could. However, with their jumping in, the clown seamlessly slipped below the surface, unseen by any of the involved humans. Just before the trio in the lake could be reunited, Jay was once again pulled under, Toby and Victor diving in, after.

Winnie could do little more than stand at the ledge, worriedly peering about for any of her pack mates. Felt to her like forever had passed, but...eventually, Toby surfaced, followed by Victor, some feet away. Both exchanged looks, a head-shake once or twice. But Jay didn't reappear. Neither did Pennywise. Both males swam back to the shallows, Toby the first to stand and look Winnie in the eye, confirming her fear.

"She's gone. They're both gone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so next update's going to be rather...um..."intimate", just a heads-up. But before I get to it, OLHS will be updated, next. (It's a bit overdue.)
> 
> When? I'm not sure; just whenever the chapter's done. But I'm looking forward to Revival's next chapter, all the same. >D


	36. Chapter 36 (Mature Content)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sexual content and slight body horror in the following chapter! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!  
> WARNING: Sexual content and slight body horror in the following chapter! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!  
> WARNING: Sexual content and slight body horror in the following chapter! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

The last thing she could recall before all went dark was seeing her friends' faces. The desperation in their expressions. The helplessness, when they couldn't reach her in time. She'd caught a breath before firm hands dragged her below the surface. A building pressure within her skull eventually induced a sleep-like state. For how long she was unconscious, she couldn't tell. All that she DID know was, in her time of awakening, red began to pulse around the edges of her vision, breaking up the darkness. A growling sound, something vicious, filled her ears and drowned out all other noise. Along with this pulsing of red, she could make out a pair of glowing eyes, something intimidating. Ivory teeth, sharp and threatening, were bare for her to see. Something was off about this new threat; nothing quite familiar. Not like the clown, per say.

This was something else. Something wolven.

This inner snarling she was hearing was enough to snap her awake. Little light illuminated her surroundings, let her peer down at her side to find a rat tugging at her hoodie sleeve with its teeth. With some disgust, she swatted the creature away, ignoring it as it fled to push herself up off her back. The smell was next to hit her, successful in encouraging an abrupt gag. A white hand rose to her mouth, she needing a moment to mentally calm herself, her stomach. Again, through wettened lenses, she looked. It was cold, and despite the fact that she'd just been submerged quite recently, she found her clothes dry, but her skin damp. Odd, given the circumstances. Around her were cement pipes and tunnels, few lights and visual markers enough to tell her that she was underground. The smell? Well, from human waste. The sewers. The clown that brought her here was nowhere to be found, but at least he'd been considerate enough to leave her where she wasn't getting wet.

Why was she even down here? What was it Toby had read, inked on that balloon? Jay groaned as she urged herself to her feet, her first goal being to find a way back to the surface. Humans didn't belong down here, and she certainly wasn't looking to catch illness. Another momentary glance was spared to her hands. Was she even human, still? What recent changes she'd undergone suggested something of the vampiric sense. Pale to white skin, pointed ears, fangs, these stubby claws. Yet, she was able to go the entire day in sunlight, and hadn't burned. Had her transformation just not been completed? No. Something inside told her this wasn't of the blood-draining variety. This was something else. The hallucination she'd had, the bared fangs in her vision? Those were of the OTHER set of fangs. A werewolf.

It would seem Pennywise had taken her claims to heart. Now he wanted to see them a reality.

Red once again pulsed in her field of vision, just as the nearest lights began to flicker. Like an earthquake had struck, yet the tunnels were still, unmoving. "We all float, down here," stated a young voice. One that echoed into her left ear. Jay turned, finding someone standing further down the left end of her tunnel. Dead-center of the flowing sludge, a small figure stood, garbed in a yellow raincoat and jeans, green boots coated with the drying gunk. Both arms were down at the figure's sides, one hand grasping the string of a balloon. The figure's face was hidden in shadow, but Jay was wise enough to know this was "Georgie". Or at least, the form of a past victim It liked to assume. The light above him continued to flicker on and off. "But not you. Because you're not like them. You're different from them," he continued, unfazed by her spacing herself from the wall, her wary gaze peering up the right half of the tunnel. There was a connecting route out; she could make it if she ran.

"I won't let them have you, Jay. You don't belong with them!" the "boy" shouted, all but ignored as Jay took off, gaining the momentum needed to jump clear of the sludge river and cross to the other side. "They'll float, too!"

The deranged "boy's" screaming echoed, his words all the proof to confirm Jay's suspicions. Flashbacks to the day "Georgie" had given her that picture filled her mind every time she blinked. The one that depicted herself standing by the storm drain that It was hiding inside. The same one that was still stuck to her fridge, at home. It had taken her not just because It wanted her. Not just so that the humans couldn't "have her". It had plans for her, which was why It had secretly been transforming her from the inside, out. It was true; she DID have a Deadlight. Slumbering until the moment came when It awakened it. Now she was here in the underground tunnels, looking like a beast in mid-transition, and running from the monster wishing to make her like itself. Why? Well, as she'd previously assumed, It had plans for her. And for those plans, she'd have to lose her humanity. What those plans entailed, she could only leave up to imagination. But if asked, she'd assume it was for the same reason any feral beast targeted a female.

It didn't want to be the only one, anymore.

It didn't actively pursue Jay, whom fled down every dry access tunnel she could find. Directories were few and far in-between, sometimes hard to read. Occasionally, Jay wondered if they were even leading her to the surface, or if It was somehow manipulating them for her to misinterpret, keep her running in circles. "Why do you flee, Jay?" echoed the clown's voice, almost sounding genuinely hurt. "Is this not what you fantasized about? Is this not what you've daydreamed for years?" Questions the brunette didn't answer. She'd called herself a monster, because she never could connect with humans. They'd felt so...wrong to her. Like she was somehow very different from the rest. An alien. And she could propose that was what led to her wandering into the sewers to answer Penn's call. What caused her to spare It's life, rear and look after It as though It were her own. Did she truly hate humans, though? Yes. That, she did. Such an entitled species, she felt. From the young to the elderly, all standing about with begging palms outstretched, demanding it all in exchange for nothing. What they refused to work honestly for, they'd simply steal. A species with no morals, no real purpose. That's how Jay felt. And most days, she'd wished she hadn't been born, one of them. They were a disgrace. Then It came along, and...

Well, were these changes It put her through justified? Of course, It knew she complained about humans; disliked being one. There were reasons, but...were the changes necessary? After all, she still had a human brain, human thoughts. It, itself, couldn't process the transformation that its vessel was undergoing. THIS wasn't normal, and that scared her. Probably explained why she was running now, when rational thought broke down the explanation that It wouldn't hurt her. She prayed, anyway. "This isn't what I'd asked for, Penn! Why are you doing this?" she called out, having been forced to stop in a grated center of a four-way intersection. Mouths of access tunnels were stretched open in nearly every direction, darkness all that beckoned her. The clown's mocking laughter seemed to pour forth from every mouth, leaving her unable to determine from which direction he approached. "Oh, but I thought you hated your kind? Disowned them, if I'm not mistaken. Longing to be something else. A delusion, a fantasy. But what is that I smell? I try to fulfill your darkest wishes in exchange for the mercy you've shown me..." Jay could only faintly pant to herself, almost able to hear the grin in his words. "You're afraid. Fearful of losing control, of having it ripped away, out of your hands."

Her feet felt planted in place, as if restrained. With no way of knowing which path he'd chosen to take, Jay could do little more than peer about herself, check every tunnel. The light above her eventually began to flicker, as well. "You're afraid of becoming a monster. To uncage the beast." The light was extinguished, but still Jay refused to budge. "For you, I will break that cage. But to do that...I must break...you." Before she could ask his meaning, she caught a brief glance of a bright light down the tunnel in front of her. A light that wasn't human, something dangerous. Some unknown energy shot through her like a crack in the earth. She knew what THIS light was, and tossed up an arm to shield her eyes. A tall form was moving ever closer, its details hard to make out beyond the light. It suddenly lurched forward, the shapes of sharpening teeth all that Jay could see before the light went out. A terrible pain seized her right arm, teeth easily slicing through her hoodie's sleeve and the flesh just below it. The darkness was temporary, but during the time she was plunged in it, she experienced only pain, a forced scream. Fangs that bit down, harder and harder. Warmth spilled along her arm, soaking the fabric cloaking it. Pressure built in her affect limb, all sense of feeling and blood flow gradually severed from the rest of her body. She felt a crunch against bone, several painful cracks, and...

Her body fell backwards onto the cold floor, suddenly no longer held there. In contrast to the chill against her spine, she felt warmth grow across her chest. A metallic smell overpowered the stench of the sewer. Pain still seized her upper arm, the inability to operate her hand sending her into panic. She didn't want to look, didn't want to see and access the damage. But when the light finally came back on, it was all she could see. Her fear was realized. From the elbow down, her arm was gone. Bitten off, severed, gone. The warmth she felt was from her own blood, spilling from the wounds left behind. Initial shock kept her stunned, unable to move. Her brain struggled to process just what happened. In her disbelief, her remaining hand moved, proceeded to clutch at the bleeding injury. She was going to bleed out, die down here. And yet, the crunching that snapped her out of it was also enough to trigger her next movements, as she then pushed herself back to the wall, behind her. Just out of the light, Pennywise shredded what fabric still hung around her severed limb, quick to devour what he'd ravenously taken from her. She hated the pleased grumble he emitted, and despised the blue-eyed look he cast her from the shadows. He tried to appear harmless, friendly, as he stepped forward into the light. But the blood staining his costume--HER blood--spoke volumes, otherwise. Seeing him now only made her sick to her stomach.

"Poor little bluejay, she has lost a wing~"

He continued to near her slowly, triggering a sense of impending doom within her. This was how she was going to die, was it? Well...then she wouldn't go without a fight. She'd no idea what possessed her then, but she felt her upper lip curl, baring her fangs in a snarl. The growl that came from her sounded NOTHING like the one she used to make. This one now was more beastly, something monstrous. Like a hound from the Underworld.

"But it's okay; you're broken, now. That means I can fix you~" There was barely a sound as he let one hand transform to sprout claws, his gradual approach stopping only when he was close enough to reach and grab her. Her growling went ignored, his movements faster than her own as he drove those claws into the stub of her arm. Growls were replaced with pained cries, her remaining hand used to grasp at his. Red lips were parted, just enough to let the glow of his inner Lights seep through. In response, Jay felt the heat of her own Light, saw its glow spread along the network of veins and vessels to reach her injury. As if by his command, she felt the tissues and exposed bone begin to regenerate, the pain that this process instated. Broken bone crackled as it grew and reformed, blood trickling along as muscle, veins, and flesh spread to conceal it. But unlike her arm before, this one held more muscle, sporting a layer of black fur. The hand that was soon regenerated was larger, with longer fingers. The fur stopped growing along the back of the hand, its fingers sprouting a set of long, sharp claws. Pitch-black to match the fur, while contrasting the white flesh that was reformed. Something that Jay could only describe as that of a werewolf. Only when the process was done did the clown withdraw his own hand, leaving Jay to stare at the limb she now possessed, paralyzed.

As if prior events hadn't even occurred, Pennywise retreated to crouch down in front of her. "Have you ever played with glow sticks before, Jay?" His unfortunate companion said nothing, unable to speak. She just stared, from him to her arm, shaken panting all that she could emit. "Peculiar objects, aren't they? That you have to break them in order to make them glow. A little break, a little shake, and they glow~ The same can be said about you. A little broken, a little shaken." The same gloved hand that had previously been transformed extended to grasp her wrist, turn her arm over. "But now, you will glow, too~" he almost beamed, looking rather pleased, proud of himself. As if to confirm his statement, light flowed through the veins of her monstrous limb, the pain she'd endured previously beginning to die away. Her body felt cold, her mind fuzzy. In time, her vision grew blurry, her brain seemingly losing connection with its vessel. As if it couldn't process such rapid alterations, the loss of blood, and could only respond by shutting down. Something the ginger-haired clown appeared to expect, as he did little but smile at her as she began to lose consciousness.

"Sleep. It will heal you."

*************************************************

Aggravation was the first sense she had, her body rousing back into reality. Her vision was heavily blurred, she no longer detecting her glasses on her face. Red again pulsed at the edge of her vision, spreading through the veins in her eyes. She couldn't make out her surroundings, couldn't make out the details of whomever was kneeling at her side. How long had she been out, THIS time? She drew a breath, finding it painful. There was the growling again, but now it warped her every breath. Her throat hurt, her lungs feeling constricted. Where was she? Still in the sewers? Had someone found her? A worker? Her friends?

"You must feed."

No. She was still in It's presence. That aggravation from before flared back up. Now that she was awake again, what had he planned for her to endure, next? Was he aiming to take her other arm? Her vision too blurry, Jay relented and kept her eyes closed, her brain finally reconnecting with her body. She felt her right arm at rest over her chest, daring to test out its level of function. Thumb, index finger, the insult finger, ring and pinkie. They were all there, all worked. But she felt the claws' tips hook her clothing, and what hope she had about the earlier nightmare being just that fizzled to nothing. Those were HER claws; she had a beast's arm, now. Forgetting that Pennywise was with her, she startled at the introduction of something being pressed against her lips. Although the blurriness hadn't receded, she still let her eyes open in panic. Whatever he was offering, she couldn't see. "Go on. Take a bite~" he instructed, the sickening sweetness in his tone enough to make her stomach churn. What was he offering? Human flesh? An organ? Heck, did she wish not to find out! Exactly why she detested herself in the parting of her jaws. Whatever he pressed forward was fleshy, somewhat cold. Fingers closed around her cheeks, as if to prevent her from pulling back. A hand. His own, if the claws digging into her skin weren't enough of a clue. She didn't want to "take a bite". Who knew the consequences of such an act? Sadly, she did not have the willpower to stop herself, the taste of said skin rather tantalizing on her tongue. Her fang tips were already set, intending to pierce. She bit down.

There was no describing the flavor that drifted over her taste buds. Medicine or bitter chocolate? Whatever made up his blood bubbled and settled against the roof of her mouth. Human thoughts yelled and threw a tantrum, telling her to spit it out. Spit. It. OUT. Yet, whatever entity lived deep inside her had the greater power. She blinked, unable to clear her vision, and swallowed. More of the substance filled her mouth, feeling strange along her gum-line. With another mouthful, she swallowed again. The hand then withdrew, its owner seemingly satisfied with her compliance. The substance settling in her stomach felt wrong, her body and mind both aware that it didn't belong there. A short-lived flare from her inner Light quelled the sensation, and in mere seconds, her blurred vision returned to normal. Still fuzzy without her glasses, but she could at least make out shapes. The creature at her side favored his minor injury, while his unaffected hand offered back her folded frames. Putting them on this time around was...well, an experience. The claws didn't make it any easier. They were the first thing she observed when she could finally see, along with the rest of her new limb. Her hoodie, she noticed, was gone; removed while she was unconscious, no doubt. Her human hand brushed along her limb's fur, she finally gathering the strength and courage to look the clown in the eyes. She couldn't get the words out, but...she wanted to know 'Why?'

His originally friendly appearance grew stern, as if he'd read the question in her expression. "I could not fix what wasn't broken, little songbird. I would hope you could understand that."

The glare she held eased into submission, another look at her arm enough to convince her that there wasn't a thing she could do to reverse what he'd done. Struggling to smother her anger, she peered about their environment, automatically noting the lack of man-made tunnels and the sudden presence of rock and earth. An underground chamber, from what she could guess. Stagnant water had built up in large puddles, what was left from recent rainstorms. "Where did you bring me?" Jay finally asked. There was no laugh of mockery, as she'd anticipated. "Do you not know?" he returned with a tilt of his head. "Why, where our journey started, little bluejay~" Started? What, did he mean where they'd met? Was this the same chamber she'd rescued him from, not so long ago? Why would he have brought her back here? "Why?" was her next question. "Y-you would have died down here, if I hadn't found you," she stated. Soft jingling of bells accompanied his admitting nod. "'Tis true; Ol' Pennywise would have perished, if not for a kind soul like yours. But believe it or not, this was once my sanctuary. It will soon be so again...for both of us."

'Both of us'. He was implying she was going to stay down here with him. What, traversing the sewers? Living in a cave? She already had a home; a safe one, above ground! She had a job, friends, a life! She wasn't about to throw that all away! "Thanks, but no thanks, Penn. I have a home, a place to stay. I told you before, this is no place for humans," she rejected, cautious in pushing him aside to get back on her feet. THERE was that laughter, almost ridiculing her as she spaced herself from him. "Something you think you still are? If not for the efforts of your 'best buddy', they would have disowned you, so long ago," he clarified, able to briefly stop her. Her short brows were furrowed at him. "Oh, yes~ Those pathetic little worries over how you look. 'Would they stare?' 'Would they care?' Oh, but they will, should you even dare~" he discreetly threatened. The transitioning monster put the mental pieces together. "You're the reason they can't see it. Why they can't see YOU," she realized. There was something predatory about his grin. "Correct~" And if she left now, they WOULD. He wouldn't mask her abnormalities. "W-well, even so, I'm not going to abandon my friends. They're probably looking for me, wondering what you've done to me. Or if I'm even still alive," she excused, hoping that would be enough to convince him to let her go. Instead, she caught a darkened chuckle. "If you leave here tonight, THEY won't be~ Let's not forget..." He didn't move as she located the one tunnel out of the chamber. He wouldn't need to. "You've tasted my blood~"

At this, the ill feeling in her stomach returned, along with the intense heat in her chest. To her horror, a raw energy shot through her body, simultaneously crippling her and wrenching out a savage roar, wolven characteristics briefly surfacing among her face before she managed to recollect herself. The untamed shock had dropped her on hands and knees, reminding her of her progressing loss of control. Longing eyes rose to the tunnel. The "offering" he'd had her consume helped in her recovery, yes. But It was a Shapeshifter. Naturally, there was something genetically altering about his blood. Alongside helping to accelerate her healing, It also succeeded in accelerating her Lycanthropy affliction. Vampirism, Lycanthropy, Zombification, things It could turn into at will. It all resulted from a bloodborne disease. A disease that It had now infected her with. If she left It now, who could say she wouldn't turn into a monster herself, and slay them all? "The moon will be full, tonight. You will not be able to resist the allure of the hunt~" the clown taunted, only instigating her furious act in slamming her spread claws into the ground before her. She didn't risk a glance at him, but heard his casually-placed steps closer. "Your wolf will finally come out to play, as you've desired for so long." A short pause. She could sense him at her back. "But before she does..." Another short pause. Jay hissed, alert eyes trying to look at the hands that just then grasped her by her upper arms, guiding her to stand. His hands did not let go, only holding her steady as he leaned near one of her altered ears. "I wish to play with you~"

Fanged jaws clenched shut behind dark lips, the Werewolf-to-be only shaking her head. She knew what that implied, and she didn't think herself ready. Too much was changing faster than her brain could comprehend. She WAS losing all control, and that in itself terrified her. She couldn't even stomach looking at the clown holding her hostage. "Oh...don't even want to play? Not with your clown?" he teased in a feigned hurt tone. A ruse, Jay knew. He was going to get what he was after. Still, she shook her head. She wasn't ready. She just wanted to leave. "Still care only about your little friends, do you? Wretched lifeforms on the surface?" She felt his forming claws scrape at her arms, yet held her composure. Panic and fear enticed It. If she didn't wish to be made its snack again, she had to tell herself to remain calm. "Let me ask you, Jay: what can they give you that I cannot?" She heard a low growl in disdain, which stopped abruptly with his next inquiry. "Better question: what can't they give you that I CAN?" She could not answer, not that she wanted to. Again, she knew where this was leading, to what it was leading. And despite her knowing this, her body was already beginning to submit. A lustful warmth began to grow in her lower belly. Again, however, she shook her head. "Aww...can't make up your mind, can you? Your life over your desires~ Yes...that DOES make for a tough choice. But what if I could change your mind, hm? After all, you cannot have both. A life down here with me, or a life up there with them. I could help you decide~"

At her back, she felt his body begin to change, grow, morph. Into what, she couldn't tell. She wasn't about to chance a look, either. "It's why you're down here, you know. Here in my sanctuary. Where I would claim you. Ravage you," he recited. There was further shifting, and Jay nearly jumped in her own skin with the abrupt addition of the clown's secondary pair of arms. One of these additional hands fell to rest against her lower belly. The other, down against an inner thigh. A lustful growl accompanied his voice. "Breed you~" Repetition took its toll. With the growing heat and lust in her body, the brunette allowed herself to relax, the next breath she drew in and let out laced with a beastly hiss. "Every desire, every fantasy. It can all be yours, if only you will submit to me~" And that, she did. Unable to shake his honeyed words, she let herself rest back against him, lower her head, shut her eyes. Occupied in calming herself. For now, she would rely on touch, on her sense of hearing. It was going to take whatever she still had to keep herself from shaking, especially when she felt the button of her pants be popped open and the zipper pulled down. Her clothing was yanked to her knees, her undergarment ripped off. Her sharpened teeth clenched, she focusing on her breathing. If he sensed fear, he might be tempted to bite off her other arm. The hands gripping her arms let go to trail down her body, take hold of her shirt and tear it open. A moment's reprieve, as Jay let out another slow breath. Already, her mind was hazing over, but not on the verge of passing out. She braved a glance at herself with his tugging of her bra, leaving the garment just above her bust. What she could only describe as a "sensory overload" followed, his prying hands all over. His primary ones had taken to groping her breasts, while the secondary ran themselves down her stomach to the tender places between her legs. Another beastly pant slipped from her mouth, she already cursing whatever was contaminating her every vein. Yet...she'd be a liar if she denied enjoying this~

Her inner walls pulsed with the invasion of his digits, another hand dipping between her lower lips to rub at her hidden bundle. His primary limbs remained occupied with her upper body, rotating between near-bruising squeezes and rubbing at her hardening buds. That silver-tongued mouth of his was thankfully busy hitching his teeth to the flesh of her shoulder, sharpened fangs digging into her skin to draw blood. Her breath caught in her throat, both from the minor pain and from the further pushing of his fingers. "You've fantasized this, haven't you? To be claimed by something far from human? Ravaged and had by a monster?" she heard his voice ask within her mind. Mental-speech? Right NOW? She found herself smirking, if only faintly. "Yes," she mentally admitted, aware it would do her no good to lie. Not to It. "Is that a reason behind your showing mercy in the beginning?" he teased, tongue lapping up what blood had seeped around his teeth. She had to wonder what color her blush was, then. "Not initially. But...I-I thought, you know...with time," she struggled, dark lips widening in a grin she wouldn't let him see. He knew either way, a pleased growl rumbling from within him and sending a light vibration through her body. "So deprived of a monster's touch, you would be so willing to raise one, just to be claimed by it? Whatever has humanity dealt you?~" he mentally picked, just before the hand between her legs withdrew. It was tucked behind her back, another curious sound of fabric ripping the next to fill her ears. "But...if you insist~" he growled, both of his secondary hands moving to grip and lift her from the ground by her upper legs. Something she could only guess as a tentacle-like appendage writhed and rubbed up against her core, quick to meet her warmth and slither up inside her. A canine-like snarl parted her sharpened jaws, pressure building in her lower body as his organ inched its way further inside. His goal was to reach her womb, she knew, yet the growing pressure she felt drove her to grasp at his primary limbs, try to lift herself enough to alleviate the sensation.

"Submit to me," was his mental demand. "Let. Me. IN."

Her back pressed to his chest, she struggled to relax her muscles. This being her "first time", she was not accustomed to his form, the pressure forcing unshed tears to her eyes. The second her abdominal muscles eased, he pushed to breach her womb, ripping forth a strained roar from her. In her recovery, she managed a look at them, both. She couldn't see what was lodged inside her, but...NOW she could see what the clown had made of himself. Along with his second pair of arms, he'd altered his lower body to assume the shape and form of...well, a spider. Or at least, something spider-like, his arachnid-like legs still clad in those of his clown suit. "Yesss...very good~" he complimented, his primary hands leaving her breasts to drag his claws down her body to her stomach, leaving thin, bleeding lines in their wake. Just as his secondary limbs cradled her body, his primary ones seemingly cradled her belly, as she then felt his muscles flex against her back. Slowly, gradually, the organ snaking itself within her began to grow, stretching out her inner walls. Preparing them both, she could only assume. His jaws bit down harder, one hand finally lowering from her belly to tuck its fingers between her lower lips. Quick to overstimulate her nerve-bundle, while the other hand began to press and massage the flesh over her womb. Squirming did little to combat his persistent coaxing, and as her inexperienced body rose to its peak, she couldn't stop herself from pressing back against him, chin lifted in favor of a werewolf's howl. He simultaneously chuckled, his wiggling organ spewing something of an icy gel in her womb. Her walls tight around him, she could feel the spherical object he eventually began to work along his organ, depositing it in her womb with a gentle plop. An egg. Her jaws clenched, her heart skipping a beat. Slight worry blossomed beside the lust still ruling her bare form. An egg, and another was working its way in. Failing to fend off her body's shaking, she attempted to wordlessly relate her uncomfortable state to him, and not just the kind to follow the stretching of her womb with his second deposit. As if to silence her worries, he let both of his primary arms wrap around her body protectively, choosing to ignore her obvious budding fear. She mentally moaned his name with the dropping of his third egg, her belly feeling tight. "You'll take one more," he reassured, holding her close as he focused on the final egg.

Her womb almost hurt, aching with the fourth one's drop. Inexperience, she put the blame on. A mental laugh at herself. 'Yeah, right. Whom can get used to having a space monster lay eggs inside them?' she thought to herself. Thankfully, the deed done, he'd begun to wiggle himself free from her tightened walls, showing her a little mercy in how slowly he withdrew. She wasn't sure how to cope with either residual feeling: the loss of fullness between her legs, or the throbbing tightness of her expanded womb. With him no longer inside her, she dared to look and see what damage was dealt. Already, her stomach was bulging, but not as much as she'd envisioned. More like, akin to the early stages of showing--despite how her body was feeling. His four arms were careful in repositioning her, surprisingly gentle in cradling her body. Although brief, the "experience" had drained much out of her, leaving her tired and just wanting to cuddle up to the creature having had its way with her. His sharpened teeth returned to their humanoid state, he savoring what flavor of her blood remained. His physical form, however, did not revert to "normal". Not yet. Perhaps the "experience" had taken a lot out of him, as well? He peered down at her with a curious look, eyes a bright blue. Debating with himself, making a personal decision. "They will not have you," he stated. A promise. One he solidified with a caressing hand on her stomach.

The budding monster didn't disagree, for now caring only to warm her bare form against his. To the heart of the chamber, her carried her, and settled down for rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, did this one go places! XD
> 
> So, yeah. If you guys haven't read the warnings or the heads-up in the last chapter's comments, this one's got some mature content, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!
> 
> I'm not assuming responsibility if you get caught by your parents, 'kay?


	37. Chapter 37

"Didn't see harm in it, you said."

Winnie's hands tightened their hold on the steering wheel.

"Our secret to keep, so long as Jay kept a hold on the leash, you said."

She knew what she'd said. Her own gut had told her letting Jay keep It had been a terrible idea. She'd tried to tell her friend this in the beginning. But of course, Jay was adamant; a monster fanatic. Convinced It wouldn't be tempted to devour them, if she could just win it over. Gain its trust. Besides, It had only been in an infantile form at the time; nowhere near capable of tearing them to pieces. Her friend had been so confident, she just...she couldn't say no. If Jay was so sure--

"But then she had to go and turn him loose. Throw him back into the wild. Now look at us: we're sopping wet, and he's made off with her like a thief with the world's largest diamond," Victor continued to complain, seated on Winnie's right. He was cleaning something off his glasses. "Who knows what he intends to break her down into! Like...like turning said diamond into a series of fine jewelry!"

"Frankie, that's enough! I get it!" Winnie ordered, her own nerves shattered too much to handle this backlash. "Jay and I made a mistake, but it's too late to correct it, now. I need some time to think. He's taken her somewhere; she's not dead. But WHERE he would've taken her...I can't be sure." She slumped back against her seat, for now choosing to stare out through her window. She couldn't get the scene out by the Barrens out of her mind. Replaying, over and over. Jay's horrified look, the defeat on both boys' faces. It was dark now, and the three hadn't a clue as to what the next move was. Frankie's first one was to go and let them change out of their soaked clothes. Toby had driven himself home when they'd arrived back at the park's lot, told them both to stop by his place once Victor had changed. Said ginger had griped and near panicked during the drive over, still doing such as they pulled up in front of Toby's apartment. They'd been parked here for ten minutes, already having texted Toby twice.

"My question is, WHY would he have taken her? I mean, sure--she went through the trouble to fish him out of the sewers, nurse him back to health. But--" Victor near ranted on.

"Dude, you've SEEN enough monster movies to know WHY Penn would take Jay. Just...just think about it," Winnie cut in, needing some silence for a little bit. She was still thinking to herself about where in Derry the clown would have dragged their werewolf-loving friend. Jay had once told her she'd found Penn in the sewers. Yet, half of the old sewer tunnels had collapsed, many years ago. Local authorities were still over-seeing the clearing out and reconstruction of said tunnels. Not a one in the Pack could recall traversing the streets of Derry without there being a road block or construction underway. Deemed unsafe for people, and likely too unsafe for Jay. They couldn't be in the sewers. Then...where--

Well, the only other place Winnie could think of was Neibolt. That same street was where Penn had run off to, back on Halloween night. To that vacant lot at the end of the road. An old house once stood there, but it too had collapsed nearly thirty years ago. Why the clown guised as a werewolf had run to such a place, Winnie still hadn't figured out. Nothing she'd learned about the lot told her anything definitive, either. Some of Derry's early attractions were carnivals and the circus, something to draw in the crowds after the logging businesses proved successful. One owner and head of a circus, Robert Gray, had purchased the lot on Neibolt and established his home on it. He was also known to have played the role as a clown, sharing Pennywise's name. But other than the title, neither clown had any similarities. No relevance.

Nothing the facts could clear up, so...that left Winnie to assume the unthinkable. What if THIS Penn had eaten the former, and assumed his identity? That might explain why It was so drawn to--

"You sure he hasn't intended to eat her?" Victor interrupted.

"No, Vic. Otherwise, he'd have done so, a long time ago. He's been left alone with her, the most."

"Huh...I mean, that's what I recall from the movies: the monster eats people."

Winnie fought back a sigh, "Give yourself a refresher. If you haven't noticed, most of the monsters in the movies were male. Or, at least, played by a male actor. And they targeted females because...?"

"...Shoot, uh..."

"Frankie, c'mon. Males need females in order to--"

"Have babies?"

"Ding ding! There you go. That's why Penn's taken Jay. If he can somehow bend her to his will, brainwash her or something, she'd be more than willing to birth his spawn. However many he'd planned to have. And if the spawn are anything like him, well...that's bad news for us, but good news for him."

There was a look of disgust on Victor's face. "He's wanted to bang Jay?"

Now, Winnie sighed. "I know what you're thinking. And need I remind you, Jay is NOT his mother. She didn't carry him, didn't give birth to him. She was just the unlucky human to find him, take pity on him. And because she was eager to look after It, a monster, It had deemed her fit to look after its own young."

"Why are you calling him an 'It'?"

"That's what Mike had called it in his journal. This thing, this...creature from space or whatever. It doesn't actually have a defined gender; it's genderless. That's why it's able to assume the likeness of both males and females."

"So if it's genderless, why and how does it need Jay to reproduce? Couldn't it just...I don't know, do that on its own?"

"Mike mentioned in the journal this creature had tried to birth young in the past. Unhatched eggs left over, or something. Some destroyed. Point is, It HAS tried to rear young before, but...never could. They didn't survive. He thinks that, because It declares itself the 'Eater of Worlds', that it's a creature of death, of destruction. Something opposite of life, of creation. And because of that, It could never have babies on its own; It would need the added assistance of...well, of the natural order. It possesses these sort of lights, Deadlights. Some alien life source from another universe, I think. Those lights would need a source similar to it in order to support more of its own kind, and since Jay has one, herself..."

"Er, sorry. It's not that I'm not following, but...could you remind me again who Mike is? Was?"

"One of several people to face It, about 27 years ago. Said It had tormented him and his friends in their youth, and in case It ever came back after they'd defeated it, he wanted the next generation to be better prepared. He wrote that journal to better arm the next gen."

"And that 'next gen' is us."

"Unfortunately. Except Mike never did cover the topic if It came back and decided it wanted to try to be a parent, again."

"Why hadn't It tried to 'be a parent' with one of the original group?"

"They were just food to It, once. A threat to It, much later. And I think Mike mentioned there only being one girl in their group of seven."

"Oh."

"None of them had a Deadlight, anyway."

"Why should another Light matter?"

"Because a normal human female probably won't survive the birthing of an alien species. Some women don't even survive the birth of their own child. It needs a specimen to survive multiple births."

"Tsk. It WANTS that many mouths to feed?"

"If WE'RE the intended food source, yes." Winnie peered back through her window, finding Toby nearing the vehicle with something in his arms. She unlocked her doors, letting the white-blond open one. "What's all that?" she asked.

"Our means to defend ourselves," Toby answered, setting down various weapons-to-be. A metal bat, a shovel, one of his decorative swords, a...crossbow? "Dude, where'd you get the 'bow?" Victor wondered, never recalling seeing that during his previous visits to his friend's house. "A gift from my dad, back when we used to deer hunt. I've still got a few arrows, leftover. Eight, I think. If they're going to be effective against this thing, we better not waste them," the white-blond explained, having already changed out of his soaked clothes and busy climbing into the car. "And where is it we're even going?" prodded Victor. "Well, we're going to save Jay, aren't we?" Toby frowned with furrowed brows. They were really discussing this, right now?! Their friend was in danger!

"No, I mean...WHERE are we going? We don't know where the clown's taken her," the ginger clarified.

Well...THEY might not have known, but there was only one other place Winnie could think of. Pennywise himself had been a huge indicator, at the time. "We go to Neibolt," she stated. When they'd silenced, she continued. "That's where Penn led us, on Halloween. There's something of significance, there. We at least should try it, maybe cross it off the list." Neither of the boys argued as she shifted the car to drive, pulled off of Toby's property. She heard the two mutter, ask about flashlights. She heard Toby shift about in the back seat, say something about flashlights in the back of the jeep. Not that she bothered to explain, her thoughts too focused on their next destination. The streets were mostly empty, this time of night. Curfew, probably. But they were apparently willing to risk being pulled over; whatever it took to get Jay back.

There wasn't a new sign to replace the old one, so Winnie had to pay extra attention and slow the jeep down as she neared the desired street. Nearly overgrown with vegetation, hidden from passersby. Just turning onto the street made the jeep slow to a crawl. The houses here were still abandoned, still forgotten. Dark and devoid of light. The three almost anticipated the emergence of zombies, of blood-thirsty vampires with pale flesh and ruby eyes. The moon above, not quite full, did little to offer any guiding light. At least they could rid their minds of the possibility of werewolves. Not that there wouldn't be something else out there, looking to rip off their flesh. Careful swerving let Winnie's jeep avoid the bits of smashed bottles, of whatever garbage still littered this street. Some of the ruins here bore fresh graffiti. None of the trio would say it, but they had to wonder: if they got out of the car, would they smell blood? Rotting corpses? Or just where someone had consumed too much alcohol and gotten sick?

They eventually stopped before the empty lot, still finding not a soul lurking about. The car's headlights remained on, at least long enough for the three to dig up the two flashlights that had rolled under one of the seats. Armed with one, Toby climbed out first, inspecting the street before giving the all-clear. Victor surrendered the other light to Winnie, opting for the built-in one on his phone. All three with a light source, they left the vehicle to observe and search the empty property. Weeds and trash had taken over the yard, a few discarded cigarette butts leaving the trio wondering how the heck this lot hadn't caught fire. Heck, where even WERE all of the hooligans that normally inhabited this desolate street? Nobody was even out here, offering drugs! "Well, if the abandonment of even the town's scum isn't enough of a clue..." Victor muttered, his light down toward the ground to snuff his worry of snakes. "What are we looking for?" Toby inquired, letting Winnie lead this "expedition".

"I'm not sure, really. There used to be a house, here. I thought...maybe there'd be something remnant to give us a lead," she replied, careful in brushing through the weeds. There would likely be something far worse hidden among them than the used syringes and broken bottles. "I mean, he ran out this way for a reason." The weeds soon receded, granting some relief in the form of a bare spot. An open spot. Something recently disturbed, as there were random wooden boards--a makeshift door hatch--thrown down on the dead grass. "Guys? Any idea what this could've been?" she asked, casting her light over it. Toby was the first to reach her, Victor still stumbling behind. "Huh. Well, I can't say with confidence that I know what it is NOW, but at one time, there had been a well built here. My grandparents dubbed the house that used to be here the 'Wellhouse'," he told her.

"Why's that?" prompted Victor, finally reaching the pair.

"Because the guy whom bought the property didn't bother with taking out the well, first. He had his house built over it? Around it?" Toby shrugged. "The well was intact and in the dude's basement, okay?"

"Smart move. Saved on his water bill," the ginger joked.

With a silent exchange of looks, Winnie and Toby proceeded to lift the hatch. Below it was soft, damp earth. And a recently-carved hole. A large one, at that. Where it led, they would only find out. "Can't blame THAT one on the dog," Victor commented, offering his guiding light as the two cast the hatch aside. After giving the hole another glance, exchanging another with his friends, Toby let out a huff. "So...who's getting what weapon?" Winnie quickly called dibs on the bat, as Toby began to make his way back to the jeep. Victor was the insecure one, unable to choose with what he'd have to defend his life. Were they seriously about to go do battle with some beast from space?! His decision was soon made for him, the crossbow and box of arrows shoved into his arms. Toby had claimed his sword and the shovel, the latter tied to his back in case the former weapon broke. To Winnie, he handed off the bat. "Wait--why am I getting the distance weapon?" Victor began to complain. "So that the enemy won't have to get up close," Toby excused, taking up his own flashlight and peering down the hole.

"Any idea how far down it goes?" asked Winnie.

He shook his head. "Couldn't tell you. We're probably going to need a rope, tie it off around one of these trees. Did you happen to bring one?"

"No, sorry. I didn't think about the chances of finding a hole in the ground."

"That's okay, don't worry about it. I could probably drive your jeep back to my place, grab some from the garage. I know my dad's kept several feet around, just in case. Y'know, better to have it and not need it..."

Victor paid no attention to their plan, having heard a bizarre sound. A bell? Bells? Out here? But it wasn't Christmas! Perplexed, he stuck his box of arrows in his backpack and slid it over a shoulder, his crossbow at rest on the opposite. His free hand scanned over the property with his phone's light, half expecting to find someone's cat scurrying about in a belled collar. He quickly wished that was the case. Standing among the sea of weeds, like a scarecrow in a dead cornfield, was the monster in silver, himself. Yellow eyes, starting to bleed into red, were the first to greet him under the light of his phone. An unnaturally wide grin of sharp teeth were next, reddened saliva falling from equally-red lips with the tilt of the clown's head. "And we don't have the time! We've got company!" Victor announced, startling his two friends. They immediately saw what had the ginger on edge, and the trio decided it was best to take the risk and jump, than stand and wait on the beast's next move. Just as Pennywise had readied his claws and lunged, the three each took a turn to leap into the hole, each one praying they weren't just jumping to their death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another slow part unfortunately, but this one was required, I think. I'll explain. Sorry if it feels like a rant.
> 
> See, back when the previous chapter was uploaded and posted, someone had the "brilliant" idea to comment on my page, suggesting something along the lines of "Jay having sex with a child", asking if she was some pedophile. Obviously, SOMEONE had skipped a few chapters...or several.
> 
> I was so bothered by this person's questions, I deleted their comments, not wanting to have that disgusting accusation in the comment section. Instead, I chose to "answer" via the conversation between Winnie and Victor. No, that concept was NOT a reality; I'd already made it clear Penn was back to his adult status before the mature scene ever came to be. I, for one, do NOT believe in the idea that children should be sexually exploited; that's horrible, wrong, and downright disturbing! (Exactly why I skipped that chapter in Steven King's 'It' novel...)
> 
> Jay's never shown any "mature" habits toward Penn during the time she'd been responsible for him, nor was she made his mother figure. She was just the human to show the monster she had a heart, and chose to use it to spare his life. (Hence when she realizes she can't handle him as he grows, and opts to let him go, a few chapters back.) Nothing "mature" happens between the two until Penn returns in adult stature. I'm honestly appalled anyone would even suggest this!
> 
> ...Now, with that out of the way...
> 
> Things at work are getting hectic again, what with Game Day traffic calming down, and Valentine's Day firing things up again. I don't know when the next update will be, but I'll work away on it in my spare time. Apologies for the rant, and many thanks for continuing to read!


	38. Chapter 38

Her dream was...a bizarre one. Nothing quite like what she'd normally see in her subconscious mind. 

No night-fallen runs through thick forests, no wandering through the caves of the dragon's lair, stumbling upon its treasures. Nothing like finding herself in a million-dollar mansion, just to look out a window and find the world beyond ablaze with blue and green flames, weird winged creatures flying by with friendly smiles. There was a void, but...it was littered with flickering stars. Endless, stretching on for miles. Ever on and on. And at the heart of it all? A formless, brightly-shining light. An entity of some authority, of...of a higher power. From it, she watched two more emerge, taking defined shapes she could only identify as something tortoise-like and arachnid-like, respectively.

The Tortoise, "Land Turtle" to some, was bestowed the name of "Maturin". As its form grew in both size and shape, its body began to assume the essence of the universe surrounding it. Harboring countless universes at once. It was given a duty to perform, a life-long task. Drifting along through space, it would occasionally cough and spit out whatever its body had been busy creating. What she first thought were spheres, turned out to be planets. Other worlds. Anticipation would blossom on the "Turtle's" face, ever expectant of something to come about this new world it had birthed.

In time, disappointment would replace this, and Maturin would condemn this planet to the mercy of the Arachnid.

Said Arachnid, its brother, had grown into a giant of the universe's essence. Not quite as vibrant and defined as Maturin, the Arachnid had instead cloaked its body in the guise of space, its darkness and stars. Camouflage, perhaps. Hiding in wait for the moment to strike. As soon as the "Turtle" had turned away, given up, the Arachnid was triggered, taking hold of this abandoned world in its own mandibles. One whom created, the other whom destroyed. Life and death. A cycle. But unlike Maturin, the Arachnid had given itself a name. A title. "The Eater of Worlds". To what end, though? What was it the "Turtle" expected so? Another world would soon be coughed up, and again, Maturin would study it in wonder. When nothing came of it, it too was surrendered to the Arachnid, and the cycle would begin again.

There would be a change, however. Out of countless episodes of being ill, Maturin became violently so. What he spat up this time was a planet of bright blue and white, brilliant as a gemstone in the darkness of space. This one having taken so much out of the "Turtle", Maturin was enthralled with it, finding such potential in it that it did not see in its past creations. This one, Maturin would favor, granting it time to take root by later spouting more planets, more worlds. Fodder to keep the Arachnid busy. In sheltering this planet of blue, Maturin found a quality in it that others of its kind did not have: life. A combination of land, water, plants, and oxygen led to early lifeforms, giving rise to a dominant species. Something reptilian. And there were so many! Some that could swim, some that could fly. Some that ate from the vegetation, and some that did not. In time, the Arachnid began to wonder what it was that had held the "Turtle's" attention for so long. What was it about this one planet that kept Maturin from letting It devour it? Like a kid brother trying to keep a secret from a sibling. And as such, when It discovered said "secret", It attempted to see it destroyed. Yet, the "Turtle" wished to keep it, able to defend this world from its brother. It failed, however, to keep this reptilian race alive, most of it wiped off the planet in a mass extinction.

The "Turtle" would try again with what remained, but the rebellious act would only repeat itself. Unable to destroy this world Maturin had created, the Arachnid instead chose to shrink itself, encase itself to then plant itself on said planet; seek to destroy it on its surface. However, the "Turtle" had other plans. In choosing to settle itself as a creature on this planet, the Arachnid had given up many of its abilities, having no choice but to follow the natural order of whatever form and size It decided to assume. Because of this, and the fact that such an abrupt impact on the planet had triggered It's repeating cycle of Sleep, Maturin had decided to let its brother stay---trapped on said planet by its own means. It would no longer feast on dead worlds, sealed where It had landed to eat whatever life happened to inhabit the landscape. Over time, the creatures would either die off or evolve, eventually giving way to a new dominant species. This one would one day call itself "Man", or "Humans".

Just like the human race, It too would learn to evolve and adapt, always unmasking new ways to instill fear in its prey. Fear, It found, made its prey more delectable. This engaged the Hunt, one to run for its life, the other to chase. Much akin to any animal predator that this planet would give rise to. Over time, the targeted prey would become more advanced, more complex. This was especially so in what It would come to consider its favorite prey, humans. Their evolved brains held quite the imagination, the children, especially. So easily lured away, so oblivious to the dangers. This world, It deemed, would be highly entertaining and satisfying not only for Itself, but for its offspring. When it had gathered the strength, It made the attempt to nurture a nest. Many nests. Sadly, time and time again, the eggs It laid would never hatch. Not a one. Either dead long before so, or because something caused their premature deaths. A collapsing cave system, or scavenging animals. Sometimes fearful humans, not wanting more of its kind to infest the planet. It could not have a family, likely a punishment dealt upon it by Maturin. If that weren't worse enough, It couldn't even leave what would eventually become the town of Derry, much less leave the planet. Even despite It's own hatred of the "Turtle" and the world it had created, It still needed to feed. But to what end? What was even the point to this needing to eat before the next Slumber, when there weren't even any spawn to look after? No future generations.

Punishments for It's "act of rebellion", she sensed. What was this rebellion, though? Because It had given up on its duties as the Destroyer to the "Turtle's" Creation? What else had the Greater Entity planned for the two Lessers? Nothing she needed to know, it seemed. She then saw It's death at the hands of several humans, how It was later "reborn". Made to earn The Other's favor in order to return to its original state. She saw how a new Light--a new Deadlight--was cast forth from The Other's own being and sent to be harbored within a specifically-chosen human newborn. SHE was that newborn, given an unknown purpose in It's 27-year absence. Originally meant by The Other to tame It, cancel out its need for vengeance, unnecessary bloodshed. Quell It's anger and hatred. But It had become a smarter, wiser entity. Another Deadlight meant It now had the ability to see the birth of its own spawn. However, this lesser bearer was immune to It's Lights; she would not so easily be swayed. It would have to earn HER favor, as well. If all else failed, It may simply just take her by force, once it had be restored to its proper state of being.

There wasn't much need for such force, it turned out. All It needed to do was play off her own hidden desires, give her what she wanted. What her biology wanted.

She drew in a breath upon her waking, the scenes of It's origins fading into obscurity. The cavernous ceiling filled her vision, the light from the moon above pouring in through gaping holes in the Earth's surface. She was alone, left to sleep on a bed of what appeared to be spider's web. Her previously-bare form was garbed lightly, left in her bra and what remained of her shirt. What replaced her destroyed underwear was another pair of some condensed material. Probably more of the spider-esque creature's web. Pennywise wasn't there with her, nor was he lingering about in the chamber. Surprisingly enough, Jay found she was still donning her glasses, said corrective lenses typically set somewhere about her person whenever she wasn't awake. Some part of her expected the mutant clown to be gone, off doing whatever he normally did when he wasn't...well, "tending" to a female he'd recently claimed for himself. The brunette let out a silent sigh, momentarily inspected a white-fleshed, lightly-clawed hand. The one that wasn't already werewolf-ified. This hadn't been an act of love, she knew. Pennywise wasn't a creature capable of that. The only reason he spared HER was due to the fact she harbored another Light. The dream she had of his origins, of the scenes in which he'd tried to rear young alone...they were all the convincing she needed. SHE was the only way It could have a family. But the way she was, a human, she wouldn't survive the multiple births of...however many eggs It desired to lay, see hatch.

She'd watched enough alien movies to understand that much. She also understood that It did not love her; just needed her. Physically, that is.

Strangely enough, she was...she was okay with that. She was even okay with the realization that It was turning her into a monster, something akin to its own kind. She DIDN'T understand why, but unlike most people, she couldn't care to wonder about it. Rather, with the temporary warmth in her chest from her Light and the responding warmth from the eggs in her womb, she could only wonder to herself but one thing. How many mates had It taken for itself in the past? Both of her clawed hands, one more-so than the other, were placed on her lower belly, she again feeling the tightness of her womb. Surely, she HADN'T been the only woman Pennywise had dragged away. Given as long as It had been around? How many other women had It tried to lay eggs with? Did any of those eggs survive? Did any of those WOMEN? Were they willing subjects, or did they find a window of opportunity to escape, leave Derry and re-home themselves somewhere else, just to horrifyingly discover the eggs had survived and were due to be born? Scary a thought as it was, there WAS a chance Pennywise wasn't the only one of his kind on Earth, and he just didn't know about it.

Truth was, after all, there were other ways a woman could carry It's young...

All thoughts were brushed from her mind. Slowly getting up, Jay learned the bed of webbing wasn't far from the floor, she able to get back on her socked feet. She then proceeded to peer about the chamber, quick to find a peculiar bottle of something planted mere feet away from her. A ripped piece of paper was tucked under it, bearing sloppy writing. 'Drink--you'll feel better', it stated. Something she re-read and quirked a brow at. Was that a reference? Well, whatever. The bottle turned out to be, ironically, chocolate milk. Some form of nostalgia struck as she opened it up to take a few sips. One of the few good things she'd once shared with him. Something that wasn't someone's spilled blood and dying screams. While she polished off the bottle, she settled on wandering about the chamber. Her home. Piles of leftover bones here, some discarded children's clothes there. Toys, notebooks, other kids' things all about. Set off to one side of the chamber, something was being rebuilt. Something with a broken wooden wheel, one still missing. It looked like a wagon, or something resembling it. Like one a traveling circus would cart around. Was this what Pennywise had been doing when he wasn't hunting? Rebuilding?

Why? For himself? For her? For their offspring? For all of the above?

She shivered at the residual chill the milk had left behind, discarding the empty bottle with the thoughts of seeking out some better clothing. This was when her beastly limb had proven its use, she having to literally dig through piles of old belongings just to find something to wear. There wasn't much she could find in terms of women's clothes, since...most of those were shredded, torn to scraps. She DID manage to find a man's shirt, some blue flannel. Ironically, like some Wolfman would wear. Obviously, it was larger than her own figure, visibly baggy as she pulled it on. She'd also found some teen boy's pants, finding they at least fit, despite she needing to cuff the legs. While she dressed herself, Jay mentally reviewed her next steps. She'd originally wanted to get out of here, back before Penn had taken her arm. Weirdly enough, she had to pause and furrow her brows.

Get out? Wait...WHY, again, did she want to do that?

Her now bright-blue eyes flickered along the floor during her mental scouting for an answer. There was a reason she'd wanted to escape, right? Did she need to go somewhere? Find someone? Her brain eventually began to throb, ending her thought process. This was going to bother her, now. Why couldn't she remember?

...What was even up on the surface for her? Why had she wanted to get back up there, so bad?

She felt the eggs shift within her, and she peered down at herself with a smirk, her werewolf hand placed over them. Why DID she want to leave, when she had everything she ever wanted, right here? Her companion was probably just out, finding them both something to snack on. He would be back, and...they'd look to caring for these eggs, together. She had some learning to do, herself. Maybe he wouldn't be opposed to teaching her how to hunt? Well, considering she still hadn't--

Her pointed ears caught the approaching sounds of voices, of soaked shoes. Someone was complaining, two other voices trying to silence the first. She heard them near the enormous door leading into the chamber. She saw the rusting handle turn, jiggle a few times. The metal door squealed as it was forced open.

Her pupils instantly narrowed to slits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The nest has company...
> 
> Just in case anyone's wondering, Jay's Deadlight isn't just changing her, physically. It's changing her mentally, as well. Ridding her memory of anything having to do with her human past and leaving her only with what It believes will help her care for and protect their growing "family".
> 
> Curious if she'll even still remember her friends...

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, time to be honest: my dedication and motivation with "Our Little Horror Story" is dwindling. A lot of horrible stuff going on in that story--and that's what I'd intended. But occasionally, I need to work on something a little more up-lifting, hence where THIS 'fic steps in.
> 
> Now, OLHS isn't canon to the movies, obviously. But since I'd recently watched both "IT" movies and found that I really didn't like the ending to Chapter 2, I thought I'd take a shot at a fan-made continuation. Something filled with a little more humor and clownish shenanigans. So, yes: I'm going with "Babywise" in this one. XD
> 
> (I know; I shouldn't write for two fanfics at once, but I couldn't help myself. I'll still be updating OLHS, here and there. I was just curious to see which of these 'fics would be read and/or followed the most.)


End file.
